After the Storm
by Mommyzilla
Summary: When Elizabeth finds the strength to take back her life from the nightmare it has become, she learns that her more than friend Jason is ready to offer her the love and support she needs. An AH early Liason story. Rated M for Violence, Language and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi All! So after I wrote Stronger I began getting requests for another Hurt/Comfort/Romance. I had no ideas for a story. None. Then a very good friend of mine who likes how I re-work GH history made a request. Take a plot line that was not written for Liason and make it their story. She gave me the story line, asked me to keep the original male lead, and to incorporate Tom Baker. Talk about a challenge! This is what I came up with. The story is darker than anything I've done before and presented a new challenge.

My beta, Liason102, went above and beyond on this one. Reading it twice. Once just to make sure it made sense, and then a second time to do the edit. Thank you so much Liason102 for your support and encouragement. YOU ARE AWESOME!

I love reviews. Please be polite, to me and the others on the site. Remember this story was a request so even if it's not your thing someone else wanted to read it. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Rated MA for violence, sex, and language.

The story is complete and is 91 chapters long. We will be following the posting schedule of daily updates with double updates on Tuesdays and Fridays. If I need to change the double update day than I will let you know.

I had trouble starting this one so if the beginning seems abrupt that is why.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jason are you listening?" Elizabeth asked the blonde sitting across from her.

"I have somewhere else to be." Jason said pushing away from the table in the middle of their conversation and leaving a confused Elizabeth behind him. Normally he was fine listening to her talk about her boyfriend but not today. This afternoon he just couldn't do it. He couldn't sit there and pretend to care what her prep school love wanted.

By the time he reached his bike he was calling himself all kinds of names. Straddling the Harley he just shook his head as he jammed the key in the ignition slot. He often thought of her boyfriend as being an asshole but today that was him, not Kiefer. Jason was jealous because the other man had what he wanted most. Elizabeth as a girlfriend.

If Jason wasn't such a coward, then Elizabeth would be his girl. Instead of telling her that he was half way to being in love with her, he'd gone out and started sleeping with Lisa. A woman that wasn't anywhere near being right for him. Even Max couldn't stomach her and the big guard liked everyone.

Lisa wasn't interested in him as a person, she just wanted to be Jason Morgan's girlfriend. For once he actually missed his sister Emily's annoying habit of telling him that the woman he was seeing was just a gold digger. The woman he could talk to, about anything, was now dating someone else. Someone who probably didn't even appreciate the gift he'd been given.

Jason didn't like Kiefer, something everyone knew. What they didn't know was that he didn't trust him either. Normally the enforcer was all about following his instincts, but in this case he couldn't. In this instance his envy was coloring how he behaved. Otherwise he wouldn't have just walked away from Elizabeth. Especially since he still didn't know why she had called him and asked to meet for lunch. She said she needed something and her asking for help was rare. He'd call later and find out what was up. Starting the engine of the powerful machine Jason could only hope she wouldn't be upset. He didn't want to screw up the best thing in his life.

* * *

Elizabeth tried to figure out what the hell just happened. She'd met Jason for lunch needing to speak with him. Things were fine until she mentioned Kiefer. From that point on things had gone rapidly downhill. Jason had gotten tense and tuned out of the conversation.

She knew that he didn't like her boyfriend. None of the guys liked her boyfriend. Having the men of the Corinthos Morgan organization as friends was like having thirty overprotective brothers. No guy would be good enough to date her. They had been Lucky's friends first and when he died they had become hers. None more so than Jason.

The fact that they'd gotten so close still surprised her. Jason wasn't known for his people skills. He was considered hard to get close too. Especially where women were concerned. After Carly ran off and married Jason's older brother AJ, one of the people he hated most on the planet, he stopped doing relationships. He did sex and one night stands, but he didn't date. At least he didn't until Lisa came along.

Elizabeth would never admit that she'd been crushed when Jason started dating the other woman. She smiled and was welcoming, but inside she'd been screaming. Because she wanted to be the one Jason dated. She wanted to be his girlfriend. Had wanted that since about six months after Lucky died. The feeling surprised her and made her feel guilty, so she ignored them. Until she couldn't.

Just when she decided it was time to be open about what she was feeling, on the slim chance that he might feel the same, Lisa came along. She didn't blame Jason. Lisa was stunning and she turned heads when she walked into a room. When she and Jason stood next to each other they may as well have the words golden couple over their heads. She was perfect, just the type of girlfriend a mob enforcer should have.

Didn't mean it didn't suck. So Elizabeth started dating Kiefer. It didn't take long before it became clear that it was a mistake. One she had no idea how to correct. Every time she opened her mouth to say something the words wouldn't come out. Now she worried that it was too late. She didn't know if she would find the courage to speak to Jason again.

On shaking legs she rose from the table noting that even though Jason was angry he'd still left money to cover the bill. Walking slowly out of the courtyard she tried to figure out what to do now. Today was the day she was going to ask for Jason's help. Today was the day, she was going to get her life back. Last night she'd realized that sometimes you just needed the help of others. This was one of those occasions when she needed her friends.

Now she was alone, and even more afraid. There was a reason she'd kept what was happening in her life a secret. The Bauer's were one of Port Charles's leading families. Warren, Kiefer's dad, was a powerful attorney and Melinda, her boyfriend's mother, was on the hospital board. They were not a family people messed with. Elizabeth sat on her favorite bench at the docks and sighed.

She missed her Gram, the older woman now lived in France with Steven. Ironically once Audrey moved she and her Gram had gotten a lot closer. Audrey had even come to accept Jason and Sonny as part of her life. She could really use her guidance now.

She also missed Emily. Her friend was going to school in California. She and Juan were building a life away from the drama that was Port Charles. Elizabeth still talked to the young woman a couple times a month, but she couldn't share something like this over the phone. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth decided that something needed to change. Today was the day she took her life back. If she had to do it on her own, that was fine. She was strong enough to end this. Maybe then she would talk with Jason.

* * *

Jason was sitting in his penthouse drinking a beer when Lisa walked in. He knew what was coming. They would sit, have dinner, have sex, and then she would bring up moving in. Over the last month they'd settled into a predictable rhythm. She kept saying it was time to take the next step, they'd been dating for six months and she spent damn near every night with him as it was. Why wouldn't he just agree they should live together?

That was a good question. One that up until an hour ago he couldn't answer. That wasn't true, he could answer it, he just didn't want to answer it. He didn't want her to move in because he didn't have those kinds of feelings for her. He felt that way with Carly, and close to it with Courtney, with Lisa there wasn't even a spark. But there was with Elizabeth. Hell with Elizabeth there wasn't a spark there was an all-consuming inferno. Without going on one date, he'd move her in tomorrow if she agreed.

Jason didn't cheat, and he would never ask Elizabeth to be unfaithful. He also respected other people's relationships, but if she gave him one hint that she wanted to be more than his friend he would take her from the younger man. He'd go all out until she was beside him where she belonged.

Even if he'd lost his shot with Elizabeth, it wasn't too late to do something about Lisa. He was using her and that was just wrong. The sex was good, but nothing else between them was right. Nothing else fit. It was time to end this.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Lisa asked joining him on the couch.

"I can't do this anymore." He said looking at her. This was going to get ugly. Lisa was very much into dramatics, but the longer he waited the worse it would be. Hell the way he'd been drifting through this relationship they'd end up married before he spoke up.

"Do what?" Lisa asked pretending not to understand. She knew this was coming and she knew why. Jason's best friend Elizabeth Webber. It didn't take a genius to see that the two of them had a connection that went further than just friendship. Lisa had come to see early on that she was just a place holder. As long as Jason didn't admit she wasn't going to either.

"This. Us. It's wrong. I don't have the feelings for you that I should. I never should have let this go on for as long as it did. I'm sorry." Jason said putting down his beer.

"So that's it. You say we're over and I'm just supposed to smile and say thanks." Lisa got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "I love you, doesn't that mean anything?"

Jason had no clue what to say to that. She didn't love him, he knew that for sure. Still this wasn't the time to call her out on that. Not unless he wanted things to get really ugly. "I'm sorry." He repeated, hoping that would be enough.

"You're sorry. That's all you have to say? Six months and all I get is I'm sorry." Lisa flung her arms in the air. "I deserve more than that."

"What do you want from me?" Jason was starting to get angry. He was giving her the truth. He wasn't stringing her along. "What do you want me to say?"

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" She yelled at him. "I want you to admit that Elizabeth is the reason you are walking away. That she is why you are dumping me. At least be a man about it."

"She's not the reason." Jason told her. It was true, if the petite brunette was waiting for him then that would be one thing. But she wasn't. She had a boyfriend. "I don't have feelings for you, not like the ones you have for me." Jason was trying to be honest.

"Fine." Lisa said turning on her heels. "But when she can't handle your life don't come crying to me." The angry woman stormed out of the penthouse. She was done with this no nothing little town. She had one stop to make before packing her things. She had a friend in Miami she could bunk with until she landed on her feet. If Jason wanted Elizabeth then he could have her. Or what was left after she dropped her little bomb.

* * *

Reaching for his jacket he decided to go for a ride before calling Elizabeth and asking her to meet somewhere. He wanted to know what she needed from him.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the person she was looking for. Years as someone who had to survive on their wits had taught Lisa how to get the information she wanted. Even from the most unwilling person. That was how she found herself sitting outside the large building waiting for Kiefer Bauer to make an appearance. "Kiefer." She called when he came down the steps.

"Yes?" He looked the attractive woman calling his name. She was a bit low rent for his taste but that plunging neckline on her shirt had him interested none the less.

"I'm Lisa Niles. Jason's **ex**-girlfriend." She stressed the ex part. She noticed how Kiefer tensed up at the enforcer's name. He didn't like that Elizabeth was friends with someone like that. Lisa knew that Kiefer had tried, on multiple occasions, to end that friendship. It was the one thing Elizabeth fought him on. "I thought you might like to know that Jason is planning on making a play for Elizabeth."

"And you're telling me this why?" Kiefer didn't like what he was hearing. Something he'd be sure to let Elizabeth know.

"Let's just say that Jason and I didn't end on the best of terms. I don't appreciate being used, and I'd hate to see you get hurt." Lisa could care less how this spoiled bully felt. She was a lot more observant than Elizabeth's so called friends, Jason included. She knew exactly what type of relationship Kiefer had with his girlfriend. That knowledge was going to pay off today.

"Thank you for the warning." Kiefer smirked. Jason wasn't going to get anywhere near Elizabeth. He'd see to that.

"No problem. Take care." Lisa walked away knowing that he was watching her ass in her skin tight jeans. Men were so easy. She'd get her revenge and not have to lift a finger. Jason Morgan would learn that no one dumped Lisa Niles.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Robin never dated Stone or Jason in this version of Port Charles.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You're just in time, dinner is almost ready." Sonny looked his partner over. The younger man looked rough. "You alright?"

"I broke up with Lisa." Jason said sinking into the recliner.

"You broke up with Lisa?" Brenda sat up from her prone position on the couch and grinned. "Thank god, the man has finally seen the light!"

"Brenda." Sonny lightly scolded his wife. She hated the other woman. "I'm sorry to hear that." The older man said to his partner. Truthfully he was happy that Lisa was gone. She was all wrong for Jason. Maybe now the younger man would open his eyes to what was right in front of him. Elizabeth was what he needed. If Sonny had any say his partner would be headed over to the young woman's apartment this instant to get her away from that shithead she was dating.

"It's fine. We weren't a good fit." It was the first time Jason had said that out loud.

"That kind of barracuda isn't a good fit with anyone. You need to call Emily, she'll be thrilled." Brenda pushed up to a sitting position and tried to stand. Finally Sonny came over to help her. Being pregnant, and into her second trimester, meant that she wasn't as graceful as she used to be.

"Did anyone like Lisa?" Jason knew his sister didn't like his ex-girlfriend.

"No." Brenda said bluntly.

"She had a strong personality." Sonny said trying to be mindful of Jason's feelings.

"Be honest, Sonny." Jason told his friend.

"She was a bitch." Sonny said grinning wide enough to pop out his dimples.

"At least you broke up with her before the baby came. I can just imagine her shower gift. A pair of skin tight leggings. That's so nineteen eighty-five." Brenda said rolling her eyes. As the head of Brenda Barrett-Corinthos Designs she knew what was fashionable and what wasn't. "You can, and will, do better." Brenda predicted.

The door opened and the guard announced Johnny, Francis, Max, and Cody. They had all been invited to dinner. "You look horrible." Johnny started right in. He was not known to be subtle.

"I broke up with Lisa." Jason told the guys.

"You should be dancing a jig." Francis hadn't liked Lisa. Even her boobs failed to hold his attention. His friend had dodged a bullet. Now all that was needed was for one of his bosses to order Kiefer Bauer to disappear. Then they could lock Jason and Elizabeth in a room until they came to their senses.

"I have to agree with Francis." Johnny added in. "She was nothing but trouble." Like Carly level trouble. Maybe even worse. "You'll bounce back."

"Let's go to Jake's later." Cody suggested. He was the newest of the guys to work for Sonny and Jason, but he fit right in with the crew. "Shoot some pool, get hit on by some women."

"A bar skank is not what Jason needs. If that was the case he could have kept Lisa. What he needs is a nice girl." Brenda wasn't even trying to be subtle. It clearly didn't work.

The guys just looked at her like she was crazy. Jason didn't like it when people interfered in his love life. That was why they were only just now letting him know how they felt about Lisa. Behind Jason, Max was making quit it motions by drawing his finger across his throat.

"You might be right." Jason said having already reached that conclusion himself. "Know any?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Brenda said with a smile.

* * *

_Four Weeks Later…_

Frowning he put his phone back in his pocket. It had been a month since that disastrous lunch and he hadn't heard from Elizabeth once. He'd left a lot of phone messages but she hadn't returned one of them. Was she really that angry? Even when they'd argued before she still returned his calls. "Has anyone seen Elizabeth lately?" He asked the guys. They were all at the warehouse for a meeting.

"Not recently." Johnny spoke up. "Things have been busy, so I haven't had much free time."

"I haven't seen her either." Francis said frowning. Yes things were busy, but Port Charles was small, you were always bumping into someone you knew. "Maybe she went away. It is Spring Break for the college." Elizabeth didn't attend classes but her boyfriend did.

"If she went away she would let someone know." Jason said more to himself than anyone else.

"Maybe not." Max chimed in. "The two of you aren't speaking. So her calling to say she was going away is not a guaranteed thing."

"Valid point but even though she is pissed with me she is still close with you guys." Jason frowned. How could they fix this if she wouldn't talk to him? He was out of line and needed to apologize. He'd be damned if he did it over voice mail.

"Actually, Kiefer is still here. I saw him yesterday." Cody remembered. The kid gave him a cocky smirk as they passed one another downtown. The guard had barely resisted the urge to remove it with his fist. "So unless she went somewhere without him Ms. Webber is probably still here." He still didn't know the young woman well, and wasn't brave enough to address her by her first name.

"I haven't seen her at Kelly's recently either." Johnny said now frowning also. That was where Elizabeth worked since she was saving up to start school next year she worked as many shifts as possible. At twenty-one the petite brunette knew she was behind a lot of her peers, but she wanted to have a good amount of money in the bank so she could work part time while taking classes. Thinking back he realized it had been close to a month since he'd seen her.

"I'll track her down." Jason said as Sonny entered the room. It was time to focus on work.

* * *

Her whole body hurt. Still Elizabeth didn't let it show. Instead she pasted on a smile and made it through the day. If the guys were hoping to see her at Kelly's they had a long wait. Kiefer had decided that she needed a better job and had gotten her a position clerking at his dad's law firm. Not wanting to anger him Elizabeth had agreed to make the switch.

Now she had Kiefer watching her at night and on the weekends, since he moved her into his apartment a month ago, and his dad watching her during the day. She was being turned into the perfect Bauer girlfriend. New clothes, straight hair, and a more fitting career. She looked in the mirror and no longer saw Elizabeth, but now a junior Melinda stared back. Including that same trapped look in the eyes.

She hadn't spoken to any of her friends in forever. If she needed proof that Jason was done with her, there it was. She still didn't know what she'd done to make him so angry. Didn't know why he walked away the last time they'd had lunch. Just the other day she'd seen Milo and the younger man had pretty much looked right through her. A voice in her head shouted that he'd been focused on something else, but it was drowned out by Kiefer telling her that her so called friends never really cared about her. That they had only pitied her. That she was lucky to have the Bauers.

Elizabeth handed over the file to one of the paralegals and smiled. Inside she was screaming. This was not the person she had fought so hard to become. She hadn't found the courage to come to Port Charles only to be trapped in this living hell. Elizabeth had dreams and ambitions of her own, ones that were dying a little more by the minute. She'd rather be alone than to live like this.

* * *

That very night Elizabeth sat in the park by the fountain and waited for Kiefer to arrive. She had decided that it would be best to do this in public. It was getting dark by the time she arrived because she'd stopped by the apartment first. This would be a clean break and she wanted to get some of her things. Pictures and some mementos. The items she had left at his place he could throw out or burn she didn't care. They belonged to his version of Elizabeth not the person she truly was.

When she saw him approaching Elizabeth stood up. 'You can do this' she told herself. He was already frowning, probably because she had called him and asked him to meet her. He normally planned their time together. Kiefer had rules about how things in their relationship were supposed to be. Her pulling him away from time with his friends broke about five of them.

"Why did you call me?" He went right into intimidation mode. Standing too close and talking too loud.

"I." Was all she got out.

"Well, why did you feel it was important to interrupt my night?" Kiefer grabbed her upper arm and squeezed. He was careful to not leave marks where they could be seen. "Speak up." He said in a menacing tone.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Elizabeth managed to get out in a trembling voice.

"Is that right?" He simply smirked at her. "You've decided that you're too good for me? You planning on going to find your criminal friend? I haven't seen much of him lately. Maybe he figured out how worthless you are." Kiefer knew that Elizabeth had some serious self-esteem issues. Mostly from her time living with her step-father. It was what made her so easy to control.

"If I'm so worthless, why do you bother?" Elizabeth had no idea where her bravery was coming from, but she was thankful for it. Right now she needed all the strength she could muster. Kiefer was a monster and it was time she got free.

"Are you talking back to me?" He squeezed her arm harder and shook her. "You know what happens when you speak out of turn." He looked up aware they were in a public space. Turning his head he looked back at her and smiled. A really cold smile. "You want to get away from me. Fine, but I'm taking my due." Pulling her along he dragged her, kicking and screaming into the bushes.

* * *

She was almost there. A few more steps and she would be safe. Blood covered half of her face and her clothes were torn, every step she took hurt but it also took her closer to safety. The bright lights beckoned her. Behind the glass doors were people who could help her. People who would make sure that he didn't hurt her again. All she had to do was get there.

The cool air washed over her skin as the doors quietly slid open. The light hurt her eyes and she whimpered as one more pain got added to the bunch. Tired she just simply stopped as the doors slid shut.

"Elizabeth?" The female voice was soft and filled with concern. "What happened?"

"Hurts." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Okay. We'll take care of you." Robin turned her head and told the nurse standing beside her to get a wheelchair. "Can you tell me what happened?" Just looking at her the diminutive doctor had a pretty good idea of what had happened. She touched the other woman's arm lightly and Elizabeth recoiled. "It's okay."

"Don't let him hurt me again. Please." Elizabeth said on a soft broken plea.

"You'll be safe here." The nurse returned and together they guided Elizabeth into the chair. Without touching her. "Page Dr. Lee and Epiphany Johnson." Dr. Lee was an OB/GYN and Epiphany was the head nurse as well as a forensic nurse. She would be the one to run the rape kit.

As her colleagues started to work Robin made two calls. She fought a brief internal battle as to which one to make first. Finally with a sigh she called her Uncle Mac, and asked him to handle this case personally. Once that was done she called her boyfriend.

"Hey baby doll." Johnny was pleasantly surprised to be hearing from Robin. She was in the middle of a thirty six hour shift. Between her research and trauma patients they didn't talk much while she was at work.

"Hi, I need you to do something for me." Robin had no doubt that by the end of this conversation someone's life expectancy was going to go down drastically.

"Anything for you." Johnny loved his girl.

"I need you to bring Jason down to the ER. Sonny too. You might want to bring Francis and Max as well." Hopefully someone would be able to remain calm. Robin didn't expect it to be Jason. She and Brenda often laughed at how Jason thought no one knew that he had a thing for Elizabeth.

"Okay. We can be there in about an hour." Johnny told Robin wondering why she would make that request.

"Now, Johnny." Robin said as her Uncle walked through the sliding doors. "I have to go. Page me when you arrive, don't talk with anyone else." She instructed before ending the call.

* * *

The six guys, Cody was with Jason when Johnny called, were sitting in Alan Quartermaine's office. Robin's office was too small to hold everyone and she only wanted to do this once. What she had to say was better and worse than they had first suspected. When she listened to Epiphany's report Robin knew calm was not going to happen. Now she would settle for ending the night with no one getting arrested. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Sonny spoke for the group. That usually happened when he was around. When he wasn't Francis usually took point. "Johnny said you wanted to see us?" Robin looked somber and Sonny's stomach dropped. The young woman in front of him was like a sister and he'd never seen that look on her face before. If he hadn't just been with Brenda he'd wonder if something happened to her.

"Elizabeth was just admitted to the hospital." Robin started slow.

"What happened?" Jason was on his feet.

"I need you, all of you, to promise to stay calm and hear me out." Robin would go no further until they did.

"Fine." Sonny said shooting a quick look to Francis and Max. It would be up to them to make sure Jason upheld that promise.

"She was attacked in the park. Whoever did it tried to rape her." Robin gave them the first half of the information.

"Where is she?" Jason was already moving toward the door.

"I'm not done." Robin said stopping him in his tracks. "Sit down Jason." They got along really well, and at one point had briefly considered dating. But it had always been Johnny for Robin, she just wasn't willing to settle for a playboy so she had to wait for him to grow up.

The enforcer stared at Robin before slowly taking a seat. He just wanted to go see Elizabeth. To find out if there was anything she needed. Anything he could do. Maybe see if she could tell him who hurt her. "Go on."

Robin sat across from Jason. The information was for all the guys, but she would tell Jason directly. "She was very badly beaten, but when the nurse did the exam she noticed that Elizabeth had layers of bruising." Robin paused to see if Jason got what that meant.

"Layers of bruising?" Jason asked not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Jason, someone has been beating on Elizabeth regularly for at least the last ten days. We can tell by the colors of the bruises. With her skin being so fair they stand out easily."

"That motherfucker!" He knew who had been hitting her, and now he figured the same person had tried to rape her. It was just too much of a coincidence, something Jason didn't believe in. Once again he was on his feet.

"Jason, I'm not done." Robin said once more.

"There cannot be anything else." Sonny didn't know if he could take anymore. He'd grown up in an abusive home and was calling himself all kinds of names for not seeing it. He hadn't liked Kiefer or how he was around Elizabeth but he convinced himself that she would have spoken up if she was in trouble. Of everyone here he knew how a victimized woman thought. He should have said something because years with his mother had shown him that some women never got up the courage to ask for help.

Robin gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Elizabeth won't let any of the male staff members near her. Not even Alan, and she knows him well. Jason she may not let you get close to her. In fact I'm not even sure you should try right now."

"But it's Jason." Max said. "Elizabeth knows she can trust him."

"He's a man Max right now she doesn't seem to be willing to trust any men. Dr. Baldwin is downstairs with her. We can go and see what she says. If she says no then you need to respect that." Robin knew none of the men in this room would hurt Elizabeth, but she had to put the patient's well-being first.

"Let's go." Jason said heading for the door. He needed to see Elizabeth to know she was going to be okay. Everything else they could deal with later.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

They stood in the hall outside of Elizabeth's room and waited for Dr. Baldwin to come out. No one spoke because there wasn't a whole lot to be said. Alan and Monica were also with them, but Jason ignored them like he normally did. They were close with Elizabeth, because of Emily. They had long stood in as surrogate family and wanted to know how they could help.

Dr. Baldwin came out and looked at the group assembled. She was Audrey Hardy's close friend and had been the one to suggest the older woman learn to accept Jason and Sonny's presence in her granddaughter's life. She'd also suggested the move to France once it became clear that the feelings between Elizabeth and Jason were progressing past friendship. Audrey's presence might slow that down since she had been so vocal in her disapproval. Now Gail wondered if this situation they were in would even be happening if Audrey had stayed home.

Jason and Sonny were not the reason this happened. No that had been a young man who had no clue how to treat the women in his life. Something that he learned from his father. Once she started talking information had poured out of Elizabeth at a frantic pace. Mac Scorpio had barely gotten it all down. The commissioner had to stand on the other side of the room, but Elizabeth had finally agreed to talk with him. He was out looking for Kiefer, he also wanted to speak to Warren and Melinda. Things in the Bauer home were not as idyllic as they were portrayed.

"Can I see her?" Jason asked shattering the quiet.

Gail was momentarily shocked. She couldn't recall an instance where Jason actually spoke directly to her. After his accident he saw Kevin Collins for a few weeks before shunning all doctors. Especially ones associated with his parents. "I need to be with you." The doctor wasn't sure that Jason would agree to having his visit supervised.

"Okay." He didn't care how it happened he just wanted to see Elizabeth.

"Jason, if she gets upset you will have to leave." Dr. Baldwin cautioned.

"I understand." Jason was anxious to get inside the room.

"Let's go." Gail opened the door and they stepped inside the room.

It hurt to look at her. She was lying in bed, so still and covered in bruises. Her face was purple and swollen. The parts of her arms that he could see were mottled. Her left wrist was wrapped and she had a boot on her right ankle. Her eyes were closed and Jason wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. If she was resting he would sit by her bed and wait for her to wake up. No matter how long it took.

"Does she have any head injuries?" He was aware that could change her personality.

"No." Which was amazing considering the beating she took. Multiple blows had been landed to her face, including the one that fractured her nose, but she didn't have a concussion.

Slowly Jason walked over and covered her hand with his. "Elizabeth?" He softly called.

Her eyes fluttered open and in their deep blue depths he saw fear.

"No." She said shaking her head and pulling her hand free. The monitors showed her heart rate and blood pressure rising. "No, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." She looked over and saw Dr. Baldwin. "Please don't let him hurt me." Her eyes shined with unshed tears and she started to shake with her terror.

"Out Jason." The doctor pushed the stunned man toward the door. "He won't hurt you Elizabeth, I promise." Epiphany stepped into the room holding the door open indicating that Jason needed to leave. Without a word the enforcer turned and left the room.

* * *

Sonny found him on the roof. Cautiously he approached his friend and partner. "What happened?"

"She's terrified of me." Jason was hurting in a place he didn't even know existed inside him. **HIS** Elizabeth was afraid of him. He would never hurt her. But because he let his jealousy control him and walked away someone else was able to. He was standing here looking at the lights of the city and wondering if this was why she wanted to meet for lunch. Had she been planning on saying something? How did he even begin to make up for the fact that he walked away. How could he regain her trust? "She looked at me and all I could see was fear."

"It's not personal Jason. She's just been traumatized and hurt. Give her some time." Sonny suggested. "I paid her medical bills, so she won't have to worry about that."

"Thank you." Jason would have eventually gotten around to that. "I need to call her grandmother. Elizabeth would want her to be here." Jason wanted her to have as much support as she could get. Her parents weren't even an option. "Do we know where Kiefer is?"

"Not yet. We can't find him, or his father, but we are looking." They would keep looking until both men were located. "Let me take you home." Sonny knew this was killing Jason. He also knew that his friend was blaming himself.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't been such a fucking coward she wouldn't have been with him. All I had to do was open my mouth and speak up. Instead I started fucking Lisa and I made Elizabeth think I didn't care." Jason's voice was cracking with all the emotions running through him.

"You don't know that Jason." Sonny wanted to help his friend. "Who's to say that the two of you would have made it? You could have broken up and she might have ended up with Bauer anyway."

"That won't happen." Jason said finally turning and facing his friend. "After I find a way to make this right I'm going to tell her the truth, and then I'm going to work hard to make sure she doesn't want to walk away. I'll do whatever I have to make sure she's protected and cared for. I'll even leave this life if I have too. I screwed up once I don't plan on doing it again." Jason vowed.

"Let's go home." Sonny repeated. "Get something to eat and a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we'll make a plan on how to handle this." If Jason wanted out then Sonny would find a way to make that happen. The younger man wasn't in so deep that he couldn't get free. After all the ways he'd come through for him it was the least Sonny could do. "After a good night's sleep we'll figure out how to proceed."

* * *

When Elizabeth opened her eyes the next morning she saw her Gram sleeping in a chair beside the bed. Her first thought was Jason. That was the only way her grandmother could have gotten here as quickly as she did. Thinking of the blonde left her with mixed emotions. One part of her just wanted him to hold her and keep the world at bay. The other part was terrified. Jason was a big guy. Much bigger than Kiefer. If he wanted to hurt her she would not come out alive.

Thinking that last part made her feel guilty because deep inside she knew that Jason would never hurt her. Last night Dr. Baldwin had explained that everything Elizabeth was feeling was totally normal given what had happened. The fear would be something that she would be able to overcome. Having the support of all her friends would help tremendously. So would counseling and group therapy. It would take work and yes, some time but Elizabeth could move past this.

The last person she had expected to see in her room yesterday was Jason. The last time they'd spoken he'd walked away angry. She hadn't heard from him since. For the last thirty days her ex-boyfriend had been even more possessive than usual.

Her friendship with the enforcer had been the one thing she held onto no matter what. Kiefer made noises about it, but didn't tell her to stay away. He was worried what Jason might think. But that ceased to be an issue when Jason stopped talking to her. If she knew what she'd done she would apologize.

She'd given it some thought and decided that a friendship with Jason was more important than pleasing Kiefer. Something if she was honest she wouldn't ever be able to do. She was planning on swallowing the shame and going to see Jason after ending things with her now ex. She was going to ask Jason if they could be friends again, and ask him to protect her. Because she hadn't expected that Kiefer would go quietly. Boy had she been right about that.

Elizabeth wondered what hospital Kiefer ended up in. Because he definitely needed medical attention. A stick to the eye would do that. Since she'd been so docile over the course of their relationship, it must have shocked the hell out of him when she started fighting back. Normally if he wanted sex she complied but last night she had made her stand and even though she was badly hurt, Elizabeth had won. She was free from the pain and the terror that her life had become.

Audrey opened her eyes and saw that her granddaughter was awake. "Hello sweetheart." Her poor angel had been so badly hurt, but she would heal. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Elizabeth was at heart a fighter. Last night for only the second time ever, she'd fought for herself. Audrey hoped that from here on out Elizabeth would be doing that more often.

"Gram." Elizabeth could barely open her eyes they were so swollen, but she managed to give her grandmother a small smile. "How did you get here?"

"Jason called me. He sent his plane." While comfortable, it had been a very long flight. When her plane touched down a large man identifying himself as Max had been waiting. Sonny had booked her a very nice room at the Port Charles hotel for as long as she wanted to stay.

It was clear from what Max said during the drive into town that something had happened between Elizabeth and Jason. Some sort of disagreement. The fact that her granddaughter hadn't mentioned the blonde man over the last month should have been a clue that things in Port Charles were not right. Audrey had thought on several occasions that Elizabeth didn't sound like herself but didn't pursue it.

"I'm sorry Gram." Elizabeth eyes stung as the tears gathered but didn't fall.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Audrey gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "The important thing is that it's done. Now that we know, we can protect you." Audrey would give her life for Elizabeth if it came down to it.

"I wanted to tell Jason, but I didn't know how." Elizabeth tried to explain.

"I know sweetheart." Audrey knew first-hand what it was like to be in an abusive relationship. Her first marriage had been to a man who hurt her. It broke her heart that Elizabeth had to learn what she had felt like. "You can tell him now." Elizabeth would need someone to talk about what she'd been through with. Despite whatever had separated the two young people Gail was already thinking that person would be Jason. Audrey agreed.

"He might not come back." Elizabeth said and felt that sliver of fear again.

Audrey saw the monitor. "That feeling will pass." Her granddaughter's eyes widened a bit. "That feeling of fear when you are around men. It will pass. I promise you, probably sooner than you realize." Audrey knew why Elizabeth was so afraid of Jason. The thing that made her so afraid would ultimately be the thing that healed her. Gail had already offered to work with Elizabeth. They could deal with it and then Jason could make it right. If Elizabeth wanted to talk with Audrey too, she would certainly listen. "The doctors want you on a liquid diet so Sonny sent over soup. How about I help you eat some."

"My stomach hurts." The low ache had been why she woke up.

"Where at?" Audrey had been a nurse for a long time. She could teach the doctors in the hospital a thing or two. So it was nothing for her to do a quick exam. Leaning over she paged the doctor. Monica Quartermaine answered, Elizabeth's injuries were not her specialty, but she was more than capable of treating the young woman.

"Good morning." Monica said smiling. "What did you need?" She had worked with Audrey and her late husband, former Chief of Staff, Steve. Monica respected them both.

"Elizabeth's stomach hurts." Audrey knew the doctors were concerned that Elizabeth's spleen was going to rupture and require surgery.

"Let me get an ultrasound machine." Monica left the room and quickly returned with Bobbie.

"Hi sweetheart." Bobbie said smiling down at her patient. They had gotten to know one another while Elizabeth was dating Bobbie's nephew Lucky. Even with the young man's death they remained friends. The older nurse was kicking herself for not noticing that Elizabeth was in trouble. The young woman leaving Kelly's should have been a red flag. She loved her job. "Let's see what's going on."

Monica took the wand and after applying some gel pushed it against Elizabeth's stomach. "Your spleen is bleeding." The doctor pointed to the screen. "I'm going to recommend that you stay here for the next few days so we can watch you. Right now it doesn't look like surgery is needed but I want you close in case that changes. Your blood pressure is a little low, so I'm going to order a transfusion. We may need to do more than one transfusion, but I don't want you to worry."

"Monica's right, sweetheart there's nothing for you to worry about." Audrey agreed with the diagnosis and course of treatment.

"You're B negative correct?" Monica asked Elizabeth.

"Yes." The petite brunette replied.

"Are you B negative?" It was a rare blood type and the blood bank downstairs might not have a lot. Since this was not an emergency situation they might not clear it.

"No, I'm not." Audrey said giving her granddaughter a sad smile. She and Elizabeth weren't biologically related.

Monica took a deep breath before making her proposal. She knew someone who was B negative. "Jason is. I can ask him to come in if the blood bank supply is low. Would you be okay with that?"

"I would, but he might not want to after last night. If that's the case don't make him feel guilty." Elizabeth couldn't even look at Jason's mother.

None of the other three women in the room doubted that Jason would help. He'd probably offer to donate his spleen. "I'll just call and see. We might not even need his help." Monica pushed the ultrasound machine into the hall and headed to the nurse's station.

* * *

**I am aware that on the show Sonny was the one who shared the same blood type as Liz. I changed that for this story.**

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Morgan." Jason answered the phone on the first ring. The caller ID said General Hospital and he knew it would be about Elizabeth.

"Hi Jason, its Monica." This might be the only way she could call her son and not have him hang up the phone.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Jason was standing in Sonny's living room. His partner had bullied him into coming over to eat something. The other guys, and Brenda, who were present all turned to him.

"Her spleen has a small tear and she is bleeding internally." Monica told him.

"What-what does that mean?" Jason asked fearing the worse.

"Worst case she needs surgery. Right now we are watching her and hoping the bleeding stops on its own." Monica explained.

"Does she need anything?" Jason was trying to ignore all the worried faces around him. He wished Robin was here so that she could explain this in more detail.

"She could use a blood transfusion. The blood bank downstairs is out of B negative. I'd rather she have a type specific transfusion if possible." Monica was hoping that Jason would offer.

"I can be there in fifteen minutes." Jason would give all the blood in his body if it was necessary.

"Thank you. I'll tell them to expect you." Monica said smiling.

Jason hung up the phone and headed for the door. "Jason!" Brenda yelled. The man was just going to leave and not tell them what was happening.

"What?" He wanted to get to the hospital.

"What is going on?" Brenda demanded.

Telling himself they cared for her too he managed not to snap at the pregnant woman. Him yelling at Brenda would not help things. "Elizabeth's spleen is bleeding and she needs a transfusion. We are the same type so I'm going down to donate." On his last physical his blood panel came back clean and he always wore a condom so he wasn't worried about transmitting any diseases. "I need to go."

"Let Cody drive you." Sonny suggested. After giving blood Jason wouldn't be in any shape to handle a car. Not that he was now.

"Fine, let's go." Jason was practically running the short distance to the elevator.

* * *

Jason gave blood and Cody did too. He wasn't the right type to help Elizabeth, but donating made him feel good. Jason suspected that there would be a steady stream of guys donating today. Hopefully someone else would be helped too. Once he was done he wandered upstairs to Elizabeth's room.

Standing by the door he listened as Monica explained what was going to happen. Milo was on guard duty, but the younger man had been told to stand where Elizabeth couldn't see him. They didn't want her upset. No male personnel was being allowed in the room and they wanted to respect the young woman's need for space. When Monica came out Jason approached her. "Now what happens?" Robin was still sleeping or he would be asking her.

"Now we monitor her and hope the bleeding stops. We may need to give her another blood transfusion." Monica told him.

"Call me if you do." Jason offered.

"Jason, you can't give blood again for another forty eight hours." Monica cautioned.

"I'm young and healthy. It only takes twenty four hours to replace the pint taken. Call me if she needs more blood." Jason was standing firm on his decision.

"It might not even be necessary. Let's hope that it isn't." Monica said looking at him carefully. Jason looked tired, something she couldn't ever recall. "Do you want me to ask Elizabeth if she wants to see you?"

"No. Let her rest. She can call when she's ready." More than anything he wanted to sit beside her bed and hold her hand. "Thank you for calling me." Jason said before heading to the elevator. He'd go to work today and try to pretend that everything in his world was right.

* * *

"Hey there." Brenda smiled wide, but inwardly winced at the bruising on the other woman's face.

"Hey Brenda." Elizabeth tried to get more comfortable but the pain in her stomach, and the rest of her body, wouldn't let her. "Come in."

"How come you are all alone?" Brenda wanted to bring flowers but Jason had told her not to. He said that Elizabeth thought it was morbid.

"My Gram needed to run an errand. She's been here all day, so she's earned a reprieve. I'm worried that since they haven't found Kiefer he might try to hurt her." Elizabeth was more than worried. Her ex was vengeful.

"Sonny assigned Francis to Audrey. So she's safe." Brenda reached out and took the other woman's hand in hers. "How are you?"

Elizabeth relaxed knowing that her Gram had someone looking out for her. "Hurt and scared. I feel really stupid as well. How are you?" The bed ridden young woman asked trying to get the attention off of herself.

"Oh, honey, don't feel stupid." Brenda scooted the chair closer. "It's horrible what happened, but it's not going to happen again. You know that right?"

"I'm not going back to him. I told him we were done and he did this. It's never been this bad before. I know I should have left when he hit me the first time, but I was scared and ashamed." Elizabeth said trying to make sense of how her life spun so out of control.

"Sonny and Jason are looking for him. They will find him." Brenda knew they wouldn't stop until they did. "I have a gift for you." Brenda grinned as she held up the box. "Because presents make everything better."

"Thanks." Elizabeth took the box.

"The guys chipped in too. But I picked it. Because none of them has any taste." Brenda said grinning.

"That was nice of them." Elizabeth felt a little bad that they couldn't come visit. She just wasn't ready yet. "Oh, wow! Thank you." Inside was an MP3 player. Elizabeth had been saving up to get this very model. Looking at it, she knew that Jason had told Brenda what to buy. He'd been with her the day she priced it. Of course he offered to just buy it for her and she turned him down. She was fine saving up to get it.

"There are some gift cards in there too, so you can get whatever music you want." Brenda had an idea of what type of music the petite brunette liked, but not the specific songs. "There's also some music on it already." Jason had given her a list of some of Elizabeth's favorite songs.

"How is he? Jason." Elizabeth said it so softly she wasn't sure Brenda heard her.

For all of a minute the former model considered lying. "He's a mess."

"Is Lisa mad that he gave blood? I don't want to cause him any trouble." Elizabeth was certain the other woman didn't like her as much as she pretended to.

"Jason and that skank broke up, about a month ago." Brenda was happy to be able to share that bit of news.

"Poor Jason." Elizabeth never wanted him to hurt.

"He broke up with her. And I for one am glad to see that trollop go. I couldn't stand her." Brenda rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you didn't like her either."

"Not really, but she seemed to make Jason happy." Elizabeth said trying to be nice.

"Him and most of the seventh fleet." Brenda called it like it was. "Sonny said he's sending more soup tomorrow. Any requests?"

"It has to be clear, so what he sent today is fine." Elizabeth didn't want to be demanding. She was just grateful for the caring they were extending. "Do you think Francis might come see me?" She'd given it a lot of thought and decided to start with him. She wanted her life back and that included her friends.

"I'm sure he'd love to." Brenda would ask as soon as she got home. But since Francis was with Audrey she might not have too. "He'll be back with your grandmother, you could ask him to come in then."

"Yeah." She'd see how things went. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"No problem. Hey, I brought some sketches. Want to see the fall line?" Brenda respected Elizabeth's eye for color. She wondered if the young woman might like a job. Her design company was always looking for someone talented.

"Okay." Elizabeth said feeling good for the first time all day.

* * *

The guys were in Sonny's office when Francis knocked on the door. He had called ahead to make sure this visit was possible. Johnny was the one to open the door and admit the duo.

Audrey looked around and was quiet impressed. She wasn't sure what she expected in a mob boss's office but this modern and tasteful decor was not it. When she was finished her blatant perusal she faced a grinning Sonny. "It's not what I expected. I guess I've seen Scarface too many times."

Cody almost choked on his coffee. That was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Please have a seat." Sonny was curious as to what Audrey wanted. It was Jason she requested to see, the younger man wanted the meeting held here. Jason was expecting to get yelled at for not keeping Elizabeth safe. Sonny didn't think that was going to happen. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Decaf please." Audrey waited until she had her beverage before starting. "How are you feeling Jason?"

"Fine." He hadn't ever expected to have another conversation with Elizabeth's grandmother. The first one had consisted of her yelling at him and saying he was too dangerous to be around Elizabeth before throwing him out of her house. He figured he was in for more of the same.

"And Elizabeth said you never lie." Audrey said calling him out. "I'll let that slide, for now. I need you to do some things for my granddaughter. It's rather presumptuous of me to walk in here and demand things after all you've already done, but that won't stop me."

"I haven't done anything." Jason responded glumly. If he had Elizabeth would never have ended up in the hospital.

"Hospitals run on gossip. I know that you are covering Elizabeth's bill." Audrey sipped her coffee.

"That's Sonny." Jason corrected.

"Well then, thank you Sonny." Audrey gave him a smile.

"You're welcome." For some reason the Cuban wanted to blush.

"Jason are you in love with Elizabeth?" Audrey asked smiling getting right to the heart of the matter.

Jason simply stared at her.

"Another thing my granddaughter told me was your amazing ability to not answer a question. I was a wife. I'm a mother as well as a grandmother. I was also a nurse for more years than you've been alive. I've dealt with extremely difficult people in all those aspects. So believe me Jason, when I ask a question I will get an answer." Audrey was still smiling as she told the enforcer how it was going to be.

"Mrs. Hardy, do you need a job?" Sonny said grinning. The woman was a natural.

"You couldn't afford me." Audrey knew what he was implying. "Answer my question Jason."

The enforcer knew that the other four men in the office were watching him. "Yes."

"That's good." Audrey was not surprised. "Because Elizabeth has very strong feelings for you too." Her granddaughter was in love with Jason, but Audrey would not be the one to tell him that.

"Should you be telling me that?" Jason was thrilled to hear it, but surprised that Audrey would tell him such a thing.

"The two of you had the chance to get this right and you both screwed it up. I didn't help and for that I am sorry. The truth is I don't have time to wait for you two to end this dance. I'm getting old." Audrey said rather bluntly. "I fear you are both on your way to screwing it up again. If you let her push you away Jason you will never get her back. She needs to know that you are willing to fight for her. No one else ever has. So I'm going to help you. You are going to do three things to get the ball rolling."

"The things you want for Elizabeth?" Johnny guessed.

"You are O'Brien?" Audrey had several names that she had no faces for. Since she now knew Max and Francis that left Johnny.

"It was the charm that gave me away, wasn't it?" Johnny never met a woman he didn't flirt with. It was a wonder Robin wasn't pissed at him more often.

"Actually it was the accent." Audrey said to him. "Now Jason, the first thing you are going to do is move Elizabeth into the Towers. A month ago Kiefer moved her in with him. If I had been paying attention that would have been a clue that something was wrong. She didn't have those types of feelings for him. She would never live with a man she didn't love. Elizabeth needs to feel safe and returning to a place where she was abused will not help her."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Jason answered. At least it wouldn't be from their end. They had several empty units. Elizabeth was going to protest.

"I will handle Elizabeth." She chuckled at Jason's look. "Where do think she gets it from? Two you will assign her a guard. Someone she doesn't know well."

"Why someone she doesn't know well?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Elizabeth already feels guilty because of how she reacted to Jason. If she has to go through that every day with someone she feels she should trust she will end up feeling horrible. Being cautious around someone she doesn't know well, and is trying to get used to, is natural for her. It would happen whether or not she'd been attacked. I would however recommend the same guard, whenever possible." Audrey explained.

"The next thing?" Jason asked grateful for the help.

"You. That's the most important one of all." Audrey told the younger man.

"What do you mean?" Jason didn't understand.

"Elizabeth needs time to heal, but she needs you to be there with her. Don't let her run from you. If you give her space she will see it as confirmation that you don't want anything more than friendship from her. Her step-father totally screwed her up, and I didn't know until it was too late. That's going to make your task harder. Stay in her line of sight, but don't push." Audrey leaned forward for this next part. "She also needs you to be understanding."

"I'll do whatever she needs me to." Jason promised.

"You say that now, but Jason she's about to test you." Audrey warned.

"How so?" Jason asked frowning.

"Elizabeth is going to call each one of the guys in this room, and possibly Max to come visit her before she calls you." Audrey knew her granddaughter well. She only felt a bit guilty for sharing these insights. Elizabeth needed Jason to be whole. Not because she was weak, her granddaughter was stronger than she knew. Elizabeth needed Jason because he was her other half. Distance from Port Charles had given Audrey the chance to really think about her granddaughter and the young man in front of her. They belonged together, Audrey had accepted her role in keeping them apart. Now she was hoping to fix what she had done.

"Why will she call us and not Jason?" Sonny asked the older woman. He had to admit to being impressed by her.

"Because Jason is the only one she is interested in as more than a friend." Audrey had the distinct pleasure of watching every man in the room blush. She couldn't help but laugh. "You all are too much. We are all adults in this room. I think it's safe to say that we all know that adult relationships entail more than just holding hands. It's her fear that's holding her back, so she's going to use you as test subjects. When she's feeling strong enough she will call Jason. She's worried that you are angry with her." Audrey told Jason. "Not only for the argument, but for how she reacted last night. Even if you are I'm asking that you hold off on dealing with that for right now. So can you handle what I've asked?"

"Yeah I can handle that." For Elizabeth he could handle anything. "I'm not angry. I was never angry. The argument was my fault. I knew it by the time I reached my bike. I was just too stubborn to go back and admit it. When she didn't return my calls I justified not trying by saying she was angry, but the other day I had this need to see her. I don't even know why." Jason said honestly. "Since you're feeling helpful will you tell me how her step-father screwed her up?" Elizabeth didn't talk about anyone in her family except her brother and grandmother.

"No. Elizabeth will tell you when she's ready." There were some lines Audrey wouldn't cross. "Just know that she trusts you, she just needs to remember that." Audrey knew that wouldn't take long.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Having completed her errands Audrey returned to the hospital. "Hello my darling."

"Hi Gram. This is Brenda Barrett-Corinthos." Elizabeth said making introductions.

"Mrs. Hardy." Brenda shook the older woman's hand.

"Brenda, it's a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on the baby." Audrey smiled thinking of her grandson Steven who was expecting his first child.

"Thank you. Why don't I get going? I need to have a snack. If I don't eat regularly it gets ugly." Max was waiting in the hall for her. "I'll stop by again tomorrow if they haven't sprung you yet. Sonny and I are going to see Dr. Meadows."

"Okay. Thanks Brenda." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

Audrey took the now empty chair. "I got everything done. How do you feel?" She was asking about Elizabeth's stomach.

"About the same. How long will it take to know if it's working?" Elizabeth wanted to go home and hide. As soon as she figured out where home was.

"Another day at most." If the bleed wasn't better by then, they would go in a stitch the tear. "I know being in the hospital isn't fun, but it's necessary." Audrey placed her hand over her granddaughter's. "If you are feeling up to it we can call your brother." Steven had wanted to come, but his wife was very close to her due date on what was a high risk pregnancy. Audrey had convinced him to stay home.

"Maybe later. Gram, is Francis with you?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"Yes, I believe he is in the hall." Audrey wasn't sure what the guard did when she was here at the hospital. She did however find that she liked Francis. He was very funny, a good conversationalist, and he liked Tony Bennett. She had badly misjudged Elizabeth's friends.

"Could you ask him to come in?" Elizabeth's voice was already shaking and her heart was beating faster. Francis wasn't even in the room and the thought of him coming in had her shaking.

"You don't have to push Elizabeth." Audrey cautioned.

"I know. I just want to see him." The young woman answered.

"Alright, but I'm staying." Audrey would not let her do this alone.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said squeezing her grandmother's hand.

Audrey stepped out into the hall and both Francis and Milo stood up straight. "Francis, Elizabeth would like to see you."

"Me?" The big blonde was surprised. Audrey had called it. But honestly Francis hadn't expected to be first. He figured it would be Sonny. Hopefully Jason wouldn't punch him.

"Yes, you." Audrey said smiling. The men really were a bunch of teddy bears.

Francis walked over. "What should I do?" The last thing he wanted was to scare her.

"We'll take it slow. For now just stand in the doorway. If I tell you to leave please do so immediately." Audrey instructed. She would be keeping a close eye on Elizabeth.

"Okay." Francis followed Audrey back to the room, but he did as instructed and stopped in the doorway. Honestly he wasn't sure he could go further even if asked. Only Jason had seen Elizabeth so far, and Francis was having a hard time dealing with the sight in front of him. No women should ever have to endure a beating like the one his young friend had. Everywhere he looked dark purple spots marred her skin. Francis could feel the rage starting. Kiefer Bauer was going to hurt for this.

"Hi Francis." Elizabeth hadn't yet seen her face, but she already knew it was bad. So far everyone managed to keep their faces from showing too much emotion. But it was coming through clearly in their eyes.

"Hey kid." He just wanted to hug her and tell her it would be okay. He looked to Audrey for a clue as to what to do next. "Can I come in?"

"Okay." Elizabeth's uninjured hand was gripping the blankets tight as he took the first step closer.

Francis was moving slow trying his best not to scare her. He was a big guy. The only person bigger than him was Max. Normally he took it in stride, but today he wished he was smaller. His size alone had to be scaring her. Three steps in and she whimpered. He could tell by her expression that is was a wholly involuntary reaction. Instantly he stopped.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said as tears came to her eyes. "Gram?"

"Francis." Audrey said softly and from the corner of her eye she saw him leave the room.

"Please tell him I'm sorry." Elizabeth said starting to breathe harder. "It's not him, it's me. Gram I'm broken."

"No, sweetheart no. You aren't broken." Audrey pushed the call button and when Epiphany stuck her head in she saw that Elizabeth was upset. The head nurse left but returned quickly with a needle. She injected the sedative into the IV line and waited while it took effect.

"I saw what happened from the station. She's trying too hard." Epiphany cautioned.

"I know. It's how she is." Audrey knew that Elizabeth's stubborn streak would be as much a blessing as a curse.

"I'm surprised she didn't start with Jason." Epiphany had never seen the young man as emotional as she had last night.

"That's complicated." Audrey told her former colleague.

"Tell me about it." Epiphany said with a smile. "From what I hear he dropped that trash he was seeing. So hopefully this time they will get it right." Port Charles was a small place. Anyone with eyes could see how Elizabeth and Jason felt about one another. Anyone apparently except them.

"Hopefully." Audrey said smoothing her granddaughter's hair back. "I need to check on Francis."

Both women walked from the room. Audrey found her guard in the same place he was before. "Are you okay?"

"No." Francis said shaking his head.

"Thank you for trying." Audrey said patting his arm.

"I knew it wasn't going to work." Francis said trying to not have a tantrum. "It's too soon. But I wasn't prepared for how badly she was hurt. Jason said it hurt to look at her and that's an understatement."

"That fact that she wants to try is a very good thing. It will get better. Faster than anyone realizes. Elizabeth has some work to do, and she will work very hard." Audrey told the younger man. "Thank you for being her friend, despite my disapproval."

"We aren't exactly model citizens." He said grinning. "We understood your position."

"And now I understand yours. It wasn't you as people I disapproved of, it's what you do that gave me pause." They all loved Elizabeth. "We will get her through this. And we will straighten out the mess that they've made. Do you have any idea what the fight was about?"

"Not for sure but if I had to guess it was probably something about Kiefer. None of us liked him. We just chalked it up to no guy but Jason being good enough for her. None of us had any idea he was hitting her. We would not have stood by and let that happen." Francis took a deep breath. "This isn't the first time they've fought. It won't be the last. Only this time." He trailed off.

"This time something happened that no one saw coming." Audrey finished. "Is Lisa gone?"

"For a while now." Francis confirmed.

"Good, that will help. She's going to want to try again soon, probably tomorrow. Are you up for that?" Audrey didn't want to see Francis hurt either.

"I can take it." He assured her. "I'll warn the other guys."

"Thank you." Audrey repeated. "I'm going to go sit with Elizabeth. Would you do me a favor please?" She asked before leaving.

"Sure." Francis hadn't known Audrey long but he recognized the determined look in her eye. Elizabeth often had it.

"Call Jason and tell him I want him here at ten p.m. Sleeping in that chair is bad for my back. He can take the overnight shift." Audrey was determined to fix this. Eventually she would need to return to France to help Steven and Claire. So Audrey needed to make the most of her time. She was going to start tonight.

* * *

Jason stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall. He nodded to the guard on duty before knocking lightly on the closed door. Audrey opened the door and greeted him with a smile. Jason tried to keep his eyes on the older woman but still found his gaze straying to Elizabeth. "Are you sure about this?" Francis had told him what happened earlier.

"She's out for the night." Audrey assured him. "I will be back before she wakes up in the morning."

"The staff is okay with this?" Jason asked once again looking at the small woman lying so still.

"Jason, you have Elizabeth's power of attorney. They can't make you leave." Audrey told him seeing his surprise.

"Since when?" Jason had no clue she'd done that.

"Since I moved to France." Audrey placed a hand on his arm. "She trusts you. Remember that."

"Okay. I will." Jason promised.

"Go in." Audrey already had her sweater and book in her hand. Looking down the hall she saw Francis. He must have had a really long day. "I'll see you in the morning." If tonight went like last night then Jason was going to learn a few more things before the sun came up.

* * *

He sat by the bed and just watched her. She was so still. The only time he'd ever seen her this still was when she was working on her art. She could sit for hours painting or sketching. Only then she hummed softly to herself. He wasn't even sure that she was aware she did it.

He memorized every injury and swore to himself that Kiefer would know what it felt like to be beaten repeatedly, day after day. The fucker and his father were both M.I.A. Melinda was laying low in their house. All forms of communication into the house were being monitored. If her husband called her they would know. If he sent an email they would know. If he used a fucking carrier pigeon they would know.

She whimpered softly and he covered her hand with his. Instantly she relaxed. It made him smile to know that she took comfort from his touch. Audrey was right somewhere inside she still trusted him. That made him feel better. Gently he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and she sighed softly.

"Jason." She murmured.

"I'm here." He said quietly leaning closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth responded opening her eyes briefly.

He was fairly certain that she wasn't awake. That she wouldn't remember this in the morning but he still answered. "Don't be sorry." His voice was thick with emotion. "This wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry I didn't notice that he was hurting you. I will do better, I swear it."

She didn't speak again but just slept on. He would tell her again when she was ready to hear it. But for now he would sit with her and protect her through the night. "Sleep well Ella."

* * *

When Audrey returned the next morning with Francis they both looked into the room. Jason had his head down on the bed and his hand was over Elizabeth's. Francis had a cup of coffee for his boss, knowing he would need it. Audrey went to step into the room but the large Italian stopped her. Instead he cleared his throat and Jason popped up instantly alert. "He won't want anyone near her." Francis explained.

The nurses on duty last night learned that pretty quickly. The minute anyone got near the bed Jason had woken and glared at them. "I brought coffee." Since Elizabeth was asleep he walked over. Up close it was even worse.

"Thanks." Jason cleared his throat and took a sip.

"Sonny said for you to go home and get some sleep." Francis passed on the message.

"How was she?" Audrey asked the young man who was still holding her granddaughter's hand.

"Okay." Jason told the older woman.

"Francis, would you excuse us?" Audrey asked the other man.

"Sure thing." Francis stepped out of the room.

Jason turned to Audrey. "You could have warned me." He was angry.

"You needed to know for yourself." Audrey wasn't going to back down. "You needed to hear her say it."

Jason got up and walked over to the window. He rubbed his hand across his face. He was exhausted. Elizabeth had not passed a quiet night. In her dreams she told him things she wouldn't say out loud. He'd listened as she begged Kiefer not to hurt her, not to hit her again. He listened as she promised to do better if Kiefer wouldn't touch her again. She relieved the pain of her relationship. Jason could only hold her hand while she did. But worst of all he had to sit there and listen while she called his name, begged him to help her, and begged for his forgiveness for not being stronger.

"Even if mentally she is struggling. Emotionally Elizabeth already knows that she needs you." Audrey said joining Jason. "If you are not going to work your butt off to make it this time, then tell me now and I will take her back to France with me."

"She's mine." Jason said softly watching her sleep. "She's always been mine. I can't let you take her." He would bring her to France if she needed to be with her grandmother, but he would not let her go without him. "I sound like him."

"No you don't. " Audrey assured him. "You sound like someone who's finely seeing what everyone else already knew." Audrey checked the clock. "You should go, she'll be waking soon."

"Same time tonight?" Jason asked preparing to leave.

"Same time tonight." Audrey repeated. Now that Jason was on the right path, they needed to work on Elizabeth. Her injuries and fear were stumbling blocks, but they weren't insurmountable. Audrey was sure that the two would be fine. "Steve, our granddaughter in going to be well loved."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Good morning." Robin came into the room with a big smile pulling an ultrasound machine behind her.

"Hi Robin." Elizabeth really liked her. The two of them had hit it off from the start.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. Mandatory day off." Robin worked a lot of hours, but she loved her job. "Monica took good care of you?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said as her Gram lowered the railing on the bed.

"Let's have a look." Robin turned on the machine as Bobbie entered the room.

"Hi Liz." The redheaded nurse said smiling.

"Hi Bobbie." Elizabeth was intently watching the screen trying to make sense of the image.

"Still bleeding." Robin said as Bobbie took notes. "But it's less today. Which is good. If this keeps up you'll be able to go home in a few days. You still need to be on a liquid diet, but I hear that Sonny is sending you soup."

"Yeah, it's really good." Elizabeth smiled relieved that they got some good news.

"Everything Sonny cooks is really good." Robin turned to Bobbie. "Let's monitor Elizabeth's blood pressure. It's still a bit low for my liking. If it doesn't improve by dinner we'll call for another pint for tomorrow." And when she said call, Robin meant Jason.

"Any questions for me?" Robin didn't think there would be any. Audrey would have already answered them.

"No." Elizabeth responded.

"Okay then. I'm here for the next thirty-six hours so, if you need anything page me." Robin instructed.

"I will." Elizabeth promised.

* * *

Lunch came and then Gail Baldwin arrived. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi Dr. Baldwin." Elizabeth gripped the blanket tight and tried not to be nervous. The doctor wanted to start her therapy sessions while she was still a patient. She was hoping to clear up a few issues before Elizabeth was discharged. Gail wasn't sure Elizabeth would come back for counseling once she went home.

"I'm going to take a walk." Audrey kissed her granddaughter's forehead. She wasn't needed for this.

"You can stay." Elizabeth offered.

"No I can't. "Audrey responded before leaving.

"So, where would you like to start?" Dr. Baldwin asked her young patient. She'd known Elizabeth since she came to live with Audrey at fourteen. She'd grown into a wonderful young woman. Hopefully one bad choice would not keep her from living a full life.

"You want to talk about Kiefer?" Elizabeth asked the doctor.

"We can start anywhere you like." Dr. Baldwin told her. "This is your time, so we can talk about whatever you feel you need to. If you'd like to start with Kiefer we certainly can."

Elizabeth was silent for a bit gathering her thoughts. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. For the last four months I've been afraid all the time. I don't want to feel like that."

"I'm here to help you with that." Dr. Baldwin reached out and took Elizabeth's hand. "This will not be easy and there will be times where you may not like me very much. I just need you to remember that I'm here to help you."

"I miss my friends." Elizabeth told the older woman.

"Emily?" Gail knew she was close with the youngest Quartermaine child.

"I miss her, but I'm used to her being gone. I meant the guys. I miss the guys." Elizabeth gripped the doctor's hand hard. "But I'm scared to be around them."

"We can work on that today. Audrey said that you invited Francis into the room yesterday." Gail started.

"I got scared." Elizabeth told her. "Frannie's never hurt me, but I still got scared." That still made her feel bad.

"Would you like to try again today? With me this time?" Gail thought they could fix this pretty easy.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed slowly.

"Who would you like to try with?" Gail was not expecting to hear Jason's name.

"Johnny? Since Francis is with my Gram." Elizabeth had no idea if Johnny was even available.

"Sounds good." Gail pulled the room phone over. "Call Sonny please." The young woman dialed the number with trembling fingers.

"Corinthos." Sonny answered. He was working from his office at the warehouse.

"Mr. Corinthos this is Dr. Baldwin." Gail had met the man on several occasions. Her grandson worked for him at his casino in Puerto Rico.

"Hello Dr. Baldwin." Sonny figured this was about Elizabeth. "What can I do for you?"

"Would it be possible for Johnny to come to the hospital to assist Elizabeth during her therapy session?" If he wasn't available then she'd ask for someone else.

"I'll send him right over." Sonny would help however he could.

"Great, thank you." Dr. Baldwin said ending the call. "I need to step out, but I'll be back quickly." She was true to her word coming back with a wheelchair.

"Am I leaving the room?" Elizabeth would love that.

"Not just yet." Gail took it as a positive sign that Elizabeth wanted to venture out. At least the young woman wasn't shutting herself in. They made small talk until Johnny knocked on the door. "Mr. O'Brien."

"Dr. Baldwin." The Irishman had been surprised at Sonny's call. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Have a seat." She pointed to the wheelchair. When he did, looking confused she continued. "Now slowly wheel yourself over. Stop if I tell you to." Johnny again did as instructed. The entire time he crept closer Gail watched Elizabeth. Her breathing was increasing and so was her heart rate, but she wasn't panicking. She was scared but she was holding her own.

Johnny made it all the way to the side of the bed. "Now what?" He asked not sure what this was all about.

Gail looked at Elizabeth who was watching Johnny closely. "How are you?" She asked in a shaky voice. Having him so near was scary but she kept telling herself that it was Johnny and he wouldn't hurt her. She also kept telling herself that Dr. Baldwin was right there if she needed her.

Johnny grinned. "I'm good. How are you feeling?" He'd had to try really hard not to wince when he saw her. She had to hurt like hell.

"Okay." Elizabeth said lying.

"Bullshit." Johnny grinned calling her on it.

Elizabeth huffed out a breath. "I feel like I look. Happy?"

"Not even close." Johnny wouldn't be happy until Bauer was dead. "But at least it's the truth. What can I get for you?"

"Would you get me some puzzle books, please?" Her eyes dropped and her voice got small. Asking for things was something Kiefer didn't allow her to do. "I can get my Gram to get some money for me." Elizabeth was hooked on crossword puzzles and it was all Jason's fault. He did them every day and got her in the habit. "Maybe Jason will tell you what kind?" Her voice trailed off. She wanted to ask Johnny how Jason was but stopped herself.

"Okay. I'll pick them up and drop them off later today." Johnny would buy every kind on the market and he wasn't taking her money. He had noticed the shift in her behavior as she asked her question and had to fist his hand against the armrest to stay calm.

Elizabeth slowly leaned over toward the nightstand grimacing with the action. She picked up an envelope and handed it to Johnny. It was flopping because her hand was shaking hard, but she kept her voice level. "Could you give this to the guys after you read it? My Gram helped me." She explained.

He slowly reached out and took the envelope. Opening the flap and pulling out the paper he saw it was a thank you note. The woman was in the hospital after being beaten and almost raped yet she still wrote a note letting everyone know how much she liked her gift. "I'll make sure everyone reads it."

"Thanks." She said giving him a small smile.

"How about you step out Mr. O'Brien, please leave the chair by the door. Thank you for coming." Gail thought Elizabeth had done enough.

"Sure thing. Call if you need anything." Johnny told Liz before backing up and walking out of the room. He needed some air, because at the moment all he wanted to do was kill someone.

* * *

They watched as he wheeled himself back before standing and exiting the room. "How do you feel?"

"A little shaky but okay. Why was it different today?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I made Johnny shorter." Gail said smiling. She was guessing that Kiefer used his size to intimidate Elizabeth. By making the guys smaller it helped to make them less frightening.

"That's it." Elizabeth said smiling.

"That's it. This is just a start, but its progress. Why don't you lie down and rest a bit until your grandmother returns. We'll talk again tomorrow." Gail said dimming the lights as she left the room.

* * *

For the second night in a row Jason sat beside Elizabeth's bedside holding her hand. On the table was a stack of puzzle books. Johnny had called him this afternoon saying Elizabeth wanted them. It wasn't until after dinner that Jason learned that Johnny had been to visit with her and she asked him for the books. Jason had turned and left the penthouse. It was that or kill Johnny on the spot.

Jason was jealous. Again. Despite being warned this would happen, he was still jealous. Johnny got to help with a therapy session. Francis had been invited to sit with Elizabeth and Audrey and have dinner. Max was going to the therapy session tomorrow. Sonny's invite was coming. But he had to sit here at night while she slept.

Brenda told him that Elizabeth asked how he was doing during her visit. That helped some, to know that she was concerned about him. But he wanted to spend time with her when she was awake. He wanted to talk with her and have her call him when she got stuck on a puzzle clue.

Jason shook his head. He sounded like a spoiled brat. This had to be about her not him, but it still hurt.

"Hey." Robin stood in the doorway. She'd been there watching for a few minutes.

"Hi." Jason answered softly. Audrey said that Elizabeth had refused a sleeping pill this evening, but did take a pain pill. She might wake easier than the previous night.

Robin walked over and checked the monitors before checking Elizabeth's chart. "It looks good." The petite doctor pulled over a chair and sat down. "I just got out of surgery and thought I'd come check. Do you have any questions for me?"

Jason fumbled out his wallet with one hand because he wasn't letting Elizabeth go. He'd placed his hand over hers and she had immediately clutched his tight. Pulling out a piece of lined paper he handed it over.

Robin opened the paper and looked at about twenty questions in Jason's neat penmanship. "You went online didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Jason wanted to know more about Elizabeth's condition.

"Jason." Robin was trying not to laugh. "Half of these don't even apply to Elizabeth."

"The website said that there were possible complications." Jason had been very thorough in his research.

"When you go on those websites and put in paper cut it tells you that you're suffering from a disease no one has had in fifty years. How about I tell you about Elizabeth's condition, if you have questions ask them?" Robin put her feet up on the side of the bed.

"Elizabeth has a small tear in her spleen. Just barely grade two. Yesterday the bleeding was worse than it was today, which is what we want to see. If the bleeding has not lessened by tomorrow we will go in through her belly button and stitch it up. If the bleeding has lessened we will leave her alone. Regardless Liz will be here for at least one more night."

"The rest of her injuries?" Jason wanted to know about the things he couldn't see.

"Sprained wrist, sprained ankle, bruised ribs, extensive bruising over seventy percent of her body, two black eyes, a fractured nose, and a ruptured ear drum." Robin listed for Jason.

"And the attempted rape." He added in.

"Yes, and that. She's also got some cuts and scratches. You should know a good many of her injuries on her arms and legs are defensive. She fought back Jason and she stopped him. That's what she needs to remember. She stopped him, all on her own." Robin was so proud of her friend.

"And the complications?" Jason asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Infection is the one we are the most worried about, but so far everything looks good. I'm her primary doctor and when I'm not here Monica treats her. Epiphany and Bobbie are her assigned nurses during the day and Nadine is keeping an eye out at night. Plus there's Audrey who is more knowledgeable than all of us combined. Liz is in good hands." Literally Robin thought as she looked at where her two friends were holding onto one another.

"Can you swing by tomorrow around two and make another donation?" Robin had held off today, but Liz would need the transfusion by then.

"Yeah." Jason finally looked over at his friend. "Thank you."

"That's what we do Jason. We take care of one another. She needs us right now. Last year when Sonny got shot she pulled shifts just like everyone else. Same when Max broke his leg. We're family." Robin said getting up. "I have more patients to peek in on. Page me if you need me."

"I will." Jason felt better. If Robin said things were under control then he wouldn't worry as much.

When Robin looked in on them an hour later both Elizabeth and Jason were sleeping.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Who wants to see baby pictures?" Brenda smiled from the doorway of the room.

"Me." Elizabeth said smiling as well. "Everything is good?"

"Yup." Brenda came over and eased up onto the hospital bed. She didn't want to jar her friend. "The doctor saw everything, but the gender." The designer said sighing. "This baby is a boy, I just know it, and he's going to be as stubborn as his dad."

Elizabeth giggled. She was feeling better today. Especially since Robin said that the bleeding had almost stopped. There was one more transfusion scheduled for this afternoon and just maybe this time tomorrow Elizabeth would be going home. "Look Gram."

The older woman took the sonogram picture. "It amazes me what science can do. How are you feeling?" She asked the pregnant woman.

"Good. I've been having the strangest cravings which are driving Sonny nuts, but other than that it's been smooth sailing." Brenda put her hand over her stomach.

"Is Sonny here?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked her friend.

"He's in the hall. Would you like me to ask him to come in?" Everyone knew that Liz was starting to have some of the guys over to visit her.

Elizabeth looked at her Gram. "It's up to you sweetheart." Max had been by earlier and they had a nice visit with Dr. Baldwin.

"Would you mind?" Elizabeth asked Brenda.

"Let me go get him." Brenda walked out into the hall. "Babe?"

"You done already?" Sonny was talking with Francis and Milo to pass the time.

"Elizabeth wants to see you." Brenda said smiling. She knew Sonny wanted to visit. "Just so you know she looks awful, so brace yourself."

"I've been told." All the guys who'd visited her remarked on it. Sonny walked over to the doorway with his hand in Brenda's. He needed the contact to keep him calm. "Hey." He said softly smiling when she came into view. Brenda squeezed his hand in support.

"Hi Sonny. You can come in." Elizabeth told the older man. When he walked over to the wheelchair, having been told by Johnny what to do, she stopped him. "Let's try it without the chair. Can you go slowly?"

"Sure thing." Sonny took his time walking over, preparing to stop if necessary, until he was standing by the bed. He could see that her grip on the blanket was tight enough to make her knuckles go white. He would keep this visit short. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Her voice was shaky, but she just kept telling herself that Sonny would never hurt her. "Thank you for sending the soup, it's really good." She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome." It was no problem for him to make something for her. "You know how much I love to cook."

"Thank you for paying my hospital bill." Elizabeth was trying not to blush, her face was colorful enough.

"Don't thank me for that." Sonny told her smiling. "It's what you do for family." The petite brunette was just that.

"Sonny, can I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Yes." He waited patiently for her to speak again.

"Is Jason okay?" Her voice was softer still.

"He's worried about you, working to keep busy." He told her.

"Do you think he would come visit if I asked?" Elizabeth still didn't know where they stood with one another. She missed him. With each visitor she had his absence became more pronounced.

"He'd like that." Sonny assured her. "I need to get Brenda home." From the corner of his eye he could see the readout on the monitor increasing. Elizabeth had done enough for the day. "Let me know if I can do anything else."

"Okay. Thanks for coming to visit." Elizabeth said relaxing a bit more with each step he took toward the door.

"How do you feel?" Audrey asked when they were alone.

"I thought I was going to throw up at first, but I just kept telling myself he wouldn't hurt me." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Good." Audrey said patting her granddaughter's hand. If Elizabeth didn't call Jason by the time visiting hours ended she would eat her shoe.

* * *

Out in the corridor Sonny was struggling with the urge to put his hand through the wall. Brenda was talking to Robin and he was standing with Francis. "You warned me, and I told myself I was ready. But when I walked in the room all I wanted to do was hit something."

"I felt the same way." Francis told his boss.

"I have no idea how Jason hasn't killed anyone yet." Sonny admired his partner's restraint.

'He's saving it up." Francis responded, knowing Sonny was aware of who Jason's intended target was. "I reached out to some contacts in Canada. Since we can't find him here I thought they may have crossed the border."

"When will you hear back?" Sonny asked.

"Few days." Francis told him.

"Let me know." Sonny told the guard before heading to where his wife was waiting.

* * *

Audrey had gone to get coffee and Elizabeth was lying in bed trying to relax when the phone rang. "Hello." She answered wondering who it might be.

"Hey squirt." Came a male voice.

"Steven." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "How are you? How is Claire? How is the baby?"

"One question at a time." Steven said laughing. "We are all good and Claire is resting like her doctors want. How are you?" His voice took on a worried tone.

"I've been better." She admitted. There was a big age gap between them, but they were still close.

"Have they found him yet?" Steven was doing his best to stay up to date not only on his sister's condition, but on how the manhunt was going.

"Not yet. But Sonny and Jason gave both me and Gram guards." Elizabeth told her brother.

"Good." Steven was not a fan of Jason Morgan, but if he was going to keep his sister safe then that would change.

"I might be able to fly in next week." He told her.

"Don't you dare! Claire needs you more than I do." Elizabeth really liked her sister in-law. The other woman's pregnancy had been tough resulting in the doctor putting her on bed rest. "I have Gram, at least until the baby comes."

"You could come back with her." He wished he'd brought his sister with him when he moved. Due to the age gap, and his job, they spent a lot of time apart. His absence in her life had allowed her to be badly hurt as a young girl. It was something he deeply regretted.

"My life is here, although I won't turn down a visit." Elizabeth loved Port Charles.

"Have you called Jason yet?" Steven had spoken with his grandmother. She filled him in on what was going on in his sister's life. The things Elizabeth hadn't told him the last time they talked.

"Not yet." Elizabeth told her brother.

"You don't hide from a fight squirt." Steven told her. He was so proud of the woman his sister had become.

"It seems recently that's all I do." Elizabeth was still beating herself up over not telling anyone what Kiefer was doing to her.

"You have to let that go." Steven knew where her mind was going. "Gram said that you are talking to Dr. Baldwin. Talk to her about everything. It's time." Elizabeth hadn't ever gotten help for the reason she'd moved from Colorado in the first place. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone and Audrey hadn't pushed. A bad decision in Steven's opinion. What was happening to his sister now, could be traced back to that.

"I know. I will." She answered. Just not yet.

"Okay. Call Jason." Steven could hear his sister retreating so he backed off. "Tell Gram I will call her tonight. I love you." Work was crazy and he had to go.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said missing her brother so much in that moment. Hanging up she went back to resting and trying to figure things out. After a few minutes she picked up the receiver and dialed Jason's number. Only to get his voicemail. Hanging up without leaving a message she promised herself she'd call again later.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Johnny asked as he looked at Jason.

"Positive. Start painting." Jason told him and Cody.

"It's just that women can be really particular about stuff like this." Johnny didn't want Jason to make a mistake.

They were standing in the unit that Jason had personally picked for Elizabeth. It was three bedrooms and two baths on the south side of the building so it got plenty of light. He figured she'd want a room for her Gram to stay in, or maybe Emily when she came home to visit plus extra space for storage. It was down the hall from Francis and Milo and three floors below him.

Since all the units came with white walls they were going to paint it. Jason had chosen all the colors. Something called pumpkin for the living room it was bright and bold. Sunshine for the kitchen, pale green for the guest bedroom, and a pale blue for her room. Now all they had to do was get them on the walls. He didn't want her coming home to a place that smelled like paint.

"If she doesn't like it Jason can call a crew to fix it." Cody pointed out as he rolled the color on the wall.

"But where will she sleep? Her furniture will be in here." Johnny told the guard. They were in the living room, Jason was in the master bedroom and a couple of other guys were in the guest bedroom and kitchen.

"I personally am not brave enough to decorate an apartment for a woman, but Jason seems to know what he's about so leave it be." Cody told the backup enforcer. "Has she called him yet?"

"No." Johnny said wondering how he ended up painting. That was not in his job description. "I'm thinking today or tomorrow. Francis said she's been asking about him."

"I hope it's soon, he looks miserable." Cody stepped back to see how the wall was looking. He didn't want to leave streaks.

"She looks really bad." Johnny told the other man. Cody and Elizabeth were not close enough that he would visit her in the hospital. The former Marine had only met her on a handful of occasions. Jason tended to be careful who he introduced Elizabeth too, even where the guys were concerned. He wanted to make sure someone was okay before he let them around her. "I don't think I've ever been beaten that badly before."

Cody just winced. "Max had said that she looked like she'd gone a few rounds with a pro." The big guard had been in a pissy mood for the rest of the day after his visit. It didn't surprise anyone that Milo had to bail him out later that night for starting a bar fight. Lots of guys were feeling that way.

"Bauer will be repaid for every injury he inflicted. You can believe that." Johnny told his friend.

* * *

Audrey stepped into the hall and Francis walked over to see what she needed. "Do you know if Jason is busy?"

"I don't think he is." Francis wasn't sure where his younger boss was, but he did know that Johnny and Cody were with him.

"Do you think you could find out? I'm only asking because Elizabeth has called him three times over the course of the day and he hasn't answered." Audrey had been surprised when Elizabeth told her that she called Jason twice during the time she was out. Her granddaughter had just tried again with the same results. It was when Elizabeth wondered if Jason was avoiding her that Audrey decided to speak with Francis.

The big guard smiled. "She called him?" At Audrey's nod his grin got wider. "Hold on." Francis called his boss and got no answer. Jason wasn't known for picking up when someone called saying he'd rather talk in person. He was pretty bad about checking his messages too. It drove Sonny nuts. Elizabeth normally just teased Jason about his bad habit. Although with her being in the hospital Jason had been doing better recently. Francis tried calling Johnny instead.

"O'Brien." Johnny answered on the third ring.

"Is Jason with you?" Francis asked his friend.

"Yeah." Johnny told him.

"Are you doing something important?" If that was the case Elizabeth might have to wait, which would suck.

"We just finished painting Elizabeth's apartment. What did you need?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Hold on." He turned to Audrey. "Mrs. Hardy could you please go back in the room. I'm about to use language a lady shouldn't hear."

Audrey laughed but did as he asked.

"Find Jason and put me on speaker." Francis instructed.

"He's right here." Johnny did as his friend wanted. "Go ahead."

"Jason?" Francis started.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"Why haven't you answered your fucking phone? Elizabeth has called you three times today. I'm going to tell her to try again. When it rings pick up or I'm coming over there and kicking your ass." Francis said hanging up. He knocked and when Audrey opened the door he asked her to have Elizabeth try again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

Jason pulled out his phone and swore harshly. It was off. He'd been hoping she would call him and when she did he missed it. Honestly he hated the damned phone and only carried it because he had to, but he did enjoy talking to Elizabeth. She was the only person he could say that about. He turned the device on and waited impatiently for it to be ready. "Ring." He said not paying attention to the two men watching him. "Come on." He was worried she wouldn't want to call him again.

"Give him a minute to pass the message along." Johnny told his friend. He'd never seen Jason this anxious before.

Jason just stood there staring at the phone until it buzzed. "Morgan." He answered before it finished ringing.

"Hi." Elizabeth said softly.

"Hi." He'd been waiting for this call and now he couldn't think of a damned thing to say. There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "How are you?" Then he smacked his palm against his forehead. Really? She was in the hospital in guarded condition and that's what he asked.

"Jason, are you there?" Elizabeth wasn't sure he was still there. After his question an odd noise had come across the line.

"I'm here." He told her.

"I was wondering if you would come visit me? I know that the last time we talked you were angry with me and then when you came to the hospital I got scared-" Elizabeth told him.

"That doesn't matter." He cut her off. "None of that matters. Don't worry about it. I want to come visit you. I need to get cleaned up and then I'll be right down. In about an hour, is that okay?" If she didn't want to wait he'd go right now.

"That's fine." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Jason asked smiling too. He was talking to Ella.

"No, I'm good. I just really want to see you." She told him.

"I really want to see you too." Jason could feel his heart beat faster in anticipation. "One hour no longer."

"Okay. See you soon." Elizabeth said hanging up.

Jason hung up on his end and grinned. "I have to go." He said sprinting for the door.

* * *

After a shower and shave Jason jumped on his bike and rushed over to the hospital. When he stepped off on Elizabeth's floor he saw that Chris was on the door. Francis was talking with him. The door to the room was closed.

"You can't go in yet, Robin's inside giving Elizabeth an exam." Francis told his boss.

"Oh." Jason shifted from foot to foot impatient to get inside the room. If he had paid attention he'd already be there. "How is she?"

"Better today. I was in earlier, so was Sonny. Her brother called too." Francis filled Jason in on the day while trying not to laugh at his friend. It was clear the enforcer was excited. "How does the apartment look?"

"I think I did I good job. I hope she likes the colors." Jason wanted her to like the space. He was looking forward to having her so close.

"I'm sure she will love it." Francis knew once she was told that Jason picked the colors she wouldn't change a thing. "Her stuff arrives tomorrow?" They'd had Audrey go out and buy furniture since Elizabeth had sold hers at Kiefer's insistence.

"Yeah in the morning. Does she know yet?" Jason wasn't sure what Audrey had said to Elizabeth.

"Nope." Francis was staying in the hall for that conversation.

Audrey opened the door. "I thought I heard you. Come in Jason."

"Okay." Jason slowly stepped into the room looking for the wheelchair.

"Elizabeth said you wouldn't need it." Audrey told him urging him forward.

He moved slowly until he was standing by the bed. "Hi."

"Hi. Robin was giving me an update. Do you want to hear?" Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off him.

He nodded. "How is Elizabeth?" Jason tore his gaze away to focus on what Robin was saying.

"Better, the bleeding has almost stopped. If you are still willing to give another pint of blood that would be helpful." Robin knew Elizabeth was feeling weak.

"No problem." He would have to leave the room for a while, but if Elizabeth would let him he would come back up.

"Great. I'm going to move discharge back a day, only because you are still bleeding. I'm thinking it will stop tomorrow and you can get sprung the day after. Sound good?" Robin was happy that her friend didn't need surgery. "I'm going to go harass other people who can't fight back. I'm off tomorrow, but Monica will be here."

"Thanks Robin, for everything." Elizabeth was happy that she might go home soon.

"I'd say I was just doing my job, but that would be a lie. I wasn't going to let anyone else take care of you." Robin wanted to make sure her friend was getting the best of care.

"Dr. Scorpio, may I have a word?" Audrey followed the doctor into the hall. "I don't want anything, I just needed a reason to leave them alone."

"He's here for the night?" Robin asked the older woman.

"I'm guessing so." Audrey would find a way to make her exit earlier than usual.

* * *

For a few seconds they just stood there looking at one another. This was a big step for her. So far she hadn't been alone with any of the guys. Something they both knew. "Are you scared?" Jason asked her.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and then winced in pain. "A little." She told him dropping her eyes. The fact that she feared him shamed her.

Without a word Jason walked to the door and opened it before coming back to her bedside. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said softly. He always understood.

Jason pulled the chair over and sat down figuring that would help even more. "Thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I made you angry." Elizabeth started.

"You didn't make me angry. You didn't do anything that you need to apologize for." Jason wasn't sure how much he should tell her. Elizabeth had a lot to deal with right now adding in his emotions might be too much.

"I wanted to call you, but Kiefer was checking my phone. I was hoping that you would come see me." Elizabeth told him. She wanted him to know why she hadn't been in contact. As soon as she came home she had to give Kiefer her phone.

"I called you. I started the night after I walked out on lunch, I called you every day but you never called me back. I've been calling you for the last month." Jason told her. He pulled out his phone and showed her the log.

Elizabeth frowned. It clearly showed that he called her over two dozen times in the past week alone. Her phone was in the nightstand. "Would you get out my phone please?" She pointed. He knew what it looked like. He'd not only given it to her, but he'd also bought the bright pink cover. She called the number using Jason's phone and nothing happened. "It's not ringing."

Jason picked up her phone and called his. When it buzzed in Elizabeth's hand he looked at the number on the screen. "It's a new number." He peeled off the cover and saw that it was also a new phone. "He replaced your phone."

"Can you get rid of that please?" Elizabeth was on the verge of tears. Kiefer had controlled her in more ways than she realized.

"Sure thing." Jason walked out to the hall and called Francis over.

"What's up?" The big guard asked. He was happy that Jason was getting a chance to visit.

"Kiefer switched out Elizabeth's phone. That's why I couldn't reach her. I'm guessing he has her other phone and was monitoring her calls. Have Stan go over this one and see if we can get any information off of it." They probably wouldn't learn much but Jason wanted to be sure.

"I hate him more with each passing minute. Sonny called to say he is sending dinner over." Francis told his boss. "I will get this to Stan and have another phone brought over."

"Thanks." Jason said before returning to the room and sitting down again. "You'll have new phone in about an hour."

"You don't have to." Elizabeth didn't want him to feel obligated.

"I know. I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm getting you a new phone because I want to." Jason cleared up.

"I heard about Lisa." Elizabeth was aware that things between them were awkward, but the fact that he was trying as hard as she was made her feel good.

"That was a mistake. I never should have been with her." Jason put his hand on the bed. He wanted to cover hers with his but was afraid it might be too much for her.

"Did she take it okay?" Elizabeth was guessing no.

"Not really." Jason laughed. "Everyone else did. She hasn't come back so that's fine."

"Are you seeing someone else?" Elizabeth moved her hand so that her fingers almost touched his.

"No." Jason said looking into her eyes. The skin around them was puffy and dark purple but they were still the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. "But I'm hoping in the near future that might change." He gently let his fingers brush hers. Baby steps.

"Me too." She said softly returning his touch while blushing.

"I was jealous. Not angry. I didn't like him spending time with you. I had no right to think that way because I was seeing someone too, but that was how I felt. That was why I left. I didn't want to listen to you talk about him. What did you need from me?" The words rushed out. His stomach was in knots because he knew what she was going to say.

"I was trying to work up the nerve to tell you Kiefer was hitting me. I kept trying to say the words, but they wouldn't come out. So I started talking about the errands he wanted me to run." Elizabeth was shaking as she reached for Jason's hand. His fingers linked with hers giving her his support.

"I'm so sorry. I walked away when you needed me the most." Jason didn't think he would ever forgive himself for that.

"You didn't know. I'm not even sure that I would have said it." Elizabeth admitted. "I was too ashamed. I'd tried telling you before and I couldn't get the words out." Tears gathered in her eyes, but they didn't fall. "I let him hurt me, but I don't want him to do it again. Jason, I'm so scared he'll come back, will you help me please?" She asked him eyes wide with fright.

Going on instinct he rose from the chair and sat beside her on the bed. Slowly he slid closer until she was able to lean against him. He put his arms lightly around her almost afraid to touch her. He didn't want to cause her more pain. "Now that I know I will keep you safe. I swear it Ella."

She sighed and leaned further into him. "I've missed you Jason." She said softly.

"I missed you too." He told her quietly.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Sorry to interrupt." Bobbie said smiling. She liked the way the couple looked together. Elizabeth was too young to have suffered so much and she needed someone to care for her.

"Hi Bobbie." Elizabeth sat up and Jason gently helped her lean back. She winced slightly with the movement.

"Jason, they are ready for you downstairs." Bobbie reminded him about his appointment to give blood.

"Okay. I'm giving blood." Jason told Elizabeth. "Can I come back up when I'm done?" So far everyone's visits had been short.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth told him.

When Jason stepped into the hall he noticed that Audrey and Francis were gone.

"They went to get coffee." Bobbie explained. "I'll ask one of the nurses to page her."

"Thanks Bobbie." Jason like the older woman despite how things had turned out with her daughter.

* * *

In her room Elizabeth closed her eyes feeling better than she'd had in a really long time. Having Jason back made her happy. It was the first time she'd been truly happy in more months than she cared to think about. Her whole body relaxed knowing that Jason would be back when he was done giving blood. Giving his blood so she could get stronger. Monica had said that he hadn't even hesitated to offer. Not hearing from him for so long should have alerted her to the fact that something was wrong. She had no idea when her phone had been switched out.

The room phone rang startling her. "Hello?"

"Hello Elizabeth." Kiefer responded. "Are you behaving yourself?"

"CHRIS!" Elizabeth screamed for the guard.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

Stepping off the elevator Jason instantly knew something was wrong. There were too many of his friends in the hall. "What happened?" Once again the door to Elizabeth's room was closed.

"Kiefer called." Sonny told his partner. "Stan is already tracing the call."

"Why wasn't I notified?" He'd been two floors down. She needed him so he should have been here. "You should have sent someone to get me." Jason was pissed.

"We needed the blood." Robin said stepping out of the room. "If you are going to be angry with anyone it should be me. Jason, Elizabeth needs the transfusion to start healing. If we called you there was no way you would have stayed downstairs."

"If something else happens and I'm not here, call me. Immediately." Was all he said trying not to snap at Robin. "Can I go in now?" He wanted to know. Robin had closed the door behind her.

"Give Gail a minute." She told her friend. "We've disconnected the line to the room for the time being. Audrey told Steven to call on her cell phone. The volunteer on the desk said that a man called and asked to be transferred to Elizabeth Webber's room."

Jason ran his hand over his hair and breathed out. "He's too bold. As soon as Stan knows anything I want a report."

"I'll make sure you get it." Sonny would just have the tech guy call Jason directly.

Gail Baldwin opened the door. "Good, you're here." She tilted her head silently asking him to come in.

Jason took a deep breath to calm down. His anger would scare Elizabeth, and that was unacceptable. When he got his hands on Kiefer he would have an outlet for his rage. In control he followed the doctor into the room.

Elizabeth was shaking in fear. Seeing him she held out her uninjured hand.

"We are tracing the call." Jason took her shaking hand. He didn't ask her how she was doing because he could see for himself.

"He wasn't here. It was just a call. He can't hurt me over the phone." Elizabeth said looking into Jason's eyes.

"That's my girl." He gave her a wink and she gave him a small smile.

Gail and Audrey looked on with smiles of their own. Elizabeth was drawing strength from Jason.

"What happens when I leave the hospital?" She was sure that when she got a new place her neighbors wouldn't be thrilled with have an armed guard standing in the building. "How will I stay safe then?"

Jason looked at Audrey before turning back to Elizabeth. "I have an apartment for you at the Towers."

"Jason I can't afford to live there. I have money in the bank but not that much." Elizabeth didn't want pity.

Audrey started to speak up but Gail placed a hand on her arm to stop her. Elizabeth needed to learn that she could express her opinion with Jason and stay safe. It wouldn't be until they had their first major fight that she would know with absolute certainty that he wasn't going to hit her for speaking her mind.

"Do you have enough money to bail me out?" Jason asked furrowing his forehead.

"Bail you out?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"The first time you call me because someone has upset you I'm going to kill them." He told her totally serious.

"Don't exaggerate Jason." Elizabeth said to him.

"I'm not exaggerating." He assured her.

Looking up she saw he was serious. "Jason."

"I picked the unit myself. This afternoon I painted it with Johnny, Cody, and one of the crews." He told her. Holding out his arm he pointed to the splashes of color he couldn't get off during his quick shower. "This is the living room, and this is the color in your room. I'd have to get the guys in here to show you the other colors." Although knowing Johnny he wouldn't have a speck of paint on him.

"You picked out colors for me?" She couldn't help but smile. Pulling his arm closer she looked at the orange color. "Pumpkin?"

"Yeah. I remember you saying you liked the color last year when we were carving." She had talked him into helping her doing the gourds for the hospital Halloween party.

"Why this color?" Elizabeth pointed to the blue that reminded her of his eyes.

"Cloud watching." At the annual Corinthos Morgan company picnic they had laid on the ground and she pointed out different shaped clouds for him. It was relaxing and silly and he had a great time.

"What other colors did you pick?" The phone call was slowly being forgotten as she listened to Jason explain how he decorated the apartment.

"Yellow in the kitchen. The same color as the cookie jar in Robin's kitchen. You said that was a happy color." The cookie jar had been a birthday gift to the doctor from him and Elizabeth. "I put green in the second bedroom. The color you had trouble getting right." She'd been painting and struggling to find the correct shade of green. It took two days for her to be satisfied. "The third bedroom is still white so are the bathrooms, but I did get you an obnoxiously loud shower curtain that has tropical fish on it."

"Because I want to learn to snorkel." She said smiling. He cared so much for her. How could she argue with that? He painted the walls with their memories.

"Yeah. You're neighbors with Francis, Milo, and Cody is moving in tomorrow." Jason told her. "You'll be safe and when you aren't home you'll have a guard." He felt the tremor run through her hand. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"He used to watch me. To make sure I was doing what I should. I would look up and he would be there watching me." Elizabeth didn't know if she could handle having someone else doing that.

"That's not why the guards are there. You've had guards before." When things got tense both she and Robin got guards. "This will be the same. They aren't there to report what you are doing. They are there to keep you safe. They will be with you when I can't." He planned on being with her as much as possible for the next few months.

"O-okay. Who?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Would it make you feel better to pick your guard?" He would try to honor her request.

"I could do that?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Yes, within reason. You can't pick Johnny because he's not a guard and you can't pick Max because he's Brenda's guard." Jason set some boundaries. He wanted to tell her she couldn't pick Francis because he was getting a promotion to LT., but he knew the big guard would hurt him. If Elizabeth wanted him then Francis would take the assignment. If that happened Jason would make sure Francis still got the pay raise.

"How about Chris?" Elizabeth asked slowly. She didn't know him well, but she knew that Jason trusted him.

"That's a good choice." It was not who he wanted with her but it was a good choice. Chris was a good employee. Jason would have picked Cody. "I'll talk with Sonny." It was just a courtesy. Sonny would give Jason whoever he wanted. "Chris is in the hall, do you want me to bring him in?

"Not right now." She looked down. At the moment she didn't think she could tolerate being around any of the other guys.

"Then we'll wait." Jason gave her hand a light squeeze.

There was a knock and Robin came in. "I have a delivery for Ms. Vlad." The doctor joked holding up the pint of blood.

Epiphany followed her in and started hooking the bag to the IV. "You lie back and let this do its work."

"I'll be in the hall." Jason told her. He would stand where she could see him.

"That was very well done Jason." Gail told the young man as they left the room. "But don't think the battle is over yet."

"I know." He watched Robin and Elizabeth talking while Epiphany fussed with the IV bags. Jason turned to the guys. "She agreed to move in."

"Good." Sonny said smiling. "I'll be there tomorrow after the furniture Audrey picked arrives."

"Thanks. Chris." Jason turned to the guard who was still on the door.

"Yes?" He figured his boss needed him to go get something.

"Elizabeth asked that you be her guard." Jason told the other man. All the guys looked at Audrey.

"What can I say, I know my granddaughter." Audrey said smiling wide.

"Do you know anything about the ponies?" Johnny asked, so far Elizabeth's grandmother had been spot on.

"Jason you can come back in." Robin told the enforcer who didn't hesitate to return to Elizabeth's side.

The older woman just smiled. "Sonny may I speak with you?" She asked him.

"What did you need?" He asked enjoying being her assistant.

"I will be eating with the Baldwins this evening. So it will just be Jason and Elizabeth here at the hospital. I need you to do something." Audrey knew the other guys could hear her as well.

"Okay." Sonny said grinning. The older woman had a plan and she was going to make it happen. She would have made a great mob boss.

"I need you to send the soup in a bowl instead of the container you have been using." Because Elizabeth's whole body hurt Sonny had been sending the broth in cup with a straw, that way the young woman could sip it and not have to raise her arms too much.

Sonny smiled wider. "You want him to have to feed her? Have you done this before?"

"No, Claire had Steven corralled before he even knew what was happening." Audrey laughed. Her grandson had never stood a chance. "I'm going to check on Elizabeth."

Francis looked at Sonny. "If she had been on our side from the beginning they'd be married by now."

"If she had been on our side from the beginning, you'd all be married by now." Sonny said watching as a horrified look come across Francis's face.

"We need to get this done and her back to France." He answered. Francis was not looking for a wife.

* * *

They were doing a crossword puzzle when dinner arrived. Actually Jason was doing the puzzle and she was helping. After her books arrived yesterday Elizabeth realized that writing in the answers hurt too much. Her Gram had written the thank you note so that was Elizabeth's first time trying to hold a pen. So Jason was filling in the puzzle when she figured out the clues. It was a nice relaxing way to spend the afternoon.

"What did Sonny send you?" Elizabeth loved soup but she would be happy to be able to eat something else soon.

"Ziti with meatballs." It was Jason's favorite. "Do you want me to go downstairs?"

"Why?" She asked enjoying the aroma. Sonny really was an outstanding cook.

"It seems a bit cruel to eat this in front of you." Jason told her.

"No, it's fine. All this soup is helping me to stay slim. Since I'm stuck in bed I wouldn't want to get pudgy." She joked. Kiefer had often remarked on her weight.

Jason thought she looked fine. He also knew why she made that remark. It was another thing Kiefer would answer for. "You don't have to worry about that, you look great. Let's see what Sonny sent you." He opened the bowl. "Beef broth." He hated soup.

"Robin said I might be able to have oatmeal tomorrow if the bleeding stops." Elizabeth hoped so she wanted to see her new apartment so she needed to start getting better. She reached for the spoon only grimacing slightly. Sonny must be out of those cups he normally sent.

"Do you need help?" Jason had seen the face she made.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. Not asking for help before was why she was in the hospital. "Would you mind? It hurts to raise my arms." She said not quite meeting his eyes.

"It's no problem." Jason picked up the spoon and blew on the soup before bringing it to her mouth. "Do you want me to make airplane noises?" He teased hoping to make her smile.

Elizabeth snorted. "Trains are much cooler than airplanes." She took another spoonful of soup. "Thanks Jason."

"No problem. When you're up to it we can go to Kelly's and get some chili." He told her still helping her eat.

"That sound's wonderful." Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled. "I miss going outside."

Jason scooped up another spoonful. "Did he not let you out?" If she didn't want to answer he wouldn't press her.

"Not often by myself." She told him plucking at the blanket. "Or not without permission. On the rare occasions I went out alone I had a curfew. Even before we lived together he would check." Her life had taken such a crazy turn and it had happened so quickly. Looking back Elizabeth realized the abuse had started before their first date, when he was pursuing her. She was so used to trying to please the people in her life, that when he criticized she immediately made changes. He was controlling her before he ever hit her. "We should talk about something else. I'm sure you don't want to hear this."

"If you need to talk I'll listen." It would shred him inside but he'd let her lean on him.

"Thanks. I'll be talking to Gail more and maybe we can talk again." They would need to talk she knew that, he did too. She just didn't think she could sit down and tell him everything all at once. It would hurt too much. He fed her the last of the soup and then ate his dinner.

"You look tired, would you like me to turn the lights down." It was just after seven.

"Thanks, sorry to bail on you so soon." She gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." He'd been shot twice so he knew that healing was hard work.

"Jason?" Her voice was fading.

"Yeah?" He answered quietly.

"Will you stay until I'm asleep?" She didn't want to be alone.

"I can stay all night if you want." Tonight he wanted her to be aware of what was going on.

"I'd like that." Her voice was softer still. "Thank you."

"Sleep well Ella." He whispered placing his hand over hers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

When Audrey returned to the hospital in the morning the hall was a bit crowded. "Did all of you stay?" She asked surprised.

"I was the only one who stayed." Jason told her. Sonny was stopping by on the way to the warehouse and he had Johnny with him. Cody was on the door as Elizabeth's guard. Milo had taken the overnight guard shift and was talking with the guys. Audrey of course had Francis.

"Why did they throw you out?" Audrey could guess that being in the hall was not Jason's decision.

"Epiphany and Nadine are helping Elizabeth get a shower." Jason tried not to think too much on that. Standing in the hall with a hard on was not something he wanted to do.

"The bleeding stopped." Audrey said smiling.

"Yes." Jason was smiling too. "Monica checked during morning rounds." He'd been thrilled with the news. The last thing Elizabeth needed was to have to undergo surgery.

"She still needs to take it easy." Audrey cautioned. She knew her granddaughter. Elizabeth would be trying to do everything for herself now that the bleeding had stopped.

"I'll see that she does." Jason planned on sticking as close to her as she would allow. For as long as she would let him. If she was uncomfortable with that he'd hire a private nurse.

"Glad to hear it. That makes me feel better. Are you going home to shower?" He was in the same clothes as when she left. If that was the case Audrey would sit with Elizabeth while Jason was gone. If he wasn't then she would make herself scarce for a bit longer.

"I sent for some things." Jason was staying.

"Good. Are they bringing you a razor?" He had a light coating of stubble on his jaw.

"I don't think so." Jason wasn't overly concerned with shaving today. He was just going to be hanging around the hospital. Elizabeth had seen him scruffy before.

"Elizabeth has deep tissue bruising. Not only is it very unpleasant to look at, it's also very painful. It makes her skin very sensitive." All the guys were looking at her. "The slightest touch can hurt very badly. It's going to take her roughly three to four weeks to heal." Probably closer to four with how dark the bruises were.

"Four weeks for a bruise to go away?" Johnny asked amazed. It never took more than ten days for him to heal. How hard had that fucker hit Liz?

"Those bruises go all the way down to the bone." Audrey cleared up. Luckily Elizabeth wasn't showing any signs of complications. The older woman saw the guys wince. "So Jason you need to make sure you are shaving every day. Twice if you plan on doing any kissing." There was no way he was keeping his lips off her granddaughter for four more weeks.

Jason actually blushed. "I'm not going to push her."

"Kissing isn't pushing Jason." Audrey was enjoying watching him try not to fidget. "Sex would be a bad idea because it would hurt, but kissing I think Elizabeth would enjoy. Having her skin abraded by your stubble will not be enjoyable. Since I know you don't want to cause her pain you should shave."

"I need to send for my razor." Jason muttered walking away.

"That was mean." Francis said chuckling.

"But really funny." Johnny added. "Even his ears were pink."

"It needed to be said." Audrey smiled. Watching Jason blush was quite amusing. She would have to see if she could do it again. "Let's go get some coffee and give them more time alone."

* * *

Jason took his clothes and headed to Alan's office. Normally he was not one for accepting help from his parents but he wanted to be clean and back outside Elizabeth's room when she came out of the bathroom. So when Monica offered he accepted. He showered and then gave himself a thorough shave. He was rubbing his hands over his jaw to make sure he didn't miss any spots when his phone rang. "Morgan."

"This is Dr. Baldwin, would you please return to Elizabeth's room as quickly as you can?" The doctor asked.

"I'll be right there." Jason handed his dirty clothes off to the runner and went back downstairs. "What happened?" He asked the doctor who was waiting in the hall for him.

"She saw her reflection in the mirror when she got out of the shower. She looks really bad, which we can't do anything about. I think having you close by will help." This was part of healing. Learning to turn to Jason when she needed support.

"Can I go in?" Jason still thought she was beautiful. Her beauty shined from the inside out. No matter what he did Kiefer couldn't change that.

"That's why I called you." Gail told the younger man.

Since the door was closed Jason knocked before pushing it open. When he stepped inside the room Elizabeth was lying on her side with Audrey gentling rubbing circles on her back. He could see her shoulders shaking with the effort to keep from crying. That had to hurt like hell. He had noticed she didn't cry and he could guess why. "Would you excuse us?" He asked the older woman.

"Of course." Audrey stepped out into the hall with her friend. "He threw me out." She said smiling.

"Good." Gail smiled as well.

Once they were alone Jason toed off his boots and walked over to the bed. He lowered the rail and carefully stretched out behind Elizabeth. She instantly stiffened in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of her head trying calm her before he carefully put his arm around her.

"Jason, will you help me turn over?" Elizabeth's voice shook and was thick with her unshed tears.

"How about if I just come around to the other side?" He offered. She sounded scared and he wondered if he had done something to cause that reaction.

"Okay." Elizabeth stayed still while he moved. When he was in front of her she cuddled into him placing her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Her whole body relaxed with the contact. "I shouldn't have been so surprised. I could see it on everyone's faces when they walked in the room. He was hitting me really hard. I guess I'm lucky I don't look worse."

Jason was trying his best to stay calm. He noticed the second she could see him her breathing slowed some. "The bruises will fade. Your grandmother said it will take a while because they are deep, but they will fade."

"I feel stupid and ugly." She started, gripping his shirt hard with her fist.

"Ssh." Jason soothed. Normally he would encourage her to cry and get it out, but he knew once the damn finally broke it would be bad. He didn't want her to hurt. "You are neither. I don't say things to make people feel better and I don't lie. Don't let him win, not when you fought so hard to get free." He was happy to feel her calming further.

"I look like a raccoon." She said starting to feel somewhat better. He could always do that for her.

"Too bad it's not Halloween." Jason said and when she giggled he smiled.

"I love free chocolate." She sighed feeling comfortable in his embrace.

He would have to check to see if she could have a chocolate milkshake. "You love any type of chocolate." She always felt so good on the rare occasions he had her in his arms.

"What time do you leave for work?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I'm off, for a while. Maybe permanently." He still wasn't sure what he was going to do. Jason was hoping they could make that decision together.

"You don't want to work for Sonny anymore? I thought you liked your job." Elizabeth was surprised. The last time he'd walked away, after the Carly mess, he ended up leaving Port Charles she didn't want that.

"I do like my job." Jason started slow trying to gather his thoughts. "Maybe you don't. It's not exactly an upstanding profession."

"Warren Bauer is a corporate attorney and was at one time the D.A. He's beating his wife." Her hand involuntarily tightened on his shirt again. "What you do isn't who you are. You are a good man Jason. Don't stop doing something because you are worried about what other people think."

"What do you think?" Jason had never asked her that before.

"I think that you are one of the best people I know and I'm glad you are in my life. I hope you'll be in my life for a long time. You're important to me." That last part was said softly. "I don't care what you do, just so long as you stay as safe as possible."

"Thank you." He was glad to know she wasn't ashamed of him, but he still wanted to think about where his life was headed. If she agreed to be with him, what would happen if they had children? Would he want them to grow up in this life? He had a lot to think about, but he had time.

* * *

"I must say Jason did a wonderful job with the colors." Audrey was impressed. She would not have thought him capable of this.

"Jason has a lot of hidden talents." Sonny thought his partner had done great. "Everything come without a problem?"

"Yes. Thank you. The men who work for you are all very polite." Audrey had never heard so many ma'ams in her life.

"Good to know." Sonny liked the space and hoped Elizabeth would be happy here, for the short amount of time he expected her to stay. He was hoping that Jason would get her into his penthouse in short order. "So what's next?"

"Next?" Audrey said as a slow smile spread across her face. "What do you mean?"

"You have a plan, so I was wondering what you needed from us now." He was waiting to see what she did next.

"Your wife would be more helpful for the next part." Audrey told him.

"She's at work, but I can call her. What do you need?" Sonny asked pulling out his phone.

"Elizabeth walked away without any of her things. She told me that Kiefer bought her all new clothes when he moved her in." Audrey still wanted to know what he'd said to get her to agree. "So I need to get my granddaughter some clothes. I don't follow fashion so I was hoping that Brenda might be willing to tell me which store to shop at."

"Hold on a second." Sonny called Brenda. "Babe, Elizabeth doesn't have any clothes...okay." He hung up. "She's sending some things over." Knowing his wife Elizabeth wouldn't ever need to shop again.

"Sonny, that's very kind but I can buy Elizabeth some things. She's going to insist on paying anyway." Audrey knew there was only so much assistance her granddaughter would tolerate.

Sonny held up a finger as he made another call. "Jason." He started when the other man answered. "How is Elizabeth?"

"Getting a MRI they want to make sure her eyes are okay." Monica had assured him this was standard. "What did you need?"

"Me nothing, Elizabeth needs clothes. Brenda is sending some items over." Sonny told the younger man.

"Have her bill me." Jason told his partner. "Are you sending lunch?"

"Yes. That's why I came home." Sonny answered. "Did you want something specific?"

"A chocolate milkshake for Elizabeth. Have you seen the apartment?" Jason wanted Sonny's opinion.

"Yeah, looks good." The older man assured him.

"Great I have to go, Elizabeth is back." Without waiting for a reply he hung up.

Sonny turned to Audrey. "Jason will pay for the clothes and they can argue about it. He said Elizabeth was getting a MRI."

"For her eyes. She's seeing double, which considering she has two black eyes is not surprising." Audrey explained.

"I thought the black eyes were because of the broken nose." Sonny said frowning.

"They wouldn't be that dark. He hit her." Audrey wanted to get Kiefer Bauer alone for a few minutes. "I need to make up the bed."

"You get a king sized bed?" Sonny teased.

"California king. Jason is not a small man." Audrey responded. "There are no steps in this apartment unlike the penthouse. I'm guessing for the next six weeks they'll be sleeping here. I got three love seats so they are too short to sleep on and the bed in the guest bedroom has a full sized mattress. That should be too short for him to be comfortable sleeping on, which doesn't really matter at the moment since I'm staying there."

"Did you ever serve in the military?" Sonny said laughing. He would make note to not ever piss off Audrey Hardy. "How are you so good at this?"

Audrey looked at Sonny. "My first husband was not a very nice man."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sonny said shaking his head. "My step-father wasn't either."

"There are entirely too many not nice guys around." Audrey said thinking of Elizabeth's step-father. "I made a better choice with Steve, Elizabeth is making a better choice this time around as well."

"Yes she is. I need to go make lunch, I will send you something down." Sonny told her.

"Thank you." Audrey walked him to the door and set about getting the apartment ready for her granddaughter.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and favorites!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

The next afternoon Elizabeth left the hospital with her Gram, Jason, and about fifty guards. Jason wasn't taking any chances. They hadn't heard from Kiefer since the phone call, but that was only because he couldn't get access to Elizabeth. The trace had lead them to a pay phone a few blocks from the hospital, which meant the fucker was still in Port Charles. Part of Jason hoped he tried something, he'd love to put a bullet between the asshole's eyes and be done with it.

Brenda sent an outfit to wear home and a large pair of sunglasses to shield Elizabeth's face. Epiphany ended up pushing the wheelchair out to the car because they discovered that having Jason at the helm had him towering over Elizabeth, which scared her pretty badly. Gail had to come down and calm the young woman. Jason ended up pacing in the hall wanting to kill someone. As soon as everyone was calm they finally got in the cars and headed home.

* * *

Once in the garage all the guys breathed a collective sigh of relief. The Towers was a secure building. Carefully Elizabeth eased from the back seat of the SUV with Jason's assistance before the two launched into an argument.

"That didn't take long." Audrey said to Francis.

"What exactly are they arguing about?" He'd been in the car behind them.

"Elizabeth wants to walk to her apartment, and Jason wants to carry her." Cody filled his friend in.

"Seriously? She can barely move. How the hell does she expect to make it all the way upstairs?" Francis asked incredulously.

"We Hardy/Webbers are a stubborn bunch." Audrey just watched the couple. She had expected this. Elizabeth wasn't backing down and neither was Jason.

"Elizabeth, let me help you." Jason was doing his best to resist the voice that was telling him to just pick her up and be done with it. This wouldn't be an issue if they had remembered to get a wheelchair. There would be one here within the hour. They weren't going through this again.

"May I be of assistance?" Audrey had decided to intervene.

"No, we worked it out." Elizabeth said turning to head over to the elevator.

"You've decided to go back to the hospital?" Audrey asked blocking her granddaughter's path.

"No." Elizabeth had gone maybe one foot and already she was tired. This was going to very quickly suck. Thankfully the walking boot was lightweight. Robin said it could probably come off at the next visit. Until then she would limp along.

"If you attempt to walk from here to your apartment, by the time you reach it you'll need to go back. Elizabeth you are not well enough to make that trip. You heard Robin when you were discharged. Take it easy and stay off your feet. I can get the papers out of my purse if you'd like to read them. Jason." Audrey said turning to enforcer. "Pick Elizabeth up. Gently."

He walked over and carefully lifted her off her feet. "Okay?"

"Okay." She answered quietly. She had no idea why she was being so stubborn. "Sorry." She immediately apologized.

"I know this is frustrating. In no time you'll be back to running in the park." Jason meant it in an encouraging way but the minute the words cleared his mouth he caught his mistake. She stiffened against him. "I'm sorry that was stupid." It was his turn to apologize.

"It's okay." Elizabeth said relaxing into his hold. "Can we go upstairs?"

"Sure." He replied carrying her over to the elevator.

* * *

Inside the apartment he set her on one of the love seats in the living room trying to ignore the way his stomach jumped when he carried her through the door. Or how empty his arms felt, now that he was no longer holding her. "So what do you think?" He asked as she looked around.

"Jason it's wonderful." She told him smiling wide. "The color is amazing." She was looking at the living room walls.

"I'm glad you like it. Your grandmother picked out the furniture. This is the first time I've seen it, she did a great job." It wasn't overly fussy.

Leaning over she looked into the kitchen. "That yellow is perfect with this orange. I can't believe you guys got the whole thing painted in one day."

"The guys all did a great job." Jason owed them one. "Do you want to see the bedrooms?"

"Um, okay." What she wanted was to be back in his arms. He picked her up and started down the hall. "This is the guest room we painted."

"It's wonderful. Gram's favorite color is green." She told him.

He showed her the small spare bedroom as well as the guest bathroom before moving on to the master bedroom. "What do you think?"

"It's so wonderful." Turning her head she found herself staring into his eyes. "Thank you." It came out in a breathless whisper.

"You're welcome." He couldn't seem to look anywhere but into the depths of her blue eyes. "I want you to be happy here."

"I will be." How could she not with him close by?

"Want to test out the bed?" He asked and blushed. That came out all wrong.

She was blushing brighter than he was because she very much wanted to try out the bed, as long as he was with her. Thinking that left her feeling good, but at the same time scared. She wanted to be closer to Jason, but there were some things she needed to sort through first.

"Elizabeth I…should I put you down?" He was still holding her cradled against his chest.

"I must be heavy." She dropped her eyes and looked away.

"No." Jason told her. "You're just right." He walked over and put her gently on the bed. The really big bed.

Audrey knocked on the door. "Elizabeth?"

"Come in." She and Jason weren't doing anything. He wasn't even on the bed yet she felt like she was getting busted having a boy in her room. Not that there was anything boyish about Jason.

"I have your mail." Audrey brought over a stack of envelopes. "I took the liberty of filling out a change of address form yesterday. Now, I'm going to make you some tea."

"Thanks Gram." Elizabeth shuffled through the stack. It was mostly junk mail. Everything in the apartment was in Kiefer's name. One envelope caught her attention. It was from her bank, opening it she sat up as she read the letter.

"Ella?" Jason asked seeing the tears forming. "What's wrong?"

"My money's gone." She said trying not to cry. That son of a bitch had cleaned out her bank account. She had no idea how he did it because he didn't have signing rights on the account.

"Let me see." Jason read the letter from the bank. It was the one they sent thanking you for your business and asking you to consider them for future banking needs. On the lower half was the date that Kiefer had closed the account. It was the day after she walked into the hospital. "Did you give him access to the account?" Jason asked her reaching out to take her hand in his.

"No, I hid this account from him." In the beginning she'd felt guilty for not telling him, but as her life got worse she knew she would need the money to get her life back. Even if that meant running from Port Charles all together.

"Then the bank has to give you the money back." Jason knew that she'd have to prove that it was stolen, but his lawyer could take care of that.

"He doesn't even need it, he has a trust fund." Elizabeth said trying to stop the headache that was forming.

"He's wanted by the police, so his assets are frozen." Jason knew that was one of the first things Mac would do. "How much was in the account? I can cover it until you get your money back." Jason had more money than he could ever spend.

"I can't ask you to do that. You've already done so much." Elizabeth appreciated the offer.

"You didn't ask." Jason could see she was in pain. "Your head hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend none of this was happening.

"Let me get your grandmother." Jason walked down the hall and asked Audrey to take some pain medicine to Elizabeth. When she was gone he called Francis to come down. When the older man did he had Cody with him. "He cleaned out her bank account."

"He let her have one?" Cody asked surprised.

"She hid it from him, but I'm guessing he knew all along." Jason rubbed his cheek and thought that he should run upstairs and shave. "He got almost six thousand dollars."

"Might be why we are having so much trouble finding him." Francis said to the other two men. They didn't think the men they were seeking had cash. "We'll still get him. How is she?"

"Upset, but trying to hide it from me." Jason had seen her do this before. "Call Shawn, I want him here as soon as possible. Tomorrow if he can make it happen. If anyone can find Kiefer it's him."

"I'm on it." Francis said walking from the apartment.

"Stay here, I need to go shave." Jason told Cody who simply nodded.

* * *

When Jason returned Cody was on the door. "I wanted to give them some privacy." He told his boss. Jason simply nodded stepping into the apartment. The door to Elizabeth's room was pulled closed and Audrey was in the kitchen. When he walked closer he could hear that the older woman was crying.

Audrey had been so strong throughout the last few days it took him a moment to register what was happening. Of course she was crying this had to be hurting her as well.

"Mrs. Hardy?" Jason said softly.

"Jason. I didn't realize you were back." Audrey wiped her eyes before turning to face him.

He wasn't always the most sensitive guy around. If you had to pick someone to go to for comfort, his name probably wouldn't make the list. Still he wanted to let Audrey know that everyone was there for her as well as Elizabeth. Jason stepped forward and took her in a loose embrace. "We will make this right." He told her.

Audrey just let the tears come. "He could have killed her and I wouldn't have known until they called me to claim her body."

"He didn't." Jason couldn't imagine so he his mind had trouble visualizing what Audrey said. His heart however had no problem with it. Just the thought of Elizabeth being dead made it jump. "I'll protect her with everything in me. From here on out I'll do my best to keep her safe."

"I know." Audrey said standing up straight. "Otherwise we'd be staying somewhere else. I need to go speak with Gail. Can you stay here?"

"Yeah." Jason said letting her go.

"Thank you Jason. For everything." Audrey said giving him a smile.

* * *

"Sonny, Mrs. Hardy is here." Milo announced.

"It's okay." Sonny was sitting in his living room going over the shipping schedule. For the rest of the week, everyone would be working out of his and Jason's penthouses. They wanted to be on hand if either of the ladies needed anything.

"Mrs. Hardy." Sonny and Johnny both stood.

"Please sit, I'm sorry to disturb you but I seemed to have misplaced Francis. You would think I couldn't lose someone that large, but I have no idea where I left him." She had no clue what the man did when he wasn't guarding her.

"You should be more careful and put your guard back where he belongs when you are done." Johnny mock scolded. Looking at her they could see that she had been crying.

"In the future I will do just that. I was hoping to go see Gail but, I know I'm not supposed to leave the building without a guard." Audrey was going to follow the rules.

"Francis is handling something for Jason." Sonny told her. "He was up earlier and told us about the bank situation. We are setting up a new account for Liz."

Audrey just smiled. She had a feeling there would be a lot more than six thousand dollars in that account. "Thank you." Was all she said.

"Johnny will go with you." Sonny told her.

"Thank you Johnny." Audrey smiled.

"No, thank you. You just saved me from paperwork." Johnny grinned.

"Could we take one of your fast cars? Elizabeth said you have quite a few." Over the last few days Audrey had learned more about her granddaughter's friends. It made her regret not listening before.

"We certainly can. We'll take the long way." Johnny loved an excuse to drive fast.

"Don't get Mrs. Hardy arrested." Sonny warned his back up enforcer.

"Yes, that would be bad. It's been awhile since I've been booked. I imagine the process has not gotten any better." Audrey had been a bit wild in her day.

"You'll need to tell me that story on the way there." Johnny said as he grabbed his suit jacket.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Gail and Audrey were sitting in the Baldwin's living room drinking tea. "How are you?" Gail asked her friend.

"Tired, sad, and angry." Audrey responded truthfully.

"They will find Kiefer." Neither Gail nor Audrey had any illusions about what would happen when Jason got his hands on the young man.

"I know. It's Elizabeth I'm concerned about." Audrey wanted to run her plan past Gail. "I'm thinking of returning to France soon."

"Are you concerned about Steven and Claire?" Gail asked before giving her advice.

"I am, but I'm more concerned what my presence here in Port Charles will do. If I'm here Elizabeth and Jason will look to me for primary care. Not that I mind. I would love to stay and fuss over my granddaughter." Audrey began explaining.

"But you think she will use you to hide from Jason?" Gail agreed with Audrey's assessment.

"I do, with me here there is not a reason for her to go to Jason for support. It seems almost cruel to plot like this, but I don't see her letting him in completely as long as I am nearby." Audrey just shook her head.

"He's no picnic either. According to inside information Jason hasn't really been committed to a relationship since Carly. Even with his last girlfriend he didn't give all of himself. Carly hurt him deeply, and I'm guessing his love for Elizabeth is much stronger than what he felt before. He was scared and ran." Gail let her friend think on that.

"I did some damage didn't I?" Audrey said sighing. "It was never personal."

"Still Jason took it to heart when you said he wasn't good enough to be Elizabeth's friend." Gail wasn't blaming her friend just pointing out the facts.

"We only had that one talk." It was too short to call a conversation. Especially since all Audrey did was yell at Jason. "I never took the time to get to know him. I still don't like what he does."

"Neither do I, but I got to see a side of them you didn't when Logan started working for Sonny. Can they be ruthless? Absolutely. Is what they allegedly do illegal? Yes. Will they allow Elizabeth to be harmed again? No." Gail had the same reservations as Audrey. She loved her grandson and it was either accept his choices or lose him.

"You agree that I should go back to France?" Audrey asked her friend.

"I do. Robin will most likely clear Elizabeth for light activity during the follow up exam. Which should give her some mobility and a greater sense of independence. I think you should leave after that." Gail knew it would be hard for Audrey to get on that plane, but it was also what was best for Elizabeth. "I will be here if she needs me, and you can always come back if we are wrong."

"I don't think we are." Audrey said smiling. The past few days she'd seen that Jason was committed to Elizabeth. The man had admitted to being in love with her granddaughter and he was not known for sharing his emotions. He was going to try and Audrey hoped Elizabeth would as well.

"I don't think we are either." Gail told her friend. "Do you think Johnny would like to join us?" Now that their discussion was over the younger man could stop sitting on the porch.

"Have you ever driven with him?" Audrey asked with a sparkle in her eye. The ride over was exhilarating.

"Once. I'm not as much as of a speed demon as you are." Gail wouldn't ever do that again.

"I was thinking of asking to drive home." Audrey was just like her granddaughter. They both liked to drive fast.

"I will go get Johnny." Gail said laughing. She missed having her friend nearby.

* * *

Despite being invited to eat with everyone Elizabeth had dinner in her apartment. She couldn't imagine how eating while looking at her would be pleasant. Audrey went upstairs while Jason stayed downstairs. When dinner was over they sat on the couch and watched some television.

It was almost ten when Audrey returned. "Still awake I see."

"Just barely. Gram will you please help me into my night gown?" Elizabeth asked hating that she had to depend on everyone else. She'd be lying if she said she could manage on her own.

"Of course. Jason would you bring Elizabeth down to her room please?" Audrey started down the hall.

"I bet you'll be happy when you don't have to carry me everywhere." Elizabeth said as he lifted her in his arms. She wouldn't ever tire of being held so close.

"I'll miss it." He told her honestly.

"By the end of the week you'll be singing a different tune." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"No I won't." He placed a soft kiss on her temple before heading to her room. He went back to the living room, once she was settled, unsure of just what to do now. Should he return to his home or did he do what he really wanted and offer to stay. Was this one of those times when he followed Elizabeth's lead or did he just take charge?

"Jason." Audrey called him back. "Elizabeth is dressed for bed." She told him when he walked into the bedroom. She was wearing pink silk and he loved the way the color looked against the sections of her skin that were blemish free. "I'm going to turn in for the night. Sleep well my angel." Audrey gave Elizabeth a kiss and patted Jason on the arm as she passed him.

"Would you like for me to stay until you fall asleep?" He asked still standing in the doorway.

She wanted to ask him to stay all night, but with her Gram down the hall there wasn't really a need. "Do you mind?"

"No." Jason said stepping further into the room. "I could stay all night if you like." He offered.

Elizabeth chewed lightly on her bottom lip. Instead of answering she pushed the covers down. At the unspoken invitation Jason toed off his shoes before placing his wallet and gun in the nightstand. If he was going to spend a lot of time here he'd need to bring over a lock box.

Opting to leave his clothes on Jason slid under the covers and helped Elizabeth get comfortable before lying down. She was on one side of the bed and he was on the other. The only part of them that was touching were their hands. Once again hers was clutching tightly to his. Jason shifted to his side and just watched her as she slept.

* * *

The next afternoon Elizabeth was sitting on her couch when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey squirt, yes everything is still fine with the baby." Steven said to hold off the barrage of questions. "And we are all fine. Gram gave me your new phone number and address."

"The apartment is really nice and very spacious." Elizabeth told her big brother. "I'll have to take some pictures for you."

"I'd like that." Her speaking of pictures made him think of the scans he'd just reviewed. The ones Robin took before Elizabeth left the hospital. He also had received a copy of her medical file. His sister was in rough shape. "What are you doing today?"

"Not much. Jason put me on the couch after I got dressed and I've been here ever since. Moving around is still not allowed." It was frustrating.

"It's necessary for you to stay still. I know it has to hurt to move, and the blood loss will make it so you tire easily. Don't push, give your body the chance to heal." He urged her. "Are you still talking to Gail?"

"Yeah, she's coming over today so we can talk again. It's helping." Elizabeth admitted.

"But?" Steven heard the hesitation.

"I think I'd rather talk to Jason, I just haven't figured out how." Elizabeth knew Gail well, but she still didn't feel comfortable telling the older woman what she was thinking. The only person she felt comfortable talking with was Jason.

"It doesn't have to be a choice. You can talk to both of them. In fact it might be the best solution." Steven had spoken with their Gram that morning. She had told him of her plan to return after Liz's exam. Based on what she had told him Elizabeth was already starting to turn to Jason for comfort and support. The other man was making it a point to be there whenever he was needed. "Are you worried about the cost?"

"Some. Sonny is paying for everything and I do feel guilty about that. I'm pretty sure I no longer have a job at Warren's law firm, so I don't have any insurance." Elizabeth didn't want to think about how much money was being spent.

"They wouldn't do it, if they didn't care." Steven wanted his Gram to tell Elizabeth that Jason was now paying for her care. Audrey said it was something Morgan needed to tell her himself. "It's okay to let others help you."

"So says the man who earned two doctorates, while working full time." Elizabeth rolled her eyes then winced in pain. So many small things hurt.

"Believe me I was exhausted by the time I finished." Looking back Steven wished he'd gone at a slower pace. He didn't enjoy his college experience. That wasn't just because of the pace he set. It was also because he started college at fifteen. "You don't even need to go to school. With your talent you should just start showing your work."

"I'll think about it." She told her brother.

"Good. I have to go. Stay with your guard and Morgan." Steven admonished, just wanting to know she was safe.

"I will." She promised.

"I love you squirt." He told her.

"I love you too Steven." Elizabeth ended the call feeling very good. She was ready to talk with Gail.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about today?" Gail always let Elizabeth choose the topic.

"Jason." There were things she wanted to get straight in her mind but didn't feel comfortable talking about them with her grandmother. Her relationship with Kiefer had been so messed up she was confused about a few things. "And maybe sex." She said trying not to blush.

"As one topic, or two?" Gail was surprised. She hadn't expected Liz to bring up sex so soon. It was a very good sign. The younger woman wasn't hiding. "Before we start, I have to remind you that you are in no shape for sexual intercourse. Is Jason pressuring you?"

"No. He hasn't even kissed me, although sometimes I think he wants to." Elizabeth admitted. The hour was going to be tough to get through.

"How does that make you feel?" Gail asked her young patient.

"Good, but at the same time nervous." Elizabeth said trying to get her thoughts in order. "I want him to, but I worry he won't like it."

"Kissing is pretty simple." Gail said smiling.

"Kiefer said I didn't do it well." Elizabeth said softly.

"What did Lucky say?" They hadn't talked much about Elizabeth's first boyfriend. From what Audrey had told her Gail suspected that wasn't a healthy relationship either. It sounded like Lucky had used Elizabeth to inflate his ego.

"He said I needed practice. But he was the first boy I ever kissed." Elizabeth had been hurt by that comment, but never said anything.

"Well I'm guessing that Jason won't mind practicing with you. As for whether or not you are a good kisser, you should let him make up his own mind." Gail cautioned.

"He has more experience than I do." Elizabeth told the older woman.

"He is older than you. It's not uncommon in a relationship for one party to be more sexually experienced than the other. That doesn't mean he won't appreciate you. Or enjoy what you do together." Gail told her. "Do you trust Jason?" That was what it all came down to.

"More than anyone. But at the same time I'm still afraid." Elizabeth hated that the doubt was still there.

"Given what you've been through, that is to be expected. Do you trust Jason to stop when you ask him to?" Gail wanted to know.

"Yes." Elizabeth did.

"Are you worried that he will hurt you?" Gail asked trying to help Elizabeth sort through her feelings.

"I don't think he will. He's always careful with me. Even before this. He was careful in how he touched me. But sometimes we fight." Elizabeth had learned not to talk back to Kiefer. That his way was always the best.

"Do you fight or do you argue?" There was a difference. It was time Elizabeth learned that.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Elizabeth asked wriggling her nose then hissing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Gail asked when Elizabeth teared up.

"Yeah, I have to remember not to do that." She said sighing.

"Okay. Fighting and arguing are two different things. Fighting is a physical action. It involves punching and physical pain. Arguing is emotional and yes it is can be painful too. Which do you do with Jason?" The therapist wanted to know.

"We argue. Sometimes loudly." Elizabeth said smiling. They'd had some whoppers.

"Has Jason ever hit or threatened you with physical harm when you argued?" Gail was building to something.

"No, he wouldn't ever hit a woman." Elizabeth said, and then just looked at her doctor who was smiling.

"You said that pretty quickly." Gail pointed out. "Would you like to rethink that?"

"No." Elizabeth said smiling more. "I don't have to. If I know that, then why does he still scare me sometimes?" She was still confused.

"Because when you live something day in and day out it becomes a part of you. Elizabeth what you learned being with Kiefer changed you. You will never be the person you were before you started dating him. But you don't have to stay the person you are now. You will become someone who survived and grew. It will take time. Would you like Jason to help you with that?"

"I would. But I don't know how." Elizabeth was frustrating herself.

"You aren't expected to do it today. Give yourself time to experience what it's like to be in a healthy relationship." Gail advised.

"Grampa Steve and Gram had a wonderful relationship." Elizabeth missed her grandfather. "Jason reminds me of him. Is that weird?"

"No. Your grandfather was a good man. That's not weird, it's a compliment." Gail and Audrey had talked about the parallels they saw in the two men.

"You and Lee also have a good relationship." Elizabeth told the older woman.

"I like to think so, but we argue as well. Sometimes the walls shake with how loud we get." Gail said laughing and was happy to see that Elizabeth was laughing some too. "Healthy doesn't mean you can't argue or disagree. It means understanding that there are two people involved and that you have to work every day."

"He's so different from the other two guys I was with." Elizabeth knew that in Kiefer's case that was a good thing. It was the differences with Lucky that were tripping her up some.

"How is Jason different than Lucky?" Gail asked quietly. "Let's leave Kiefer out of the discussion for now."

"Jason is more patient. Lucky hated if I had trouble making up my mind. Jason lets me talk. Lucky used to get bored and change the subject. Jason doesn't mind if I do my art. Lucky used to always tell me to hurry up." Elizabeth started listing comparison points.

"What else?" Gail gently pushed.

"I feel bad talking about Lucky like this. He's dead, and I really like Bobbie." Elizabeth said stopping.

She was reverting to wanting to please everyone. "You aren't here to help Lucky and Bobbie is aware of who her nephew was." The redheaded nurse had discouraged the relationship for a reason. She thought Lucky was too self-absorbed to be dating someone with Elizabeth's obvious issues. "So how else are Lucky and Jason different?"

"Jason lets me be myself. I don't have to worry about getting it right with him. He's the only person I've ever known who lets me be myself and accepts me. Even with Gram and Steven I sometimes feel I should be better than I am. Like I'm disappointing them." Elizabeth finished softly.

"But not with Jason?" Gail asked smiling.

"Not with Jason." Elizabeth repeated thoughtfully.

"I'd say that's a good thing." Gail felt that the session had gone wonderfully. She only had one more thing. "And sex, you said you might want to talk about that?"

"I only have one question right now." Elizabeth had been wondering on this one for a while.

"I'll answer it if I can." Gail told the young woman.

"I know it it hurts the first time, but isn't it supposed to get better?" Right now Elizabeth had no clue why people liked it so much.

Gail had worried about this. She also wasn't surprised that Elizabeth was asking this question. "Did it hurt with both Kiefer and Lucky?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said quietly. "With Kiefer I didn't really feel like doing it."

"When you are with someone who cares about you and respects you it is wonderful. It doesn't hurt or make you feel dirty." Gail explained, hoping Elizabeth believed her.

"Do you think that person is Jason?" Elizabeth so wanted it to be.

"No one else can decide that for you. If he is, he will give you the time you need to make that decision." Gail watched as Elizabeth gave her words some thought. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Not right now." Elizabeth said still thinking about what Gail had said. She would be thinking about it for some time to come.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

"So how are you feeling?" Robin asked Elizabeth. The attack had been eleven days ago and Liz had been home for a week.

"Less sore. I'm still pretty colorful." Elizabeth had hoped the bruises would have faded some.

"That won't change for a while still." Robin said apologetic. "How's your stomach feel?"

"Fine." Elizabeth told her.

"Any trouble eating?" Robin said making notes in the chart.

"No." Elizabeth answered.

"Trouble going to the bathroom?" Robin asked looking up.

"No." Elizabeth answered again.

"Has Jason kissed you yet?" Robin snuck in.

"No. Wait what?" Elizabeth looked over at her friend.

Robin laughed. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional but I wanted to know. How come?"

"You are sitting there looking at me and you have to ask? I'm not exactly alluring right now." Although to be honest Elizabeth couldn't say she'd ever been alluring. "Maybe when the bruises fade."

"Maybe." Robin agreed pressing a button for the nurse. "Let's have a look at your tummy." The portable ultrasound machine was rolled in and the petite doctor took a peek. "Looks good. I'm going to approve you for limited activity."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked sitting up.

"You can go to the bathroom by yourself." Robin answered grinning. "No steps, running, long walks, lifting of anything heavier than a gallon of milk and no sex. Also no standing for more than thirty minutes at a time. If you get tired stop and rest. Keep in mind your ankle may get sore now that the boot is gone. I want to see you again for another checkup in two weeks, but call me if you feel off before then." Robin closed the chart and stood up. Since Robin was at the Towers a lot she'd be peeking in on her patient frequently. "I'm really glad you're getting better."

"Me too." Elizabeth said happy that the exam had gone so well. She was sick of sitting on the couch.

"I will tell Jason you are getting dressed." Robin walked out into the waiting area and waved her friend over. She led him into an empty exam room to give him an update. When she was done she looked up at him. "Any questions?"

"No." Jason was relieved that Elizabeth was doing better, although he would still do his best to make sure she took it easy.

"Good, I have one." Robin said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" Jason couldn't even imagine what question Robin would have.

"Why have you not kissed Elizabeth yet?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"What business is that of yours?" Jason didn't want to get into this.

"She's my friend. You want to and I know you know she wants you to. So what is the hold up?" Robin demanded.

"I don't want to hurt her." Jason admitted. He was terrified of hurting her.

"The last time I checked your lips were not registered as lethal weapons. No matter what Lisa said." Robin looked at her friend. "I think she will survive a kiss."

"What if I scare her?" Jason said frowning.

"You won't." Robin assured him. What he would do was open her eyes to how it felt to be kissed by someone who cared for and about her. Robin already knew that Elizabeth's feelings for Lucky, she wasn't even going to think about Kiefer, were nowhere near her feelings for Jason. That alone would make the kiss memorable. "After what she's been through she deserves to be kissed senseless." Robin told her friend.

"I'm moving too slow?" Jason asked the short doctor. This was new territory for him. He'd had strong feelings for Carly, but they had not been like this. What he felt for Elizabeth was a forever kind of love. He didn't want to blow it out of the gate.

"No. She knows you care for her. She thinks you haven't kissed her because of how she looks." Robin told him.

"She's still beautiful." Jason said softly.

"Then help her to feel that." Robin suggested to her friend. Jason just nodded.

* * *

Audrey was out running errands, which Jason had come to know was code for giving them time alone, so they had the apartment to themselves. Elizabeth was resting. She'd decided to walk from the exam room to the car and by the time she reached the vehicle was exhausted. So Jason had carried her upstairs once they reached the Towers.

He'd put her on the couch and after getting them both drinks joined her. When she slid over to lean against him he couldn't hold back a grin. Over the last week she'd gotten back into the habit of touching him and letting him touch her on places other than her hand. She was also becoming comfortable again around the guys. He didn't think this meant she was healed, he knew that they still had work to do.

He told Sonny that he wanted to have Cody assigned to him. The older mob boss was surprised since Jason didn't normally have a guard, but did as requested thinking Jason wanted to have extra security when they went out. That was true, but really what the enforcer was doing was getting Elizabeth used to having Cody around. The minute she let him he was going to replace Chris as her guard. Chris was good at his job, but Cody was better.

"Jason?" Elizabeth had been quiet as they watched a program on the science channel.

"What's up?" He asked looking over at her.

"I have a couple of questions." She told him.

"All right." This was a new habit for her. Telling him when she wanted to speak like she expected him to say he didn't want to hear it. Last night Jason and Sonny had a very uncomfortable conversation about how abusive relationships often worked. Sonny had first-hand experience having grown up in an abusive home. He warned him that Elizabeth had most likely been trained to behave in certain ways and that it would take time for her to lose those habits.

"Would you please call Sonny and see if I can have dinner upstairs?" She had taken all of her meals since coming home in her apartment. She missed sitting around Sonny's table and having a family dinner. "I'm not the most pleasant thing to look at right now, but I'd like to be with everyone. If it's okay." She was planning on leaving her sunglasses on.

"I'll call." Jason didn't dispute her claim because it was true. It was hard to look at her and not want to kill something. She knew that. "But he's going to say its fine." Sonny would in fact be thrilled. "What else did you need?"

"Would you please loan me some money?" This was hard for her. She felt like she was just getting some measure of independence back, so to ask for money shamed her some. They had given her an account with twenty-five thousand dollars, but she didn't think that was enough to cover what she owed.

"How much did you need?" He'd transfer the money into her account. He wanted to give her a lot more than they had, but Gail cautioned that might do more harm than good. Too much money might make Elizabeth feel like she was being pitied. Her self-esteem was already very low, and that might kill it completely.

"I want to pay Sonny back." It would be easier to handle owing the money to Jason.

"I already did." Jason told her. "I knew you would be uncomfortable with him paying for your bills." She trusted Sonny, but didn't want to feel like a burden.

"Oh, thank you." She said finally looking up at him. "Will you tell me how much I owe?" Just because she was at ease owing the money to Jason didn't mean she had no intention of paying it back.

He took a deep breath and prepared to have another argument. "No."

Elizabeth sat up. "No? Jason."

"No." He repeated. "I am taking care of you. The bill is paid."

She opened her mouth to tell him what she thought of that idea but stopped. What if he got mad? She wasn't worried that he would hurt her. Like she told Gail during her session Jason didn't hurt women. But she couldn't take him walking away from her now. When he got really angry with her they often ended up not speaking to one another. In her current state that would break her.

He just waited to see what would happen. He was hoping she would tell him to shove it. He missed arguing with her, missed seeing that fire that she had. She was one of the few people in his life who wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with him. Looking back he realized that even before he was an ass and walked away from her they hadn't argued much. That should have been a clue. Looking back he saw a lot of things that should have tipped him off to something being wrong.

"Thank you." She meekly replied.

Jason just closed his eyes in frustration. He had no idea how to handle this. He also had no idea where to go to figure out how to handle this. "Alan helped me set up a fund so that any victim of domestic abuse can be treated free of charge. Your bill is being paid through the fund but even if one of us just wrote a check you wouldn't owe us. Sonny also got the board to approve hiring three victim's advocates so there will be free counseling available." He told her. "Elizabeth I don't have the words to tell you what you mean to me. Please don't ask me not to make sure you're cared for."

"Okay." She said softly.

He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He used to tell her that it killed him when she cried. Now it was all he wanted. He needed an outlet for all this rage, hopefully he'd hear from Shawn soon. "Want to go lie down?" She napped almost every day.

"Yeah. I do." She needed to sort some things out in her mind.

* * *

"Look who's here." Sonny said greeting Elizabeth with a wide smile. "He too weak to carry you?" Sonny asked poking fun at Jason.

"Robin said I could walk around some." Elizabeth missed hanging out with her friends. She let Sonny give her a quick hug. "Thanks for letting me come up."

"It gave me an excuse to make Tiramisu for dessert." It was one of her favorites. "I made ravioli."

"Thanks." Another of her favorites. Elizabeth just stood there not sure what to do. Finally she walked over and sat on the couch. It was bit upsetting to her that nothing felt like it should. She should not feel so out of step in her own life.

"Who's coming?" Jason asked keeping an eye on Elizabeth.

"The usual crew." That meant Johnny, Francis, and Max. Brenda, of course and Robin. Now that also included Audrey. "I asked Cody to come." Normally the guards on the doors would come in one at a time, but today Sonny had fed them early. When he explained why they completely understood.

Before Sonny could suggest that Jason join Elizabeth, Brenda came through the door. "Hey there." She said smiling. "Look at you."

"Thanks again for the clothes." Elizabeth loved the things Brenda had sent over.

"It's no problem. You look amazing in that top." It was a bright yellow light weight top with three quarter sleeves. "Did you wear that to your appointment?" Brenda knew that once Elizabeth started venturing out with Jason the press would notice. The petite brunette would be scrutinized from head to toe. The clothes would look fantastic in the paper. Telling Elizabeth about the free advertising was the only way to get her to take the outfits. Brenda refused to let Jason pay for them. She wanted to help too.

"Three ladies asked about it. I told them it was from your line that's out now." Elizabeth really did like the color. It wasn't something she would have worn. She liked to fade into the background even before Kiefer.

"See, free advertising." Brenda sat down next to Elizabeth. "So what did Robin say?"

"Limited activity." Elizabeth told her friend. "Can I feel?"

"Sure." Brenda took Elizabeth's hand and placed it over where the baby was currently moving.

"Does it hurt?" Elizabeth loved kids. Having them in her last situation had not been an option. The one thing she'd managed to get past Kiefer was the fact that she got a birth control shot. There was no way she was bringing a child into that life.

"Not yet, but I've heard in later months if the baby kicks hard enough it can steal your breath." Brenda moved Elizabeth's hand to another part of her stomach when the baby rolled over. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth snuck a peek at Jason, who was talking to Sonny. She couldn't help but wonder what a baby of theirs might look like. She didn't even know if he wanted children. In all their conversations that had never come up.

The door opened. "I'm here, let the party start." Robin announced and walked over to sit on the other side of Elizabeth.

"I guess I'll get the antipasto tray." Sonny said moving into the kitchen as the others filed in.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Everybody come over to the table." Sonny announced as he, Jason, and Max brought out the food.

Elizabeth took a seat between her Gram and the empty spot where Jason was going to sit. She made sure that her sunglasses were firmly in place. While the swelling had gone down she was still eggplant purple. It was not something that you wanted to look up from your plate and see.

Jason sat down. "The plates and bowls are really heavy so if you tell me what you want, I can get it for you." He wasn't babying her but Sonny had made a lot of food and the containers were large.

"Okay." She pointed out some items and after her plate was assembled Jason placed it in front of her. He cut up anything that was too large to be eaten in one bite. Elizabeth was doing better but the pressure required to cut something with a knife was still too much for her injured wrist. As the conversation moved around the table Elizabeth dug in. She loved soup but solid food was so much better, especially when Sonny made it. The man should own a restaurant.

When she put her fork down, not long after the meal commenced, Jason noticed but didn't say anything. He figured she was just tired. However when ten minutes passed without her eating again he leaned over and softly asked. "Are you full?" She'd hardly eaten anything. Her appetite wasn't the best right now he got that, but her plate was still mostly full.

"No." She said picking up her fork but she didn't continue eating. She hadn't lied she was still hungry. Everything looked and smelled great but she couldn't eat anything else even though she wanted to.

Jason wiped his mouth before getting up from the table. He placed his hands on the back of her chair and when Elizabeth jumped the beast inside him raged. He didn't know what exactly was going on but he knew it had something to do with the fucker she'd been dating.

"Sorry." She dropped her head ashamed of her reaction. She still flinched from him and jumped at unexpected touches. Despite knowing it hurt him she couldn't seem to stop.

"Come with me." Was all he said. He led her to the other side of the room so that they could have some privacy. She was standing in front him bowed like she was protecting herself from a blow. He reached for control before speaking. "Ella, if we are going to talk I'd like to look at you." He said softly.

She looked up and bit her lower lip. "Yes?"

Slowly he raised his hand and pushed her sunglasses up so he could see her eyes. "Why did you stop eating?"

She looked down and after a brief struggle met his eyes again. "I could only take twenty bites in public." She told him. Part of overcoming this was letting the man in front of her help. Even if what she had to tell him was embarrassing.

Jason balled up his fist and took a few deep breaths. "Are you still hungry?" He had asked her this at the table, but wanted to make sure before they went back.

"Yeah." She answered softly.

The thought that she was hungry but too afraid to eat was almost too much for him to handle. Kiefer was in for a world of hurt when Shawn found him and brought him in. The list of things Jason was going to do to him grew longer by the day. Right now however his girl needed special care and he was going to make sure she got it.

* * *

Even though they were still chatting everyone at the table was watching the couple across the room. They too had noticed that Elizabeth stopped eating rather abruptly.

"Come on." Robin said quietly, but the others still noticed. "Come on Jason, now would be a great time."

"Actually, now would be a perfect time." Audrey corrected.

"You can see them?" Robin asked smiling. Johnny kept her up to date on Audrey's plan.

"Reflected in the window." The older woman could guess why Elizabeth stopped eating. She had wondered if Jason would address the issue.

"What do you want him to do?" Francis asked the two women.

"Kiss her." Both said at the same time.

"Jason doesn't kiss women in public." Johnny pointed out.

"This isn't public." His girlfriend said. "This is Sonny's house and they are surrounded by family. Come on." She repeated.

* * *

"When we go back to the table will it embarrass you if I help you eat?" If she said yes then he'd take their plates downstairs. She needed the calories to get better.

"I don't want them to know, but I guess it's too late for that." She was back to looking at his shoes.

Stepping closer Jason softly said her name. "Ella." When she looked up he continued speaking. "Everyone over there cares about you. You know that right?"

"I do. That's why I was hoping this wouldn't happen." She admitted.

"We'll get past this, and anything else that comes up." He cupped her cheek, even bruised she was still the softest thing he'd ever touched. Slowly he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. The fact that everyone was sitting at the table didn't even matter. He needed so badly to feel her lips against his.

Shyly she leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm. This was possibly the most chaste kiss she'd ever been given, but it was the by far the most powerful. She knew he could feel that she was trembling but it didn't stop him from letting his lips linger. His lips were firm yet gentle on hers and she could feel how much he cherished her. She let her eyes drift shut and just let everything else go.

When he pulled back he urged her forward so that he could hold her lightly. "Let me help you." He whispered against her ear.

"Thank you." She sighed listening to the beat of his heart under her ear.

"Come on." He guided her back to the table with a protective hand on her back. Once they were at the table he picked up his plate and hers. "We are going to go eat in the kitchen." Jason told everyone.

"That's fine." Sonny said speaking for the group.

With a nod Jason led Elizabeth over to the stools at the island. He put both plates down and helped her take a seat. Picking up her fork he speared a piece of pasta. "You want me to make the train noises?" He asked earning a small smile from his girl.

"I'm going to get better." She promised.

"I know." He could see the determination in her eyes. "And I'm going to be with you every step of the way while you do." Jason promised in return.

* * *

"I have a gift for you." The baritone on the other end of the line said.

"Really?" Elizabeth was sprawled across him and she was sound asleep. Despite her trying to hide it getting through dinner had tired her out. Jason carefully extracted himself from underneath her. The minute he stood up he missed her warmth and slight weight. Walking over to the kitchen he looked back to make sure she was sleeping soundly. "You do know you aren't my type right? I'm flattered but I don't want to see you waste your time." Jason joked, he and Shawn had gotten up to no good together on more than one occasion.

"That's too bad, you really are missing out. I'm a great catch." Shawn laughed. "Seriously though, I'm about to make your night. I'm over at warehouse twelve with someone you want to see." He looked over to where the unconscious man was tied up. "It's not the person you really are missing, but its close."

"I'll be right down." Jason ended the call. He hated to disturb Elizabeth but he didn't want her to wake up later and find him gone. "Ella." He said kneeling by the couch.

"Hmm." She said opening her eyes.

"I have to go out." Jason said brushing her hair from her face.

"Okay." She told him. "Hurry back."

"I will." He promised before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss. He tucked the blankets around her and stood up. In the hall he locked the door behind him before heading down to the garage.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to see Johnny's car in the lot behind the structure. "What have you got for me?" Jason asked striding into the main room.

"Warren Bauer. He and his son split up about a week ago. I have a line on Kiefer. I think he's somewhere close, so please tell your lady to stay with her guard." Shawn advised knowing Jason would take the warning to heart. "I'm going to head back out, but I thought you might like to start with him."

"Thank you. You're a good friend." Jason said smiling wide.

"I figured by now you'd be about ready to explode. You can work off some of your anger." Shawn clapped his friend on the shoulder. "O'Brien as always it's a pleasure." He walked out getting back to the hunt.

"We really need to bring him on full time." Johnny told his boss.

"Shawn likes being semi-retired and getting to pick his jobs. If he changes his mind we'll be the first he tells." Jason said while walking over to Warren. "He drugged?"

"Light sedative. Should be wearing off within the next thirty minutes." Johnny said pulling over a chair. He was only here to supervise the cleanup crew. This would be all Jason. Same thing with Kiefer. He picked up his book. "You want me to turn on the radio?" Sometimes Jason liked to work to music.

"That'd be nice. Maybe some hard rock this time." Something with a driving beat would go well with this.

"You got it." Johnny found the proper station and tapping his foot settled down to read.

When Warren woke up Jason got right down to the business of beating the man to death. He didn't bother to ask any questions. Shawn would have subjected him to a through interrogation before turning him over. Nope Warren was here for one reason. To die at Jason's hands.

For a man who spent a great deal of time hitting his wife Warren Bauer couldn't take a beating worth a damn. Two punches in and he started begging for mercy. None was coming, but it did make the enforcer laugh. He was willing to bet that Melinda didn't cry nearly as fast. Jason had no desire to seek revenge for Mrs. Bauer, he didn't know her, but the fact that the man tied to the chair raised his hand to a woman was enough to keep the blonde pissed off.

When Warren finally died Jason was a sweaty bloody mess. But he felt a little better. A little less on the edge. Nothing but getting to work over Kiefer would make him completely calm again. Although kissing Ella sure did make him feel good. Her lips were so soft. He was standing in a pool of blood grinning like a fool. Man did he have it bad. "Crew on the way?" He asked Johnny.

"Yup, should be here in about twenty minutes." Johnny replied looking over the body of the older man. It was truly frightening what Jason could do when motivated. "There's a change of clothes for you in the back. You're gonna have to leave your boots."

"I have more at the house." Due to the nature of his job Jason brought anything he really liked in large numbers. Blood was hard to get out completely and he didn't want to be walking around wearing evidence. You never knew when you would get hauled down town. "I'm going to get clean and go home." He'd get some sleep and see if maybe tomorrow Ella wanted to go for a drive. "If Elizabeth wants to go out can we take one of the convertibles?" She loved feeling the wind on the back of the bike, this was as close as they could get at the moment.

"Sure. The keys are on the peg board in my apartment if I'm out." Johnny said as the cleanup crew came in. "Fill up the tank when you're done."

"Sure thing. Thanks." Jason said heading for the shower.

* * *

A/N: So we made it all the way to chapter 13 before getting reviews complaining about Liz being weak, not standing on her own two feet, and how I have no clue what I'm doing. She's not even three weeks out from a brutal attack at this point in the story. If you are waiting for her to jump up, run out and get a job, move out of the Towers, and start smiling all the time like nothing happened then stop reading now. This is not story for you. The story is slow paced for a reason, I am exploring the process to her becoming whole. I don't even touch on a lot of what is involved in healing and rebuilding a life after something like this. I had help researching Liz's storyline from the head of a local shelter. She told me the recommended steps to get stronger, one being lots of support because healing is a process. What some of you see as her being dependent on Jason, I see as her accepting his unconditional love and support. It takes people years to get over situations like this, some never do. If this story is not doing what you want it to, feel free to write one of your own.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Liasonisthebomb reminded me of something I should have already mention. October is Domestic Violence Awareness month. Thanks for the reminder.

* * *

Chapter 15

Jason had to go to a meeting so Elizabeth was spending the morning with her grandmother. Over the last few days the petite brunette had been moving around on her own pretty well. She was slowly starting to rebuild her stamina. This morning instead of going upstairs, where they routinely ate now, Audrey cooked breakfast because she wanted to speak with her granddaughter. Once they were done she got right to it. "I think it's time for me to return to France."

"Did something happen with Claire?" Elizabeth was worried about her sister in law.

"No, she's fine. Her due date is approaching and I'm sure there are things that need to be done. Can you imagine your brother putting the finishing touches on the nursery?" Audrey asked smiling.

"You mean Mr. plaid shirt and paisley tie." Elizabeth said laughing. Steven was a fashion nightmare. "No I can't."

"I would stay here but you don't need me." Audrey told her granddaughter reaching for the younger woman's hand.

"What if I'm wrong?" Elizabeth asked worried. "I was before. What if I'm making the same mistake all over again? Lucky and Kiefer became my whole world what if I do that with Jason?"

"Kiefer was your entire world because he wouldn't have it any other way. Lucky let you make him your entire world because it made him feel good. Jason will let you love him, and he will let you take care of him. But he will not let you make him your entire world. He sees who you are and what your passions are. He knows that you need more than just him to be whole." Audrey told Elizabeth. "He is the first man you've opened your heart to who is just as dedicated to you as you are to him. While you are caring for him, he will be caring for you." The younger man was devoted to Elizabeth. "If I had the slightest doubt I wouldn't be leaving you here."

"So does that mean you like him now?" Elizabeth wanted her Gram's approval.

"I do. I feel rather foolish because I wasted a lot of time and energy disliking him when there really was no need." Audrey was the one who taught her granddaughter not to be quick to judge someone else yet she had done that very thing. "He and all your other friends are quite nice. They will take good care of you. Sonny has assured me that if Jason should be foolish enough to harm you he will regret it." It was not a worry that Audrey had. She was sure that there would be hurt feelings on both sides from time to time, but Jason would never physically harm Elizabeth. It just wasn't who he was.

"When are you leaving?" Elizabeth asked squeezing her Gram's hand. She was sad that her Gram was leaving, but at the same time kind of relieved. Elizabeth couldn't help that part of her felt like a failure in her grandmother's eyes. Plus it was her Gram who got her through what happened when she was younger. Having her help again was bringing up uncomfortable memories. Ones she didn't think she could deal with if her Gram was around.

"In the morning. I'll book a flight this afternoon and start packing." Audrey kept telling herself that this was best for everyone.

"Gram, Jason won't let you fly commercial. He's going to insist that you take their private plane." Elizabeth said smiling. "I don't know if you've noticed but you've been adopted by him and all the guys."

"It's good to have family." Audrey smiled back. Elizabeth didn't have a lot of that these days.

"If you are leaving tomorrow we should go out today and get a baby gift." It would mean spending some of the money Jason gave her but once she got a job she could give that back. That would surely be an argument to blow the roof off the building.

"I think some shopping with my granddaughter sounds wonderful. We can go only if you promise to tell me when you get tired." Audrey told her stubborn granddaughter. Elizabeth was pushing the limits of what she could do.

"I promise. I think Francis and Chris will crack before we do." Elizabeth said laughing. While they were out she'd mention to Francis that her Gram was leaving. Maybe tonight they could have a farewell dinner at Sonny's.

* * *

Jason walked up the front door of the Tudor style home and rang the doorbell. He had a meeting at the warehouse this morning, even though he was taking time off he needed to stay aware of what was going on, and now he had an appointment to keep. He heard approaching footsteps from inside the house and tried to stay calm. When the curtain moved he smiled, or tried to.

"You are right on time." Gail said stepping back. "Come in. I have coffee in the living room."

"Thank you." Jason stepped into the cool interior and followed the older woman into a room that was filled with sunlight. "I appreciate you talking with me."

"It's what I do." She said laughing and pouring coffee. "Black?"

"Yes ma'am." He wondered briefly if he liked Gail when he was Jason Quartermaine, then pushed that thought aside.

"This is about Elizabeth?" Gail guessed fixing her own coffee.

"Mostly it's about me knowing what to do for Elizabeth." Just sitting here was making him uncomfortable. Spilling his guts to a shrink was not something he did.

"You need to be a little clearer." Gail told him. She considered his wanting to speak with her a very good thing.

"I don't want to hurt or scare her." Jason started.

"Audrey says that you are very careful with Elizabeth and that's just what she needs at the moment. She needs someone who will support her but not demand things from her." Gail explained to the younger man.

"I would never take anything she wasn't ready to give." Jason made his position clear.

"But?" Gail could hear the question.

"How do I know if she's ready to give me something? Elizabeth doesn't really talk much anymore." He missed her rambling.

"She will. Give her time." Gail assured him. "She's learning to trust again and you are helping her."

"She won't ever be the same as before though." Jason already knew that.

"Is that a problem?" This was about as informal a therapy session as she could hold. Jason needed guidance, but he also needed reassurance. "Are you looking for her to be what she was?"

"I want her to be whole. She's still Elizabeth." He almost said she was still 'My' Elizabeth. "My feelings for her have changed, but not in a bad way. I can really see how strong she is. I wish she didn't have to suffer, but I know that even without me she would get past this. She leaves me in awe."

Gail was impressed. Jason wasn't the dimwit most people thought he was. "That's good. What did you need to talk to me about?"

Jason really didn't want to do this. If he could talk to one of his friends he would. But they weren't an option. None of them had ever been in this position before. "How do I know what pace our physical relationship should move at? I'm assuming that Kiefer was the dominant partner in that area and I'm afraid Elizabeth will just go along with whatever I want." He wondered how bright his face was.

"That is a safe assumption to make. You need to talk with her. Before and after sex. In the beginning when you two are just learning how things will be between you, consider talking during sex as well." The poor man was turning darker by the second. This conversation alone let Gail know that Jason was committed to being what Elizabeth needed. No one put themselves through this much discomfort for fun. "Ask her if she's okay, if what you are doing is okay. Ask her if you are hurting or scaring her. I would also suggest moving slow and not doing anything extreme. At least until Elizabeth becomes more comfortable."

"Uh, okay. So if she says she wants to have sex it's okay?" Jason asked wondering if you really could die of embarrassment.

"As long as she is comfortable with the idea, yes. There is not set timetable for how Elizabeth heals. Everyone reaches milestones at their own pace." Gail was trying not to laugh, but he was making it hard. Jason Morgan didn't look the least bit intimidating right now. "You should know that once Elizabeth indicates a desire for physical intimacy she is going to look to you to be the dominant partner sexually. She is going to need to help her see how sexual relationships between men and women are supposed to be. You've shown that you have very good instincts where Elizabeth is concerned follow them. If you have the smallest concern then stop what you are doing and talk about it." Gail figured eventually Elizabeth would get tired of talking and just jump him.

"What if I screw up and she doesn't want to talk with me?" Jason asked the doctor.

"If you screw up that badly I think one of your friends will shoot you." Gail said only half joking. "Will you be here in Port Charles for a while?"

"I have no plans to go anywhere." He still needed to figure out if he was staying with Sonny or not. That decision should be soon, everything else would spin out from that.

"Okay. If you mess up that badly call me or Audrey." Although her friend wouldn't be an option much longer. "I will come as quickly as I can. Or you might consider asking one of your friends to be a safe harbor for Elizabeth. Someone she can go to who is capable of keeping you in check. Someone she feels comfortable with." Gail suggested. "The fact that you are asking these questions makes me feel Elizabeth is in good hands. Jason?"

"Yes ma'am?" He said sitting up straighter.

"If you need to talk I'm always here." Gail said smiling.

"Thank you." Jason hoped he never had to go through a conversation like this again. He was actually tired. "I should go."

"I'll walk you out. Please tell Elizabeth I said that I will see her tomorrow." Gail said standing on the porch.

"I will and thank you again." Jason headed down to his bike going over everything he had just learned.

* * *

It was from Francis they learned Audrey was leaving. Sonny started making arrangements for a nice dinner to send her off right after hanging up with him. Sonny also ordered the plane ready for takeoff the next day. No way was Audrey getting home any other way.

When the ladies returned with baby items to wrap, Jason called a meeting in his penthouse. He requested that Johnny, Francis, Cody, and since Brenda was home Max all attend. He'd already told Sonny what he wanted to discuss. "Thanks for coming over. Francis thank you for letting us know about Audrey." Jason had a surprise for the older lady.

"I'm gonna miss her." Francis had enjoyed getting to know Elizabeth's grandmother.

"Me too." Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I need a favor. It's for Elizabeth."

"Whatever she needs." Johnny said speaking for the group.

"I think it's clear by now that she and I are planning to move forward into a relationship." The guys all nodded. Jason had yet to make it official. He was planning on doing that tonight, so that Audrey knew he was not walking away. "I need someone that Elizabeth can call on if she feels afraid."

"Other than you?" Max asked trying to be clear.

"Of him." Cody spoke up. "Jason wants someone that Elizabeth can call if she feels afraid of him."

"But you won't hurt her." Max said to Jason.

"That isn't the issue. She felt like there was no one to help her when she was with Kiefer I don't ever want her to feel that way again. If she calls you I want you to promise me you will come and you won't leave until you know she's safe." Jason was serious.

"I'm not going to pass up a free chance to kick your ass." Johnny said grinning.

"Me either." Francis was also smiling.

"I have no desire to kick your ass, but if you hurt her that will change." Cody added in.

"I'm too pretty to fight. If I show up I'm just gonna shoot you and be done with it." Max said making Jason grin.

"Thanks." The enforcer told his friends. They were joking but he knew if it came down to it they would protect Elizabeth even from him.

"She's ours too Jason." Johnny reminded him. "Don't fuck this up."

"I have no intention of doing so. Now I have to go downstairs and tell Audrey she's taking the plane home." Jason threw everyone out because before he headed downstairs he needed to shave. He was hoping to kiss his girl some more tonight.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"I am all finished my packing, I think I'll go find Francis and take a walk before dinner." Audrey said after coming out of her room. She got the impression that Jason wanted to speak privately with Elizabeth.

When they were alone Jason turned to Elizabeth. "Are you okay with your grandmother leaving?"

"I am. I will miss her though." Elizabeth knew it was time.

"I got her a gift." Jason announced.

"You went shopping?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"No. That's not true, I did go shopping, but not for her. I went shopping for you." He said smiling.

"For me?" Elizabeth wondered why. She had everything she needed. "You got me a gift?"

"I got you a few things, but only one is a gift." Jason got up and walked over to the hall closet. He'd put his bag there when he first arrived. Now he brought it over. "This isn't a gift." He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal two watches.

"You bought me watches?" She asked confused. She owned a watch already, Kiefer didn't tolerate her being late. Looking at them she saw that one looked exactly like the watch that both Brenda and Robin wore.

"I did. You recognize this one, don't you?" He asked removing it from the box.

"Yes." But that was all she said. She wasn't going to question why he was giving her that particular watch. It was nice. Pretty, but not flashy. Brenda's had a red leather band, Robin's was pink, and this band was green.

"The watch has a GPS tracker inside." He saw her eyes widen. "We order them from a company in Germany. I'd like for you to wear it. If you are in trouble you press this small button." He demonstrated and my watch beeps. "I can locate you through a program on my phone."

"If I don't activate it?" She wanted to know how closely he could monitor her.

"I can still locate you, but I'm not keeping tabs on you." He was worried that might be her concern. "I don't want any of my enemies to take you and I'm not able to find you. The GPS bounces off cell phone towers so the device has a large range."

"The other watch is the same?" The second watch was platinum with diamonds around the face.

"Yes, it's for when you need to get dressed up. I'd like for you to wear one of the watches at all times." He waited for her decision. "It's water proof so you can even shower in it."

Elizabeth looked at the piece of jewelry. He could have just given it to her and not told her what it did. He was trying to keep her safe. She knew that as someone important to him she became a weakness. Instead of speaking she removed her watch and held out her wrist.

Jason put the new watch in place. "Thank you." It would make him feel better to know that she could contact him if she needed to.

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth looked at the watch. It really was very nice.

"This one is the present." He handed her a wrapped box.

Elizabeth removed the ribbon and then the paper. Opening the box she found a bracelet. A string of hearts in what she guessed was silver. It was delicate, simple, and very beautiful. "Jason it's wonderful. Will you put it on my other wrist?"

"No." He said smiling. "It's an anklet." He patted his lap telling her that he wanted her to put her foot there. When she did he clasped the jewelry in place.

"Thank you." She turned her foot and the light bounced off the metal.

"One more thing." He reached into the bag and pulled out another box.

"Thank you Jason." She said softly taking the smaller box. Inside she found two rings. They looked like wedding bands but she knew they weren't. They were platinum one had Jason's name circling it two times in script, between each name was a small sapphire. The other had Elizabeth two times and between each name was a topaz. She looked up at him.

"I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a while now." His heart was beating hard against his chest as he made his confession. "I want to be committed to you. I know you aren't ready to get married, and I am willing to wait until you are. Until that time I would like for you to wear this ring and I will wear the other one. I want everyone to know that we are together."

He loved her. She had heard every word he said but that was what her brain kept coming back to. He loved her. "Why didn't you say anything? If you love me, then why did you go out with Lisa?"

Both valid questions and he was pleased that she felt comfortable enough to ask them. "Because I'm an idiot." Was the only answer he could give her.

She hadn't expected him to say that and she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "Me too. I'm an idiot too. I lo-." She said before his finger pressed against her lips.

He saw the confusion in her eyes. "Take your time. I didn't say the words because I wanted to hear you repeat them. I do want to hear you say them, when you're ready. For today just accept my words. Just know that you have my heart. Will you wear my ring?" He asked her.

"Yes, if you'll wear mine." How amazing was this man. She did love him and it scared her. She didn't love Kiefer, but she thought she loved Lucky. There was more work to be done to help her sort things out. When she said the words she didn't want to be a slave to the fear that currently held her hostage.

Jason removed the smaller ring, with his name on it, and slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand. She removed the larger ring, noting her name was in block letters, and slid it down the third finger of his left hand. Putting the cool metal in place left her with a feeling of completion.

Leaning forward he kissed her. It started out light but he needed more. Opening his lips over hers he sucked her lower lip into his mouth before lightly caressing it with his tongue. Shyly she opened for him and he tenderly dipped inside.

Elizabeth scooted closer and put her arms around his waist. She let him control the kiss just luxuriating in his touch. When his hand cupped her cheek she was unable to hold in a moan which he answered with one of his own. Immediately she pulled back and dropped her head. "Sorry." She said softly.

He was breathing hard from the kiss. Wow, she rocked his world every time her lips touched his. "Why?"

"I made a noise." She was starting to tremble.

Jason frowned. "So did I." He pointed out.

"You're a guy. Only cheap women make noises." She told him still not looking up.

Sonny had warned him. Still he found himself wanting to kill something. "I love it when you moan. It lets me know that you are enjoying yourself. You were enjoying yourself right?"

"Yes." She was starting to blush. "You're a good kisser."

"So are you." Her head popped up in surprise and he guessed that no one ever said that to her. "I love kissing you. I want to do it all the time." He told her chuckling. "And I love hearing you moan. Maybe someday I'll hear you scream." He gave her a sinful grin.

She sucked in a breath as her eyes widened. Oh boy, was all she could think. She gave him a smile in return. She wanted him to kiss her again but didn't know how to ask. Instead she raised her face slightly.

Jason got her unspoken request. He dipped his head and took her mouth once more.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to join us." Brenda smirked and then grinned when Elizabeth blushed. "Your grandmother is in the kitchen with Sonny."

"Okay." Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Robin and across from Brenda.

Both of her friends noted the watch, but it was the ring that had them exchanging a look. "Nice watch." Robin started the conversation.

"I don't have to tell you that Jason gave it to me." Elizabeth said grinning.

"He's never given one to anyone before." Brenda pointed out.

"Lisa didn't have one?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Nope. I think he was hoping someone took her." Robin said smugly. She hated Lisa like everyone else. "She didn't have a ring either." The petite doctor said to her friend smiling wide. "Let's see it."

"Move over." Brenda moved from the recliner to sit on the other side of Elizabeth as the petite brunette held out her hand. "His name and birthstone? How caveman of him to mark his territory."

"Don't listen to her, the baby's making her snarky. I think it's sweet." Robin said looking closer at the piece of jewelry.

"I'll think it's cute when he's wearing something with her name." Brenda had to pretty much force Sonny to wear a ring. And every time he lost it she made him get another one.

Elizabeth got up and walked over to where Jason was talking with Francis and Johnny. Taking his hand she led him back to where the girls were sitting. Of course Francis and Johnny followed. Holding out his left hand she watched as both Robin and Brenda smiled. "I stand corrected." The fashion designer conceded.

"Is that a ring?" Johnny said to his friend. He'd never seen Jason wear jewelry. The Irish guard noted the similar ring on Elizabeth's hand. "Did you two get married?"

"You got married?" Audrey asked from behind Jason. Sonny was standing next to her also looking shocked. They had been alone for the last few hours but Audrey didn't think that was enough time.

"No." Jason moved to clear up the confusion. "I know Elizabeth isn't ready for that. I gave her a promise ring and I have one as well."

Audrey walked over and inspected the rings. "I think that's lovely." She kissed her granddaughter's cheek as well as Jason's. "I'm pleased to see a symbol of your feelings."

"I wanted Elizabeth to be wearing it before you left. I wanted you to know that your granddaughter is going to be well cared for." Jason told the older woman.

"Thank you." Audrey already knew, but the visual aid would help Elizabeth to remember she was safe and cared for.

"I have something for you too." He was going to give it to her after dinner but by doing it now it would take everyone's attention off of him and Ella.

"For me?" She took the envelope he was holding out. "Jason thank you." She was surprised, she hadn't expected a gift. Opening it she saw it was in French. "Elizabeth you will have to help me with this." Audrey spoke passable French, reading it however was not something she did well.

"It's a deed for a penthouse apartment on Paris-Isle, in Paris." Elizabeth looked up at Jason before turning her attention to the deed. "It has a private rooftop terrace, Gram you can see the Eiffel Tower from the window."

"Jason, that's very kind but I can't accept this." Audrey knew how much a unit like this would cost. Real estate in France was ridiculously expensive.

"Steven told me that you pay way too much money for absolutely no space in a not so great location. I'm sure Elizabeth would feel better knowing you were in a secure building in a good neighborhood. I know I will." Jason wasn't going to budge on this one. "There's enough room for guest to stay. Like the Baldwins."

"You spoke to Steven?" Elizabeth hadn't known that.

"He had some things he wanted to talk about." Mostly he wanted to threaten the enforcer. "I asked him if you needed a car and he said it was a waste in downtown Paris."

"He's right. Jason thank you." Audrey gave him another kiss. "You will have to bring Elizabeth for a visit."

"I didn't know you could read French." Johnny said to his friend.

"Speak, read, and write. I learned in school." Elizabeth loved French culture. Almost as much as she loved Italian culture. She wanted to visit both countries. "Are you near Steven?"

"He and Claire are about twenty minutes by foot from here." They owned a house left to Claire by her grandmother. Otherwise they couldn't afford to live in the city.

"I guess I should give you my gift now too." Sonny reached in his pocket and removed a small envelope.

"Thank you Sonny." Audrey didn't bother to protest. She let Elizabeth read the card for her.

"It's an account at a furniture store." Elizabeth's heart was overflowing at how they were taking care of her Gram.

"You can't sleep on the floor. Get whatever you want." Sonny told her.

"Me next!" Robin stood up. "This is from Johnny and me, because he is truly awful at picking out gifts." Robin said smirking at her boyfriend.

"Season tickets to the opera." Audrey was thrilled. "Thank you."

"If you have a guest you can get one free ticket and the rest at a huge discount." Robin had studied medicine in Paris. The opera had often been her escape.

"Babe can you get the bag for me." Brenda didn't even want to try to fight her way out of the couch.

"Thank you Brenda." Audrey said opening the bag. "A camera."

"You will need it to send pictures of the baby to Elizabeth." Brenda got her a top of the line model.

"I guess that just leaves me." Francis grinned as he retrieved a box from the closet.

"Francis." Audrey said smiling wide. "The complete Tony Bennett collection. Thank you."

"I remember you and Grampa Steve dancing to Tony Bennett." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Your grandfather was an exceptional dancer." Audrey fondly reminisced. "Thank you all for the wonderful gifts. But mostly thank you for being there when Elizabeth needed you." She told the assembled group.

"You're welcome." It was one of the rare times Jason spoke for the group.

"Okay, let's eat." Sonny said ushering everyone to the table.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

To my Guest reviewers: I don't mind if you guys have a debate, just please be respectful. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 17

Early the next morning the guys and Elizabeth along with Audrey traveled to the private airstrip where the plane was housed. The co-pilot came out and stowed the luggage before boarding the plane for a pre-flight check. Once that was handled Audrey turned to her granddaughter. "I expect a phone call at least once a week."

"I can do that." Elizabeth could feel her eyes burn. "I love you Gram."

"I love you too sweetie. I will call you the minute the baby comes." Audrey promised. "Take good care of her." She said to Jason who nodded.

Elizabeth gave her Gram one final hug. "I'll miss you." She whispered as her grandmother held her close.

"I'll miss you too. I'm so proud of you." Audrey wanted Elizabeth to know that. "It took a lot of courage to walk away from Kiefer and to let your friends help you. You are so strong Elizabeth remember that."

"I will." Elizabeth promised.

The pilot came over and announced that they were ready. "I guess I should go then. I love you." Audrey said one more time.

"I love you too Gram." Elizabeth said smiling. Jason walked up and put his hands gently on her shoulders just to offer support. They stood there until the plane lifted off the runway.

"You ready to go?" Jason asked lightly rubbing her arm.

"Yes." She said looking up at him. She had a bit of a headache and wanted to lie down.

* * *

When they walked into her apartment Elizabeth was struck with the fact that her Gram was really gone. That she and Jason were now alone. She waited to see if the fear was going to come and smiled a bit when it didn't. Being alone with Jason didn't scare her.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" He asked still standing by the door.

"No. I'm feeling better. Do you have plans for today?" Elizabeth asked wanting to spend some time with him.

"I have a meeting later." Jason took a deep breath. "Actually since you are feeling better I'd like to talk to you."

"If you need to go back to work I understand." She didn't want him to feel guilty for returning to his life.

"I don't. Things are quiet." Jason walked over and took her hand leading her to the couch. He sat down and she settled onto his lap. Unable to resist he leaned forward and kissed her. He was happy when she returned his affection. "I've been doing some thinking about what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"About whether or not you want to continue to work for Sonny?" He had mentioned that when she was still in the hospital, but they hadn't discussed it since.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about what you said. What a person does isn't who they are. You're right. Still what a person does can have an impact on everyone around them. Everyone they care about." Jason was organizing his thoughts while he spoke.

"I'm okay with you working for Sonny." She told him.

"Are you okay with me not working for him?" He didn't think she was attracted to his lifestyle, but he wanted to be sure.

"I'm okay with whatever you decision you make." She always wanted to support him.

"I can't make this decision. Not alone. We have to make this together. I want to leave the business." Jason told her. "I want to build a life with you and maybe one day have children. I don't want you wondering if I'm going to come home every night. I know life doesn't come with a guarantee but my job ups the chances of me dying young." Jason told her explaining what he was feeling.

"I want a long time with you Jason. I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry. I'd also be lying if I said that I think this is all you can do. You are really smart and what you can do with a wrench is amazing." She said mentioning his mechanical skills. "Can you leave?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not completely up to me or Sonny. The families have a say. If they say no then I'm in for life." They would watch him carefully to make sure he didn't try to run.

"If they say yes?" She wanted to know what would happen.

"That could go several different ways. They could let me walk away and tell me that I have to leave Port Charles and never return. They could say that I have to stay away for ten years. Or they could say I can return but only once a year."

"Will you be allowed to stay in touch with Sonny?" She was understanding how huge a change this would be.

"That also depends on the families. But if they say yes I can't ever do mob business with Sonny. If I walk away and come back I'll never get out again." He explained.

"Is that because you walked away before?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I never walked away before." Jason said confused.

"After you broke up with Carly. You were gone for almost a year." Elizabeth reminded him. It was shortly after his return that they met for the first time.

"I was still working. Well most of the time I was working. The first few months I was pretty much drunk." He corrected. "When I was ready I came home. Could you live with having to leave Port Charles, possibly for good? If the families tell me I can't have contact with Sonny that includes the guys, Brenda, and Robin." He warned her.

"Where would we go? I don't have a lot of skills and no money of my own." Elizabeth was being practical. "I guess if you can wait tables in one country you can do it in another."

"I have money so don't worry about that." Jason told her. "I also own a business. A legitimate business."

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't known that. "I mean the owning your own business part."

"It's based in Italy. In Tuscany, Siena to be more specific. So we would make that our home, but we could travel." Jason explained. No matter what he wanted to take her there.

"Does Sonny know?" Elizabeth asked smiling thinking of Italy.

"Yes. It was his idea for me to start a business of my own. Sonny has some legal businesses as well." None as successful as what Jason had. His company was an international conglomerate. Elizabeth had no clue just how prosperous he was in his own right. "It helps to cover our lifestyle." It gave them something legitimate to put on their tax forms.

"Do you own the business here?" This was the first discussion they'd had of this nature.

"I own some of it. I'd sell it back to Sonny or a new partner of his choosing. I'd probably keep something so that I have a reason to return to Port Charles." Jason pushed a stray curl from her face. "Once I talk to Sonny he will call for a meeting of the families and they will make a decision. From that point, if they say yes, then we will have a set amount of time to leave. It could be six months or it could be six hours."

"Will the families make a decision at the meeting?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Jason honestly answered. "When I find out the date of the meeting we should start wrapping things up then, just in case. You won't be able to talk about this with anyone until Sonny says it's safe to do so. Even if the families say that I can leave and stay in Port Charles we should leave for at least a year as a sign of good faith."

"So that you will stick to your end of the deal?" She said to be clear.

"Exactly. So will you come with me if I can get out?" Jason waited for her answer.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. She was not going to miss the opportunity to see if they could build a life with one another.

"Thank you." Jason said smiling.

"When is your meeting with Sonny?" She asked leaning into him.

"Not for a few hours. I was hoping that maybe we could do some kissing before I go." Jason brushed his lips across hers. She did the same inviting him to kiss her. He accepted.

* * *

"You don't like it?" Sonny asked Jason pointing to the younger man's coffee mug.

"What?" Jason had been looking over the books.

"The new coffee blend. You hardly tried it." Sonny wanted Jason's opinion before they placed a large order.

"Oh." Jason picked up the mug and carefully took a sip. He hadn't been drinking the brew because his lips were sore. He'd spent the three hours after talking with Ella, kissing her. Slow kisses, long kisses, and lingering kisses. He'd never had a three hour make out session in his life. In addition to sore lips he'd left with a raging hard on. "It's good. The numbers look good too."

"I'll order the blend." Sonny watched his friend. Jason seemed tense. "How is Elizabeth?"

"Good." Jason said trying not to fidget.

"You'll bring her to dinner tonight? She should be with family." Sonny just waited. Jason wouldn't give up information until he was ready.

"We will. It helps her eating with everyone." She still wasn't over the eating in public lesson that Kiefer had no doubt beat into her but she was working on it and that's what counted.

"Next week I'm going to buy four tables for the Nurses Ball." Sonny mentioned. "Maybe you will come this year." Jason always bought a table too and never attended. They supported the charity in honor of Sonny's adopted brother Stone Cates.

"I'll ask Elizabeth." Jason didn't know how she'd feel about being out in a crowd. "But there is something I want to talk to you about." He started.

Sonny leaned back in his chair and waited. He really hoped that Jason was about to say that he wanted out. His young partner could do so much more with his life, especially with Elizabeth by his side. Many years ago Sonny had the chance to get out but didn't take it. Now that he was expecting his first child with Brenda he wished had. "So?" The older man prodded.

"I…" Jason paused and looked at his friend, mentor, and brother. Part of him felt like he was betraying Sonny by wanting this, the larger part knew his friend would understand. "I want out."

Sonny just nodded. "I've already made some calls."

Jason was surprised by that. "You have?"

"You mentioned on the roof about maybe walking away. So I started putting out feelers. I wanted to know if I could make it happen for you." Sonny told his young friend. "Maximus will give his support." Maximus Giambetti was head of the five families. Nothing happened without his approval. "Hector Ruiz owes me several favors. He will also give his support. That's two votes in your favor."

"That leaves Sorel out of Chicago and Scully out of Boston." Jason said thinking out loud. Sonny would have no vote since Jason worked for him. "Do you know how they will vote?"

"Sorel is aligned with the Zacchara's in Rome and they have an alliance with Maximus. I'm guessing he will vote yes. It's the Scully family who will pose a problem." In order for Jason to get out the vote had to be unanimous. "Maximus is looking into it."

"You aren't angry?" That was Jason's biggest fear.

"No. I will miss you." Sonny knew Maximus would make this happen. Jason had handled a threat for the mob boss last year, the head of the Giambetti family would not forget that. "I'm hoping that they will say we can stay in touch. Elizabeth deserves a life of freedom."

"So what happens now?" Jason asked his boss.

"I call Maximus and tell him we talked. He will set up a meeting. We need to figure out what to do with the businesses you own here in Port Charles." Sonny said smiling at his friend. Jason owned about thirty percent of the business, something not a lot of people knew because the enforcer refused to let Sonny tell anyone.

"I'm willing to sell everything but Deception, unless I have to." Jason had given this a lot of thought. "If the families say that I'm not allowed to return to Port Charles I will sell you that too."

"It gives you a reason to visit." Sonny thought that was smart. "I'll contact Justus and get everything set up."

"No matter what I happens I want to sell you those businesses." Jason told his partner. "It's time you took everything back."

Sonny had given Jason the business after his first wife died. It was a relief to the younger man to give it back. "If that's what you want. Who will you take with you?"

"I'm not going to take any of the guys." Jason said surprised.

"I know you have security in Italy and I'm sure it's good. But our guys are the best. You need to take a few of them." On this Sonny would not budge. Just because Jason was hopefully getting out didn't mean that people in the business would leave him alone. "If not for you then for Elizabeth. We will talk with the guys and see who is interested."

"Thank you Sonny." Jason said quietly. With one conversation his whole life could be changing.

"Don't thank me yet." Sonny would do whatever he had to so that this happened. Including taking the Scully family out. He knew the Zacchara's were interested in coming to North America. Boston would be a nice place to have an ally.

* * *

Jason's decision to leave the mob was decided in a poll back in April.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

Jason stepped in penthouse two and looked at all his friends. If he was able to leave he would miss seeing them every day. Would miss the family he'd found. Even that thought could not make him regret his decision. Getting out was what he wanted.

After meeting with his partner Jason had called the apartment just to check in. Elizabeth assured him she was fine and that she would stay fine if he went for a bike ride. He just needed to come to terms with the decision he had made. Hearing himself say the words out loud had been shocking in its own way.

He went to the bridge and just sat in the quiet. When he was ready he came back. Sonny had sent him a text telling him what time dinner was going to be on the table so he wouldn't be late. Jason had stopped by the apartment and when he found it empty he had headed to his penthouse to get clean before coming to Sonny's. Now standing here he looked around the room and frowned. Where was Elizabeth?

"Hey you're here." Sonny said smiling. He was still wearing his apron. "You didn't bring Liz?"

"She's not here?" After a moment of panic he had just figured she was in the bathroom.

"No, I assumed she was downstairs." Sonny told his friend. All the guys were looking at them.

"No, she's not in her apartment." Jason had to actively work to squash the panic that wanted to rise. Chris was nowhere to be found either, so it was clear they were together. He managed to hold onto that thought for all of five minutes before the guard walked through the door alone. "Where is Elizabeth?"

Chris looked at his boss a man he respected about half as much as he feared. There was a very good chance that his life was about to end. He had fucked up. "I lost her."

* * *

"Where is he?" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. She'd been standing in this exact same spot for the last ten minutes. That was what they said to do right? If you got separated from your group then go back to the last place you were together. Well she had done just that and she still didn't see her guard.

It was a nice day and she had wanted to leave the Towers for a little bit. Jason already said she didn't need his permission to go out. He just asked that she stayed with her guard. Something he didn't have to tell her. It had taken one very loud lecture from Francis, when Emily was still living here, to make sure she never ditched her protection detail again. Emily had wanted to have some fun so they had given their guards the slip. That hadn't gone over well at all. Jason hadn't spoken to her for a week he was so pissed. Elizabeth started to chew her bottom lip as her nerves increased. He was going to be so mad at her.

Chris had brought her to the art festival on Main Street. Three blocks were closed off as artist from all over came to show their wares. The offerings were beautiful and she had enjoyed moving from table to table just browsing. This wasn't about shopping as much as it was about being outside. Chris just let her go following at a discreet distance. She'd even worn a pink shirt so she would be easier to spot. However at some point she must have gotten too far away because she had looked up and he was gone.

Now she was sitting here trying to decide what to do. They were only five blocks from the Towers and it would take her a while but she could walk it. But if Chris was looking for her he'd be upset when he found out she went home. She was too afraid to walk over to the pay phone and call Jason or any of the other guys. She just knew her own stupidity had caused this. How many times had Kiefer told her she screwed things up because she was too dumb to do the right thing?

She didn't even have her cell phone because she'd left it on the charger. Not one of her brighter moves. Elizabeth looked at the watch. She could push the button, but this wasn't an emergency. Would Jason be angry if she used the alarm and there was no reason to? She wasn't being threatened, she'd just somehow ditched her guard. This indecisiveness was making her crazy, and tired. Making a decision was always hard for her but life with Kiefer had taken it to a whole new level.

With a sigh Elizabeth decided to get moving. Twenty minutes had passed now and it was clear that Chris wasn't coming. She was starting to worry that something had happened to him. Why else would he have disappeared? If something had then another guard would have shown up to get her. He was probably waiting for her at the Towers. With no other choice but to go face her surely livid boyfriend, Elizabeth headed home.

* * *

"Robin help Brenda upstairs." Jason told the petite doctor. Both women didn't hesitate to do as instructed. "Would you like to repeat that?" The enforcer asked once the bedroom door shut.

"I lost her." Chris said looking around the room. Johnny, Francis, Max, and Cody were looking at him in stunned shock. Sonny was clearly angry. But it was the calm coming from Jason that scared him the most.

"How long ago?" Jason asked knowing that Francis was already pinging Elizabeth's watch. As head of the guards he could access all the watches the ladies wore.

"Almost an hour." Chris said knowing it was only going to get worse.

"You lost Liz a fucking hour ago and you didn't call it in?" Max asked trying to figure out what the hell his friend had been thinking. Time was critical in these types of situations. As soon as he even suspected she was gone Chris should have been on the phone.

"Did you try calling her?" Max wanted to know.

"She forget her cell phone." Chris knew he should have brought her back the minute she mentioned it. They were only a block from the Towers at that point. They could have easily swung back and picked it up. Instead he said it was fine. Even after she suggested going back he said it was fine.

"You let her leave without her phone?" Francis asked wondering when Chris got this dumb. Francis always made his charge show him their phone before they left. He wanted to know they had it and it was charged. "How did you lose her?" They needed information.

"She wanted to go the Art Festival. It's not that far away and I figured we wouldn't be gone long since Ms. Webber still tires easily." He should have taken back up and didn't. Just another mistake he'd made. "Ms. Webber was walking from table to table and I was following. Every so often she would sit on one of the benches and rest. I make her nervous, so I was hanging back a bit. She was sitting and I did a sweep of the crowd. I looked back and she was still there. I did another sweep and when I looked back she was gone. I saw a flash of pink and I headed in that direction but it wasn't her. When I got back to the bench there was no sign of her. I looked through the crowd for her, but I couldn't find her." He didn't even bother to apologize because he knew he had fucked up.

"Where is she?" Jason never took his eyes from Chris, but the question was for Francis.

"According to the program she's in the building." Francis reported. "Has anyone checked her apartment?"

"I went there before coming up she wasn't in." Jason was still pining Chris to the spot.

"Did she maybe take the watch off?" Johnny asked Jason.

"I asked her not to, so I doubt it." Jason answered. Before he could say anything else the door opened and Elizabeth walked in with Shawn Butler.

"Gentlemen." Shawn said smiling. He'd been surprised to see Elizabeth Webber walking around alone. It had worked to his advantage though, something that would please Jason. As much as it pissed him off.

Elizabeth simply stood there looking at the floor. As much as he wanted to walk over and grab her tight to him Jason's instinct told him to stay still. He could see that she was terrified. Getting close would only make that worse.

"Johnny call Robin." Jason instructed, he wanted Elizabeth checked out. The petite doctor came down happy to see her friend. "Look her over please."

"Sure thing." Robin said coming over. "Come on we'll go to the maid's room." She'd grab a first aid kit just in case.

With a quick glance at Jason, Elizabeth followed her friend out of the room. She kept her eyes down not looking at anyone else as she meekly did as instructed. Jason was beyond angry, she could tell by his body language. Hopefully he didn't yell too loudly when he decided to talk to her.

"Where did you find her?" Jason asked Shawn once the ladies had left.

"I followed her from the festival." Shawn reported. "Walking without a guard. But she did have a shadow."

"Bauer?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yup. He's downstairs by the way. He's a bit banged up because he put up a struggle, but nothing some alcohol won't take care of." Even though Jason planned on beating the crap out of Kiefer, Shawn had been careful not to hurt him.

"Did he touch her?" Jason didn't think so, Ella had been too calm.

"Nope, in fact I don't think she even saw him. He was following her back and I was following him. I waited until she was in the building before taking him down." Shawn had made sure that he was close enough to stop Kiefer if the younger man tried for a grab. He hadn't wanted to alert Ms. Webber because he didn't want Kiefer to know they were being followed.

"Thank you." Jason said grinning. Tonight was going to be fun and it was only the beginning.

"No problem. I wouldn't have let him hurt her, but I wanted to be somewhere no one was watching. I didn't want the cops coming and hauling him away." Shawn was very good at covert operations. "I'm going to take him to the warehouse."

"I'll come with you." Cody offered. After Bauer was secured he and Shawn could catch up. He hadn't seen his friend in a while.

"No. Francis you go. Take Chris with you." Jason didn't even have to tell Francis what he wanted. "Cody you are going to be Elizabeth's new guard. Do better than Chris."

Cody simply nodded. A five year old could do better than Chris had. The guard had been lax and it could have been very bad for Ms. Webber if Kiefer had been bolder. More than likely the younger man was watching and waiting. If he had simply decided to kill her where she stood they wouldn't have been able to do anything but plan her funeral.

"Let's go." Francis said moving toward the door. Both Chris and Shawn followed. Chris was hoping that Francis only beat him within an inch of his life since Ms. Webber was unharmed. Shawn was wondering where Chris had been.

Robin came out just as the three men left. "Aside from her blood pressure being up Liz is fine."

"All the walking?" Jason guessed. She'd probably over exerted herself.

"No." Robin told her friend. "She walked slowly. Jason she's terrified at what your reaction to all this is going to be. I know you want to take her downstairs and talk about it, but you should have the conversation here." The doctor advised. "She thinks you are going to blame her for what happened. Liz has been calling herself stupid since I started the exam."

Jason breathed out harshly and ran a hand over his hair. "Is she coming out?"

"In a minute." Robin told him. "You want me to stay?"

"Yeah." Jason answered. They waited another five minutes before Elizabeth joined them.

"I'm sorry." She said right away. "I don't know what happened. I was sitting on the bench and then I got up to look at some things on the table. It was right next to the bench I could still see Chris which meant he could still see me. Francis said to make sure I could always see my guard. He was looking around sweeping the crowd. When I looked over again a few minutes later Chris was gone. I looked for him and when I couldn't find him I went back to the bench. When he didn't come back I looked for him. After a while I wasn't sure what to do so I decided to come home." She finished letting her voice drop.

Chris hadn't seen her get up from the bench so when he saw it was empty he scanned the crowd. The reason he didn't see Elizabeth at the table was because she was standing next to a rather large man who completely obscured her. The flash of pink further up the street had made Chris think Elizabeth had just drifted along looking at items. It was a simple misunderstanding that wouldn't have happened if Chris had brought back up. Or returned to get Elizabeth's phone.

Jason just closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. Letting the relief that it hadn't been anything worse flow through him. "Elizabeth." He finally started. Before they could talk he needed to calm her down. He walked toward her just wanting to be closer when he let her know he wasn't angry with her.

He stepped forward and her eyes widened. When he got closer still and raised his hand slightly Elizabeth simply dropped to the ground with her arms crossed over her head. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Jason froze, hell he swore even his heart stopped beating. His girl was on the floor protecting herself from him. She was so afraid of his reaction that she was curled up and bracing herself to be beaten. He turned to look at Sonny and saw anger and grief in his friend's eyes. It was in everyone's eyes.

Robin moved forward but with a shake of his head Jason stopped her. He had to be the one to approach her. She needed to know that no matter what he wasn't going to hurt her. Remembering how Gail made Johnny smaller Jason went down on his knees and slowly crawled the short distance to where Elizabeth was huddled up. Carefully he pulled her into his arms before picking her up. Not wanting to leave the penthouse he took her back into the maid's room so that they could talk.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

After placing her on the bed Jason knelt on the floor. She was still curled up in a tight ball so he gently rubbed circles on her back. She was trembling hard beneath his hand and he wondered if that hurt her. Yes she was doing better but he knew she still hurt and she had taken a long walk this afternoon. He understood that a walk that long was not good for her. He needed to go out later so for the next few hours he would keep a close eye on her and then ask one of his friends to take over.

But first they needed to get past this.

When the trembling calmed some Jason stood and toed off his boots walking around to the other side of the bed before stretching out. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that she didn't like having him behind her. He didn't yet know why but they would get to it. She was opening up and telling him things about her life with Kiefer. She couldn't do it all at once and honestly he didn't know if he could handle it if she did.

Her eyes were still tightly closed but her hand slowly reached out for his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ditch my guard I won't do it again. I'm still not even sure how it happened."

Her voice trembled as she gave him another apology. "If this ever happens again activate your watch." Jason said rubbing her arm trying to soothe her.

Even if she had ditched her guard, and he didn't believe that was the case, it was on Chris to make sure that something like this didn't happen. The guys were trained to stick with their charge no matter what. Only death or extreme injury was a valid excuse for not doing their job. Even before they got separated Chris had messed up. "I'm not angry with you." Jason said softly moving his hand up, and running his fingers through her hair to calm her. "I am worried. That was a long walk in your current condition and you've been upset since you got here." He wanted her to open her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He remembered Gail telling him to talk with Elizabeth.

"Tired, but not sore." She answered softly. Taking a risk she scooted forward just a bit bringing them closer together.

Jason took that as an invitation and closed the gap completely. "Can I put my arms around you?" He asked her. He didn't think he would calm down until he could feel all of her pressed against him.

"Yes, please." She needed that. When his arms were finally around her she spoke again. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She knew that her reaction had done just that.

"Thank you." There was no point in trying to deny it. "If you could try not to do that again, I would appreciate it." The speed at which she dropped told him that she did it often. That she had needed to protect herself frequently from Kiefer. It was a confirmation he could have lived without.

"I'll try." She would. It hadn't even been a conscious decision. She had just reacted to his anger and the fact that he was moving closer to her. God she was so screwed up. Why did he even bother? "Do you want your ring back?" She asked afraid he was going to say yes.

"If you take that ring off we really are gonna have a fight." He told her smiling some. Now that he was calm the situation with Chris sounded like a misunderstanding. Still he couldn't over look that fact that the guard hadn't followed procedure. Or the fact that Kiefer had gotten entirely too close to Elizabeth. Thank god Shawn was so good at what he did. "You are getting a new guard." Jason told her. "Cody will start in the morning. You can trust him."

Elizabeth just nodded. This didn't surprise her, she just hoped this afternoon didn't cost Chris his life. It took all her courage to ask the next question. "What will happen to Chris?"

If Elizabeth was looking up she would have seen the biggest grin on Jason's face. She had just asked him a question without seeking permission first. He wondered if she was even aware of that fact. "He'll be reassigned. Probably to the casino. I will let Sonny handle it. Okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth said relaxing against Jason. He was always so warm and she really was tired.

He knew the exact moment she fell asleep. Instead of letting her go and finding Sonny or going to see Kiefer he just stayed put holding her close. He'd experienced a lot of emotions in a very short period of time and he was tired too. A quick nap cuddled up with his girl was just what he needed.

* * *

He came out just as everyone was sitting down to dinner. "How is she?" Brenda immediately asked.

"Tired." Jason honestly answered. "I'm going to fix us some plates and take them back to the room." He didn't want her to put herself through trying to overcome her eating in public issues today. He just wanted her to eat something.

"You fix her plate, I'll fix yours." Sonny said to the younger man.

On the way back to the room Jason stopped them in the kitchen. "Can you handle Chris for me?"

"Sure thing." Sonny knew for a fact that Francis had already demoted the other guard. Now Francis was waiting for further instructions. He wouldn't do anything else to Chris without a direct order. The main reason no one would give that order was because it would upset Elizabeth. "The casino work?"

"That's fine. I want to get started with Kiefer tonight. Can Elizabeth stay here while I'm out? I'll come get her when I'm done, I just don't want her to be alone." Jason asked his friend.

"Seriously, I make you this nice plate and you insult me?" Sonny said grinning. "You know she can stay, but you coming to get her might not happen. Brenda and Robin are already planning to kidnap her, I think they are having a sleep over."

"I'll sack out on the couch then." Jason grinned. Some time with her friends would be good for Ella. Now that Brenda was pregnant he didn't have to worry about the outrageous brunette getting them into trouble.

"All the bedrooms have beds." Sonny pointed out. "Come on let's feed your girl."

* * *

After making sure Ella was comfortable and stealing a few kisses, now that his lips weren't so sore, Jason went next door to his penthouse to get changed. "You ready?" The enforcer asked Cody who was driving over with him.

"Let's go." They took Cody's truck. It was rare for Jason to let anyone else drive, but he was going to be tired later.

"You will start in the morning as Elizabeth's guard." Jason started the conversation. "She goes to see Gail every other day during the week. She will go to see Robin in one week. I will be with her most of the time, but when I'm not I don't care if she wants to go out of the Towers."

Cody nodded. He was good at his job, but he also knew that Jason was doing more than saying what was expected of the guard. His boss was going to use the time to help Cody know Elizabeth a bit better.

"She's going to be a bit nervous around you for about the first week. Try not to take it personal. Don't walk behind her. You need to stay where she can see you at all times." Jason watched the city go past his windows. "Try not to make any sudden moves because you will scare her."

"Does she have my number yet?" Cody asked Jason filing away everything he'd been told.

"It's in the phone." Jason had put all the numbers in her phone personally. "I'll have Francis send you the codes for her watches."

"Why didn't Chris do that?" Cody asked.

"Because apparently this morning Chris woke up on the wrong side of stupid." Jason was still disgusted by how badly Chris had fucked up. The watch would have told him she was still at the festival. "Do I even need to say it?"

"No. I will protect her with my life Jason." Cody promised his boss.

"Thank you." Jason believed that his friend would.

* * *

Walking into the warehouse Jason just shook his head as he looked around. "If I had known that you all were coming I would have charged admission." The guys just grinned.

Francis and Shawn were still here, that wasn't surprising. But Sonny, Max, and Johnny had decided to come along too. They were sitting around the table playing poker. "Give us a head's up if you change your mind. Max will need to borrow cash from someone." Johnny smirked. The dark haired Italian was not having good luck with the cards tonight.

"Fuck you." Max grinned back. "I've still got plenty of money in my pocket."

"Good. I can use it all." Johnny said being cheeky.

Jason shook his head again as he turned his attention to the younger man tied to the chair. Slowly walking over the enforcer grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of Kiefer Bauer. It occurred to him that in all the time Elizabeth dated this douchebag that they'd never really had a conversation. In fact after the first five words Jason knew he hated Kiefer.

He gave his prisoner the once over and was happy to see he was terrified. Jason was not going to be doing anything to put him at ease. The enforcer wanted to take out his gun and just kill Kiefer right now but the other man needed to suffer. Good thing Jason knew how to make that happen. "Your father is dead. I killed him a few days ago. His death was relatively quick, yours will not be. Who is going to spot me?" Jason asked standing up.

"That would be me." Shawn caught him so the guys gave him the honor. Plus no one else was sure they could do what Jason was going to ask. "What did you need?"

"I need you to make sure I don't kill him." Jason wasn't sure he would be able to stop on his own. "Kiefer and I are going to be spending some quality time together over the next ten days. He has some lessons to learn. I don't want him to miss a minute of it." Jason gave his prisoner an evil grin as he pulled out his gloves. The tied up man's eyes got wide at his announcement. Jason noted the gauge under his right eye and knew that was where Elizabeth stabbed him with the stick. It made him smile.

"Jason." Johnny said before his friend got started. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a chain. The kind soldiers wore their dog tags on. "Take off your ring."

"Thanks." Jason slipped it off and put it on the chain. He held the piece of jewelry up in front of Kiefer's face. "My girl put this on my finger just last night. Is there anything you want me to tell Elizabeth?" When Kiefer opened his mouth Jason slammed his fist into it knocking out a couple of teeth. "I didn't give you permission to speak. That is one of your rules right? That Elizabeth couldn't speak unless you said so." He grinned at the silence. Jason looped the chain around his neck and put on his other glove.

Johnny and Shawn hung Kiefer from the meat hook and Jason got to work. For twenty uninterrupted minutes he worked Elizabeth's tormentor over before Shawn made him stop. Max came forward and administered first aid including a tetanus shot. No one wanted Kiefer to get an infection and die before Jason was done.

The enforcer took a seat and the bottle of Gatorade Francis handed him. He felt really good. "In the morning give him twenty pieces of cereal. For lunch twenty tortellini, and for dinner cut up a piece of chicken breast and give him twenty small pieces." Jason was going to try to get Ella to talk to him. If she told him anything else before Kiefer died then he would do that to the fucker too. "You look a little pudgy Kiefer." Jason said with an cold smile. "I'm going to help you with that. In the bag on the table there is a dog collar and lead. Put the collar on Kiefer and attach the lead to the wall." Jason instructed. The guys just looked at him in shock.

"Jesus, tell me he didn't do that to her. I will fucking kill him right now if he did that to her." Johnny swore.

"No. He didn't." At least Elizabeth didn't say anything like that and he hoped to god she never did. "He liked to restrict her movements. Elizabeth wasn't allowed outside without permission. This is the closest I can get to that."

"Okay." Johnny said calming some. "I'll take care of that." He went out to his car to get his tool kit. "Give me twenty minutes." Johnny said as he walked through the main room into the storage closet.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews the follows, and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest your story idea was noted.

Laura, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 20

"So have you and Jason had sex yet?" Brenda asked sitting cross legged on the bed. She wasn't the least bit embarrassed about asking such a personal question.

"Don't answer that." Robin said giving their friend the hairy eyeball.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You want to know too." Brenda said not the least bit ashamed of being so nosy. She and Robin had been speculating about this just yesterday.

"Yes, I want to know, but I wouldn't ask." Robin admitted still glaring at her friend. "At least not until Elizabeth was at the office." She amended.

Elizabeth just looked at the two women before giggling. When they both turned to look at her she just laughed harder. "You two are impossible. No, we haven't had sex yet."

"Why not?" Brenda wanted to know. "I figured once your grandmother left you two would be like rabbits." It was clear that Liz and Jason wanted one another.

"Robin hasn't said we could." That was the excuse Elizabeth was sticking with. Despite being close she didn't feel like telling them that she was confused about sex. Not so much scared as mixed up. She had to be doing something wrong because everyone else seemed to really like sex, and right now she couldn't see why. Gail had already said it shouldn't hurt but for her it did. Dr. Meadows never said that physically there was anything wrong with her. It had to be something she was doing. Otherwise why was it the same with Lucky and Kiefer? She did want to have sex with Jason, but she wanted to enjoy it too.

"Hello, earth to Elizabeth." Brenda said calling her friend back to the conversation. The other woman had a frown on her face indicating troubling thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" Elizabeth said to her friend.

"Are you going to the Nurses Ball?" Brenda repeated her question.

"If Jason wants to go, then sure." Elizabeth responded. Her first choice would be to stay home.

"Jason never wants to go." Brenda pointed out. "I have a dress that would be perfect on you, and by then you should be healed. Right?" She turned to the doctor in the room.

"Physically Elizabeth should be good as new by then. She might still tire easily from the bleeding, that can take longer to get over." Already the walking boot was gone. At almost three weeks after her attack she was moving a lot better. She was still purple though some greens and yellows were starting to show up. Which while a good thing, it meant she was healing, they made her look even worse. "But a crowded room might not be the best place for her." Robin cautioned their friend. Brenda could be fairly stubborn. She wasn't going to be allowed to push Elizabeth into doing something she didn't want to. Jason wouldn't let her.

"Robin's right." Elizabeth said softly. "I'm not sure I want to be around all those people." Kiefer had rules for social engagements and Elizabeth wasn't sure she wouldn't be a complete basket case all night. The event was still a couple of months away so there was no rush, but if she wasn't feeling strong enough she wasn't going to go. Something Jason wouldn't mind in the least.

"I have to go pee. Again. I swear this baby is sitting on my bladder. Don't do anything fun until I get back." Brenda rolled from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Robin, can I ask you something?" Elizabeth started now that they were alone.

"Sure." The doctor wondered if Elizabeth asking if she could ask a question made Jason want to kill someone.

"I need to know something about sex." Elizabeth was trying not to turn red.

"What can I help you with?" Robin was surprised at the topic.

"You can't, but I think Johnny can. I mean do you think he would answer a question for me? Do you mind if I ask him? You can stay if you want." Elizabeth let her voice drift off before starting again. "I can't ask Frannie or Sonny or Max. So I think Johnny is best." Cody wasn't even an option because she didn't know him well enough to talk about something so personal. She was tracing the pattern on the bedspread to keep from looking at her friend.

Robin's first instinct was to laugh. She would pay good money to see Johnny answer a question about sex for Elizabeth. Her boyfriend would be so embarrassed. Something that was not easy to do. But if she laughed Elizabeth would be humiliated. "You can't ask Jason?" She asked instead.

"I know what he'll say already. I want another opinion." Elizabeth answered truthfully.

"You can ask Johnny anything you like, and I don't need to be here when you do. Are you thinking about having sex with Jason?" Robin asked gently. That would be a good thing if that was the case. Her friend could find out how wonderful it was to be so close with the man she cared about.

"I'm curious." Elizabeth admitted blushing slightly.

"How does that make you feel?" Robin was not a therapist but she tried to be a good friend. It was clear Elizabeth needed to talk.

"The thought of having sex with Jason makes me feel tingly." She looked a bit hesitant but when Robin nodded she relaxed some.

"Fluttery in your stomach?" Robin asked with a smile. She knew that feeling well. Johnny did that to her all the time.

"Yeah. I've never felt like that before. I also feel kind of guilty." Elizabeth added.

"Dirty?" Robin was trying to clear things up.

"No. Not with Jason. I feel like I'm using him to experiment." Elizabeth hoped she was making sense.

"You are. Whenever you are with someone new sexually it is experimental. You want to see if you have chemistry and are compatible. That's normal." Robin told her friend. "Have you talked to Gail?"

"Yeah, she said the same thing you did." Not the same words, but the same meaning. "She also said to talk to Jason."

"She's right. Honey, he won't mind helping you with your curiosity." Robin said out loud. To herself she added that letting Elizabeth play with him just might kill him. But he would go happy.

"What if I can't do the stuff he likes?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Lisa had not been at all shy when it came to talking about her sex life with Jason.

"I think Lisa made half that stuff up." Robin knew where Elizabeth's mind was going. "And if she didn't you might want to look into yoga classes." That caused both women to start laughing. "Seriously talking with Jason will take away your doubts. The two of you will find your way together. As your doctor I'm going to say no sex until your next exam. Okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth would try to find some way to talk to Jason before then. "Thanks Robin."

"No problem." She reached out and gave Elizabeth's hand a gentle squeeze.

That was how Brenda found them. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Robin said winking at her friend. "Let's watch a movie."

* * *

The guys came back to the Towers after securing Kiefer for the night. Johnny had screwed an iron panel to the wall and they attached the lead to that. Their prisoner could go three feet before being stopped. Jason planned on shorting that by six inches tomorrow.

Sonny, Johnny, and Jason went to the penthouse level. If Jason was gonna take Elizabeth back to her place then Robin would want to leave too. If the girls were gonna stay the night Johnny would head downstairs while Jason sacked out upstairs. They were quiet as they stepped into the front room.

"Hey." Robin came out of the kitchen in her sweats. "Brenda is upstairs asleep." She walked over and gave Johnny a quick kiss.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked his friend.

"She's awake still." She turned back to her boyfriend. "She wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Johnny said clearly surprised.

"Yeah, you." Robin gave him a push toward the downstairs bedroom. When he was gone she turned to Jason and Sonny who were both curious. "Elizabeth is having trouble eating sweets."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked wanting her to clarify.

"We made brownies." When Sonny winced Robin laughed. "Next door at Jason's." The mob boss was territorial about his kitchen. Brenda was not allowed to cook at all. "Elizabeth didn't eat any. She wanted to, but she couldn't."

"She made a statement about her weight in the hospital. She tried to pass it off as a joke but I knew there was some truth to her words. But I already knew about the dessert situation. She didn't eat the tiramisu that Sonny made." Jason would have to figure out how to make Kiefer pay for that.

"What is she talking to Johnny about?" Sonny asked the doctor.

"She needs his help with a problem." Was all Robin would say. She knew Jason wasn't going to push for more details.

* * *

"Robin said you wanted to see me." Johnny stood in the doorway looking at his young friend. She didn't have on her sunglasses and she still looked really rough. He should've made the dog collar tighter around that fucker's neck.

Elizabeth nodded. "You can sit down if you like." Around the guys she knew well she was fairly relaxed. It was the newer guys she was cautious with and that wasn't anything new. "Robin said I could ask you a question."

"You don't need Robin's permission to talk to me." Johnny said trying to stay calm.

"She said the same thing." She said softly. "But it's about sex and she is your girlfriend, so I didn't want to be disrespectful."

"You want to talk to me about sex." Johnny said surprised.

"I have a question." Elizabeth told him.

"Maybe you should talk to Jason." Johnny suggested.

"I need another opinion. I need someone who will be honest." Elizabeth explained, hoping he would help her.

"Okay." If she could be brave enough to ask then he could man up and answer. "Shoot."

"When is it too late to say no?" She asked him hesitantly. "I know what they said in health class, and what my Gram told me. In real life it doesn't work like that so I was hoping you could tell me." She was looking at the comforter by the time she finished talking.

The fact that he didn't get up and drive back to the warehouse to put his boot down Kiefer's throat showed just how much restraint he had. He had to take a minute before he could answer. "Never."

"What if you are already…you know?" Elizabeth was trying not to embarrass them both. She was sure most women her age already knew, but she didn't.

"Elizabeth, can I be frank?" Johnny asked and when she nodded he searched for the right words. "I could be one stroke from…finishing and if Robin said no then I stop. Otherwise it's rape."

"Won't you be angry?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Honestly, I'll be pissed. But if we get that far and she says stop then something is wrong. And I don't get to take that anger out on her." Johnny explained.

"Won't you be frustrated?" Elizabeth was trying to make sure he understood what she was asking.

"Yes. But my right hand works. Elizabeth you can always say no. If Jason doesn't respect that then you come find me and I will make sure he pays. Has he pressured you into having sex?" Johnny didn't think so but he had to ask. He promised Jason that he would be a safe harbor for Liz.

"No." Elizabeth answered looking him in the eye so he would know she wasn't lying. "I just wanted to know."

"Okay." Johnny took a deep breath. "He's waiting for you."

"I'll be right out." She told him. She just wanted a minute.

"I'll tell him." Johnny walked out front and found his friends waiting. "A word." He said to Jason and moved to the other side of the room.

"Yeah." Jason could see Johnny was upset and wondered what they had talked about.

"Just so we are clear." The Irishman started. "If she ever tells you no and you don't respect that and stop, I will kill you." It was straight up threat.

Jason just looked at his friend. "I wouldn't expect you to do anything else."

Johnny gave his friend a long look before walking over to Robin. "Let's go." He held open the door. He needed a stiff drink.

Jason didn't move right away and Sonny walked over to join him. "You okay?" The older man asked.

Jason just shook his head. He already knew that there was no way she would turn Kiefer down when he demanded sex. She was too scared to say no. Still he hurt so damned much to think of it.

"Stay here tonight. In one of the rooms upstairs." Sonny told his friend knowing that Jason needed the support as badly as Elizabeth. "I'll leave the door to one of the guest rooms open upstairs."

"Thanks." Jason said and went to get his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

Upstairs in the guest room that Sonny prepared for them, they got under the covers and turned out the lights. They still slept on opposite sides of the bed holding hands. He wanted her in his arms all night but wouldn't push. Although he was starting to think he should speak up and tell her what he wanted. The worst that would happen was she would say no. He would respect that and she could see that he was respecting that. Or she might just agree with him.

"Do you want me to tell you what I asked Johnny?" She spoke suddenly. Anytime they were out and she talked to someone alone she had to tell Kiefer what the conversation was about after they got home.

"Only if you want me to know. I don't want you telling me because you think I expect you too. He's your friend as well as mine, you have a right to talk to him without running it by me. Just like you have the right to go out without checking with me first." Jason answered her. He was trying to help her learn how to be independent again. Yes he wanted her with him as much as possible but he knew that wasn't healthy for either of them to be together all the time.

Elizabeth gave it some thought. "I asked him when it was too late to say no." She didn't have to explain no to what. This was a good time to start talking with Jason about them maybe having sex.

"What did he say?" Jason was genuinely curious.

"He said it was never too late." Elizabeth expected Jason to agree.

"He's right. It's never too late to ask me to stop." Jason hoped she believed him. "Did you ever tell Kiefer no?" His voice was soft as he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to.

"Once." Her voice shook. "He…he…" She couldn't continue.

"Come here." He requested letting her hand go. She didn't even hesitate to move into his arms.

"He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into the wall. When I was close to passing out he asked me if I wanted to change my mind. And I did." She was gripping him tight.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Jason tightened his hold. "He won't hurt you again I can promise you that. Have you told Gail? She can help you with this." He didn't know what to say to make that better for her.

"We haven't talk much about Kiefer recently." Elizabeth admitted.

"You haven't?" That surprised him. "Will you tell me what you talk about? You don't have to if you don't want to." He quickly added.

"We talk about you, mostly about Lucky, and sometimes about sex." Elizabeth told him, it felt so good to be close.

"Lucky?" That surprised him even more.

"My relationship with Lucky wasn't very healthy either. Gail is helping me to see that while he never hit me, he was abusive in other ways." Elizabeth had never really talked about her relationship with Lucky to Jason. She talked about how his death made her feel but not much else. They hadn't gotten close until after the other man died. "She's helping me to see how I've made some harmful choices in the past and how the choices I'm making now are different. Better."

"Can you tell me about that?" He had no idea Lucky wasn't good to her.

"Lucky liked for me to be a certain way. When I first moved here I was really quiet and that was the girl Lucky liked. He wanted me to be that girl all the time. He wanted me to hang on his every word and make him feel like my life revolved around him. I think that was why he used to tell me that my art wasn't very good and that I should just hang out with him." Elizabeth admitted.

"Your art is amazing." Jason told her feeling anger toward the already dead boy. "Your first time was with him." Jason asked trying to understand where her confusion about sex came from. Because she had mentioned before things not being great with Lucky in that department.

"No." Was all she said. "It was someone else."

Her voice got small and flat. Jason had never heard that tone from her before and he didn't like it at all. Still he didn't push. He would give her some time. "Am I doing anything to hurt you?" He asked instead, hoping the answer was no.

"No." She quickly answered. "Gail said you've been good for me. I told her I wanted to have sex with you." She confessed feeling her face heat up.

"You do?" Jason could feel his body reacting and willed away his erection.

"Yes." She said softly.

"You don't sound happy about that." He pointed out and when she stiffened he wanted to kick himself. "I'm just wondering why."

"I don't ever want to use you." She told him.

"I don't understand baby. Why would us having sex be using me?" Jason needed to know where her head was at.

"I'm curious. Gail said if I'm with someone I care about and who cares about me it's wonderful and it doesn't hurt." Elizabeth was glad the lights were out.

"She's right. It's pretty special when two people who really love each other are together that way. I want to be with you. I want to show you how incredible it is to give and receive that type of pleasure, but only when we are both ready. You know that I won't ever pressure you. Right?" He needed her to understand that he was willing to wait.

"I know." She assured him.

'I have something to tell you." He said holding her close.

"Okay." Elizabeth loved being held like this. She was hoping that she didn't have to move until the morning.

"Shawn picked up Kiefer tonight." Jason wanted her to know that when she went out an unexpected meeting with her abuser wasn't going to happen. She didn't say anything but turned into him and clutched him tight. "You don't have to be afraid of him anymore." Maybe knowing this would keep the nightmares at bay for at least one night.

"Ella?" He asked softly. "Will you sleep in my arms tonight?"

"I'd like that." She said feeling truly safe for the first time in months. "Thank you Jason."

"I love you Elizabeth." He said gently kissing her temple. She settled into a comfortable position against him and drifted off to sleep.

Jason held her close not wanting to sleep. Not wanting to miss a single moment of having her so close. This was what he had waited for from the second he realized he felt more than friendship for Ella. It would probably surprise his friends to know that this, even more than sex, was what he craved the most. Intimacy with this incredible woman. Eventually he drifted off too, but he never let her go.

* * *

Jason spent the morning with his girl. But the afternoon he set aside for Kiefer. Shawn was at the warehouse and Francis was back today. "How is he?" The enforcer asked taking off his ring. This would be a good way to work off lunch.

"Hungry." Francis said grinning. "He complained about the portion size. As well as the fact that he didn't get dinner last night."

Jason just grinned. The fact that Kiefer had enough spunk left to complain made him happy. He wouldn't want the other man to break too soon. They still had eight days left not counting today. "That's fine I brought him a treat." Jason held up the bag with one of the brownies the girls had made last night.

"That's really sweet. You bring one for us too?" Francis asked his friend.

"Yeah, what about us?" Shawn chimed in laughing.

Jason just reached into the bag on the table and tossed them the plastic container. "You two are so high maintenance. No wonder you're both single." He laughed as he went to the storage closet to drag Kiefer into the main room. He pushed him onto a chair. "I have some things for you." From the bag he pulled another dog collar. His friends instantly recognized what kind it was. Their wide smiles said they approved. Jason took off his ring and put on his gloves.

"What is that?" Kiefer asked and Jason punched him in the face.

"Last night I told you no talking without permission." The enforcer had a feeling Kiefer was not going to be obedient. That also made him happy. Once the new collar was in place he put the brownie on the table, untied Kiefer's hands and waited. It took ten minutes for the younger man to work up the nerve to reach for the treat. The second his fingers touched it Jason activated the shock collar.

Kiefer screamed and fell to the floor.

"No sweets?" Francis guessed.

Jason just nodded. Kiefer was on the floor sobbing when the enforcer walked over and kicked him hard. "No crying." He ordered in a hard tone. He dispassionately watched as his prisoner got himself under control. "Every time a tear falls I'm going to hurt you more." Jason told him. "Put him on the hook."

As Shawn and Francis did Jason just waited. Kiefer would be in pain from yesterday and Jason was going to work him over again today. If he cried he would get a shock. If he spoke out of turn he would get another shock. By the end of the session Kiefer might just beg to die. Too bad that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Jason turned the knob on the remote to a lower setting, low enough to cause an unintentional heart attack but high enough to still hurt, and tossed it to Shawn. He told his friend the rules and set to work.

* * *

While Jason was at the warehouse Sonny was in his office. "Corinthos." He said answering the phone.

"Hello Sonny." Maximus Giambetti greeted his friend.

"Maximus. How are you?" Sonny leaned back in his chair smiling.

"I am fat and happy." He said laughing.

"You are spoiled." Sonny said laughing as well.

"A good woman will do that for you." From his office Maximus could see his wife. It was sight he would never again take for granted. Last year she had been taken from him when he was betrayed by men he trusted. Jason had come over and found his wife before she could be greatly harmed. He would be forever indebted to the younger man. "I have news for you."

"You don't sound happy." Sonny could guess where this call was headed.

"I'm not. Sorel has given his support. But Joe Scully has not." Maximus was tired of the Scully family being a thorn in his side. They had almost caused a war with the Ruiz family two years ago and Maximus was convinced they were behind his Maria's abduction.

"Can his mind be changed?" Sonny did not like this news. Scully seemed to enjoy pissing everyone off.

"I doubt it." Maximus watched as his wife smiled and waved at him. She still had hard days but was doing well. "I am sending some of my associates to the States. They will be traveling with some men from the Zacchara family."

"Do they need a tour guide?" Sonny asked his friend.

"They should be fine on their own, but I was wondering if Shawn has completed his work for Jason." Maximus didn't know what it was the enforcer hired the other man to do.

"I can see." Sonny was sure Jason wouldn't mind if Shawn went out of town briefly. "I'll have to call you back. Jason is working at the moment."

"That is fine. Sooner would be best." Maximus wanted this taken care of so they could move on to other business. "I think he is making the right choice. There are times I wish that my path had been different."

"I feel the same." Sonny told the older man. He would have Shawn call him tonight. The next time they talked after that the Scully family would be a memory and the Zacchara's would be running Boston. Sonny got along well with them so that would make everyone breathe easier.

"When I call again I will have a date for the meeting." Maximus told Sonny. "How is Brenda?"

"She's good." Sonny said smiling. "And Maria?"

"In her garden. Have you found out if you are having a boy or girl yet?" Maximus wanted to know.

"Not yet." Sonny said laughing. "Brenda is blaming the fact that the baby is being stubborn on me."

"Before this baby is born your lovely wife will blame a great many things on you and you will simply smile and accept it." Maximus remembered the days when Maria was pregnant with both their boys. He spent a good many nights on the couch. "We will talk again later."

"I look forward to it." Sonny said as the call ended. He would talk to Jason when he left the warehouse. It looked good for him getting out. They wouldn't relax until the Scully family was gone, you never knew how something like that would go, but right now it looked like Jason should start house hunting in whatever city he planned on moving to.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

Jason told Sonny that Shawn could head out of town when he checked in. He had no idea what Maximus needed but he wasn't going to keep Shawn from earning a living. Since he was done with Kiefer for now, and his work day was over now, it was on to something enjoyable. This afternoon he had a date with his two best girls. He swung by the Towers to get cleaned and shaved before he changed into dress pants and a nice shirt, and then headed to Elizabeth's apartment to pick her up.

After relieving Cody the couple drove over to the Quartermaine estate. Since Emily was on the west coast the only person Jason would voluntarily come here to see was his grandmother Lila. She knew Elizabeth well and he knew that Monica and Alan would have told the family what had happened. His grandmother would have also seen the news reports. Lila had been patient, calling him regularly to check in, but she wanted to see Elizabeth for herself. Yesterday she had called him and told him to bring Ella to the mansion. When his grandmother took that tone it was best to do as you were told. "You look very pretty in that color." Jason said leaning in to steal a kiss as he helped his girl down from the car. She was wearing a long red sundress with a light weight sweater to cover her arms.

"Thanks. I'm just glad my legs don't show." She was bruised there as well.

"You look sexy and exotic." With her hair in curls and the hoop earrings she looked like a gypsy. He growled low before kissing her neck. How someone who was covered could be hot, he had no clue, but she was. "Let's head inside before I take us back home." He said making her blush.

"You." She said smiling shyly as she pushed against his arm. He made her feel light and pretty even if she was still bruised. The playful side of Jason was always a delight. He hadn't ever teased her like this before, and she really liked it.

"I like the lip gloss too. Especially since its cherry flavored." He let his voice drop to a husky whisper. He needed to stop soon because they had to go inside and he was not sitting in the parlor with a hard on.

"I probably don't have any left on my lips." Elizabeth said trying to sound cross and failing miserably. A quick check in the rear view mirror showed she was correct, so she quickly fixed that. He had been stealing kisses when they stopped at red lights.

Now that her lips were shiny again all he wanted to do was kiss them. He wondered if it was possible to have a lip fetish. Or if a person could become addicted to kissing. He could happily spend the rest of his life attached at the lips to Elizabeth Webber. "Let's head in, if we are late I will have to tell grandmother how you tried to take advantage of me here in the driveway." He said smiling.

"Jason you wouldn't tell her that!" Elizabeth said smiling back.

"Yeah, I would." He gave her a mischievous grin.

They walked to the front door and it swung open before Jason could even knock. "Ms. Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you." Alice said with a wide smile. She really liked Ms. Emily's friend. Mrs. Lila was kind enough to keep her updated on the younger woman's progress.

"Hi Alice." Elizabeth said smiling. "It's great to see you too. How have you been?"

"Same as always. Come in, Mrs. Lila is waiting in the parlor." Alice stepped back. She nodded to Jason and he returned the greeting. He didn't speak much and she respected that. Before she opened the door to the front room she leaned in and whispered. "Mrs. Lila is going to try to keep the rest of the family out."

Jason just sighed. "It's okay if they want to visit." The whole family loved his girl. "Just stay close in case you need to break up a fight."

Alice snorted at the rare joke from Jason. "Mrs. Lila your guests are here." The maid announced.

"My dears, come in." Lila greeted them both with a smile.

Jason took her hand and kissed his grandmother's cheek. "You look lovely." He told her.

"Hello Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth also kissed the older woman's cheek bending a bit awkwardly to do so. Something about being in Lila's presence was so calming.

"Sit my darlings." She turned to Elizabeth. Lila had been horrified when Monica came home and told her what had happened to the young woman. "How are you feeling and I expect you to be honest?" She was still holding her hand.

"Still sore and shaky." Elizabeth would never lie to Lila.

"That will pass." The older woman assured her. "Jason is taking good care of you?"

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth said trying not to blush. "The very best."

While Lila was not in the best health there was nothing wrong with her eyesight. She noticed the matching rings when they walked in the room. She knew they hadn't gotten married, Jason would have told her, but she was happy to see her grandson had gotten his butt in gear. Elizabeth was everything he needed in a wife.

"That's good to know." Lila answered smiling. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Alice entered with the tea cart followed by Monica. Alan and Edward stood in the doorway. Jason pretended not to see them.

"Would you mind if they come in?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"They aren't here to see me so the choice is completely yours." Jason could survive a visit as long as they focused their attention on Elizabeth and left him alone. He could feel her struggling to make a decision and tried to stay calm. He knew what he would be doing with Kiefer tomorrow.

"You can come in." Her voice only shook at little. "But if you irritate Jason you will have to leave."

He was surprised at that and couldn't suppress a smile. She was getting stronger. He just looked at his grandfather and smirked. He knew Edward would behave because if he upset Elizabeth grandmother would flay him. "Would like to come sit with me?" Jason had sat across from her.

She got up and sat on the cushion next to him. She could have stayed where she was and Jason would have been fine with that but sitting next to him made her feel better.

"How are you feeling?" Alan asked their guest. He'd kept up to date by reading her chart. Since she'd gone home Robin kept them abreast of Liz's recovery.

"Better." She told him smiling. It occurred to her that she had never been in the house having come with Jason before. It was rather tense. "I'm sorry you couldn't come visit." Actually she was sorry for how she had screamed in the ER when he stopped to check on her.

"That's not important. What matters is that you are feeling better." Alan touched her hand and she flinched.

"I should be going. I have a meeting in an hour." Edward also noticed her pull back. They were making her nervous. "Alan don't stay too long."

Alan nodded. The last thing he wanted was to upset Elizabeth. "If you need anything you can call us." He told the young woman.

"Yes sir, thank you." Elizabeth gave him a small smile trying to resist the urge to drop her head.

He also rose. "Jason may I see you?"

"You'll be okay?" Jason asked first.

"Yes, your mother and grandmother are here." Elizabeth assured him.

"I'll be quick." He kissed her temple before joining his father in the hall. "Keep it short and don't raise your voice." Jason said wondering what the older man wanted.

"How did this happen? Where were you? I want your word that you will make sure this never gets repeated." Alan and his son rarely passed a civil word these days. Apparently that wasn't going to change today. "That poor girl has suffered enough and the PCPD, as usual, can't get it together enough to find the person who hurt her. I want to know you are going to keep her safe."

Jason thought about just walking away, but understood that Alan cared about Elizabeth. Normally his working for Sonny was a problem now they wanted him to use his connections to keep her safe. Typical Quartermaine double standards. "She is being protected." Was all Jason said.

"Why wasn't she being protected before this happened? Instead of messing around with that tramp you should have been keeping Elizabeth safe." Alan was not going to let up.

"Do you want me to say I screwed up? Will that make you get out of my face? Fine, I screwed up. I didn't notice something was wrong and she got hurt because of it. I was too much of a coward and left her alone so that Kiefer could abuse her. If I hadn't let my insecurities over how things ended with Carly cloud my judgment then Elizabeth would have already been with me. You want me to say this is my fault then I will because I already know that. Do you feel better now?" Jason was turning red.

Alan met his glare with one of his own. "It's a start." He was surprised Jason said all that. "What are you doing about it?"

"Jason?" Elizabeth had come looking for him and heard every word he said.

The younger man's head snapped up and his eyes locked on hers. 'SHIT!' He mentally screamed. "Are you alright?"

"Do you really believe that?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears. "Do you really believe this is your fault?"

He didn't want to do this here. He was aware that his grandfather was standing by the door and that his mother and Lila had also left the parlor. The whole family was in the hall watching them.

"Take her to the garden, Jason." Lila told her grandson. She wanted a word with her son.

He held out his hand and when she took it they walked from the house. There were several benches in his grandmother's rose garden. He picked the one furthest from the house. He sat her down and squatted in front of her. "I do believe that." He said finally answering her question.

"Jason, that's not true." Elizabeth's eyes filled once more only this time the tears fell down her cheek.

She could cry for him, but not for herself. "Baby." He cupped her cheek. "Come here." He held out his arms and when she wrapped hers around him he sat on the grass holding her while she cried.

* * *

She cried for so long he was starting to get worried that Elizabeth would make herself sick. Still it made sense. For months she hadn't been allowed to cry and now she finally could. He was guessing there would be more tears in the days to come.

"I'm sorry she hurt you so badly." Elizabeth said softly when her tears had stopped.

Jason gently shifted her so that her face was on a dry part of his shirt. They never talked about Carly. He was guessing it was time. "I loved her. She said she loved me. Then she slept with my brother and got pregnant. Emily told me that even when I was Jason Quartermaine, AJ and I didn't get along. That AJ felt like he was in competition with me. Stealing Carly made him feel like he finally won."

"If she would cheat on her boyfriend then she doesn't sound like that great of a prize. Brenda said that Carly is really pretty." Elizabeth had never even seen a picture of the woman, but already felt inferior.

"She is." Jason said looking down at his girl. "On the outside. Not inside. You are beautiful inside and out." He said smiling.

"I wasn't fishing for a compliment." Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

Jason gently brought her face back to him and kissed her softly. "I know. After she got pregnant Carly came to see me and broke things off. She said that she had what she really wanted. Money and respect, something she would never have with me. With me she would never be anything but a mobster's girlfriend. Edward sent AJ to London to run the ELQ office there right after they got married."

"Jason is that why you are trying to get out? Because you think I'll say something like that?" She never would. She would always be Jason's girl and nothing else was needed.

"You would never say anything like that." He knew that for a fact. "I'm getting out because Brenda was kidnapped. Maximus's wife was kidnapped. Joseph Sorel's wife was killed in a shootout. Robin's been threatened. I would die if something else happened to you and it was my fault." Jason told her holding her tighter.

"What Kiefer did wasn't your fault. You didn't know, I didn't tell you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ella." He said softly.

"You won't ever change my mind about that." She told him and fire flashed in her eyes. That same steel that made her refuse to give up Jason's friendship, no matter how often Kiefer tried to force her to. "We need to go back into the house."

"You don't want to go home?" The car was right where he left it.

"I want to reschedule with Lila, and I need to speak with Alan." This was not going to happen again.

"Let's go." Jason stood, helped her to her feet, and they walked back to the house.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

i'm not a banker, but I did look up banking laws and such for this chapter. From what I learned it would be almost impossible for Kiefer to get Liz's money in the way I wrote. I just want to own up to the fact that I'm twisting things to suit my needs.

* * *

Chapter 23

They walked in through the terrace doors hand in hand and the entire family was in the parlor including Edward who said he had to leave for a meeting. "Grandmother we'd like to reschedule tea for next week." Jason hoped that went better than today did. Maybe he'd bring Sonny just to irritate everyone.

"That would be fine. Elizabeth dear, are you all right?" Lila asked the young woman. She planned on talking to her son when the young couple left.

"Yes. I'm better now." Elizabeth didn't even try to pretend she wasn't upset. The large wet spot on Jason's shirt let everyone know what she had been doing. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Nonsense my child." Lila said holding out her hand so that the younger woman would come closer. "You are family Elizabeth, and not just because you are dating Jason or Emily's friend. We care about you and don't like to see you hurting. Physically or emotionally."

"Thank you Mrs. Quartermaine. I think of you as family too." Elizabeth loved Lila as much as she loved her Gram. She turned to face Alan. "Dr. Quartermaine I'd like to speak with you please."

"Absolutely." Alan told her. Whatever Elizabeth needed he would see that she got.

"Could we go to your office?" She asked the older man. They needed to get a few things straight.

"Of course. After you." He said standing.

"You need to go first." Elizabeth's voice cracked only a little and Jason rubbed her back.

"Follow me then." Alan walked out the room.

"Will you wait here for me?" Elizabeth knew where the office was.

"Right here." Jason promised with a smile she walked out of the parlor. He sat down to wait not knowing how long this would take. He would talk to his grandmother if she liked but he still didn't have anything to say to Monica or Edward. His anger wasn't just about the whole 'we don't love you unless you do as we want' routine they pulled when he woke up from his coma. They were thrilled when AJ and Carly married even though they knew damn well what the two of them had done to him.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Alan sat in one of the wing chairs in the sitting area of his home office.

"I need you to back off of Jason." Elizabeth told him bluntly. She was scared to say this, but he wasn't going to be allowed to hurt Jason again.

"Jason has things to answer for in this situation. We Quartermaines take care of our own and clearly he did not." Alan told her.

Elizabeth slipped off her sunglasses and looked at Jason's father. She saw his eyes fill with compassion. "Kiefer Bauer did this to me because I said I didn't want to go out with him anymore. If I had spoken up and told Jason what was happening he would have protected me. I didn't. So that means this is my fault. The last time I checked your son couldn't read minds any more than you can. Because if you could you would know that right now I'm very disappointed in you."

"In me?" Alan asked surprised.

"Yes you. You sit there and talk about protecting family but you try to make Jason feel like a reject because he doesn't live his life according to your rules. His brother sleeps with and impregnates Jason's girlfriend and you let your father give him a company to run. Now you're sticking your nose in my private business when you haven't been invited." She could feel tears gathering.

"Elizabeth." Alan reached for his handkerchief.

"I'm not finished." The tears started falling. "I'm ashamed of you. Emily would be horrified and I know Lila is. You don't get to be angry at Jason if I'm not. This happened to me and I don't need you riding in to fix it. Morgans take care of their own as well and Jason is doing a wonderful job. We are coming back for tea next week do not be here." She said before turning and walking out of the office. Her stomach was in knots but, she had said what was on her mind.

She was still crying when she walked back to where the rest of the family was waiting. As soon as she walked through the door Jason was on his feet. "What did he say to you?" He would not allow Alan to bully Ella.

"Nothing, he didn't get a chance. I want to go home please." Elizabeth said softly leaning into him. "Can we leave please?"

"You want me to carry you?" Jason asked not sure how upset she was.

"No. But you can hold my hand if you like." Elizabeth told him with a small smile.

"Okay." Jason used his thumbs to gently wipe her tears. "Where are your glasses? It's bright out." Her eyes were light sensitive due to her injury. She put them back on and they headed to the car.

* * *

The next day Jason brought props for his time with Kiefer. He also had Max and Johnny since both Sonny and Brenda were working from home. "Bring him out." The enforcer instructed. Max pulled Kiefer into the main room and sat him at the table.

Jason sat on the edge of the table and just looked at the douchebag who today made it a point to keep his eyes downcast. Two days. The fucker broke in two days. Elizabeth was still strong and he'd been abusing her for months. "Let's have a talk you and me. There are some things I want to know." The blonde man said. "How long were you dating Elizabeth when you hit her for the first time?" Kiefer looked up but didn't speak. "You can talk."

"Three weeks." Kiefer was afraid to lie.

"Where did you hit her?" Jason asked the younger man.

"Her back." Kiefer said in a monotone.

"Keep going, tell us all about it." Jason said in a deceptively calm voice. That had to be why she didn't like him behind her.

"I had spent weeks showing her how things were to be done. She was in my apartment and she put the coffee cups in the wrong spot. I walked up behind her and hit her. It was just the way my dad always did it. To come from behind it gives her nowhere to go, and her clothes would cover the bruises. I told her she needed to remember to do things the way I showed her. The correct way." Kiefer told them. He was cold and hungry and scared. He knew it was only going to get worse. "She took instruction well, rarely forgot anything I told her. So when she did I made the most of it." For the first time in his life Kiefer's dad had been proud of him. After he started training Elizabeth his dad had taken him aside and said he had worried that Melinda had made Kiefer soft. But based on how obedient Elizabeth was Kiefer knew how to handle things in his home. After that Kiefer had stepped up his efforts to make Elizabeth the perfect Bauer woman.

Jason looked over his shoulder at his friends who were both sitting there with their hands balled into fists. "How did you get her to move in with you?" Audrey wanted to know this so Jason would get an answer.

"I told her I would have someone hurt her grandmother." Kiefer told them. "She said she would tell you and I told her to go ahead. That by the time she got to you it would already be too late. That you probably wouldn't care anyway because you hated her grandmother. I told Elizabeth that if you really cared you would have figured out I was hitting her. She said you didn't know, but if you did you would help. I could see she was going to say something so I took off my belt. She could barely sit by the time I was done with her. She agreed after that." Kiefer told them.

Jason had to ball his fists up to keep from reaching out and snapping Kiefer's neck. He wanted the asshole to suffer more, but the urge to kill him right now was almost too strong to fight. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. There was no way in hell that Jason would tell Audrey what he just learned. It was something the older woman did not need to carry. "Why then? Why did you decide that Elizabeth needed to move in with you right then?" He asked continuing with the interrogation.

"She told me that you were coming for my girlfriend. I spent all that time making Elizabeth perfect and I couldn't let you take her. What would my dad think?" Kiefer said quietly still looking at the table. "That same night I told Elizabeth that she couldn't be your friend and she said that you weren't speaking to her, so I knew it was the perfect time."

"Was that when you switched her phone?" Jason asked. Not being able to reach her on the phone was only an excuse just like being busy was an excuse. He was hurt and angry so he didn't make an effort. Never would that happen again.

"The day Elizabeth moved in, which was the day after you had the fight. I had to make sure I listened to what she told me." Kiefer responded.

"She? Who is she?" Jason asked confused.

"I was at school and she said that you broke up because you wanted Elizabeth. That I needed to make sure my girlfriend stayed away from you. Short and blonde in really tight jeans." Kiefer had enjoyed watching her walk away.

"Lisa." Johnny said from behind Jason. "Son of a bitch. She knew. She fucking knew what he was doing to Liz."

"How did she know and we didn't?" Max asked confused.

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter. She'll die for her part in this." He needed to find his ex-girlfriend. "For the last month Elizabeth's life was a living hell because of that vindictive bitch and this asshole. They both are going to pay. Johnny call Sonny and tell him what we learned. Ask him to put out feelers for Lisa." Too bad Shawn was out of town.

"How did you get Elizabeth's money? From the bank." Jason clarified.

"The bank president has a gambling problem. He doesn't want it to get out that he has been helping himself to bank funds to cover his debts. My dad knows that, so he called him and said we wanted the money." Kiefer explained. Why go down alone?

Jason turned and nodded to Johnny. They would make sure the bank manager's secret got out. "You signed the card with your name." Jason said not understanding why the asshole in front of him would do that.

"I wanted Elizabeth to understand that I was still in charge, that she still belonged to me. I didn't expect her to allow you to get so close so fast. I should have known better. You were the only thing she ever fought me on." Kiefer told Jason.

"Why didn't you try anything the day you followed her home?" Jason wanted to know.

"Too many people around. I just wanted to know where she was staying. I was going to make a plan to get her after that." Kiefer was back to looking at the floor.

Jason just let everything he learned sink in. Elizabeth refused to give him up, just thinking about what their friendship had cost her had his temper spiking. It was time for today's lesson. Now that he had more information it was going to be a twofer. He reached into the bag and pulled out an apple and a banana. Standing up he removed his belt. "You can have one, but only if you chose correctly. So Kiefer it's decision time." No matter what he picked it was gonna be the wrong choice. Sitting at dinner tonight was going to hurt like hell.

* * *

In the end Lisa wasn't at all hard to locate. Twenty-four hours after Sonny made his call they got one in return. It turned out that Jason wasn't the only one looking. While in Miami she had run afoul of Manny Ruiz and had to flee the city. Her new locale of choice was Palm Beach where she was trolling for a sugar daddy. A family trying to win favor with Manny gave them a heads up. One of the Ruiz men went and checked it out he called Hector who called Sonny.

Jason flew out of Port Charles the same day. Apparently Manny was leaving on business and he wanted this handled before he flew to Spain. Leaving Elizabeth had been the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. He fully intended to fly back before the clock struck midnight. Since he was going out of town he had Francis work Kiefer over. The guards had pulled straws for the privilege after they almost got into a fist fight. Jason had a schedule to stick to. The lesson that the big Italian imparted was on memorizing things. They bought a deck of cards designed to help improve the skill in children. Kiefer had to match the pairs. Every time he got one wrong Francis punched him in the kidneys. Since the game was missing pieces, there were going to be a lot of punches.

"Jason." Manny said greeting the other enforcer. The two men had a cordial relationship but would never be mistaken for friends. It was more of a professional respect. "Have you come to plead her case?"

The blonde enforcer watched Lisa's eyes widen in surprise and fear. "No, I came to watch her die." She screamed behind her gag.

"You used to date her." Manny looked at Lisa. "I can see it. She any good?"

"Not really. Better than your hand." Jason smirked.

Manny just nodded. "I been there. You want to help?"

"No. Just make sure she's really gone. You might want to chop her head off just to be certain." Jason told the other enforcer.

Manny laughed loud and long. "That's a good one. I'm going to remember that." Manny flicked his fingers and one of his guys stepped forward with his gun. "You wanna say anything?"

"Yeah." Jason was going to ask her how she knew what Kiefer was doing but realized it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was over. Jason walked over and looked Lisa in the eye. He held up his hand and showed her his ring. "It didn't work. We are together now. So I hope it was worth it." Lisa screamed in what could only be rage. Jason just smirked as he turned to stand next to Manny. When the Hispanic man nodded, the guard blew Lisa's brains out.

"Want me to get a saw?" Manny smirked.

"Nope. This is for you." Jason handed the other man an envelope.

Manny looked inside and grinned. "You just became my favorite person." Floor seats to the Knicks vs. the Heat in the Garden. "Thank you Jason."

"Da nada." As they drug Lisa's lifeless body from the warehouse Jason headed back to the airport.

* * *

He walked into Ella's apartment at quarter till midnight to find his girl asleep in the living room. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Grabbing some sweats he went into the bedroom and showered. Dressed for bed he slid in beside her. "How was your trip?" She asked cuddling close.

"Good." Jason said holding her tight. "I hoped you would stay asleep."

"I couldn't really stay asleep with you gone. I'm glad you are home." Elizabeth said on a sigh.

"Me too baby, me too." Jason said smiling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, and the favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 24

"So?" Elizabeth sat on the exam table and waited for Robin to say something.

"Everything looks good. I can't believe how fast you healed." Robin looked at her friend who looked a lot better. Four weeks after walking out of the hospital and all the bruises were gone, so was the wrapping on her wrist. She still tired easily but all in all Liz was doing great.

"We Webbers don't stay down for long." Elizabeth was convinced that she willed herself better. "So restrictions?"

"You are now approved for light activity." Robin wasn't taking any chances. Healing time for a ruptured spleen was six weeks.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked wondering if she was going to have to say the words.

"Well let's see, no more than twice up and down the steps. No lifting of anything over twenty pounds. No jogging." Robin told her friend. She knew what Elizabeth wanted to hear.

"Can I have sex with Jason or not?" Elizabeth finally came out and asked then blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Yes, but make him do all the work. And nothing extreme. Gentle should be the word for the day." Robin told her friend. "Because we are dealing with an abdominal injury he should be behind you." Robin was so enjoying this.

"Now you're just being mean." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Yeah." Robin said laughing. "But I was serious. He's too heavy to be on top of you and you can't be on top because that's not light activity. You have any questions?"

"No." Elizabeth said trying to figure out how to go about telling Jason.

"This is for you." Robin pulled a small wrapped box out of her pocket. "Open it when you are home with Jason." She told her friend. He hadn't come with her today. In the last week Elizabeth had ventured out with just Cody more often.

"Okay." Elizabeth wondered what was in the box. She hopped down from the table. "See you at dinner?"

"Sure thing." Robin grinned. If they opened that box when Jason got home they would see them for breakfast in the morning. Maybe.

* * *

"So what's in store for today?" Francis asked his boss.

"Well seeing as tomorrow is my last day with Kiefer I thought I'd just go for a run of the mill beat down. Tomorrow I'm gonna break a bone an hour and see how long it takes him to beg to die, then I'm gonna just snap his neck." Jason told his friend. He was well aware that the man hanging from the meat hook could hear every word he said.

Kiefer didn't even whimper in fright. Over the last nine days, including today, he had learned his lessons well. They had covered topics including choosing the correct outfit, taking to long to do something Jason requested, and the enforcer's favorite saying something he thought was stupid or annoying. Since Jason thought every word that came out of Kiefer's mouth was annoying that day had been fun. Kiefer was now quiet, never speaking without permission. No matter how much food you gave him he never took more than twenty bites. He didn't cry any more without permission. He had also lost some weight during his time at the warehouse. Yes, Kiefer was a very obedient boy.

Jason worked up a good sweat pounding on Kiefer. The younger man's body was almost black in some spots from the bruising. If you touched him you could see the pain cloud his eyes. He could barely walk it hurt so bad to move. The enforcer was pleased with his work. "Put him away." His lead allowed him to move one foot from the wall. Kiefer had also learned that they would be in at set times to allow him to use the bathroom and that accidents were not tolerated. "I'm going to shower and then head home."

"Yup. See you at dinner." Max told his boss. Brenda was home so he came over to keep Francis company.

* * *

The bike ride was short but exhilarating. When he stepped off the elevator he was whistling. Opening the door to the apartment the first thing he saw was his girl sitting on the couch. "Hey baby." Coming home to her would never get old.

"Hi." She jumped up from the couch smiling wide.

He hung up his coat and smiled back. "You have a good day?"

"I went to see Robin." Elizabeth told him.

"I thought that was on Friday?" He usually went to her appointments with Robin with her.

"I moved it up. I was feeling good and so I asked Robin if she could squeeze me in." Elizabeth told him still smiling.

"She gave you good news?" Jason guessed.

"She said we could have sex." Elizabeth just spit it out.

"Really." Jason said surprised. He didn't think that would be an option for another couple of weeks. He had been getting small clues from Ella that she was ready to make love with him. "Is she sure? I mean we can wait a bit longer." Jason wanted to be one hundred percent sure his girl was healthy enough.

"You don't want to?" Elizabeth said dimming a bit. Sleeping so close she could feel how his body reacted. She thought for sure he was interested too.

"I want to. I just don't want to hurt you." Jason came forward and kissed her softly.

"She said that you have to be behind me and we have to be gentle." Elizabeth told him turning pink. The behind her part had her worried. She didn't do well with anyone behind her. Kiefer had surprised her one time too many.

"Why do I have to be behind you?" Jason asked pulling her closer. He was already hard something he knew she wouldn't miss.

"You're too heavy to be on top." Elizabeth then told him the rest of Robin's instructions.

"Okay. I don't have to be behind you I just can't put any pressure on your stomach. I can work with that if you are willing to trust me." Jason told her. They could work up to him taking her from behind. He had a photographic memory and after reading the Kama Sutra knew a lot of different positions most of which he'd never tried. Maybe he'd get his girl a copy and see where her imagination took them.

"I trust you." Elizabeth didn't trust anyone more.

Jason dipped his head and kissed her again. "Are you scared?" He would talk them through this first time.

"A little, but not of you." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"Of it hurting?" He guessed. She nodded against him. "If I do anything to hurt you let me know." Jason told her. "Okay?" He was pretty sure the pain was because she wasn't aroused enough before sex. He was going to do his best to make sure that didn't happen with them.

"Okay." She said softly.

He would keep checking just in case. "What's on the table?"

"That's from Robin, she said to open it when we are together." Elizabeth moved from his arms and picked up the gift. Jason came and stood beside her while she ripped open the paper. Inside was a two pack of condoms with the words 'stop for the night when these are gone' written across the front.

"Oh." Elizabeth said turning pink.

"We will only use one tonight Ella. If you enjoy yourself we can use the other one tomorrow morning." Jason whispered in her ear and felt her shiver. When she looked up he could see a growing heat in her eyes.

"Should we go into the bedroom?" She asked him.

He took her hand and guided her to the couch. He sat down and put her on his lap. "Let's start here we will get to the bedroom eventually." He said before cupping the back of her head and urging her forward until his lips met hers.

"Should I go shower?" Elizabeth asked him when she pulled back.

"Why?" Jason asked kissing her again.

"So I can be clean for you." She always had to shower before sex and then after.

Jason knew where this was coming from. He just looked at her and smiled slow. "Why don't you let me teach you how much fun it can be to get dirty?"

She shivered in delight. "I like the sound of that."

"Baby you have no idea." He whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

When he said eventually he hadn't been kidding. They sat on the sofa kissing for almost an hour. His goal was to get her relaxed before they went any further. If she was tense then the odds of enjoying their time together went down. Also if she was tense he might hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Can I unbutton your shirt?" In all their kissing they'd never done any petting so he was going to show her how pleasurable all the parts of making love could be.

"Yes." She said between kisses. She went to help but he gently pushed her hands away. The cool air blowing across her heated skin caused goose bumps to rise. His fingers on her skin caused her to shiver.

Under her blue shirt she wore a peach camisole with a matching peach bra. Before that came off he needed to show some skin first. He pulled his shirt from his pants and was happy when she helped him pull it over his head. She might be nervous but she wanted this too.

"Can I take this off?" He touched her cami and when she nodded pulled it up and tossed it onto the growing pile of clothes. Gently his fingers drifted across her upper chest just touching the swell of her breast. Her skin was so beautiful. She reminded him of a pearl all white with a pink glow to her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered and watched that skin flush a darker pink but not red. She never turned red. "Damn." He whispered awed by how free she was with her reaction.

They kissed a bit more before he spoke against her lips. "Kick off your shoes." He told her. She did as he asked and he toed off his boots. He placed his hand on the top button of her jeans. "May I?"

"Okay." She whispered looking into his eyes. He was going slow to make this good for her and she appreciated it. He opened the button and lowered the zipper. He placed his hand on the skin of her lower stomach just so she could get used to his touch.

"Is this alright?" He asked just to check in with her.

"I like it." She told him softly.

"Good." He said smiling. She was just so sweet. He let his hand sweep across her stomach and up until he was cupping her breast. "You fit like you were made for me." He whispered against her neck as his lips lingered over her pulse point. "Are you ready to go to the bedroom?"

"Yes." She told him smiling. It didn't surprise her that he carried her. After placing her on the bed he reached for the button of his jeans and waited for her nod before opening his pants. He pushed them down leaving his boxer briefs on. When he reached for her jeans she lifted her hips to help him.

Starting at her feet he let his hands drift up her body touching every single inch of her. He stretched out beside her and rolled her to her side so they were lying eye to eye. "May I remove your bra?" He wanted to see her.

Instead of answering she sat up and took the garment off. He didn't move while her back was to him because he didn't want to startle her. When she leaned back he put his hand out to help her lie down. He kept his eyes on hers for a few heartbeats before finally looking down.

She was perfect. So beautifully formed that she seemed almost unreal. Jason dipped his head and took a nipple deep into his mouth. He suckled gently and listened as she mewed in pleasure. She would most likely be quiet the first few times they were together. He was hoping that soon she relaxed enough to let go with him. He released her and then turned his attention to the other soft mound.

While he pleasured her his free hand stroked her stomach with each sweep going a little lower until his finger brushed against the band of her lace boy shorts. He wanted to touch her and dip his fingers inside to stroke her g spot but for their first time that might be too much. "Are you ready?" He asked raising his head and locking his gaze with hers.

"Yes." She said nodding.

He just looked for a moment trying to see any fear or hesitation. He found none. He did see trust and love and desire. It made him close his eyes in gratitude. He reached for his pants and removed his wallet. He didn't want to use Robin's condoms because they were Enduro's, made by ELQ. He did not support the family brand.

He took his underwear off first and let her look at him, he still didn't see any fear so he opened the foil and protected them both. He helped her out of her underwear before lying down next to her once more. Since Missionary was out he rifled through the positions in his head and came up with another one. "Roll to your back."

When she did he rose to his knees. He straddled one of her legs and lifted the other until her foot rested on his shoulder. "Okay?" He asked just checking in.

"I've never done it like this." She admitted.

"Let me know if you don't like it and we will try something else." He told her only proceeding when she nodded. He lined up his cock with her center and gently pushed forward. He moaned loudly but not so loudly that he didn't hear her moan softly.

She was so tight that his eyes were rolling back into his head. Slowly he pushed further rocking slightly to keep her from feeling any discomfort. He was halfway in when he stopped. "All right?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Don't stop." She said arching slightly and allowing him to sink deeper. Her hands were fisted on the blanket as she tried to keep still. She was biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. This felt incredible. There was no pain only this wonderful sense of fullness, of rightness.

He push forward not stopping until his pelvis touched hers. Slowly he pulled out and glided forward again. She was biting her lower lip and it was driving him crazy. "So good." He said stroking faster.

"Oh yes, Jason." She whispered amazed at how wonderful it felt to be here with him.

He wasn't going to last much longer. It was just too good. He was barely hanging on. "I'm going to touch you." He didn't want to leave her behind. He needed her to come or else she was gonna kill him.

He touched his thumb to her hard clitoris and she shattered around him.

She arched high as the most incredible feeling seemed to erupt inside of her. Starting at where they were joined and moving through her whole body. She was lost in the pleasure, but still remembered not to make too much noise.

He moaned deep in his chest as his release swamped him. He was shaking with pleasure and yes joy. Gently he pulled from her and stretched out on the bed. They were both breathing hard. "Feel good?" He just wanted to make sure she was still okay.

She looked at him with wide eyes filled with shock. "I had no idea." She said. "That was amazing. It didn't hurt at all." She smiled at him rolling to her side to kiss him. "Thank you."

"I should be saying that to you for trusting me." He said kissing her back. "I need to clean up." When he was done in the bathroom and came back to the bed Ella was bundled in her robe.

"Should I shower and put on a nightgown?" She asked him uncertainly.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." He was back in his jeans, they were zipped but not buttoned.

She bit her lip again. "I don't want to yet. I like smelling you on my skin."

He almost didn't hear her she said it so softly. Instantly he was hard wanting nothing more to have her again. He liked that too. Tomorrow morning wouldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 25

While she did clean up some, and put on some sleepwear, Elizabeth opted not to take a shower. She really did enjoy having his scent on her skin. It made her feel like he had marked her as his. Something her primal female side really liked. It made her wonder if Jason could smell her on his skin and if he liked it as much as she did. She hoped so.

He made them dinner, since neither one of them wanted to leave the apartment. The thought of being around other people didn't hold any appeal for them at the moment. They weren't even going to answer the phone if it rang. This was time just for the two of them. Besides Robin probably told everyone not to expect them.

They sat side by side eating at the breakfast bar, he really did need to get her a table soon, and throughout the meal they both sneaked peeks at the other person. Her mostly when she thought he wasn't looking. Still he managed to catch her at it a few times. Every time their eyes locked she blushed before looking away. Jason just grinned. God he loved her so much.

He expected there to be some shyness from her. What they had shared forever altered their relationship. She was no longer just his friend, she wasn't even his more than friend anymore. Now she was his girlfriend as well as his lover and best friend. It would take some adjustment for her to get used to this new closeness. Honestly he wanted to take some time for himself as well. Wanting to give this moment the respect it deserved. He was hoping she knew that what they shared had not been like anything else he'd ever experienced before. That he wouldn't ever feel that deeply with anyone else. So, even though it would use all his self-control, they would not be making love again tonight. He didn't want to rush this. He wanted to be able to enjoy every second of this new part of their lives.

He was hoping they could do more kissing, and maybe even some petting after they finished eating. He saw how she had looked at him and Jason was guessing that she was curious about his body. Whenever she worked up the nerve to touch him he would gladly let her. But sex would have to wait until the morning. Really early in the morning he thought grinning again.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked quietly. She had just finished eating. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He waited patiently for her to get her thoughts together.

"How did you learn about what we did? When we were together earlier. I mean the way we…had sex?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how he would want to label it.

"You mean the position we made love in?" His choice of words was very deliberate. He'd heard her brief hesitation. Whenever they were together, no matter how fast or slow, it would always be making love.

"Yes. Lisa said you like to be kind of wild in the bedroom. She said you didn't like vanilla sex." Elizabeth could feel her face heating. She put down her fork and pushed her plate away. The term vanilla sex was not something she'd heard before so Elizabeth had gone on line at the library. She couldn't look at Jason for a week after.

Jason was done eating as well so he mimicked her actions. He turned so that he was facing her and waited while she did the same. Before speaking he pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Lisa talked to you about our sex life?" He hadn't known that. He couldn't help but wonder what she said and to whom. His sexual preferences were not something he broadcast. He wasn't into anything extreme but he did like to have a good time and occasionally play. Though he never played with Lisa.

"Lisa talked to everyone about your sex life." Elizabeth told him watching as he frowned. "She liked to brag."

"About what exactly?" Jason had no clue she did that. "What did she say?"

"That you liked it rough and liked to play games. She said you tied her up and spanked her." Elizabeth was getting pinker by the word.

Jason's eyes were wide. "Uh, that isn't true. Well not all of it. I mean." He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to figure out how to explain this. He suspected that Lisa said those things, in the beginning, to make Elizabeth jealous. After Lisa figured out what Kiefer was doing, she said them to scare Ella. "I'm like most guys, I like sex. And yeah I like to have fun in the bedroom, Lisa liked to dress up in these outfits that honestly did nothing for me. It never occurred to her that since I don't have the ability to imagine that it didn't excite me." He couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "I never tied her up, or spanked her. Not even close." His ex-girlfriend hadn't bragged about their sex life, she had lied about it.

"What about the rough part?" Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to go down that path again.

He saw the fear come into her eyes, and reached out to link their fingers. "I never hurt her and I wouldn't hurt you. Sometimes things got a bit frenzied. We were in a rush and clothes got torn. I even bruised her a few times but that was never intentional. I just held her too tight. Are you worried I will hurt you?" He didn't want her afraid to be intimate with him.

"No. Even if you did bruise me it would just be a heat of the moment kind of thing. I know that. I'm just trying to figure out what you like." She told him hoping she was making sense. If she knew what he liked then it would be easier to please him.

"I like you. In bed with me." Jason leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I like kissing you and touching you and having you touch me. Everything else is not necessary. You don't have to buy special clothes or toys. If you want to try that we can, but it isn't required." He watched as she smiled. "As for the position I read the Kama Sutra."

"Okay." She knew about his photographic memory. "Maybe I should read it too."

"I can get you copy." Jason offered.

"I can get it. Although I have to figure out how to make sure Cody doesn't see." She said laughing. There were things she didn't want her guard to know. "What was the position called?"

"The Splitting Bamboo." Jason told her. "Tomorrow morning I thought we'd try the Kneel. I think you'll like that one. And no, I've never done either of those with anyone else. Lisa for all her talk was pretty boring in bed." Jason told his girlfriend.

"The Kneel? Do I need to stretch first?" Elizabeth asked looking forward to tomorrow morning.

"No. I'm not very flexible myself so we won't be doing anything extreme. Once you get the book you can tell me what you'd like to try." Jason had never talked so openly about sex with a girlfriend before. He figured it would be uncomfortable but it was about as far from that as you could get. It felt wonderful to have the type of trust that a conversation like this required.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Okay." She said softly. Neither Lucky nor Kiefer gave her any say in the sexual part of their relationships. She would like having a voice in the bedroom.

"While we are talking about Lisa I need to tell you something." Jason had intended to tell her when he got home today, but the thought of making love with Ella short circuited his brain.

"What?" Elizabeth could see he was tense.

"She knew what Kiefer was doing to you. The day we broke up, she talked with him and told him that I was coming for you. She's the reason your last month with Kiefer was so horrible. My breaking up with her set that in motion." Jason finished and waited for Elizabeth's reaction. If she wanted to be angry he would sit here and take anything she dished out. If she wanted him to leave he would go upstairs and pray that she let him back in tomorrow morning.

"She knew." Elizabeth said starting to breath hard. "She knew what he was doing to me and she didn't say anything at all?" Elizabeth couldn't understand that. While she didn't like Lisa, there was no way she would let someone beat on the other woman. "Don't you dare sit there and take responsibility for what she did! Don't you dare! I get that she was angry, and maybe hurt, but she had no right." Elizabeth's eye filled with tears that spilled down her cheek. "He wanted to kill me."

"What?" Jason asked her. He had suspected that, but now he knew for sure.

"The night at the park, he was going to rape me and then kill me. He told me while he was hitting me." Elizabeth hugged herself remembering how cold Kiefer's voice had been. "Is she in Port Charles?"

"She's dead." Jason told her.

"Good." Elizabeth said wiping her face. "I need a shower and then I want you to help me not think about this for the rest of the night."

"I can do that." Jason said amazed at the forgiveness she was extending to him. Not once had she blamed him, and he felt she should. She had fought to keep him in her life, that thought just wouldn't leave him. He was going to honor that by loving her the best he could for the rest of her life. "Go get your shower."

"I'd like a kiss first." Elizabeth needed one.

'I can do that too." Jason said leaning forward and gently touching his lips to her. "I'll set up a movie."

"Okay. I'll be back." Elizabeth said heading to the bathroom.

* * *

After her shower they sat on the couch and watched a movie. There was some kissing and some light touching which made them both feel really good. When it was time for bed Jason stripped down to his boxer briefs. "Is it okay if I sleep in just my shorts?"

"Sure. Can I wear your shirt?" She liked sleeping in his shirts. They smelled like him.

"Sure thing." He handed it over glad he had changed after his visit to the warehouse. When they were in bed she spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He wondered how long it would be before she just felt comfortable asking all the time.

"What do you normally sleep in? When you first stayed over you slept in your clothes. Then you started sleeping in sweatpants, now you're in your underwear." She wondered if he normally slept nude.

"Normally I sleep in my underwear but sometimes I sleep in sweats." Jason told her. "What about you?"

"Sleep pants and a cami. Shorts in the summer and long pants in the winter. I don't like to be cold. If we are going to be sleeping together I don't think I'll need the long pants anymore. You're really warm." She said softly.

"Feel free to snuggle up and steal some warmth anytime you want." Jason said leaning down to kiss her softly. When he released her mouth she shifted until she was as close as she could get.

* * *

In the morning when Elizabeth awoke she found Jason watching her. Without a word he rolled to his knees and held his hand out to her. She took it and he assisted her to her knees. "Is this why it's called The Kneel?" She asked shyly. After last night she was worried he would pull back a bit. She was glad he didn't.

"Yeah." Jason said smiling down at her. She was a bit shorter than him but he was fairly certain they could make this work. Leaning forward he kissed her until he felt her relax against him. She had slept in his shirt, so that was the first thing to go leaving them both in their underwear. With his arm around her he urged Ella to lean back so he could suck on her nipples.

One hand was holding his shoulder to help her stay balanced and the other was fisted in his hair as Elizabeth gave herself over to Jason. She loved the way his mouth felt on her nipples. Foreplay was new for her and so far she was loving it. When Jason used his teeth to nip at her she bucked in his arms moaning softly. She was still self-conscious about making noise but he was taking her to a place where she moved beyond such cares.

"Can I touch you?" He asked against her breast.

"Yes." She told him instantly.

Slowly he slid his fingers along the band of her panties letting her get used to his fingers. She was hot and drenched which made his inner caveman very happy. He liked knowing he excited her this much. "You're so wet." He murmured against her ear holding her tight to him.

"Sorry." She mumbled hiding her face and tensing against him.

"Don't be." Jason told her kissing along her shoulder and waiting until she relaxed into him. "It shows me how much you want me. It makes me harder than I've ever been in my life. Feel what you do to me." He took her hand and placed it on his cock.

Curious she tightened her grip and he moaned harshly. Wanting to feel him she delved into his shorts and wrapped her hand around him. "Your skin is so soft but you still feel like a steel rod."

"Stroke me baby." Jason pleaded. Her hand felt so good wrapped around him. "Just like that." He said shaking against her. He let her play until he couldn't take it any longer. "I need to be inside you." He said before kissing her deeply. "Are you ready for me?" He asked her. She didn't speak but nodded her answer.

They removed their last bits of clothing and Jason retrieved a condom. He'd run upstairs last night to get the rest of the box. Sheathed he had her spread her legs slightly so that he could slide deep inside her.

"Oh god." Elizabeth said clutching him tight as he joined his body with hers. This felt just as amazing as last night.

"Close your legs." Jason said against her neck where he had his face buried. That made her grip him tighter. "Ready?"

"Yes, please." Elizabeth softly begged him.

Gently he pumped more fully into her tight channel. She was making those soft whimpers and he was moaning. "Can you take me harder?" He asked her wanting to stroke with more power.

"Please." Elizabeth responded wanting more of everything he was giving her. The pleasure was unlike any she had ever felt before.

Her short nails bit into his shoulders and Jason growled in pure delight. She felt so good gripping his throbbing cock. "Fuck, I'm coming." He told her unable to stop it.

"Me too." She said before arching hard against him and exploding.

"Ella." Jason growled as he let go and gave her all of him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, and the favorites!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi All! While I do own several copies of the Kama Sutra (is anyone surprised?) I used an online version for this story. I have gotten a lot of question about the two position used so far, and if more are coming. Yes, there are more positions coming. If you would like to know what site I used PM me.

* * *

Chapter 26

Jason walked in the warehouse whistling. He was in a great mood. Last night and then this morning had been wonderful. Ella was opening up and it was beautiful to see. He had also enjoyed the kiss they had shared before he left the Towers. If he wasn't so worried about hurting her they would have made love again. Maybe later today. When he saw the assembled group sitting around the table he smirked and walked forward.

Just like when he arrived, on the day he died Kiefer Bauer was being watched by Sonny, Johnny, Francis, and Max. The only reason Cody wasn't here was because he was with Elizabeth. She and Robin were going to see a movie and get their nails done. Jason found himself wondering how her toes would look with some color on them. He'd have to give them a thorough inspection later.

"It's about time you got here." Johnny started right in. "Keeping banker's hours these days?" It was almost ten.

"I was busy." Jason said removing his ring and placing it on the chain. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Ten minutes." Sonny told his partner and laughing at Johnny. "I brought you a coffee."

"Thanks." Jason took off his jacket and had sip of the brew. "Another new blend?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd use everyone as test subjects this morning." Sonny made several carafes which everyone liked. "We had it at breakfast."

"Which you missed." Johnny pointed out grinning. Robin had indeed said not to expect the couple because they had plans. Even though she left it at that, everyone could guess why their friends weren't upstairs. Jason glowing brighter than the sun pretty much confirmed it.

"How is Liz?" Francis asked his boss.

"Great." Jason said smiling thinking about his girl. A few nights ago he had asked if she wanted to say anything to Kiefer her response was no. About an hour later he found her crying into a towel in the bathroom. She hadn't wanted him to hear her. After she calmed some she told him that she felt weak because she was too afraid to face Kiefer. He assured her that nothing was further from the truth as he held her tight.

This morning after making love she had put on a bright blue shirt. She told him she picked it because it matched his eyes. Since they were spending most of the day apart she wanted a reminder of him. He was a lucky man.

"Is she glowing like you?" Max poked fun at his friend. Jason damned near floated into the warehouse. The big guard was happy for his friend. For both his friends.

Jason just grinned. "Bring him out." He said sipping more of the coffee.

"When you're done we need to talk." Sonny said quietly.

"I'm not sure how long this will take." Jason responded.

"No rush. Sometime today is good." Sonny commented.

Johnny and Max went to get the prisoner. Kiefer didn't make a sound but he was shaking hard. Every morning when the guard brought him breakfast the man told him what day it was. Today was day ten. The last day he would be alive. He wished he had never met Elizabeth.

"Good morning Kiefer." Jason said smiling at the younger man. "It's our last day together. Anything you'd like to say?" The enforcer was downright chipper. "No? Okay then." Jason put on his gloves and picked up a meat tenderizer. "Let's get started."

* * *

Cody didn't spend a lot of time hanging out with women. He took them on dates and had sex with them, but he didn't pal around with them. He didn't even have a sister. So spending the afternoon with Ms. Webber and Dr. Scorpio was an eye opening experience.

Jason had told him what the ladies had planned and Cody would follow them and keep them safe. He had no say in where they went or what they did unless things got dangerous. He brought a magazine for the salon portion of the day and prepared himself to sit through a chick flick afterwards.

The nail portion went just like he expected it too. He sat in a chair, watched while the ladies picked out colors, and then got their nails painted. Thankfully he was not asked to give his opinion, although they did try to talk him into joining them. He was surprised at how long it took. He didn't think it would take two hours to swab on some colored varnish.

From there they went to lunch and he opted to sit at a separate table so that the two ladies could talk in private. He suspected that Robin would want to talk about why Jason and Ms. Webber were absent from dinner and breakfast. Cody did not want that information, he could guess on his own.

The movie was the eye opening part of the day. Both ladies already knew what they wanted to see and it wasn't a tearjerker. It was the latest Dwayne Johnson movie. That made Cody happy. Because they would be sitting in a dark public space both Milo and Hank met them at the theater. They were also happy with the choice of movie.

"So ladies where too?" Cody asked as they stepped back outside after two hours of explosions and ass kicking.

"I need to go to the book store." Elizabeth replied hoping she wasn't blushing. Since Jason was going to be out until dinner time, maybe even later, it would be a good time to look through the Kama Sutra. If she was brave enough to buy it.

"Okay, there is one at the mall." Cody found Ms. Webber to be very easy to guard. Francis had told him that even before Kiefer she usually listened to and always respected the guards.

"I need to go to the hospital, so I will catch up with you later." Robin's shift started in an hour.

"Okay, thanks for this afternoon I had fun." Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time.

"Me too." Robin said heading to her car. Hank would follow just to make sure she got to her destination with no problems.

"Let's go." Cody suggested.

"Is Milo coming too?" Elizabeth had expected the younger man to go back home.

"Yes. We are going somewhere public so back up is a good idea." Cody explained. "This morning you and Dr. Scorpio were in a location with only two ways in and it was easy to keep an eye on you. The mall is a different situation."

"Okay." Elizabeth now had to worry about both guards seeing. The ride over was quick and pretty quiet. At the bookstore both guards gave her space to browse in private, but never let her out of their sight. She picked out four books before slipping the book she really wanted off the shelf and heading to the checkout area.

She didn't breathe easier until the book was in the bag and out of sight. Neither Cody nor Milo even appeared to be paying her any attention as she paid for her books. She knew that impression wasn't true. They could both tell you everything about the transaction if questioned. On the way back to the car they did some window shopping.

"If you want to pick up some things it's fine." Cody told her.

"No, I'm good." Elizabeth figured the last thing the guys wanted was to have to endure an afternoon of shopping. Even though Jason gave her money she had no intention of spending anything past her original account amount. When she started working she could spend more. Besides Brenda had provided her with a complete wardrobe. "I'm ready to go home." She wanted to look through her book.

* * *

Jason broke three bones before Kiefer started begging. It didn't surprise the enforcer. Bauer was weak. Just because he felt like making him suffer Jason broke two more before he decided it was time for the abusive asshole to die. Without a word he grabbed Kiefer's head, twisting it hard, which snapped his neck and ended his life. When it was all done Jason felt really good.

"The cleanup crew will be here in fifteen minutes, so you should get showered." Francis told his boss. He looked at his watch. It took Jason five hours to finish with Elizabeth's abuser. Not a bad day's work.

"Sure thing." Jason was whistling again as he walked to the back. When he came out he handed the bag with his dirty clothes to one of the crew members. His friends were still waiting for him. "You want to talk here?"

"Let's go back to the warehouse." Sonny suggested.

"I'll follow you out." Jason headed to his bike while everyone else headed to the trucks.

He and Sonny went to the older man's office. Sonny got right down to business. "The Zacchara's are taking over the Boston territory."

"Okay." Jason was surprised, but didn't show it. He knew that meant the Scully family had been wiped out. Both Joe Sr. and Jr. were too arrogant to ever sell. "What happens now?"

"Maximus has called a meeting for next week. We are both expected to be there." A formal introductions of the Zaccharas would be made at that time.

"Who is coming to Boston?" Jason wondered how this would affect things. Even this didn't guarantee him his freedom.

"Anthony." The head of the Zacchara empire was the eldest son Rudy, but everyone knew Anthony as well. "And his daughter Claudia, but Rudy will be at this meeting. Maximus will put your request before the families and he is not expecting any problems."

Jason took a deep breath and let it out slow. "So what happens here?" Meaning Port Charles.

"Nothing right now. We keep things as they are. The vote will happen at the meeting so when we leave New York City we will both know if you are getting out. Then we will talk to everyone and let them know what is happening. Maximus is going to announce that you, your family, and businesses are under his protection." Sonny explained to Jason. Smiling he looked at his partner. "You might want to start quietly making arrangements."

"Do you know what Maximus will say about us keeping in touch?" Jason didn't want to lose his friend.

"No clue." Sonny was hoping they would allow Jason to periodically return to Port Charles, but it was not a guaranteed thing.

Jason was still trying to come to grips with the fact that this part of his life was coming to an end. That he would be free to build a life with Elizabeth. He'd still be looking over his shoulder, but he would be a legitimate business man. Someone his children could be proud of. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sonny would miss Jason. "Like I said, you are making the right choice. We should go over the guys and see who is best suited to replace you. Also you can make a list of who you would like to take with you."

"Let's do that now." Jason suggested. If they had a plan it would make the transition easier. When Sonny nodded the two friends set to work.

* * *

Alone in her apartment Elizabeth opened the Kama Sutra. The very first thing she noticed were the colors used to illustrate the work. Vibrant reds and gold and blues. It was a feast for the artist in her. Flipping rapidly through the tome she took in the details. Only after she had reached the end did she start over, looking at the various positions and actually reading some of the book.

Each illustration came with a detailed description of the sexual position and how the couple might achieve it. Some were pretty basic, like The Classic Missionary position. Some made her shake her head in disbelief, like The Suspended Scissors, there was no way they were doing that one. Most left her intrigued and yes stimulated. Elizabeth had no idea there were so many ways to make love.

Three positions however immediately caught her attention. That they did surprised her. All three would have Jason behind her, something she still wasn't comfortable with. Still she couldn't deny that she wanted to try them. They all seemed incredibly intimate to her even though they wouldn't be face to face.

That got her thinking. Even before everyone learned what Kiefer had done to her Jason was always careful with her. Since the information had come to light he'd been extra careful with her. If there was anyone she could turn her back on it was him. She slept with him every night. To close your eyes while someone else was near required a great deal of trust. It was time to start working on this.

The fact that she had to work on this at all let her know how far out of control her life had gotten. It wasn't hard to see why she had made such horrible choices in men. She was subconsciously repeating the same cycle over and over again. With Jason she was finally ending the pattern. But the issue needed to be addressed. She needed to stop hiding.

It just hurt too much. Placing her book on the table Elizabeth walked to the master bedroom and stretched out. She remembered what her Gram told her, that she was strong. That she was doing better. It was true. Elizabeth could feel deep inside that the choices she was making were the right ones. She let her mind drift back to what she never thought about and when the tears came she turned her head into the pillow and wept.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

The apartment was quiet when Jason walked in. Cody had told him that Elizabeth was home, but she wasn't in the living room. On the coffee table was a copy of the Kama Sutra which made Jason smile. He wondered if anything inside had peaked her interest. There were many things he wanted to try. Three in particular, but he wouldn't rush her.

Walking back to the bedroom he found his girl asleep, curled up on top of the covers. Moving closer he saw the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and frowned. He did not like the thought of her here alone crying. For a moment he considered joining her, but didn't want to disturb her sleep. He picked up the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered her so she wouldn't get cold before leaving the room.

He called for a computer to be brought over. One of the runners met him in the hall. Jason didn't want anyone ringing the doorbell. With the equipment in hand he pulled up the website he wanted. He'd been looking for almost an hour when he heard Ella moving around.

"Hi." She said smiling as she stood in the hallway. If he was working she would find something else to do.

"Come see." He said grinning. When she joined him he enlarged the first thing he had saved.

"It's a house." Elizabeth said as Jason started the slide show. "It's beautiful. Where is it?"

"Siena." Jason said when the photos finished. "Want to see another?" In all he had five villas to be viewed. He already knew which one he liked and he suspected she would like it too.

"Yes please." They sat cuddled close and viewed all the slide shows. "They were all beautiful. Siena looks like a wonderful place to live."

"It is beautiful and my favorite part of Italy." He told her. "Which one did you like the best?"

"Number four." She said smiling. It was a beautiful villa with six bedrooms and eight bathrooms. It also had two guest houses. "It does seem rather large."

"Then we will have to fill it." He told her smiling. "Would you like to look at more villas? The website has plenty to choose from." He wanted her to know that she didn't have to go with something he picked out.

She just shook her head and blushed before answering. "I like that one, and I like the thought of filling it."

"Okay." He responded as he kissed her temple. "I want you to look at this." He showed her another villa this one just a bit smaller but with a sea view.

"It's on the water, the view is stunning." She said smiling wide. "I like that one the best."

"This one is in Follonica, it's a popular place to go for holiday. Its a couple of hours by car from Siena." Jason explained. "I was thinking of buying this as well. We can go there on holiday as well."

"Two houses?" Elizabeth said frowning. "Isn't that a bit much? What if we don't like it there? Or we want to holiday somewhere else?" Elizabeth realized she was questioning Jason's judgement. "But you can if you want." She quickly added on as her heart rate increased.

He noted the turn around, but didn't call her on it. "Those are some good points. There is a lot of Italy to explore. I'll buy the villa in Siena and when we decide to go on holiday we can rent something. I'm hoping we will vacation through out Europe, I'd love to show it to you." Jason told her noting that she was calming. "There is a meeting next week of the families."

"Will they vote on you retiring?" Elizabeth could tell that Jason was tense about this meeting.

"They will." Just because Sonny said it was a done deal didn't mean it was so. Jason would not believe it until Maximus told him. "Sonny told me that we will know if I can retire and what the conditions are when we leave New York City."

"You have to go away?" Elizabeth hadn't realized that.

"Yes, it should be just for the day." He told her. "Over night at the most." He hoped it was the former. He didn't want to spend the night away from his girl. "While I'm gone you need to listen to Cody."

"I will." Elizabeth promised. "Is that why we are looking at villas? You think they will say yes."

"I think they will say yes." He confirmed, he also noticed that she was asking him questions without seeking permission. It was happening more frequently. "So it's time to start getting things in order. You still cannot say anything."

"I won't until you say its okay." She understood that it wasn't Jason trying to control her. This was a safety issue.

"Let me make the call to the realtor." Jason dialed the number on the website and within a matter of minutes they had a home. He should have purchased a place years ago since his business was there but it hadn't seemed right. This did. "We'll have to stay in a hotel in the beginning while we buy things for the house, but that shouldn't take long. Are you scared?" This was a big thing they were doing.

"Excited. I've dreamed of seeing Italy with you." She admitted.

"I didn't know that." Jason said smiling. He knew that she wanted to go, and that she loved it when he told her of the country. He hadn't known that she wanted to see it with him. "I'll enjoy seeing the country with you." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "You went to the bookstore." He said and watched her blush a deep pink.

"Yes." She said shyly, eyes darting to the book.

"Did you find anything you liked?" They were due at Sonny's in thirty minutes but he wanted to know. He could torture himself thinking about it over dinner.

"I did." She wouldn't start with the three she really wanted to try. There were others that interested her as well. "Would you like to see?" She could just tell him and he'd know.

"Yes." Jason's eyes darkened in arousal.

She opened the book and showed him the picture.

"The Glowing Juniper." Jason liked that one too. "I was hoping that at some point you would pick this one. After we spend some time with our friends we can come back home and try that."

"Okay." She was going to blush throughout dinner.

"You should make a list. So we know which ones you'd like to try." Jason would make sure they did them all.

"Actually I was thinking that we could take turns." She was nervous to tell him this, but she trusted that he would listen. "I pick this time and you pick the next and then it comes back to me." Her voice was soft by the time she was done speaking and she was looking down.

Jason gently brought her face back to him. The doubt was there for him to see. "I think that sounds like a great idea." He told her brushing his thumb across the shallow dent in her chin.

She smiled at him. "Just let me know if I need to stretch." She said laughing softly. "Some of those positions are a bit advanced."

"We'll save those for last." Jason told her in a husky whisper. When they did everything, they'd just have to start all over again.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door of Sonny's Brenda grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her onto the terrace where Robin was already sitting. "Okay spill." The pushy pregnant woman demanded.

"Spill what?" Elizabeth asked playing dumb.

"You and Jason did the dirty. We want details." Brenda said sitting down and tugging on her friend until she sat too. "So was it hot? It was hot wasn't it?"

Elizabeth just looked at Robin. "Why is she obsessed with sex lately?"

"Second trimester. Increase in hormones along with a lessening of morning sickness." Robin explained. "That's why they are working from home so much." The doctor put working in air quotes. "Seriously you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said trying not to blush.

"You need to be better than fine." Brenda told her friend. "I'm still waiting."

"And you're going to keep waiting." Elizabeth was not about to talk about what she and Jason did. It was too personal. "I don't look anything like Lisa."

"She made half of that up." Brenda said rolling her eyes at the mention of the blonde skank. She was unknowingly echoing Robin and Jason. "Did it at least make you feel good?"

"No comment." Elizabeth said to her friend.

"Fine I'll go ask Jason." Brenda said standing.

"She wouldn't?" Elizabeth asked Robin.

"Not if she's smart." Robin answered giving Brenda a look.

The pregnant designer sat back down and huffed. "I'm surprised you came up for dinner. When Sonny and I first hit the sheets no one saw us for a week."

"No comment." Elizabeth repeated. "So what are you wearing to the Nurse's Ball?" The event was coming up so alterations and such needed to start happening.

"A tent." Brenda would be in her third trimester by then. "But I'm designing it so it will be a gorgeous tent. Have you decided to go?"

"Not yet." Elizabeth didn't even know if they would still be here. It felt odd to have this secret from her two closest friends. Almost like how she felt when she was dating Kiefer. Only this secret was good. "What about you Robin?"

"I'm wearing red." Robin laughed when Brenda stuck out her tongue.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth asked the petite doctor.

"I'm not wearing a Barrett-Corinthos Design dress." Robin said laughing. "But I will look stunning."

* * *

"Jason?" Francis said for the third time.

"What?" The enforcer pulled his eyes away from Elizabeth.

"Who is going to the meeting next week?" Francis didn't blame Jason for being distracted. He was happy for the two of them.

"I have no idea. I'm assuming Johnny." O'Brien was Sonny's main guard. "Probably you. Maybe Max." Jason told Francis. "Sonny will make the schedule."

Francis noticed that Sonny was making a lot more decisions on his own recently. He wondered why. Things were odd lately. The Zacchara's taking over Boston was just one more thing that seemed out of step. Like the fact that Jason wasn't making any business decisions despite the fact that he was here in Port Charles.

Elizabeth was doing much better so their younger boss should be coming back to work soon, but there was no indication that was going to be happening. Instead Johnny was doing more enforcing and Shawn was set to return next week. Francis had been in this business a long time and he wondered if there wasn't about to be a major change in their organization. If he had to guess he would say that Jason was about to be promoted to running his own territory, with Sonny's blessing.

But he was smart enough to not say anything. He would wait for whatever official announcement was coming. "I was planning on starting Elizabeth's self-defense training on Wednesday. Are you still doing her firearm training tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Jason was once again distracted by his girlfriend. Whatever the ladies were talking about was making her smile. "Did you get the gun I requested?"

Elizabeth had small hands. He didn't think she would be comfortable shooting his Beretta.

"I planned on dropping it off in the morning." Francis informed him. "Where are you taking her?"

"Out to the barn." They owned a property just inside the Port Charles city limits. It used to be a farm and Sonny was thinking of building a storage facility and maybe a safe house on the land.

"No one should bother you out there." Francis just bet they would be doing more than target practice.

"When you start your self-defense lessons, be sure to remember not to approach Elizabeth from behind." Jason told the older man.

"I'm going to concentrate on frontal attacks until you tell me otherwise. I figure I'd let her beat on Cody. Maybe that will help her feel more comfortable around him." Francis said laughing. He was looking forward to watching Elizabeth beat up his friend. "Will you be attending the lessons?"

"No, I'll make her too self-conscious. I want her to be relaxed and focused." The door opened and Johnny walked in.

"Well, you decided to come up for air." Elizabeth wasn't in the room so Johnny was going to let Jason have it.

"That's the best you've got? You're losing your touch." Jason shot back. He knew OB was going to poke fun.

"I'm trying to be respectful of Elizabeth." Johnny was also happy for his friends. "You should take her away somewhere. Like the island."

"I took Lisa to the island, so that's out." Jason was hoping that soon he would be taking her to Italy.

"You only took Lisa because she nagged you into it." Francis pointed out. "And you stayed at the casino, not at your house. So it's not the same thing."

"I'll have to check with Elizabeth. Her ruptured eardrum may keep her from flying." If Maximus demanded that they vacate Port Charles immediately Jason would have to figure out where they would stay until she got the all clear to fly. Maybe he could take her to Savannah, it was one of his favorite cities. Elizabeth was a history buff, she'd most likely love it.

"I forgot about that." Francis said frowning. "Let me check with Robin we may need to push back the lessons."

"Good point." Jason hadn't thought about that either. "Here they come, we can ask now."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 28

Robin did indeed tell the guys that the self-defense lessons would have to wait for a couple of weeks, for two reasons. One Elizabeth's ruptured ear drum would affect her balance. It would be too easy for her to fall and injure herself, second was that her spleen was still healing. A rupture at this point took them back to square one. Robin had been through the program they were going to use with her friend. It was pretty intense. She knew it would do wonders for Elizabeth's self-esteem to be able to take down a guy twice her size. After she trained with Francis, Robin spent a whole week ambushing Johnny and throwing him onto the ground. The doctor did say that Liz could do the firearms training as long as Jason brought ear protection along. He promised to do so.

They sat down to dinner after everyone else arrived. Elizabeth had gotten more comfortable eating around everyone, although her appetite was still not the best. Despite telling himself not to Jason couldn't help but count the forkfuls she ate. Forty two, take that he mentally said to the dead Kiefer Bauer. That asshole was not going to win.

After dinner they had chocolate cake. Elizabeth still wasn't able to accept a full portion of dessert but over the last week Jason had gotten her to share his. Never more than two bites but it was a start. He was so proud of every step she took toward regaining her life. Robin had called him and said that Elizabeth ate her entire lunch while they sat outside. Everyone was pulling for his girl and he knew she could feel it.

Once the dishes were cleaned up everyone hung out on the terrace for a bit. According to Gail socializing was good for Elizabeth. With him, and on her own. They had a good time and eventually the conversation turned to the Nurse's Ball. Brenda was still pressing them for an answer. Even if they were still here Elizabeth might not want to attend. He would support whatever choice she made.

Robin and Johnny were the first to leave. Shortly after that Jason leaned over and asked Elizabeth if she was ready to go back downstairs. She simply nodded but in her eyes he could see awareness of why he wanted to leave. He was sure she could see the same heat reflected in his eyes. "We're going to go." Jason said standing and holding out his hand for Ella.

"We should probably all go." Francis stood as well. It wasn't that late but he was guessing Sonny wanted to be alone with his wife.

"Night." Brenda didn't even try to get up, but just waved from the chair.

"Night." Elizabeth said as they headed inside.

Downstairs they went right into the bedroom. Closing the door he walked over to where she was standing and dropping his head kissed her gently. "The Glowing Juniper?"

"Yes." She responded softly. Elizabeth reached out and tentatively touched his shirt before pulling her hand back.

He got that she wanted him to remove the item and quickly pulled it over his head. "You can touch me if you want." He said in a rough whisper. Her hands on his skin was pure pleasure.

At his invitation she let her hands glide across his chest and abdomen. His body was incredible. Looking up she saw his eyes were closed and that he had a smile on his face. Feeling brave she placed a kiss over his heart before stepping back and removing her own shirt.

"I like your underwear." His finger traced the lace trim of her bra.

"Brenda picked it." Elizabeth blushed, up until now she only owned white cotton but now her drawer was full of colorful silk and lace. She had to admit that the pieces made her feel pretty.

"I guess she's good for something." He and Brenda gave one another a hard time but deep down they liked one another. Jason reached for the button on her jeans and with his eyes asked for permission. She silently gave it. The denim slid down her legs and she stepped out. His pants joined hers on the floor.

Kissing her again they moved to the bed. Jason had already clued into the fact that his girl really liked foreplay. He was happy to indulge her. There was so much that he wanted to do with her. As they stretched out he placed his fingers on the front clasp of her bra pausing again. When she didn't speak he opened the garment and pushed it out of the way.

Elizabeth arched into his touch as his calloused fingers moved over the sensitive flesh causing the nipple to bead tightly. She hissed when he dipped his head and took her into his mouth. He sucked hard and she moaned low. He switched to the other breast as he fingers glided to her center and she opened her legs in a silent plea for him to touch her.

She was hot and wet. He continued to suckle against her as his finger pushed her underwear aside to explore. One then two fingers pushed deep inside stroking slowly bringing her to the edge without letting her tumble over.

"Jason." Elizabeth sighed out.

"Yes." He raised his head but continued to work her with his fingers.

"Be inside me?" She asked him.

Jason smiled at the soft request. "Roll to your back." He wanted to taste her but that would wait until another time.

She did as instructed and scrunched her nose before reaching up to rub it.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. Her nose was almost totally healed.

"Yeah, I was trying to remember the position." She admitted.

"Do you want me to get the book and you can look again?" He would do that for her.

"You remember it?" She asked him. Jason rarely forgot anything.

"Yes." He told her as he rolled on the condom.

"Then it's not necessary." She didn't want to stop.

Jason leaned over and kissed her deeply. As he moved between her opened thighs. He stretched out his legs so that she was lying between them. Gently he lifted her hips so that her legs bent at the knees and her feet no longer touched the bed. His arms were wrapped around her to add in supporting her back. Slowly Jason penetrated her accepting body. They both moaned. "Feel good?"

"Oh yes." She told him arching a bit more allowing him to slide deeper inside her.

This was not a position for fast sex. No this position was for slow gentle love making. Eyes locked onto one another they began the climb to bliss. As he stroked inside her he asked if she was okay and she smiled. "I can feel it starting." She told him.

"Me too." He could feel the pulse of her internal muscles that let him know she was going to come. It filled him with pride to know that he could do this for her. It also made him happy to know that she enjoyed what they created together. "Now." He said dropping his head back.

"Now." She agreed as her orgasm flowed through her. Her soft cry of joy pushed him over and he whispered her name as he gave himself over to her.

He pulled from her body and urged her to sit up. When she did he wrapped his arms around her and brought their bodies flush. He kissed her mouth before letting his lips wander. She laughed when he tickled the skin of her neck and gasped when he nipped her behind her ear. "Did you like that?"

"I did. You too?" She asked him.

"I did." He gave her a wicked grin. "Let me get cleaned up." He went into the bathroom and then she did. Like last night she put on her robe but this time she didn't put on a nightgown.

"Jason?" She tentatively said his name.

"Yes." He knew she wanted to ask a question that left her feeling uncertain. Those where the only times she now wanted permission to speak.

"Is this enough for you? How much we are together?" Elizabeth wasn't looking up at him as she asked her question. She figured he'd want more sex.

"Do I want to make love with you more often?" He asked and watched as she nodded. "Yes, I do. But more than that I want to make sure you are enjoying yourself and that you feel safe. We will get to the place where we make love all day. Right now if we were only together once a week, it would be enough. I am satisfied because I'm with you." Jason explained. "Do you want to make love more often?" He asked her.

Elizabeth chewed her lower lip. She didn't enjoy sex with Kiefer at all. He had insisted on them being together before she was ready and it never got better. With Lucky she felt if she didn't sleep with him he would leave her. Anytime she suggested being together he made her feel that it was wrong to want sex too often. Like her sexual urges were wrong. It left her feeling ashamed. Looking back she understood she hadn't really been ready for sex then either. Something she suspected Lucky knew and took advantage of. Thinking about that made her a bit worried about how Jason would take her answer. Ultimately it came down to trust. She trusted Jason. "Yes." She said softly.

"We can do that." Even though she was looking down he knew she could hear the smile in his voice. "On one condition."

"What?" Elizabeth said finally lifting her head.

"You promise me that if you get sore or you don't want to you will speak up. We need to be honest with one another especially here." Jason told her.

"I promise." Elizabeth felt really good. Gail had told her that open and honest communication with Jason would make her feel that they were equals in the relationship. Once again her therapist was right.

"Should I pick another position?" Jason asked watching as she blushed.

"Yes." Elizabeth gave him a shy smile.

"Wait here." Completely naked Jason walked into the living room. He came back with her book. "The Triumph Arch." He found he correct page and showed her the picture.

"It looks a lot like what we just did." Elizabeth noted there were only a few differences.

"It is." Jason said reaching for another condom. Elizabeth slide out of her robe and gave him a shy smile. Leaning down he kissed her and they forgot the rest of the world even existed.

* * *

Right after breakfast the next morning Francis gave Jason a lock box and Sonny gave his partner a picnic basket. Even though they were having a weapons lesson no one expected to see the couple again until dinner time. Romance was something else that Elizabeth had not gotten any of during her previous relationships and Jason was going to change that starting today.

Elizabeth was looking forward to going out to the barn with Jason. She had heard about the property but never been. They had been spending a lot of time alone in her apartment, but this was the first time they would be alone and so far from anyone else. She wasn't the least bit nervous. Before they left Jason made sure she had her phone and he told her if she felt uneasy at any point to call Johnny or Cody. It was not a call she thought she would have to make.

They drove almost out of town before turning down a private road. About a mile in they came to a locked fence. Jason got out and pressed a code into the security system before driving forward. In the mirror Elizabeth saw the gate close on its own.

"We bought this land last year and Sonny hasn't started developing it yet. He will soon, but for today it's all ours." He told her.

"It's really pretty. What's he going to build?" Elizabeth asked as they drove deeper onto the property. Jason told her of the plans the older man had for the space. "Maybe he should consider a Bed and Breakfast instead. I bet lots of couples would come out here to get away. It's very scenic and peaceful." She suggested.

"That's a really good idea." Jason said smiling. Sonny was always looking for new legitimate businesses. The location was really ideal for what Elizabeth suggested. "I'll mention it to him when we get back."

"You don't have to. I was just talking out loud." She immediately backtracked.

"You were being smart." Jason corrected. He pulled up to the barn. "We are going inside for your lesson. Would you like to look around some before we get started?"

"Could we?" She loved going for hikes and she had on her sneakers.

"Sure, let me know if you get tired or your ankle gets sore." Jason said as they got out of the truck.

"I will." She promised looking at all the big trees. She itched for some paper.

"Next time we come I'll make sure you have a sketch pad." Jason told her. He knew that look in her eyes. It was one he hadn't seen in a long time. Had he been thinking the items would already have been in the car.

Her eyes widened in surprise. He had read her mind. "I'd like that." She gave him a big smile. Slipping her hand in his she let him show her around.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Posting this early because I'm not feeling well. Next chapter will still be tomorrow morning.

* * *

Chapter 29

The tour was wonderful but it wasn't why they were there. Jason led her back to the barn so that they could begin their shooting lessons. They stopped at the car so that he could retrieve the lockbox that contained her new gun.

Despite the fact that it looked like they would be leaving their current life Jason would be taking his guns with him. For the rest of their lives security would be tight. Since the firearms would be in the house he wanted her to know how to use them. Hopefully she would never need to, but if nothing else knowing how the weapons worked would help her to be safe around them.

Jason opened the box and held out his hand so that she would come closer. "This is your gun." He told her. "It's a Glock 26 also known as a baby Glock. I think that you'll be comfortable shooting this."

"Is it loaded?" She asked looking warily at the firearm.

"Not at the moment, but it's safer if you approach every gun like it's loaded." He told her quietly. "I know that this is scary for you." He didn't need her to tell him. "But it's important that you can defend yourself if you need to."

"I know." Elizabeth didn't know if she could fire a weapon at another person. Even if that other person was Kiefer. Maybe that made her weak.

"Ella." Jason said her name softly and when she looked up at him he smiled. "I hope you never have to use this. I'm going to do my best to make sure you are as safe as possible, but if it comes down to you and someone else I want you to shoot them. I want you to come home to me." He saw his words register.

If she thought of it like that it was easier. She could defend Jason or even a child of theirs without hesitation. If came down to not being with the man she loved because someone was trying to harm her, she would defend herself. "Show me how to use it."

"Thank you." Jason knew that she would need time to get comfortable with the idea of owning a gun. He just asked that she learn how to be safe. "Let me set up the target."

She watched as he stacked several bales of hay and then put a target on them. The target was his height since he figured she'd most likely be aiming at a man. Once everything was set to his liking he walked back to where she was waiting. "Let's sit down for a minute."

They walked to another couple of bales. He handed her the gun. It was lighter than she thought it would be. Of course it wasn't loaded and the bullets would add weight. Her fingers wrapped around the grip and she found a comfortable hold.

"Have a look through the sight." Jason told her watching as she got used to the weapon. Francis would have made sure the sight was true. "Okay?"

"Okay?" She answered him a bit uncertainly.

"This is the magazine or clip. Your gun holds ten, nine millimeter bullets." He handed that over so she could look at it. "There are all kinds of bullets, for today we are using blanks. When we load your gun for real you'll use hollow tips, so make sure you want to shoot before you pull the trigger. Hollow tip bullets do a lot of damage."

"They explode on impact." She'd seen enough movies to know that much.

"Yes, the point is for you to get away from whomever is trying to harm you. I will give you every advantage to do that." Jason explained. "Let's load the gun." He showed her how to line up and slam home the magazine. He ejected the clip and had her do it.

Together they walked to where he wanted her to stand. "I want you to fire in the Weaver stance." He held out his right hand and supported it with his left while standing with his feet shoulder width apart. She immediately copied him. "Tell me when your arms get tired. It will take you some practice to get used to the feel of the recoil, so don't worry if you get tired easily in the beginning."

"All right." Elizabeth held the gun up and Jason immediately adjusted her stance. The gun was shoulder height making it easier to look through the site. "Should I fire?"

"Not yet." There were some things they still needed to go over. "This will be easier if I can stand behind you." Jason saw the fear leap into her eyes and gave her a minute.

She nodded. Just yesterday she said it was time to work on this so she wasn't going to back down. Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out slow as he stepped partially behind her. "Okay?"

"Okay." Her voice shook, but she told herself that it was Jason.

Taking her hand with the gun in his he brought it up. "This gun does not have an external safety like mine does. I didn't want you to have to worry about anything but shooting."

"Will it go off if I drop it?" She didn't want anyone to get hurt accidentally.

"No, this gun will not fire unless you pull the trigger." He assured her.

"Okay." She said trying to make sure she listened carefully to what he was teaching her.

"Come stand here." She did as he asked. "Raise your gun and get in your stance." He made minor adjustments. "The gun will kick so I'm going to stand behind you so that you don't fall." He stepped away and got her ear protectors. He put them over her ears and then adjusted them so she could hear him. "I want you to try to get three bullets on the chest of the target."

"Not the head?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"No, it's too small a target. Remember I'm not asking you to kill anyone. I want you to be able to get away. Fire three times at your attacker's chest and run. Repeat that back to me."

"Aim at the chest, fire three times, and run." She repeated.

"Good." This was not a happy moment for either of them. He didn't want her to have to worry about shooting someone. She didn't want to think about shooting anyone. However they both knew that this was necessary. "Show me."

He stepped partially behind her once more pulling the ear protection into place. She looked at him and he nodded. Turning back to the target Elizabeth raised her gun, looked through the sight until she could see her target and pulled the trigger. Her arms jerked up and she stumbled back into Jason.

He put his hands onto her shoulder to steady her. "Okay?" He asked giving her a grin.

"Yeah. You can laugh." Both their voices were muffled due to the ear coverings but she could still hear him.

"It's fine. Try again. Keep your eyes open." Now that she knew what to expect this should go better.

She took her stance again, with her legs a bit wider this time, and fired twice more. Neither of her bullets registered a hit. "I missed."

"That's okay. We have plenty of bullets." He told her. "Hold up your gun." When she did he stepped fully behind her, she tensed but he gave her a minute to calm some. Once she relaxed he bent his knees and looked over her shoulder through the sight. Slowly he brought his hands up to hers and adjusted the weapon. She let out a small whimper and he ran his thumb over her fingers to calm her. When the gun was in the right spot he moved back. "Try again."

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to steady herself. With the gun where Jason had positioned it she pulled the trigger three times in rapid succession. The first bullet struck the target dead center. The next on the side and the third into the hay. "What happened?"

"With each bullet your arm moved due to the recoil." Jason explained not stepping any closer.

"I need to learn to return to my original position." She said trying to get this right.

"You need to learn to hold your original position." He corrected. "Do it again. Fire four times to empty the clip."

She did, hitting the target dead center once and left of center twice. The fourth bullet went into the hay and Elizabeth stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm out of bullets."

"I'll show you how to reload. Be careful not to touch the barrel, it will be hot." They sat and he showed her how to load the magazine and then told her to go shoot again. When she emptied that clip he had her reload while he watched and fire again. "Take a break."

Elizabeth rolled her shoulders to loosen them up as she sat on the hay bale. "So, how am I doing?"

"Not bad. It's a skill that takes practice to master." He noticed by the end she had managed to keep her eyes open the entire time. That was the part a lot of novices had a hard time with. "This won't be the only time I have you shoot. Next time we'll go to the range and try it with live ammo. Cody will most likely take you as well." Jason told her while she rested.

"Do you shoot a Glock?" She knew nothing about his gun.

Jason reached behind him and pulled out his gun. "I shoot a Beretta." His weapon was a bit bigger than hers.

"How come?" She wanted to know why he liked that weapon.

"I like the way it feels in my hand. My back up weapon is a Sig Sauer and I wear it on my ankle. If you want I can arrange for you to shoot some other types of guns and if you like one of them better you can switch." Jason offered.

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth told him. Honestly if Jason felt she should have a Glock that was good enough for her.

He nodded. "That's enough for today. I'll show you how to clean your gun." He said reaching into the lockbox for the gun cleaning kit.

* * *

After her gun was cleaned and stored Jason took it back to the car and retrieved the picnic basket. He had no idea what Sonny had packed for them but whatever it was would be delicious. His partner didn't know how to make a bad meal.

Jason followed behind Elizabeth as she picked a spot to spread the blanket. She wanted somewhere bright but with some shade. He agreed about the shade part. He didn't want her beautiful skin to burn. She settled on sitting under a large oak and together they spread the blanket.

"I haven't been on a picnic in years." Elizabeth said smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." It amazed him that something so simple made her this happy. Lisa always wanted to go out to restaurants and Carly had been the same way. For them it was about being seen. For Elizabeth it was about spending time with him. "Sonny made lunch."

"Then it's going to be delicious." She opened the basket and began removing items. "Cold tuna and pasta salad. Roasted chicken sandwiches. An antipasto platter. Sparkling water and beer. Cannoli. He really did put together a wonderful basket." Elizabeth removed the plates, glasses and utensils so she could set everything up. She used the hand wipes to clean up before turning to him. "What would you like?"

"You don't have to wait on me." Jason said softly. He didn't want it to come across as a criticism. He just wanted her to know that he didn't expect her to be subservient to him.

"I know." She said looking down briefly. It was so easy to fall back into that pattern of behavior. "I like taking care of you. It's the first time in my life that I've felt that way with a man."

"I'm glad you feel like that. I happen to like taking care of you as well." Jason reached out and took her hand in his. Leaning forward he kissed her lightly. "We will take care of each other."

"I like the sound of that." She told him smiling. That was how it should be and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 30

Lunch was a very relaxed and leisurely meal. They ate and did a lot of laughing. Jason used the antipasto tray as an opportunity to feed Elizabeth, something she enjoyed. At one point he'd placed a cube of cheese in her mouth and she closed her lips over his fingertip sucking softly. His eyes had darkened with lust but he managed to control himself. Just barely.

"The only thing left is the Cannoli." Elizabeth told Jason as she looked into the basket.

He opened the container Sonny had put dessert in. "Come here." He patted his lap and waited for her to do as he asked. When she did he had her change positions so that she was straddling his lap. Elizabeth was still struggling with eating sweets. He was going to help her. Leaning forward Jason gave her a quick kiss. "Take a bite." He held the Cannoli up to her lips.

"Hmm. That is really good. I don't think there is anything that Sonny can't cook." Elizabeth licked her lips savoring the treat.

"Good." Jason was busying watching her pink tongue. Leaning forward he kissed her again. "Take another bite."

Elizabeth did as instructed letting her eyes close in bliss. "That is almost as good as your kisses." She said playfully.

"Would you like another kiss?" Jason asked her hoping she said yes.

"Yes, please." She responded opening her eyes.

"Take another bite." He held up the Cannoli. He saw her hesitation before leaning forward and taking a smaller bite than before. He instantly kissed her.

"If I want another kiss, I need to take another bite?" She asked seeing what he was doing.

"No." Jason wasn't going to play mind games. "I would never force you to do anything. If you want to kiss me then go ahead. However if you do take another bite, yes you will get another kiss." He confirmed.

"Like a reward for being brave?" Elizabeth asked looking at the dessert.

"You are the bravest person I know Ella don't ever doubt that. I read that positive associations can help people overcome traumatic events." Jason wanted to help her in any way he could. "If you associate dessert with getting kissed it could help. If you don't want to eat something sweet then don't. But if you do then I get to taste it on your lips."

"Cannoli flavored Elizabeth." She said smiling at him. This was the type of therapy she could get into. "If I eat the whole thing what do I get?"

"What do you want?" He asked smiling. She was playing with him.

"To make love with you." Elizabeth told him only blushing a bit.

"Sweetheart, I am hoping that will happen whether or not you eat the dessert." Jason admitted.

"Did you bring me out here to seduce me?" Elizabeth feigned outrage.

"Yes." Jason said laughing. "However if you want to seduce me I won't object." He'd love for her to seduce him.

"That's very big of you." Elizabeth shifted in his lap and felt his body respond. "Other things are big as well." She wondered how it was that she was able to feel so free with him so quickly. It probably had something to do with how much she trusted him.

"And getting bigger by the second." He grinned.

"Give me the rest of the Cannoli." Elizabeth took the sweet treat and very slowly finished it. She wasn't sure if she could eat dessert all the time, but today it was okay. Jason seemed to enjoy watching her. At one point she licked the cream and watched her boyfriend all but drool. "It's my turn to pick a position." She reached in her pocket and handed him a piece of paper. Since they were going to be out here alone she wanted to be prepared.

Opening it he read her neat handwriting. "The Seduction." How appropriate. With a hand on the back of her neck he urged her forward so that he could take her mouth in a deep kiss. She was already unbuttoning her shirt. He helped her push the material off and looked down to see what her bra looked like. Today it was all lace and a dark green. He knew the panties would match.

His shirt went next as he took her down to the blankets. This position would have him over her but his weight would be on his forearms. As long as he made sure not to fall on her afterwards they should be fine. He opened the snap on her jeans and lowered the zipper. Both of them had removed their shoes before sitting down so all he had to do was peel the denim down her legs. "It amazes me how long your legs are." She wasn't a tall person but her legs seemed to go on forever. "I am looking forward to feeling them wrapped around me."

"Take off your pants." She requested. He sat up to do so and when he was done she pushed him to his back. Bringing her hand up she cupped his rigid shaft squeezing gently which made him moan. "Lift up." She instructed and he did without hesitation so she could pull down his shorts. "You are beautiful." She told him.

"I don't think men can be beautiful." Jason said blushing. He was lying on the blanket under the sun completely naked without any sense of unease.

"They can be, because you are." She told him letting her fingers drift across his abs.

"Come here." He requested softly. When she leaned forward to receive his kiss Jason urged her over him. She was sitting straddling his stomach and he kissed her letting his tongue duel with hers for dominance. He let her win and was rewarded with her sucking on his lower lip which made his cock jump.

Sitting up she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She tossed the garment aside and when Jason's hands covered her soft mounds she arched into his touch. "So good." She moaned softly.

Jason sat up and closed his lips over one of her turgid tips. His hands gripped her hips and he had to tell himself to not hold her too tightly. Switching breasts he licked around her straining nipple until her hand came up to guide him where she wanted. With a smile he opened his mouth and sucked her in deep. "I need you." He said as he released her.

"I need you too." She said softly.

Helping her down to the blanket he stripped away her underwear and took a moment to look at her. The fact that she could be here like this with him made his heart swell. Kiefer had not broken her despite how hard he tried. "I love you Elizabeth." He told her.

"I love you too Jason." She said giving voice to what was in her heart. His bright smile made her glad that she hadn't let the fear stop her From saying the words. Curling her legs up so that her bottom rested on her feet she stretched her arms up over her head. She was now in the position for The Seduction.

"Beautiful." He whispered coming over her. "Open for me." He requested as she made space for him between her legs.

At the last minute Jason remembered to grab a condom and rolled the protection down. Gently he joined his body to hers, supporting himself on his forearms and stretching his legs out. "Ready?"

"So ready." She told him.

Pulling back he stroked deep causing both of them to moan. As he came forward he rolled his hips brushing against the bundle of nerves at her center.

"OH!" Elizabeth exclaimed in delight. "Do that again."

He just grinned as he acceded to her demand. He took her slow, drawing out the pleasure until she was pleading for release. Unable to deny her anything he pushed her over. Staying still he recited every car stat he knew to keep from coming as well. He wanted this to last.

When she came back to the world around her Jason was still over her and she could feel that he was still hard. "You didn't finish?" She asked him in a small voice. Immediately she wondered if she had done something wrong. If she hadn't pleased him.

"I don't want it to be over just yet." Jason quickly explained. He could see the doubt clearly in her eyes. "Can you take me some more?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded. When he pulled out and pushed forward she arched beneath him. That felt even better than before.

"It drives me crazy when you chew on your lower lip." He told her in a gruff voice. "I just want pull it into my mouth and suck on it."

"Jason." She groaned out. What his body was doing to hers was crazy enough but having him talk to her was almost too much.

He stroked harder. "I love the way you say my name. No one else says it like you." He was quickly losing control. He twisted his hips again and she moaned again. "It's so good. Me inside you, baby it's so good." He crooned.

"JASON!" Elizabeth couldn't take anymore she shattered coming harder than the first time. There was no way she could remain quiet. It didn't even occur to her that he might get angry.

"That's it baby, come for me." Jason encouraged her as he himself reached his limit. "I love you Ella." He said letting his release move through him. He gave her everything he had. Slumping to the side breathing hard he placed a hand on her stomach just needing to touch her.

"I love picnics." She said looking into his eyes and smiling.

Jason could only laugh as he pulled her close not wanting her to catch a chill.

* * *

He ended up pulling the blanket over them and they had a nap. When they both were awake they cuddled and talked about nothing in particular. When it was finally time to leave they got dressed Jason keeping his back to Elizabeth to give her privacy.

Hand in hand they walked back to the truck. "So you had a good time." Jason asked her grinning.

"Yes." She said blushing only slightly. "Will we be coming here for another shooting lesson?"

"Tomorrow if I can arrange it." Jason said laughing. He was only half joking. Elizabeth was going to see Gail tomorrow, while he was at the warehouse. He and Sonny were meeting with their lawyer, Justus, to start transferring the remaining businesses from Jason to Sonny. They had finally reached an agreeable price. Jason had wanted a lot less money than Sonny wanted to give him.

At the car he put the picnic basket on the backseat and before opening Elizabeth's door he leaned down and kissed her. He simply couldn't help himself. Her lips always beckoned to him. When he lifted his head he was breathing fast and was once again hard. He would never get used to how she made him feel. "You want to drive?"

"After that kiss, I'd kill us both." She said burrowing further into his arms.

"I'm willing to risk it." He told her. She hadn't driven since they got together. He suspected that Kiefer didn't let her.

"You drive." She told him stepping out of his arms.

He got that she had done enough. "Okay." He wouldn't push her any further today. "When we go out if you want to drive let me know." He would leave that for her to think about.

"I can't." She had to get a new license. Hers had expired while she was seeing Kiefer and he had refused to let her renew it. Elizabeth told Jason and watched as he struggled to not lose his temper. "Maybe Cody can take me next week."

"I can take you right now. How long has it been since your license expired?" Jason asked her opening her door.

"About forty five days." Elizabeth told him quietly.

"Then you won't need to take the test again. You have ninety days to renew it." Jason's photographic memory was coming in handy again. "Would you like to go?"

"I think I would." Having her license again would be another step in getting her life back on track. She waited until he was behind the wheel. "Thank you Jason."

"You're welcome." He put the car in gear and they headed out. When he got back to the Towers he was going to spend some time in the gym. Beating the hell out of the weight bag was just what he needed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

"So what would you like to talk about today?" Gail inquired of her young patient.

"Jason and I have been having sex." Elizabeth told her therapist. She was prepared for Gail to be upset so the older woman's reaction surprised her.

"I know." Gail said smiling. "It's going well?"

"How did you know?" Elizabeth wondered if Robin had said something.

"You look a lot more relaxed." Gail said trying not to laugh. "Which I take means you are enjoying yourself?" Elizabeth hadn't answered her earlier question.

"You were right. When you said it was different with someone you care about." Elizabeth admitted.

"Whose idea was it?" Gail was hoping it was Elizabeth's. Sex was a very confusing topic for her young patient.

"Mine." Elizabeth told her doctor. "But Jason's been pretty much in charge."

"Does he listen when you talk?" Gail wanted to know.

"Yeah. He told me it was important that I'm honest with him in the bedroom." Elizabeth only felt a little awkward talking about something so private. She explained about the Kama Sutra and how she was using it to learn what she did and didn't like.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Jason was doing a fantastic job of helping Elizabeth become acquainted with her sexual side. "Even though Jason is in charge do you feel safe when the two of you are together?"

"I do. He doesn't judge me. Even if I say I want to do it again." Elizabeth could feel her cheeks heating.

"Did Lucky or Kiefer judge you?" Gail gently asked.

"Yeah. Lucky said that I shouldn't want sex so much. But I don't think I did. With Kiefer it was sex on his schedule and I wasn't allowed to say anything. I wouldn't have asked him anyway. Aside from it hurting he wasn't very good." She now knew what good in bed meant. Jason was pretty much the poster boy.

"Being intimate with Jason doesn't make you feel dirty does it?" Gail smiled at Elizabeth. The younger woman had all the tools to heal and was using them. As a therapist it made her happy. There was still one topic that her patient wouldn't talk about and Gail hoped to touch on that today.

"No. Being with him makes me understand why it was so bad before. The people I was with didn't care about me." Elizabeth had been giving this a lot of thought. "They just wanted to feel good."

"Jason isn't selfish is he?" Gail was smiling now.

"Not even close." Elizabeth said on a small laugh.

"Well I think that's wonderful." Gail was happy for Elizabeth. "Have the two of you been talking about anything else?" This was the time for Elizabeth to bring up anything she wanted.

"We've been talking about Kiefer. About the things that went on in our relationship." Elizabeth was looking at the floor. "He's been trying to help me change some of the habits I picked up. I have my driver's license again."

Gail had wondered if that was the case. Elizabeth rarely brought up Kiefer in their sessions lately. It was good to know she was talking about it with someone. "Have you driven yet?" That was a huge step to regaining her independence.

"Not yet, but Jason gave me the key to one of his cars. He said whenever I was ready we could go out." Elizabeth was thinking on it.

"I didn't see Jason in the waiting room." Gail hadn't seen him in several weeks.

"I haven't invited him. We both understand that I need to be able to go out without him. This is one of the places that is just for me." Elizabeth liked having personal time.

"Do you talk about your sessions with him?" Gail was trying to get an insight to the type of relationship Jason and Elizabeth had. No one thought that Jason would be abusive or manipulative but it didn't hurt to check.

"Only if I want to. He made it clear that he doesn't expect me to tell him everything I do." Elizabeth was flourishing in the warmth of Jason's love.

"Good." Gail looked up at the clock. They still had forty minutes left. It was time to see if she could get Elizabeth to discuss what was at the root of her troubles. "I'd like to talk about something with you."

"Okay." Normally Gail let her pick the topic and they more often than not drifted from the original topic into related ones. Rarely did the doctor force a topic.

"I'd like to talk about Colorado." Gail expected resistance and she was not disappointed.

"No." Elizabeth was not going to go there.

"Elizabeth, you need to talk about what happened." Gail gently pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself in a defensive hold. She simply wasn't ready for this today.

"Have you told Jason?" Gail tried a different approach.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth repeated.

"Elizabeth." Gail was not going to back down.

"NO!" Elizabeth shouted standing. "Why aren't you listening?"

"I warned you that this would not always be easy. That there would be times you didn't like me much. This is going to be one of them. What happened in Colorado is why you have been making such poor choices." Gail continued.

"I'm doing better now. I can wait to talk about it." Elizabeth wasn't going to give in.

"Yes, you are doing better Elizabeth. But you won't heal completely until you face this." Gail told her softly.

"No." Elizabeth picked up her purse and walked out of the office. The minute she stepped into the waiting area Cody stood. "I want to go home."

The guard was surprised and confused. Elizabeth wasn't supposed to be out for a while yet, but it was clear she was upset. It was the first time he'd seen her like this. "Let's go." It may not have been the right choice, but it was the one he made. His job was to keep Elizabeth safe and if she felt threatened here then they would leave.

"Elizabeth." Gail was standing in the doorway to her office. Thankfully the outer area was empty. "I will see you in two days." The fact that her patient had chosen to walk out of the session was not all that surprising. The young woman simply nodded before leaving with her guard.

In the elevator Cody sent a text to Jason alerting him that they were leaving the hospital early. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his charge. Elizabeth was pale and looked sad. While over the last few weeks they had gotten more comfortable around one another Cody guessed she wasn't going to tell him what had happened.

At the car he held the door open before running around and sliding behind the wheel. They rode in silence for the first few blocks, he was preparing to make the turn that would take them to the Towers when she spoke up. "Turn left."

He didn't even hesitate to follow her instructions. As long as they didn't go anywhere dangerous she called the shots. "Right." She said at the next light. After a few blocks she told him to make another left. "Pull over." Was what she said next. Looking out his window Cody tried to figure out what to do next. She'd had him drive her to the park. "Ms. Webber."

"Elizabeth." She automatically corrected looking out the window as well.

"Should we be here without Jason?" They hadn't covered this in training. He didn't think his boss would be pleased with this.

Elizabeth turned and looked at her guard. The last thing she wanted was to get him in trouble. Getting Chris transferred was bad enough. Taking a deep breath she opened her purse and retrieved her phone.

"Morgan." Jason had been surprised by Cody's text, but the guard didn't say Ella needed him so he didn't call.

"I'm at the park, can you come?" Elizabeth asked feeling better just talking to him.

He didn't have to ask her which park. "Fifteen minutes." He told her before hanging up.

Hanging up she turned back to Cody. "He's on his way."

"Good." The guard felt a lot better. No way did he want to go into the park alone with Ms. Webber.

* * *

Jason parked his car right behind theirs. After ending his call with Ella he pretty much ran to his truck. The guard got out and was waiting when he walked up. "What happened?"

"I think she and Dr. Baldwin had some sort of a disagreement. Ms. Webber walked out of the office early and upset. When we got in the car she gave me directions and we ended up here." Cody gave his report.

Jason had figured that Gail suggested that Elizabeth come so this news surprised him. "I want you to come with us. I need to be focused on Elizabeth." Which meant he wouldn't be keeping an eye on his surroundings. "You can't talk about what you are going to hear. I'm trusting you with her." Jason couldn't stress that enough. "It will hurt her if you do."

"I know." Cody would keep whatever she said to himself. Although he already knew he would be running some extra miles tonight to work off the anger. This was not going to be a pleasant stroll down memory lane.

Jason walked over and opened the door. Elizabeth stepped down and just looked at him. Silently he asked her if she was sure and silently she responded yes. With a nod he held out his hand to offer her support and after she took a deep breath they headed into the park.

She took them to the fountain. The walk over was quiet and tense. By the time they arrived Elizabeth was shaking hard. It might seem macabre but she needed to do this. She needed to start confronting what happened to her head on. If she could talk about this then maybe she could talk about the other thing. She hadn't felt up to doing this before now. She hadn't been strong enough. Now she was. And if she fell down then Jason would help her back up.

"I was sitting on the ledge of the fountain when he walked up. He grabbed my arm and wanted to know why I called him. I wasn't supposed to call him, and I didn't have permission to be out of the house. I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore and he said you wouldn't want me. That I was worthless." Elizabeth looked quickly up at Jason and could tell that he was pissed. "I asked him if I was so worthless why he cared." Elizabeth told Jason.

"He said he didn't but that he would take what he deserved before he left and he pulled me over to bushes." She pointed but didn't move. "When we were out of sight he started hitting me and pulling on my clothes." Elizabeth paused breathing rapidly. She could do this. "I was hitting him and kicking too. When he pushed me to the ground and tried to open my pants I grabbed the stick and stabbed him in the face. I don't remember what happened next, but I do remember Robin talking to me at the hospital."

Jason just stood there and listened as Elizabeth described how she found the courage to stand up to Kiefer. For the rest of his life he would be grateful that she had and regretful that he hadn't been there to help her. He stepped closer and when she leaned into him he had to close his eyes for a moment. He thought back to what Robin had said when he was sitting by Elizabeth's bedside. "I'm so proud of you. You fought hard and saved yourself."

"I was so scared." Her voice shook and she turned to wrap her arms around Jason he immediately reciprocated. She just needed to feel his arms around her. "But I wasn't going to let him win. I would have rather died than let him keep hurting me."

To hear her say that hurt him worse than he thought was possible. "He's gone Ella, he won't hurt you ever again." Jason whispered to her.

"Thank you Jason." She whispered back. They stood there holding one another for a few minutes longer before she pushed away. "I'd like to go home."

"Okay." Jason held her hand all the way back to the cars. She would ride with him. Before he got in he looked up and saw Cody. The guard was almost as pissed as he was. Both men knew that she had given them a very condensed version of what happened that night. Jason figured this was just the beginning of her being able to talk about it. Without a word both men got behind the wheels of their cars to head back to the Towers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

After arriving back at the Towers Cody checked with Jason and when the enforcer said they were in for the night the guard said he was going for a run. Cody was thinking that running to Jersey and back might help him work off some of his anger. Might being the key word in that sentence.

Jason was going to have to wait. Tomorrow he'd go down the gym and work the heavy bag. But tonight he was going to make a fuss over his girl. However she wanted to spend the evening.

He wasn't surprised when she said she didn't want to go upstairs for dinner. He didn't either. Instead they cuddled up on the couch and watched movies. When she was ready they went to bed. They both showered and Jason ended up back in bed first. Elizabeth came out in one of his shirts and slowly approached the bed. She was nervous he could feel it coming off of her. "What's bothering you?" He asked quietly.

"Can we not make love tonight?" He had said she should speak up if she didn't want to.

"I'd like to still hold you while we sleep." Jason wasn't surprised by her request.

"Okay." She said smiling. She never wanted to disappoint him but she just couldn't tonight.

"Thank you." He said as they got settled.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Being honest. For not letting me hurt you." One of Jason's biggest fears was that she would just go along with what he wanted. "I don't ever want to hurt you Ella."

"Thank you for not getting upset." Elizabeth said to him.

"Sonny's been asking me about the Nurse's Ball. If we are still here would you like to go?" Jason would love to see her all dressed up.

"If we are still here I think I would. But we don't have to if you don't want to." She said backtracking.

"I think I'd like to see you in a pretty dress with your hair done. Will you wear it down for me?" This would be the only request he made of her.

"Okay." She blushed, she knew he liked her hair down.

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." Her voice was soft. Part of going to the park was starting to put what Kiefer had done behind her. Now it was time for another step. She shifted and Jason immediately released her. Before he could question it she turned away from him and scooted back until they were spooned up.

Jason didn't move for a few seconds, but then he relaxed letting his body mold to hers. She was shaking hard and he wondered if she was crying. "Can I put my arm around you?" He wanted to hold her. Wanted her to know that it was him behind her. He didn't think she would sleep much tonight. He knew he wouldn't.

"Yes, please." Her voice was shaking like the rest of her. She probably should have warned Jason but she didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to do it. Thankfully he just followed her lead. When his arm came around her it helped some. Being held close by him made her feel safe.

They stayed like that for an hour before it became too much and she had to turn back around. This time he loosened his hold but didn't let her go. When she tucked up under his chin Jason held her tighter. He didn't speak because what would he say? He knew she was crying he could feel the wetness on his skin. So he kissed the top of her head and urged her closer still.

* * *

When the sun came up Jason slipped from the bed. He'd gotten a few hours' sleep and couldn't stay still any longer. He left a note for Elizabeth before pulling on his sweats and heading to the gym. The Towers had a state of the art work out center. With what they did it was good to be in top shape. Everyone who worked for them, whether they lived in the building or not, got access to the gym. This early Jason didn't expect to run into many others.

In the locker room he changed into his gear and after wrapping his hands worked the heavy bag before moving to the speed bag. From there he used the treadmill and after changing again did some laps in the pool. Floating on his back his eyes went to the clock, he'd been down here almost three hours.

Back in the locker room he was coming out of the shower when Francis walked in. He'd also been working out. He saw Jason on the treadmill when he came in but could tell his boss wanted some space. "How is she this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked getting dressed.

"You looked like you were ready to kill someone this morning. I figured she'd had a rough night." Francis guessed she was going to have a lot of rough nights while she healed.

"When I left she was still sleeping although by now she's probably at Sonny's eating breakfast." Jason was dressed so he sat on the bench next to the older man. "Some times when we are together I have no clue what to do for her." Jason admitted. Francis was always good to talk with.

"Ask her." Was the older man's advice. "And if she doesn't know then guess." Francis said grinning. "You seem to know the right thing to do."

"I don't want to hurt her." Jason said frustrated.

"You will, hurt her. She's going to hurt you. You'll both piss the other one off from time to time. That's part of relationships. Its how you handle the hurt and anger that will let her know that this relationship is different from what came before." Francis told the younger man.

Jason pulled out his phone. "Are you at Sonny's?" He asked Ella. He listened and smiled. "I'm going to the warehouse I'll catch up with you later." He hung up. "Thanks for the talk."

"No problem." Francis said heading for the shower.

* * *

While they were on the elevator going back to her apartment Elizabeth turned to Cody. "I'd like to go out today."

"Sure thing. Where to?" He asked her. He liked Ms. Webber even with all her issues she was still very nice.

"Will you go with me to the range?" She wasn't sure if Jason wanted anyone else shooting with her.

"Okay. Jason told me he got you a Glock 26 and that you've only shot it once." Cody confirmed.

"That's right. I think for now I would feel better continuing to use the blanks." Elizabeth would wait until she got a bit more control of her weapon before switching to live ammo. Especially since they would be around others.

"That's not a problem. Everything is in your apartment?" Cody asked his charge.

"Yes, in the lockbox." Elizabeth went in to retrieve the metal container while Cody waited in the hall. "Would you mind driving?"

"No problem." Cody told her smiling. He knew that she was working back up to getting behind the wheel.

"Cody, can I ask you a question?" Elizabeth spoke up once they were in the car.

"Sure." He'd answer it if he could.

"What type of gun do you carry?" Elizabeth said shifting in her seat to face the guard.

"Glock 30. I used it in the Corp." He answered her question. "It also takes nine millimeter bullets so we can get you one to shoot at the range if you like. I don't let anyone else shoot my gun." He explained.

"Jason picked my gun and he said that could I try others. That maybe I would like something better. Do you think he'd mind if I shot some other guns today?" Elizabeth asked him. She pulled out her phone and dialed the first five digits of Jason's number before stopping herself. She was about to ask him if he would mind her trying new things. Shaking her head slowly she put the phone away. "I'd like to try some other guns." She announced.

"No problem." Cody smiled back. He was proud of her. "If you like something better I'll let Jason know."

"If I like something better I'll let Jason know." Elizabeth said being brave.

"Even better." Cody said smiling wider.

* * *

At the range Cody found the manger and got Elizabeth set in a stall. The guard made sure that they weren't anywhere near anyone else so that Elizabeth wouldn't be afraid. He had her shoot some rounds with her gun before making slight adjustments. Unlike Jason he made sure to stand next to Elizabeth.

After she emptied to clips from the Glock 26, Cody called the manager and asked him to send down the other guns. One of the staff members brought down a much larger lockbox and handed it off. "Okay, I requested some specific guns. All of them are semi-automatic. Jason wants you to have a lot of bullets at your disposal so no revolvers."

"If I can't get away from someone with six bullets will four more really help?" She asked the former soldier.

"Wouldn't you like to have those extra bullets to find out?" He answered her question with a question.

"Good point." Elizabeth responded, she still wasn't the best at holding her original position so the more bullets she had the better. "That one looks like mine, but bigger."

"It's the Glock 30, want to start with that one?" Cody asked her.

"Okay." Elizabeth loaded the clip, chambered a round, and stepped up to shoot.

"Take a minute in your stance to get a feel for the gun." Cody instructed. "Do you like how it feels in your hand?"

"It's okay." Elizabeth told him. "I like the smaller gun better." She said after a minute. She emptied the clip and wrinkled her nose. "It's okay."

"But not as good as yours?" Cody guessed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Let's try another one." Cody opened the lockbox again. By the time they left she had fired six new guns. "Jason would like for me to bring you to the warehouse." The guard told her as they left the range. "You did good."

"Thanks. I think I'd like to talk with Jason about what I learned." Elizabeth had been surprised at how different the guns were. Cody even got a replica of Jason's gun for her to fire.

They chatted during the drive over. At the warehouse Elizabeth looked around at everything since she'd never been here before. The big bags of coffee beans fascinated her as did the large ships docked at the pier. She was grinning by the time they got upstairs where the offices were located.

"Is Jason in his office?" Cody asked Johnny who they met in the hall.

"Sonny's, but they aren't having a meeting." Johnny said walking with them. The backup enforcer knocked on their boss's door and when Sonny yelled for them to come in he held the door so Elizabeth could go first.

"Hey there." Sonny said smiling.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting am I?" She asked uncertain.

"Nope." Jason answered as she walked over. "How was the range?" He liked that she went without him. It was important that she trust Cody to take her places.

"Okay. I did about the same shooting wise." She said looking down. "I'll get better." She told him.

"You just need to practice." Jason assured her.

"I shot some other guns." Elizabeth told him.

"You find something you like?" Jason was curious as to what she thought.

"I liked the P239, but I like the Glock 26 too." Elizabeth told him. "They felt different but I liked them both."

"The P239 is a good gun." Johnny said from the couch where he was sitting.

"What do you shoot?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Beretta." Johnny told her.

"I didn't like that one." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "Too big and when I shot it I was worried about dropping it."

"It doesn't have to be either or." Sonny told her. "You could have both guns and decide at the time what you like. You should carry them both for a day and see how it feels."

"There is no rush." Jason reminded her.

"Sonny's suggestion makes sense. That is why you are teaching me to shoot because you want me to have the gun when I go out?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"There will be times when Cody or I will suggest that you carry your gun that is true. But only you can decide if you want to have your gun on you at all times. We can get you a holster and you can try it out." Jason told her. Hopefully once they moved to Italy she wouldn't need to carry her gun, she was going to continue to have a guard with her at all times.

"Let me think about it." Elizabeth told the men and of course they all agreed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch waiting for Jason to come out and she was trying not to fidget. He was leaving this morning for New York. Later today when the meeting ended the course of their lives would be set. She wanted him to be able to retire because it was what he wanted, not because it was something she needed. Jason told her that Sonny was confident that the vote would let the enforcer walk away. She could tell her boyfriend was hopeful but not totally convinced.

"You look really nice." She said standing as he came in the room.

"Thanks." He was in his black suit with a grey silk shirt. Because this was a meeting with all five families Jason was wearing a tie. "Make sure you stay with Cody." He didn't remind her all the time anymore, but he was going to be hours away.

"I will. I don't have anything planned so I'll probably just stay in." Elizabeth told him.

"You don't have to, but the other families in the area know that both Sonny and I will be out of the city." It left the ladies and their holdings vulnerable. Even Robin had a guard today.

"So who is in charge if you are both away?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how the power structure worked.

"Max, since Johnny and Francis are going with us." Jason answered trying not to fuss with his tie. He really hated the damned things. "I need to get going. Sonny will be waiting for me."

"Okay. Good luck." Elizabeth walked over and gave him a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'll see you when I get back home." He kissed her again before walking out the door.

* * *

The limo ride to the plane was quiet. The plane ride to New York City was quiet. The limo ride to the meeting site was quiet. Johnny and Francis just looked at one another. They were used to Jason not saying much but normally Sonny was going over what they would say and how he wanted to handle things. All this silence had them wondering what was up.

Yesterday Francis had asked Johnny if he was getting a strange vibe from their bosses. The Irishman had very quickly said yes. Neither one suspected a rift. When Jason and Sonny were at odds everyone knew it. They tended to have very heated arguments. Francis had told Johnny about his theory of Jason getting his own territory. Johnny said he could see it. There were family heads that felt that Jason and Sonny together were too powerful.

Both friends just looked at one another. If Corinthos Morgan split they had no idea what that would mean. Would they divide Port Charles? Would Jason be sent to another part of the country? Was Jason going to take any of the guys with him? Would he want either of them? It would be a huge shake up.

"We are here." Sonny said and looked across the limo to his young friend. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Jason felt like he was going to throw up. There was so much at stake. "Let's go."

They walked into the restaurant, which was closed for this meeting, and were greeted by Hector Ruiz. Joseph Sorel was standing at the bar nursing a drink and talking with Rudy and Anthony Zacchara. The only person not present was Maximus and that didn't surprise anyone he was generally the last person to arrive.

Once he did the heads of the families moved to the back while their guards stayed out front. Guns were left behind as were cell phones. After twenty minutes Jason came back out and sat at the table with Johnny, Francis, and Milo. The three men looked at one another before turning back to their boss.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Johnny finally asked.

"No." Jason answered tersely. They were voting. After Anthony had been formally introduced Sonny had presented Jason's request and Maximus had asked the enforcer to step out while they voted. If they voted yes then they would also take time to vote on the conditions he was expected to adhere to. "Fuck, I need a drink." Jason's stomach was in knots.

None of the three men had ever seen him like this and not knowing what to say kept silent. If Jason wanted them to know what was going on he would tell them. So for an hour they sat there waiting for some indication of what had their friend so messed up.

* * *

Patience was something he normally had a lot of. He could go on a stakeout and stay still and focused for hours if necessary. Today that control was deserting him. Every minute that passed Jason swore his blood pressure rose higher. How long would it take to say that he could leave or he had to stay? Or maybe it was the conditions they were hung up on. Either way he wanted some idea of what the hell was going to happen.

Finally the door opened and Sonny indicated that Jason should return. His face was a mask, not giving any clue as to what had happened. Things were done a certain way. Maximus would be the one to tell Jason the results of the vote. "You ready?" Sonny asked again with his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes." Jason answered and when his friend opened the door he stepped into the room.

* * *

"So I have some sketches of dresses that you can wear to the Nurses Ball. We can make any adjustments you like, including color, but I think you will be pleased with what Elton came up with." Brenda opened the portfolio so that Elizabeth could see the offerings. Both women were trying not to think about the fact that their guys were at a meeting of the families.

"That one is nice." Elizabeth said pointing to a hunter green gown. It was very modest with long sleeves. She would be covered from neck to ankle.

"You would look good in that. Green goes well with your coloring." Brenda concurred with the choice. Truthfully all the gowns that were in the leather satchel would look good on her friend.

Elizabeth turned a few more pages and tried to concentrate on the pictures. "I like this one too. Could I maybe have my shoulders covered? I'd feel exposed."

"We could add straps or get you a wrap." This second dress was burgundy and also floor length. Fitted through the bodice with a more flowing skirt than the first choice.

They looked at a few more dresses before she stopped on a tea length pink dress with a tulle skirt. "This looks fun." The top was beaded and would sparkle under the lights. "What do you think?"

"I like this one. It's not as formal feeling as the other two you picked. It goes well with your age. I have to admit it was one of two dresses that made me think of you when Elton showed me the sketches last month." Brenda looked at the design and then at her friend. "This is a party dress for sure. If we went with a version that had less beading we could get you a big statement necklace or maybe even a choker."

"No, I'm not a fan of having things around my neck." Kiefer liked to put his hand around her throat when making a point. She couldn't even wear turtlenecks anymore.

"Okay." Brenda could tell that she had struck a nerve so she backed off.

Elizabeth turned a few more pages and stopped on something totally different than her first three choices. This dress was short, it would stop just at her knees and was reminiscent of a twenties flapper dress without all the fringe. It had one shoulder and would show off her curves. The fabric swatch was bronze and sparkly. "Wow."

Brenda watched as her friend lit up looking at the sketch, when Elizabeth reached out to gently touch the fabric swatch the pregnant designer knew she loved it. "You would make Jason swallow his tongue if he saw you in that."

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know, it's kind of daring."

"It's sexy as hell, and if I wasn't pregnant I would be in it." Brenda said smiling. She wanted Elizabeth to pick this one.

"I don't know if I have what it takes to carry it off." Elizabeth was talking herself out of it.

"I've seen your legs, trust me you could rock this." Brenda told her friend. "With a pair of sky high strappy silver sandals Jason would drool. I know he would. Some drop earrings and chunky bracelet, with your hair up."

"I have to wear it down." Elizabeth immediately corrected her.

"Why?" Brenda asked arching an eyebrow.

"Jason likes my hair down." Elizabeth couldn't help but blush a bit. "He requested it."

"Did he now?" Brenda gave her friend a sly smile. "Waves then, not full on curls. I have some incredible underwear too. This color will make your skin glow. Oh my god I can so see it." The press would eat Elizabeth up. Brenda wouldn't be able to keep this gown on the shelves. "So is this the one?"

Elizabeth wanted to say yes. She really did but the word got stuck in her throat. Instead she started breathing hard and shaking. There were rules about social events and this dress pretty much broke them all.

"Honey what's wrong?" Brenda took her friend's hand in hers lending her some support.

"Rules." Was all she could say.

"Okay. Tell them to me." Brenda silently wished Kiefer to hell.

"I can't wear dresses that are flashy or show too much skin. I don't want to look cheap." Elizabeth whispered.

"This is a BBC design. Cheap is the last thing you will look. And sweetie it's the Nurses Ball, we are supposed to be flashy." Brenda said trying to make Elizabeth smile.

"I'm supposed to speak only when spoken too." Elizabeth said a little bit louder.

"You are working on that one. But if you wear this dress." Brenda tapped the design. "Everyone will want to talk to you. Not Robin."

Elizabeth snorted and gave her friend a small smile. "You still mad?"

"Yes." Brenda wasn't really but she was enjoying poking fun at Robin who was wearing Chloe Morgan. "What else."

"I'm not supposed to dance with anyone else." Elizabeth listed another rule.

"I'm fairly certain Sonny will pout if you don't dance with him." Brenda said laughing. "Jason doesn't dance at all, so no worries there. What else?"

"Talking only to the other wives. The men are there to do business, not listen to my nonsense." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I'm not even going to dignify that one. I will say that if I ever see Kiefer I'm kicking him in the balls. Really, really hard." Brenda could feel herself getting worked up. "We already know about the eating rules. Anything else."

"I'm not supposed to wander off." Elizabeth finished.

"Okay that one you might want to stick to." Brenda told her friend. "I've seen Jason in a tux. If you leave him alone some skank will hit on him. He won't encourage them but trust me they will try." She had the same problem with Sonny and those damn dimples. "One of us needs to be with the men at all times. I'm too big to be getting into a fight."

"Even pregnant you could kick skank ass." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Damn right." Brenda agreed. "So would you like that dress?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said feeling good about her choice. Even if they had to leave she was taking that dress with her. She wanted to see Jason's face when she came out in that outfit. "I want that one."

"Yes!" Brenda gave a fist pump. "My name is going to be all over the paper with how good you look. I will even probably make the national news. I can't wait. Let's go have some sorbet. Sonny made strawberry."

"Yum." Elizabeth said wondering if Jason would be home in time to taste it on her. If not then maybe Sonny would let her take some home and then later Jason could have a sample.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

I have to leave early and will be out most of the day so you get the second chapter now.

* * *

Chapter 34

Jason stood at the foot of the table and looked at the other men in the room. No one gave any indication as to what decision they had reached. "Have a seat Jason." Maximus instructed. When the younger man did as instructed the head of the five families spoke again. "We have given some thought to your request and after a vote have unanimously decided to grant it."

"Thank you." Jason could hardly believe it. He was out.

Maximus smiled. "With this concession comes conditions that you must abide by. One you cannot do illegal business with anyone associated with us. I think you have enough judgment to not make that mistake. If you are unsure feel free to contact me. Legal business opportunities are at your discretion."

Jason nodded his understanding.

"Two you may not return to the business. To do so means you will never walk away again." Maximus told him.

Again Jason nodded his understanding.

"Three you will leave Port Charles in no later than six weeks' time. Once you are gone you may not return for five years. The only exception to this will be weddings and funerals. You must tell me in advance of your trip." Maximus ended with a warning.

Another nod from the former enforcer.

"Four, we have decided that you may not own any businesses or properties in Port Charles." Maximus told the blonde.

Jason nodded again. The only thing he currently owned was Deception as well as his penthouse. Both he would sell to Sonny.

"Five, you may keep in contact with your friends here in Port Charles via phone and email. When the five years is up you may of course visit, however you may not live full time in New York again." No one expected Jason to give up the friends he had. But everyone would be watching to make sure he didn't break any of the rules. "Lastly you, your family, your businesses, and anyone who works for you are here by formally under my protection. Should a problem arise do not attempt to handle it yourself." Maximus said gazing down the table.

"I understand." Jason finally spoke. "Thank you."

Maximus rose and so did everyone else. Hector Ruiz shook Jason's hand before walking from the room. Joseph Sorel also shook the younger man's hand before exiting. The Zacchara's came next with Anthony asking Jason if he might send his son Johnny down to Siena to work for him. Jason of course agreed. He would find something for him to do. Maximus came last he shook Jason's hand before clapping him on the back. "You made the right choice. Not only in getting out, but in accepting John Zacchara. His family will be inclined to offer their protection as well. Take care Jason."

"Thank you sir." Jason looked at Sonny who was grinning wide. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Be happy." Sonny told his young friend. "Let's get home to our ladies, I'm sure they are worried. After dinner we can talk to the guys." They had to know something was up.

"We will. You'll call us when the baby comes." Jason found himself fighting back tears.

"Absolutely." Sonny had no idea how he was going to make it through the coming weeks, but he was genuinely happy for his friend. "Let's go."

* * *

Jason stepped into the apartment and for the first time all day he relaxed. He was heading into the bedroom to change before he called Elizabeth when the front door opened. "Hi."

"You're home." Elizabeth rushed over and hugged him tight. He didn't have to say it she could see it in his eyes. "How long do we have?"

"Six weeks." He answered not letting her go. "We have to leave the day after the Nurse's Ball." They held onto one another for a few moments longer.

"So now what?" She asked still holding his hands.

"I'm going to tell some of the guys after dinner, Sonny needs to buy back the last of my holdings and then we wait. We can't come back for five years." He told her of the exceptions. She smiled again when he told her they could still call.

"Can I tell Brenda and Robin?" She'd like for her friends to know.

"Yes, but no one else for now." Both women would not say anything. It would not become common knowledge until after Jason left. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." She told him smiling. "Thank you for wanting to give me this life."

"I want to give us this life. Thank you for agreeing to come with me." She was walking away from her home to start fresh with him. "Dinner is not for a few hours will you come celebrate with me?" He just wanted to be close to her.

"Yes." She wanted the same thing. "It's your turn to pick."

"I thought we'd try the Zen Pause." Jason said smiling.

"Is that the one where you stop in the middle?" Elizabeth had been intrigued by that one. She didn't think it was possible for a guy to stop once he got going.

"Yeah, the end result is supposed to be incredible." Already his body was hardening thinking of giving her that type of pleasure.

"Okay." Elizabeth followed him into the bedroom closing the door behind her. Jason was already undressing and she took a moment to watch him. There was something so sexy about watching his body be revealed to her. He noticed her watching and smiled. "Want me to come help you?" He asked giving her a sexy grin. He loved undressing her.

"No." She said blushing and started removing her clothes as well.

They met in the center of the bed and Jason immediately kissed her deeply. "When Maximus told me I was out I wanted to call you right then. The only reason I didn't was because I wanted to see your eyes when you realized we were going to Italy." He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear before making his way down her neck. His hands gently massaged her breasts as she moaned against him. Wanting to feel her he removed her bra.

"I love you Jason, even if you hadn't gotten out I would still love you." She told him letting her hands caress him.

"Thank you for that. For loving me despite what I've done." He swore that from here on out he would be a man that she could be proud of. Jason slipped his hands inside her panties and rubbed her bottom as his mouth closed over a tight nipple. He released the taut flesh then blew on it. The coldness made her shiver.

Gently he laid her down on the bed coming down beside her so that they were face to face. With his hands still behind her he touched her hard clit softly rubbing the tight bud. His mouth found hers as Ella's fingers dug into his shoulders and she arched against him. He rubbed her pleasure center faster as he pushed his hard cock against her stomach. "Come for me." He demanded and she did shattering in his arms.

He removed his underwear and rolled on a condom. Elizabeth pushed her panties off facing him once again. Jason pulled her leg over his hip and pushed deep. Elizabeth moaned low as they rocked together. "I love how you feel inside me." She quietly told him.

Jason smiled and pushed harder. She was talking during sex, it was the first time it happened and it made him hot. "How, how do I feel?" They were going slow so he could talk too.

"Big." She said blushing, her eyes were closed because she wasn't quite brave enough to look at him. Baby steps. "You make me feel full. I like being filled up with you."

"I like filling you up." He murmured against her neck. "I love the way you feel holding me so tight." Jason told her. "It's the best ever. Please believe me when I say you make me feel like no one else ever has."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and Jason growled. He pumped harder telling himself to make sure he stopped. Honestly he wasn't sure that he had that much self-control. He groaned as he looked down and saw her breasts bouncing. "Ella."

"Can we try later?" She asked already on the verge of falling. "I want us together."

"Yes baby, later." Jason pumped harder still. He placed his hands on her ass to hold her still for his thrusts. "I can't hold on anymore." He told her in a harsh whisper. What they created was just too powerful to fight.

"With me." She told him.

"Open your eyes baby, let me see." He begged. He wanted to watch her shatter.

Blue on blue he took them to the edge and together they fell into pleasure so huge they could only hold on to one another and give in.

* * *

Max, Cody, Francis, and Johnny were sitting in Sonny's home office. Right after dinner they had moved from the table to this private space. Whatever had happened in the meeting with the families was about to be discussed. Francis and Johnny just looked at one another as their bosses had a talk in the corner.

"Okay." Sonny started. "This afternoon at the meeting the families voted unanimously to let Jason retire."

"What?" Johnny said stunned. It was not what he was expecting to here. Getting out was almost impossible.

"I'm leaving no later than the day after the Nurse's Ball." Jason told the guys. "Under the terms of the agreement anyone who works for me will be guaranteed Maximus's protection. So if any of you wish to come with me you are welcome."

"What?" Johnny just repeated. His brain was having trouble keeping up. "You're out and you are offering us the option as well?" How the hell had Jason managed that?

"Yes. If you want to come I need to know before I leave because you will need to leave at the same time or before me. Once I'm on the plane I cannot get anyone else out." Jason explained.

"I'm fine with anyone taking this opportunity." One that would most likely never come again. "So think about it and let us know."

"Sonny first and then me." Jason told the guys.

"I have a question?" Cody spoke up.

"Go ahead." Sonny told the guard.

"Is Ms. Webber going with you?" That would affect Cody's decision. He assumed she was. She wasn't bound by their rules so Cody wanted to make sure she was leaving at the same time as Jason. If she left later and he stayed to guard her then Cody wouldn't be able to leave the mob.

"Yes. We will be leaving together." Jason explained to everyone.

"I'd like to go." Cody announced. "She's comfortable with me and I know that you will need guards."

Jason looked at Sonny who nodded his agreement. "Thank you. Elizabeth will like that." He looked at everyone else. "You don't need to decide this minute. The offer is open until the very last minute." The now former enforcer explained.

"What will you do?" Max had grown up in this life and couldn't imagine being out of it.

"I'm going to run my company." All the guys knew about it.

"I'd like to go. I am after all the CFO of that company." Francis said grinning. According to his tax returns that was what he did. Actually it was what he did. Francis had degrees in business and finance. He was the one who had help Jason incorporate his company and still helped with financial decisions.

"Thank you Francis. I guess we'll need to get you a secretary." He already had an office and an executive assistant who ran it.

"I'd like to stay here in Port Charles." Max told the room. "But I wish you the best Jason."

"Thank you Max. Honestly it makes me feel good knowing you will still be here." Jason told the big guard.

"Would you like me to speak to Milo?" Max expected that his brother would be staying as well.

"That would be helpful." Jason answered.

"I need some time." Johnny said in a somewhat subdued tone. This decision was a lot bigger than him. He needed time to think about it.

"That's fine." Sonny hadn't expected Johnny to answer right away. He had more than a job here.

* * *

"I need to talk with you guys." Elizabeth started once the door to Sonny's office shut.

"Okay, what's up?" Robin had noticed that Liz and Jason were somewhat tense.

"Jason is retiring and we are moving to Italy." Elizabeth told her two friends.

"When are you leaving?" Robin didn't know what else to ask.

"After the Ball." Elizabeth told them.

"That soon? That's hardly any time at all. I need more time than that to get used to this." Brenda said stunned. "Do you have to leave that fast? If Jason is retiring what's the rush?"

"Maximus told them they had too." Robin explained. Her stepfather had been in the mob. The petite doctor knew that in order for this to happen Jason needed permission. "If they don't leave then they won't be able to leave at all."

Brenda sat back on the couch and tried to process this. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave either, it's the only thing about this that sucks. We can still talk on the phone." Elizabeth said looking for the positive.

"But you can't visit, can you?" Robin clued in.

"Not for five years. After that Jason said we can come once a year." Maximus hadn't said it but it would be best if they didn't come too often.

"You are still coming to the Nurse's Ball right? I mean I can get some free press before you go?" Brenda was happy for her friend. She was also amazed that Jason would do this for her.

"We have to leave no later than midnight the next day." Elizabeth said reaching out for the pregnant designer's hand. "I expect you to call when the baby is born." She turned to Robin. "And for you to call when Johnny finally pops the question."

"I'll miss you." Brenda said crying.

"I'll miss you too." Elizabeth said hugging her friend. Robin joined them and they had a group hug.

The guys piled out and found the women wiping their eyes. Elizabeth stood up and let Jason embrace her. "We are going home. I'll speak to everyone in the morning." He wanted to lie down and process the changes that were happening.

Johnny watched the couple leave and turned his eyes to Robin. "Can we go for a ride?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice." He was tense and she wondered if he was upset. Hopefully he would tell her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 35

They sped down the back roads for a couple of hours not talking and just letting everything settle. Robin turned on the radio and pretended to listen to the music. When her boyfriend was ready to start talking he would give her a sign.

Eventually Johnny pulled off at the bridge, they came out here together a lot. Jason had told him about this spot and the backup enforcer found it a nice place to come and think. His mind had been going at a million miles per hour since Jason's announcement. After killing the engine, Johnny looked over at his girl. She was, hands down, the best thing that ever came into his life. Spending time with her made him the happiest he'd ever been. "Take a walk with me?" He asked her smiling. She smiled and nodded. They got out of the car and strolled hand in hand for a bit.

"You want to talk about it?" Robin asked her boyfriend. Sometimes he needed a nudge to get things out in the open.

"There isn't much to say. Jason, Francis, and Cody are leaving." Johnny told her.

"Francis and Cody too. Jason asked them to go?" Robin asked surprised. She couldn't believe that he didn't ask Johnny as well. "Are you angry that he didn't ask you to go with him?"

"He did. He issued an open invitation to anyone who wants to go." Johnny explained as he leaned against the bridge.

"Are you angry that he's leaving?" Robin asked confused. If Jason said Johnny could go she didn't know what was bugging her boyfriend.

"No." Johnny just shook his head. "If anyone deserves to get out its Jason. Sonny's been good to him, but the best thing he could have done was send Jason away when he applied for a job. He was right out of the hospital angry and confused. He never should have been hired." Johnny didn't blame Sonny because it really was a great opportunity for his older boss. "I'm happy for Jason, that he is getting this chance."

"Then what's bothering you. It's clear something is." She was trying to figure out what was going on in Johnny's brain.

"Opportunities like this never come along. A chance to go legit. To not be hauled downtown every time a crime happens. To not have to worry that someone will come after your family because they want to hurt you. Almost no one ever gets out." Johnny said trying to get it out in a way she would understand.

"You want to go." Robin figured out.

"Yes." Johnny said quickly. "More than anything."

"What's stopping you?" She asked. She would love for him to not be on the wrong side of the law.

"They are going to Italy they can't come back for five years. The only option I have to get out is to leave Port Charles." Johnny told her frustrated.

"Okay." Robin still wasn't seeing what the problem was.

"Okay? That's your response. I tell you I have to move to Italy and you are fine with it." Johnny said looking at her like he didn't know her. "How can you be okay with that?"

"Italy is a great country Johnny." Robin had been several times.

"So you are fine with me packing up and leaving. What about us? I'm just supposed to say it's been fun and go? I love you Robin doesn't that factor in to this at all?" Johnny was trying not to shout at her, but her caviler attitude stung.

"You love me?" He had never said that to her before. She couldn't believe he was saying it now.

"You have a key to my apartment. Your clothes are in my closet. I haven't been with another woman since you agreed to that first date. Yes I love you." Johnny couldn't figure out why she didn't know that.

"You've never said it." Robin told him. "How was I supposed to know?"

"I put a guard on you." Johnny said like that cleared things up.

"You're an ass." Robin said rolling her eyes, but smiling. "Having Milo watch me doesn't say you love me. It says you don't want my death on your conscience."

Johnny wanted to argue but hell she was right. "I love you." He told her not sounding angry about it this time. "How am I supposed to move away? You finally got me to put my socks in the hamper."

Robin walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too, and I have no intention of letting you go." She said looking up. "But I won't hold you back from getting a better life."

"I'd rather stay here with you then walk away." Johnny wasn't giving her up.

"Where is Jason's company?" Robin asked her boyfriend.

"Siena. If you are about to suggest you can fly out once a month then you can stop talking. I don't want a long distance relationship. I want us together. I will stay." Johnny held her close.

"Why do we have to be together here?" Robin felt like all the pieces weren't connecting.

"Your job is here." He said loving how she felt against him.

"Johnny, they have hospitals in Siena." Robin said smiling.

"General Hospital is the best in the country." Johnny pointed out.

"Yes, it has the best residency program in the country. But Johnny?" Robin looked up at him. "I'm not a resident anymore. I'm not even a fellow. I'm a doctor with my own service. They have some very good hospitals in Italy. They also do some cutting edge research." Robin had long been interested in researching infectious, and other, diseases ever since her friend Stone was diagnosed with AIDS.

"You would move to be with me?" Johnny asked amazed.

"You would stay to be with me." She pointed out. "Let me make some calls. I have some contacts in Europe, mostly France but the doctors I worked with would be happy to put in a good word for me. Do you want to go?" That was all that mattered.

"Yes." Johnny was feeling lighter. "And I want you to come with me." He wouldn't go without her.

"Then let me make some calls." Even if there was no space for her in the current programs Robin didn't intend to let Johnny miss this opportunity. She'd start her own clinic if necessary. Now all she had to do was tell Brenda that she was leaving as well.

* * *

Jason tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't working. After they came back home he paced restlessly for about an hour. Finally Elizabeth suggested that he go for a ride to relax. He didn't want to leave her alone but she told him that she would be fine. She would take a bubble bath and start thinking about the move.

He was out on the Harley for a couple of hours but when he got back he was still wound up. He showered and joined Ella in bed she cuddled up and he let the joy that came from having her so close fill him. Before sleeping they spooned up for a while. He got that she was trying to be more comfortable with him behind her he just asked her not to push too hard.

She was sleeping and he needed to. Tomorrow they would sign the papers turning over the last of Jason's holdings to Sonny. After that Jason needed to buy a plane. He was going to see the guy who sold Sonny his private jet. Elizabeth was getting her passport and then going to see Gail. She had cautiously asked if she could talk about the move and he told her it was fine.

He was hoping that Dr. Baldwin would be able to recommend a therapist for Elizabeth to continue her sessions with. It was important that Ella have someone who could help her when she needed it. Jason also needed to get his staff ready for the fact that he would be there full time. He made all the final decisions where Vento was concerned but his President/COO was handling the day to day running of the company in Italy. He needed to make sure that she wasn't upset by his arrival.

Francis needed to be integrated into the everyday running of the company as well. He needed a secretary at the office. Jason would need one too. Elizabeth needed to figure out what she wanted to do. And he still had no idea what job John Zacchara could fill. He needed to have all this straightened out before they boarded the plane.

Decision making was his strong suit but he was feeling the weight of making choices that affected so many other lives. His friends were trusting him to get this right. He didn't want to pull them from a life that was working to put them in the middle of a clusterfuck. Vento was running smoothly maybe he should step back. He and Frannie could start another venture. Or he could take his girl and travel.

The thoughts were still pinging around in his head as the sun rose. Elizabeth stirred in his arms causing other things to stir as well. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked not yet opening her eyes.

"No." There was no point in lying.

"Poor baby." She blinked her eyes open and gave him a hug. "Can I help you in anyway?"

She hadn't meant the offer the way he took it. Right now all he wanted to do was bury himself in her and forget. To just let everything else go. Using her wasn't an option. "This is nice." He said meaning it. Her in his arms was always wonderful.

"Do you want to sleep in? I could make myself scarce so I won't disturb you." Elizabeth offered.

"No, I have a meeting with Sonny this morning." Jason needed to get moving. "After you see Gail will you come home and spend some time with me?"

"I'd like that." Hopefully she could find a way to help him relax. "It will be okay Jason." Her faith in him was absolute. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I have you so yes it will be." He said holding her close. She was all he needed.

* * *

"I've been thinking." Sonny was sitting behind his desk and Jason was on the couch. They were waiting for Justus to arrive with the last of the paperwork.

"About?" Jason asked his soon to be former partner.

"I don't want Deception." Sonny had no interests in owning a cosmetic company. It was why he hadn't rushed to buy it back before now.

"Sell it." Jason suggested.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you keep it and move it out of Port Charles?" Sonny told his friend.

Jason gave it some thought. Deception was profitable. Dominique did a great job running it but all the goods were manufactured overseas so what was here was just corporate offices. Jason could easily move them to Italy. The warehouses they used for distribution were in Rochester and he didn't need to move them. "Brenda doesn't want it? Fashion and cosmetics go together."

"Brenda is not interested. We originally brought that company so Carly would have something to do." Sonny reminded him. Plus they needed something legit to run money through. Now that Sonny had the coffee business he didn't need Deception. Jason had promised to stay out of that industry.

"Vento doesn't have any ties to health and beauty." Jason liked it. He wondered what Francis would think of that. Jason could even run it himself if he wanted to. "You still have to buy the penthouse."

"Yeah I know." Sonny told his friend. "After Justus leaves we need to go over the books with Benny." They had jointly held accounts that were off shore. Some of that money was Jason's and they needed to figure out how to channel it into accounts for him. All the money needed to be transferred within in the month.

"It doesn't seem real just yet. Even though I'm making all these decisions and changes it still doesn't seem real." Jason admitted.

"It doesn't seem real for me either. On the morning after you leave it will hit me. Probably the same with you." Sonny supposed. They sat in silence until Justus was announced. "Let's get this done. You have a lot of other things to do."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

Cody watched Elizabeth try to pretend everything was fine. She was upset about something but he didn't feel it was his place to ask what. They were sitting in the waiting area of Gail's office and Elizabeth was shaking. "Ms. Webber can I get you anything? Some water maybe?"

"No, thank you." She didn't think that her stomach would be able to handle it. She'd had breakfast with Jason and the meal sat heavy on her tummy. About an hour before she had to leave for this appointment everything came back up. Thank goodness Jason was out.

She wasn't sick. What had her stomach in knots was nerves. Once Jason came home to tell her he was getting out she knew that she needed to stop hiding. She had to talk to Gail so that she could talk to Jason. She wasn't going to go to Italy with this secret.

"Elizabeth." Gail called from her office doorway.

She jumped as if shocked before slowly getting to her feet. "I'm here."

Gail gave her patient a critical look. The poor thing looked a wreck. "Come in." She waited until Elizabeth was seated. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No." Elizabeth said on a shaking exhale. "I'm not sick."

"You don't look at all well." The poor girl was pale. "I could call Monica."

"No." Elizabeth swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. "I-I need to talk about Colorado."

Gail hadn't brought it up again after what happened the last time but she was hoping that Elizabeth would. "I think that's a very good thing."

"I don't want to." Elizabeth admitted. "But I need to so that I know how to tell Jason."

"He'll understand." Gail hoped that statement was true. She didn't even know what exactly had happened when her patient was younger. The only other people who knew were Audrey and Steven. "Would you like to call Jason we can wait until he arrives?"

"He's busy." She knew he would be in meetings most of the day. She also knew he would drop everything to come to her if she needed him. "I want to get through this with you first. I want to make sure I can say the words. Jason and I are leaving."

"On vacation?" Gail asked her young patient.

"We are moving to Italy. Jason is retiring." Elizabeth knew that what was said in this room could not be repeated.

"Retiring?" Gail didn't know such a thing was possible.

"He owns a business in Italy. We have to leave Port Charles it's one of the conditions. So I want to start talking about this with you because I trust you. I will need another doctor if you can recommend one, but I wanted to talk with you first." Elizabeth said looking up at her doctor and her grandmother's closest friend.

"Are you happy about the move?" They would ease into a discussion that Elizabeth wanted to have.

"I am. I've always wanted to go to Italy and I'm really glad that Jason will not be doing anything illegal anymore. But even if he wasn't changing jobs, I would still love him." Elizabeth made that clear.

"What you do isn't who you are." Gail was happy that Elizabeth understood that.

"Exactly. Part of the reason he's leaving the mob is me. He said he wants to be someone I can be proud of, that any children we have can be proud of." Elizabeth explained.

"How does that make you feel?" Gail was hoping that her patient wasn't feeling pressured.

"Good. Amazing. Stunned." Elizabeth said relaxing marginally. "I've never had someone love me so much that they would change their whole existence. But I also know it's about him too. I'm not making him change he's choosing to do so."

Gail couldn't help but smile. For someone so young Elizabeth was very wise. It was just ashamed that the wisdom had come at such a steep price. Just because they had never talked about her life before Port Charles didn't mean that Gail was completely in the dark. Elizabeth's behavior had told her what they were dealing with. Anyone with the right training would know what she'd been through. "I'm happy for you. I'll miss you and not just because you are my patient. When do you leave?"

"After the Nurse's Ball." Elizabeth said softly. "So we need to talk today. About Colorado and what my stepfather did to me."

* * *

Sonny bought back Jason's penthouse and then they hit the books. Transferring the funds wasn't as hard as either man thought. The money in the accounts was all legal having been funneled through the legitimate businesses. Italy's banking system made it so that there would be a minimum of fuss to get things set up. Benny would start moving the money today and it should be done within two weeks.

From the warehouse they went to buy the jet. Jason knew a lot about cars, motorcycles, and boats. He knew zip about planes. The Corinthos jet had been purchased and then upgraded earlier this year by Sonny. Jason just figured he would go in and ask for what Sonny had but the older mob boss said that Jason should at least look at other options. So they went shopping and an hour later Jason was the proud owner of a Gulfstream, a completely different model than Sonny's, which would seat fifteen. They would travel in style to their new home.

"You made a good choice." Sonny told his friend as they settled into the back of the limo.

"If you say so." Jason said shrugging. The plane would be ready in three weeks. Now that he had that done he could concentrate on the company matters.

"A few more guys came to see me and are interested in going with you." Sonny let Jason know. The information had started making the rounds yesterday Sonny expected only a small number of the men would want to go. Most of the guys had no interest in walking away.

"If you don't mind them leaving I will find work for them." Francis was spending the day looking for more businesses in Italy to acquire. There was a good chance he would have to go to Italy in advance of everyone else. The older man had no problem with that.

"I don't mind." Sonny assured his friend. "Max spoke with Milo, he has chosen to stay here."

"That isn't surprising." Jason figured he would. They lapsed into a comfortable silence each one thinking about the changes ahead when Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"Jason its Gail Baldwin. Elizabeth needs you." The doctor told the young man. "How soon can you get here?"

Jason looked out the window to see where they were. "About twenty minutes. What happened?" He was trying to stay calm.

"I will explain everything when you get here." Gail didn't want to talk about this over the phone.

"I'm on my way." Jason said before hanging up.

* * *

When Jason walked into the outer office Cody immediately stood. "Is something wrong?" The guard asked his boss.

"The doctor called me." Jason said looking at the closed door. He could already hear the receptionist calling back.

Cody just frowned. "She didn't say anything was wrong."

"She called Jason about twenty five minutes ago." Sonny explained also looking at the closed door.

Gail Baldwin came out and the normally pulled together doctor looked frazzled. Her hair looked like she'd been running her fingers through it and her eyes were red. "Did you cancel the rest of today's appointments?" She asked her assistant.

"Yes ma'am." The woman said.

"Good. Thank you, go home." Gail would be leaving early as well. She was not in any shape to handle any more patients today.

"How is Elizabeth?" Jason asked that was all he cared about.

"She needs you, come into the office." Gail told him before walking back inside.

"I'm going to head home, call me if she needs anything." Sonny knew his hanging around wouldn't be helpful.

"I'll stay." Cody would drive them all home.

Jason just nodded as he followed the doctor into the office.

Elizabeth was on the couch curled up into a tight ball rocking herself back and forth. For a moment Jason was so shocked by the sight that greeted him he didn't move. He turned to the doctor. "What did you do?"

"We talked about her stepfather." Gail said watching the young woman struggle to hold it together.

Jason walked over and sat next to her. "Ella?" He said softly. Elizabeth raised her head and in her eyes he saw such pain. "Baby." He held out his arms and she launched herself into them.

"I'm sorry." She said holding him tight. "Please don't hate me."

"Ella I could never hate you. Why are you sorry?" Jason asked gently.

"I lied." She said hiding her face from him.

He could only assume she meant about whatever happened with her family but that didn't make any sense because they'd never talked about it. "About what?"

"What happened before Port Charles. I know you hate it when people lie to you." She didn't want to let him go.

"Baby, we never talked about it so you couldn't have lied." She was shaking hard enough that he could feel it.

"I never told you. It's a lie of omission." Elizabeth had hidden it away. "I should have told you before we were together and given you a chance to walk away. I didn't and now you will hate me. I told Kiefer and he said it made me worthless. That I was dirty." Since it was something she already believed Kiefer's words haunted her. "I was scared to tell you because I don't want to lose you."

He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. "You don't ever have to hide from me." He wasn't angry with her. He understood having things you didn't want others to know. He had no idea how he would handle it if she ever called him out on his past. The things he had done as Sonny's enforcer where not things he ever wanted her to know.

"It's so bad." She said in a barely there whisper.

"Will-will you tell me now? Will you let me help you?" There was nothing she could say that would ever make him leave her. He knew from Audrey that whatever happened had hurt Elizabeth deeply. Since it involved her stepfather he was figuring some sort of abuse.

"I don't want you to know. But I have to tell you. I have to give you the choice to go to Italy without me." Elizabeth said pulling away from his embrace.

"Hold on." Jason placed his hand under her chin and gently pushed her head up. "I will never go to Italy without you. Nothing you can say will make me love you any less. Look at your ring if you ever need a reminder of that. You can tell me anything baby." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about what she was going to say. Not for himself but for her. "I love you now and forever." He told her before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you too. That's why I don't want you to know. I'm scared it will change how you see me." Still she had to be honest. He deserved that from her. "I don't want us to start our lives together without telling you this."

"I want you to tell me because I think you need to. But if you feel you need to wait longer I will understand." Jason took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I want to tell you now. I want to work on this with Gail before we leave." Elizabeth wiped at her wet cheeks.

"Okay. Can she have some water?" Jason asked the doctor who had been silently watching the exchange.

"Here." Gail retrieved a bottle from the table.

"Have a sip, do you want to wash your face first?" He asked wanting her to be as comfortable as possible.

"No. Jason?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He was still holding her hand.

"Could you not touch me while I tell you? I don't know if I can get it out while you are touching me." Elizabeth was already starting to shake. "After if you still want to touch me you could maybe hold me for a while." If she had been looking up she would have seen Jason's eyes darken with fury.

"Whatever you need." He swore to her and made himself let her go. "Tell me." He requested in a voice gruff with emotion.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

Guest: Why Kiefer knows is covered in chapter 38

**This chapter contains Elizabeth's discussion of her childhood. While the discussion is not graphic in nature it, may still be disturbing.**

* * *

Chapter 37

Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady herself and began talking. "My mom and dad divorced when I was really young, I don't even remember him. We have some pictures but that's all, mom and Steven never talked about him. After awhile I stopped asking. My mom remarried when I was six that was when we moved to Colorado, my stepfather said it was a new start. Steven had just left for college so I was the only kid in the house. We lived just outside of Boulder. My mom was a nurse and my stepfather is a photographer. I never really like him, neither did Steven. But our mom loved him and he made her happy in the beginning then they got married. They had a lot of friends and everyone always talked about how perfect they were together. They said we were the perfect family, but we weren't."

Jason watched her and tried to swallow the bile that wanted to rise in the back of his throat. He had only ever heard her talk in such a flat tone once. When he asked her if Lucky had been the first person she had sex with.

"My stepfather has a very violent temper. He was always very even tempered in public but at home he terrorized us. I have almost no memories of him that don't involve him hitting my mom or yelling at us. Even when we did exactly as he expected us to something always managed to set him off. My mother never felt like she could go to anyone for help I never understood why until I was with Kiefer. I felt so ashamed and stupid when we were together. I should have known better but I let myself get stuck in the same situation as my mom. I swore I would never let it happen and then I did." She told him.

"Ella don't beat yourself up. You got away. You stood up to him and you got away." Jason reminded her.

She nodded at his words. "My dad never hit her where anyone would see, and he rarely hit me. Always shots to the body and even if he did hit us where someone else could see, it wouldn't have mattered because we never went anywhere without him. It just got passed off as us being clumsy. When I turned eight he made my mom take me out of school to home school me and he made her stop working at the hospital. He had told everyone that I was sickly and had to be cared for around the clock by my mother. He even told everyone that I went to a specialist in another town. Everyone pitied him. They all said how great he was to care for a sick child that wasn't even his. But I wasn't sick. He didn't want me to be able to tell anyone what was happening."

Elizabeth paused to take another steadying breath. It humiliated her to have to admit that she'd been so badly treated by a member of her own family. This time however was so much worse, because she'd waited for the man sitting beside her forever. "When I turned nine he started coming into my room at night. I knew it was wrong even at that young age, but I didn't know who to turn to for help. I didn't know what to do. He'd call me his special girl. He said what we were sharing was special." Elizabeth paused fighting to keep from crying. "I learned not to cry when he hurt me. Crying only made him angry. And I was too scared to fight back."

"You couldn't tell anyone?" Jason asked not in condemnation, but trying to fit the pieces of what he was hearing into his mind. Ella just shook her head slowly. "Did your mother know about the abuse?"

"I never said anything he said he would kill Steven. I believed him. She knew that he was a monster and I think she knew but she was too afraid to do anything. If he'd told her the sky was pink she would just agree." Elizabeth finished quietly. "She was his victim too."

"When did it stop?" Jason asked working hard to keep his voice level. He'd never been so fucking angry in his life.

"When I ran away from home at fourteen. I couldn't stay there anymore, so I hitchhiked to Port Charles." Elizabeth told him. "I showed up one day on my Gram's door and I begged her to let me stay. I wouldn't tell her why, but something made her say yes. He called a lot and said to send me home. Gram always said no. She told him to stay away, but eventually he came to Port Charles to get me and they had a big fight. Steven was there and he threatened to kill our stepfather. I was hiding in my room too afraid to come down."

Jason felt his anger morph into rage. A rage unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. A rage so deep he was literally seeing red. He wanted to find the son of a bitch and kill him with his bare hands. Jason had figured that it was going to be bad, but not this. Never this. It made what he felt for Kiefer look like mild annoyance.

Jason slid slowly closer to Ella, stopping when she flinched. He knew that the reaction was involuntary, but it still gave him pause. He wanted her to acknowledge him by looking up. The entire time she spoke she had looked down and had her arms wrapped tightly around her. He had barely been able to keep his hands to himself as he promised to do. But now he needed to hold her desperately. "Baby can I hold you now?" Jason asked as he held out his arms to her and waited.

Elizabeth had been sure that he would be completely disgusted with her when she was finished; instead he opened his arms offering comfort. It may just be pity, but right now she just didn't care. Right now she just wanted to feel safe, if only for a little while. So when Jason opened his arms she went to him. She didn't even think about it she simply crawled into his lap then wrapped her arms around him.

Jason gathered her to him as gently as he could. He needed to be careful since his emotions were in such turmoil. He could very easily unintentionally hurt her. She felt so fragile, as she trembled in his arms. He knew that she was holding her emotions in. It was her way to cope, her default for dealing with painful things. He placed a soft kiss on her hair as he settled her more firmly in his lap. Ella's head naturally came to rest on his shoulder. "Let it out baby. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere." He urged rocking them both.

She started to sob. Knowing she need this he tightened his grip and held on and let his own tears come.

* * *

Elizabeth had no idea how long she had been crying. She had years' worth of suppressed pain inside. No doubt that this had helped, but she suspected that there were many more tears to come. At this moment she just felt drained, she wanted to stay right where she was.

She became aware of a couple of things in rapid succession. The first was that she was clutching a hand full of Jason's shirt in her fist. Almost as if she where anchoring him to the spot. The second thing she became aware of was the fact that for the first time since her life had spiraled out of control she felt completely safe. A part of her was convinced that one day her stepfather would show up again. She relaxed her body and sagged against Jason's greater strength. "Jason." Elizabeth said softly.

"Yeah baby?" He answered.

"Are you all right?" When she had finally relaxed against him she became aware of a fine trembling running throughout her body. She assumed it was her and set about using the relaxation technique that Gail had given her during one of their earlier sessions. After her third go round she became aware that it was Jason who was shaking not her.

"Isn't that supposed to be my question to you?" He asked as ran his hand slowly up then back down the length of her spine.

"You're trembling." She pointed out.

Jason slouched further down, shifting Ella slightly then dropped his head back to rest on the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled. He loosened his grip slightly which Elizabeth took to be her cue to get off of him. At her movement he tightened his grip once more. "Where are you going?" He asked opening his eyes. He wasn't sure he could handle having out of his arms. He needed her as close as she would allow.

"I must be making you uncomfortable." Elizabeth answered.

"You're joking right? You're fine right where you are. Unless you want you move." It occurred to him that being so close might make her uncomfortable. Jason hoped not because he didn't want to let her go. He waited and instead of answering she leaned back into him. With her snuggled up to him he tried to relax.

"Um Jason…you're still trembling." She pointed out again.

Jason knew that he needed to calm down. He didn't want her worried about him but he suspected that calm was not going to happen. At least not right now. "I'm angry." Which was a vast understatement. Under his rage however he was also feeling a sense of helplessness. He knew that he could never completely take Ella's pain away. He could make her happy and love her with everything in him, but the memories of what that bastard had done to her would always be in her mind.

Jason would give just about everything he had for ten minutes alone with her stepfather. He would show the asshole just what happened when he took on an opponent of equal size. He wanted revenge, but he needed to be smart about it. With him now officially retired he had to be careful and smart about how he handled this. But he already knew he would make sure payment was issued before they left for Italy. Ella's question brought him back to the present.

"Are you angry at me?" She couldn't bring herself to look at Jason.

"Why would you think that baby?" He asked as he once again brushed his lips softly across her hair.

Every time Jason spoke she felt the rumble of it in his chest. She loved being here in his arms. "Because I didn't tell you sooner."

"I'm not angry with you. And as for not telling me sooner I completely understand. You weren't ready. Do you need anything?" Jason gently lifted Elizabeth's face and cupped it with both his hands. "Do you want anything?" He saw the emotions swirling in her eyes before she closed herself off again. "No Ella, don't hide from me. What is it you need?" He asked gently.

Elizabeth thought of the shower at home in their bedroom. She felt a desperate need for hot water. She felt dirty. She always felt dirty when she thought of her childhood. "Could we…." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"Go ahead baby ask. If I have it or can get it, it's yours." He told her. "Whatever you want."

"I want to go home and take a shower." The tears started again and her voice shook."I want to feel clean."

"Okay, come on." Jason wanted to cry again as he picked his girl up. Looking over he saw Dr. Baldwin, he'd completely forgotten she was there. "We need to go home." He told her.

"I completely understand." She was heading home as well. Despite all her training Gail had been unable to retain her professional detachment listening to Elizabeth talk about being so badly abused as a small child. This was her best friend's granddaughter, and a young woman she thought of as family. That connection made it so much harder to bear witness to Elizabeth's pain. "She can call me if she needs to talk."

"Thank you." Jason told her before he walked out of the office.

When Jason stepped into the reception area with Ms. Webber in his arms Cody could tell it had been bad. He didn't say a word but just followed them to the elevator. He drove them back to the Towers and when they reached Elizabeth's apartment he turned to his boss. "If you need anything call me, I'll get it so you don't have to leave her."

Jason simply nodded and stepped inside.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 38

Jason was sitting on the couch when she came out. She had been in the shower for over an hour, he spent that time crying for her pain. She was in one of his shirts and a pair of sleep pants when she walked into the living room. He could see that her skin was bright pink from a combination of the hot water and her scrubbing. Damn, he thought to himself, it was a wonder she hadn't hurt herself. Not sure of what to do for her now he just waited while Ella approached. He would take his cues from her. He badly wanted her back in his arms but now that she felt clean she might not want to be touched.

Just the sight of her standing there was enough to make him angry all over again. Sitting here he had been coming up with how to make the man who hurt her pay and he would put his plan into effect later tonight; right now he needed to keep his focus on the woman in front of him. Jason rose as Elizabeth stopped just out of arms reach.

She studied her boyfriend. He was tense, most likely from anger. "I guess things between us will be different now that you know." She wanted him to say that nothing would change so his next words really hurt.

"Yeah, they will." Jason told her. He watched as she flinched. Like his words were physical blows.

"I understand." Elizabeth said crossing her arm across her chest as if giving herself a hug. Kiefer was right, Jason didn't want her anymore.

Unable to bear the distance between them any longer Jason walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. When she jumped he rubbed her skin with his thumbs to soothe her "Actually I don't think you do." He could feel her pulling away from him in shame. He slid his hands up until they were once again cupping her face. "Things will be better." He watched as her blue eyes widened. "Now that I know, I can give you what you need. I'll know why those shadows cross your eyes. I'll have a better understanding of why certain things frighten you. I won't have to worry that I'm doing something to upset you, because you'll be able to tell me if I do. But what won't change is how much I need you in my life or how much I want you." Jason explained. "How much I love you."

Elizabeth was so happy that she couldn't even form words right away. She brought her hands up to rest on his wrists. "I was so worried that you wouldn't want me anymore. That you wouldn't want to be with me, in bed. Kiefer said that it left a mark on me." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears that ran over.

"Kiefer was a worthless piece of shit. He used what had been done to you to hurt you even more. Can I ask why you told him?" Jason was curious why she would tell Kiefer, but not want him to know.

"I had a bad dream." Elizabeth closed her eyes as she remembered. "I was screaming and when I woke up Kiefer was there. I didn't want to tell him, but he made it clear there would be no secrets between us. When I said no again, he started hitting and then choking me." Elizabeth shivered hard. "So I told him. I was too scared not to. He made me shower right away. When I came out he said he could still see the mark my stepfather left on me. That's why I had to shower whenever he wanted sex, because I was dirty." She was trembling harder now.

Jason wanted to go dig the dead boy up and stomp him into dust. He also wondered how many of the nightmares Ella had while they slept together were about Colorado, and not Kiefer. "I think you are so beautiful and so strong." Jason had to once again fight back tears of his own as he wiped hers from her cheeks. "I still want to make love with you, when you're ready."

"I want that too" Elizabeth was amazed that this man could make her feel so much. She did indeed still want to make love with him. For her it was something of a miracle. "But I need a little bit of time." She told him. She needed to deal with this.

"I'm not going anywhere and you can take all the time you need." Jason assured her as he gathered her to him and just held on. "You'll have a chance to tell me if I do something you don't like or that frightens you. And if I do something you don't like just tell me to stop and I will. I promise." Jason tipped her head up and slowly, softly brought his mouth down to cover hers.

It was a soft kiss, with no pressure to be anything else. Elizabeth leaned into Jason's body while putting her arms around his waist. This was what she needed to heal. His unwavering love and support.

Jason was the one who broke the kiss. He could feel his body heating up. The last thing he wanted to do was make Ella feel pressured or guilty that she wasn't able to be with him right now. He shifted their bodies so that she wouldn't brush up against his erection. "Okay baby?" He asked and felt her nod as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Elizabeth stood in the circle of Jason's arms just enjoying the closeness they were sharing. She was thrilled that he still wanted her in his life and in his bed. Her lips were still warm where he had kissed her. She wanted him to kiss her again. However they needed to back up for a bit. She knew that they still needed to talk, he probably had questions but she was just so tired that she needed to rest. "Could we sit down for a minute?"

When Jason looked down he could clearly see the exhaustion on her face. With the emotional highs and lows of the last couple of hours she had to be ready to drop. He gently rubbed his thumbs across the purple smudges under each eye. "I have a better idea." He bent down and once again picked her up. He took her back to their bedroom this time gently depositing her on the bed. "You need to get some sleep. I'd like for you to lie down for a little while and have a nap. He felt her tense up. "I'll be right out in the living room."

"I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare." Elizabeth told him reaching her hand out for his. "You look tired too. Maybe we could lie down together? You could hold me while we sleep."

Jason had planned on making some calls while she slept. He wanted to see if he could get things moving on his plan. But if she needed him to be here with her then everything else would wait. He waited for his girl to get comfortable and then crawled up onto the bed next to her. The house was warm so they didn't bother to get under the blankets. He pulled Ella into his arms encouraging her to snuggle into him. She always felt so damned good lying next to him. He couldn't resist running his hand up and down her back. Letting out a soft sigh Elizabeth moved even closer as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he was sure that she was sleeping deeply Jason gently got off the bed and headed into the living room. He dialed one of the international numbers that Audrey had given him and waited impatiently for the phone to be answered.

"Webber." Came a male voice.

"Steven, its Jason." He was pacing trying to burn off some energy.

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked thinking there was no other reason for Liz's boyfriend to be calling him.

"I need the name of your stepfather." Jason got right to the point.

"She told you." Steven replied.

"Yeah." Jason stopped pacing and just closed his eyes against the flood of rage. "I need his name and any other information you have on him."

"If I give you that it makes me a party to whatever you do." Steven said to the other man.

"Do you care what I do?" Jason would lose all respect for her brother if he said yes.

"No." A part of Steven had hoped it would come to this. It was not a part he wanted to examine too closely. "His name is Tom Baker. He and my mother live in Arvada which is roughly twenty miles outside of Boulder. Tom's studio is in the city. Are you planning on hurting my mother?"

"No. Although I think she should pay for her part in this I don't hurt women. I just want him." Jason cleared up. "Do you know where your biological father is?" Jason wanted to know if he had hurt Ella too. If so then he'd pay as well.

"Last I heard he was in Bosnia saving the world. If you are wondering why he wasn't around it's because our mother left him because he was a mean alcoholic, with a short temper. He didn't hit us, but he said a lot of really awful things. Mom left him when Liz was two. We haven't heard from him since. Our mother was raised in an abusive home, something I didn't know until I was an adult." Steven's maternal uncle had told him that a few years back."I thought my mom had married a better man when she got together with Tom, but I was wrong and Liz paid for it. I had no clue anything was wrong until Liz showed up in Port Charles." All these years later and he still felt guilty. "I've tried to get my mother to leave Tom, but she won't."

"How old were you?" Jason knew a little about Steven. He knew that he had left for college at a very young age. Since the biological father didn't seem to be anything but a deadbeat dad Jason would let that go. But if he showed up and hurt Ella, that decision would be adjusted.

"Fifteen, I left for school before they married, but I should have been checking on her. She's my little sister." Steven should have done better. "I never liked Tom, but I had some trust issues of my own. I chalked the dislike up to that. How is she?"

Jason wanted to agree that Steven should have been checking in. He tried to talk with Emily every other week and he had guys watching out for her. If her boyfriend dared to raise a hand to her then it would be the last thing he ever did. "She's hurting. I will take care of her, and she'll call you if she feels its necessary. Respect her need for space if she doesn't. We will be in France in the near future." Ella didn't know that but before he took her to Siena he was taking her to see her family. Now that they were relocating visits would happen more frequently. "Thank you for the information."

"Thank you for taking care of Elizabeth." Steven responded.

After hanging up Jason made another call. "Are you anywhere near Port Charles?"

"I got back this morning." Shawn told him. "Did you need something?"

"I need a job done." Jason couldn't do this himself. It really sucked that he wouldn't be able to watch the asshole's life drain from his eyes, but the rules were already in effect. He would not take this to Maximus, which meant he was bending the rules some, but there was no way Tom Baker could continue to breathe.

"I can be at your place in fifteen minutes." Shawn replied.

"Can you come to Sonny's for dinner, we can talk after. I'm not free at the moment." There was no way he was letting Ella wake up alone.

"See you then." Shawn said before hanging up.

* * *

After dinner Jason asked Shawn to join him in his former penthouse. "I need someone taken care of."

"Who and why?" Shawn never took a job without getting some background information. If he was going to be taking someone's life he wanted there to be a good reason. Not liking someone was not good enough. He was also aware that this job was going to need to be kept quiet. If Jason was telling him this there was a good chance Maximus didn't know, otherwise the older man would have called personally. Shawn had no problem with that. Jason had stuck his neck out for him a time or two.

"I don't want you to handle this. I want you find someone who will do it. I will pay you a handler's fee." Jason respected Shawn's personal code, but there was no way he was telling anyone else what Ella had shared.

Shawn gave his friend a long look. The only other time he'd ever heard that tone in Jason's voice was when he called about locating Kiefer Bauer. "Alright. Where?"

"Boulder. The man who is the target lives outside the city but I want the job done at his place of employment. No one else is to be hurt. Maybe it could look like a robbery gone really bad." Jason suggested.

"What does he have that someone might want to steal?" Shawn asked getting a feel for the job. The more he knew the easier it would be to know which one of his contacts to call.

"High end photography equipment." Jason supplied.

"Nice. When?" Shawn wanted the timeline.

"Before I leave. No one else should know about this." Jason knew that is could be bad for both of them if this got out.

"Understood." Shawn knew this had something to do with Elizabeth. Since abuse was often cyclic he figured this was where the problem started. He had no problem staying quiet. "What's his name?"

"Tom Baker." Jason said through gritted teeth.

"I will let you know when it's done. I'm also going to waive the handler's fee. You will still need to pay the hitter." Shawn watched as Jason nodded. "I have a meeting with Sonny now would you like to sit in?" Shawn asked Jason.

"Only if Sonny wants me to." Jason would understand if his friend didn't. "Thank you Shawn." It was hard to turn this over to someone else.

"Be good to her Jason." Shawn told his friend before heading back across the hall.

* * *

When they returned to the penthouse Sonny and Shawn stepped into the office. Jason looked around and saw that Elizabeth was sitting on the terrace with Brenda. They were probably talking about the Nurse's Ball. Elizabeth was excited about the dress she had chosen and was hoping he would like it. She had asked if she could not give him any details because she wanted it to be a surprise. He was fine with that no matter what she was in his girl was beautiful.

Since the ladies were busy he went over to talk with Francis. "How are things going?" He had meant to talk with his friend earlier.

"Good." Jason looked tired. They all knew that something bad had happened at the therapy session but no one knew what. Nor would anyone push for details. "I found some businesses that could work. A security firm with a good reputation and a garage. With our guys skill sets they should work out well. I also found a gallery for sale. It meets all the specs you mentioned."

"Thanks." Jason said smiling some. "She's going to love it." Having her own gallery was one of Ella's dreams. "We will need to get her an assistant that speaks Italian as well as English. With Deception moving over we should be able to employ everyone. Are you going over early?"

"In two weeks." Francis confirmed. "I will just stay and wait for you guys to arrive."

"I will call Diane and tell her to expect you." Jason was curious as to how the two would get along, they'd be working fairly close together for the first time since the company began operations. His friend didn't mind working for a woman because he never actually saw her. They only occasionally talked on the phone, mostly they sent emails back and forth. Diane Miller was a forceful personality just like Francis. It should be interesting watching them work in the same space.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, and the favorites!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 39

Despite what everyone thought Brenda could be sensitive if the situation called for it. Yes she had a huge selfish streak, almost as big as her husband's, but she could also be a good friend. Right now Elizabeth needed a good friend. Brenda saw that the younger woman was hurting. Liz had tried to smile during dinner but the attempt had fallen flat and for the first time in weeks she hardly ate anything. Neither did Jason. That had everyone else at the table worried. So once the meal was finished Brenda had suggested that they sit on the terrace and have some girl talk.

They had started out talking about the Nurse's Ball and the dress fitting next week. Elizabeth perked up a bit at that. She was excited to wear the BBC original. Brenda mentioned that this year the hospital was trying something new. They were going to have everyone walk a red carpet while professional photographers took pictures, like they were celebrities. It should be fun and everyone would get a souvenir to take home. Brenda was willing to show Elizabeth some of the more popular celebrity poses. Like the over the shoulder one that everyone was using.

When the model turned designer looked over Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?" Brenda clasped her friends hand only to discover it was shaking and cold.

"Could you get Jason please?" Elizabeth could feel herself starting to come apart. She had tried so hard to pretend that everything was fine but it was just too much. Thinking of photographers made her think of her stepfather. Thankfully taking pictures was one indignity he hadn't forced on her.

"Hold on." Brenda opened to patio doors and briskly walked across the main room just as Sonny came out of his office with Shawn. They both reached Jason at the same time.

"Jason-" Sonny started wanting to tell his friend what he and Shawn had discussed.

"No, he doesn't have time for that." Brenda interrupted her husband. She had no idea what he wanted but knew what she had to say was more important. "Elizabeth needs you."

Jason instantly walked out onto the terrace. Kneeling down he looked at the tear stained face of his girlfriend. Without a word he picked her up and carried her back inside. She was sobbing against his chest as he looked over to where his friends were standing. "We need to leave." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said to Sonny.

"It's not that important." Sonny told his friend, his heart breaking for the petite woman in his friend's arms. "We can talk later."

Jason just nodded as Francis came over and opened the door. He rode down to their floor with them. Francis didn't want Jason to have to put Liz down. He unlocked the door. "If either of you need anything just call one of us." He said in a hushed voice.

"Thanks Francis." Jason said softly. Inside their home he sat on the couch with Ella in his arms and just held her. He had no idea of what else to do. Elizabeth needed to grieve over what had been done to her so that she could start to heal. This would not be an easy or quick thing.

When her sobs quieted he carried her into their bedroom and helped her undress before she slipped on one of his shirts. In the kitchen he got her a sleeping pill and a glass of water. His hands were shaking and he took a minute to try to calm down. Back in the bedroom he sat on the side of the bed. "Here."

"Thanks." Her voice was flat as she meekly swallowed the pill.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Jason would if she wanted him too.

"No." Her voice shook. "Please I don't want to be alone. I want you here with me."

"Good because I really want to stay. Can I hold you?" He thought he needed that more than she did.

"Yes, please." They snuggled up and Jason wrapped her in his arms. It took thirty minutes but the pill finally knocked her out. He slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Under the hot spray he stopped fighting and let the tears come. She was hurting so bad and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She needed to go through this to reach the other side. The only thing he could do was hold her hand and walk beside her. He hoped with everything in him it was enough.

Jason pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt, thinking tonight was not a good night to sleep in just his shorts. He was still feeling restless and decided to watch some television before turning in. He left the bedroom door open so that if Ella cried out in her sleep he would hear it.

* * *

After an hour of mindless surfing Jason headed for their room. He needed to be with his girl. He came to an abrupt halt in the doorway when he noticed that the bed was empty. The bathroom door was open and from where he was standing he could see that it was empty as well. Jason walked down the hall and checked the guest bedroom, even though he would have heard her leave their room, thinking maybe she wanted to sleep alone but it too was empty. Where the hell was she?

He knew she hadn't left the apartment. She wasn't on the terrace and the only other place he could think to check was the closet which was also empty. Jason headed towards the door to check the closet in the guest room when he heard a small whimper. Stopping he stood still and waited to see if the sound would come again. When it did he moved back further into the room. "Ella?" He said softly unable to pinpoint the location of the sound.

The sound came again and Jason slowly walked over to the bed before kneeling down. There on the floor under the large bed was Elizabeth. She was lying in the middle too far in to reach from either side. She was on her stomach with her face hidden in the crook of her arm. "Ella?" Jason said softly hoping she would look over at him. But she didn't move. "Baby will you look at me."

Nothing.

"Ella please." Jason was too big to fit under the bed so the only way he would be able to get to her would be to flip the mattress. He would save that for a last resort because he didn't want to force her out. He wanted Ella to voluntarily come to him. "Elizabeth I won't hurt you, I swear. Can you please come out?" Was the sleeping pill keeping her from responding? He was beginning to re-think flipping the mattress when she moved.

"Jason?" She sounded unsure.

"Yeah, baby its me." He slid his arm under the bed hoping she would take his hand.

She looked at him for a long moment before finally reaching out and placing her hand in his. Slowly she inched her way to the edge of the bed. When she was close enough he rolled to his side and placed his other arm around her waist. He didn't want her sliding back. When she cleared the piece of furniture Jason rolled them both so that he was lying on his back and she was sprawled over him.

When she put her head down on his chest he brought his arms up to hold her close. For a long moment they didn't speak. He just wanted her racing heart to calm a bit. Truthfully he needed a minute himself before he asked her what was so terrifying that she felt the need to hide.

Ella was shivering against him so Jason reached up and pulled the blanket off of the bed to cover them. He didn't want to move just yet because he was afraid he would scare her. This situation was so far out of his realm of experience; his biggest concern right now was making things worse.

"I-I-I'm s-s-orry." She stuttered softly.

"Don't be. Just try and relax. Do you want me to call Gail?" It was the only thing he could think of. "She'll come. I can send one of the guys for her."

"N-no. " Elizabeth told him. "I just want you." She didn't want to see anyone else.

"Would you feel better if I called Cody and asked him to sleep in the spare bedroom?" He wouldn't see it as her thinking he couldn't protect her. When she nodded against him he reached in his pocket before realizing his phone was on the nightstand. "Hold on." Slowly Jason shifted Ella until she was cradled in his arms and stood up. Sitting on the mattress he picked up his phone and dialed the guard. "I need you to come to Elizabeth's apartment and sleep in the spare room." Hopefully the mattress wouldn't leave his friend too cramped.

"No problem." Cody replied. "Is the door unlocked?"

"No. Brenda has a spare key." Jason knew both the designer and Robin had keys in case of emergency.

"I'll get it and come right over." Cody told his boss before hanging up.

Jason shifted them so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. Ella was still in his lap and if she wanted they would stay like this all night. Not even ten minutes later there was the barest tap on the door and Jason knew that Cody had arrived. The guard didn't open the door and Jason didn't ask him to come in. "Cody is here."

"Okay." Elizabeth said trying to move even closer to him. "Don't go. Please." She finished softly.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise." Jason wasn't sure he would be sleeping, but he would be thinking about the fact that Tom Baker's days were already numbered. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had a bad dream." Elizabeth started. "I heard footsteps and I knew that meant he was coming so I tried to hide."

His coming back up the hall had scared her. Despite his restlessness he should have stayed with her. "Did you hide under the bed when you when little?" He asked as his hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back. She was trembling again.

"Yes, but it didn't work. He would just lift up the mattress." Elizabeth told him. "Cody will keep anyone from getting in." She was starting to drift back to sleep again.

Jason was glad he listened to his instincts. Flipping the mattress would have terrified her. "I won't let him hurt you ever again." He told her kissing the top of her head. "Not ever again Ella."

She knew what Jason meant by that. She knew how he handled problems. When they moved he would find other ways of dealing with threats. But for now there was only one solution. Elizabeth just nodded against him. She didn't have it in her to feel sorry about the fact that her stepfather was going to die.

* * *

Jason took a series of short naps over the course of the night. He wanted to be awake if she needed him. Several times during the night she had really bad nightmares. Screaming out her pain and fear. Each time he held her close, rocking her, and talking softly until she calmed enough to sleep again. At six a.m. another barely there tap on the door let him know that Cody was leaving. Without being told the guard knew it was best if he was out of the apartment before Elizabeth started moving around.

Shortly after that Jason's phone buzzed with a text message from Sonny. He didn't want to intrude but they wanted to know if Elizabeth needed anything. He had just managed to keep Brenda in the penthouse after Cody showed up and requested her key.

Jason responded that Elizabeth had a very rough night and he expected that the two of them would be staying in for the rest of the day. He knew at some point they would have to venture out. If no other reason than Elizabeth had an appointment with Gail tomorrow and one with Robin early next week. He would attending both of them with her if she let him.

"Jason." Elizabeth felt groggy from the sleeping pill. No matter how deep under she went last night he was always aware of the fact that Jason had his arms around her.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She only blushed a little.

He opened his arms and she climbed off of the bed. When she reached the doorway she turned back. "Thank you, for last night. For calling Cody. I know you'll always keep me safe, but I needed him to be here too. I needed to know that someone was watching the door." She couldn't explain it any better than that and she also knew she didn't have to. That Jason got it.

"I didn't take it personally. I'm glad you are starting to trust him so much. That's why he's here. Why he agreed to come to Italy with us." Jason explained. Getting off of the bed he walked over to her and kissed her softly on her forehead. "I will make sure you always have what you need. I love you Ella."

"I love you too Jason." She turned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Can we go upstairs for breakfast?" She needed to be around her friends.

"Absolutely. I'll tell Sonny." He was so proud of her. Of how strong she was. Jason walked over to the bed to let his friend know there would be two more for breakfast.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 40

"How have you been?" Gail asked softly. She had spent a lot of time over the last two days thinking about, and worrying about, Elizabeth. The younger woman had been in a lot of pain when she left the last session. Normally Gail would have asked her patient to stay but it was clear that what Elizabeth needed most in that moment was Jason.

"Okay, I guess. I mean considering that I almost never talk about what happened I think it went well. I didn't like talking about it and honestly I hope I never have to again. At least all at once like that." Elizabeth was trying not to hide.

"You may have to when you start meeting with your new therapist. We won't be able to talk about everything before you leave. What have you been doing since we last saw one another?" Gail wanted to see how Elizabeth was coping. "Are you sleeping?"

"Some, I've been having more nightmares." Elizabeth figured that wouldn't surprise the doctor. "I haven't been eating much." She figured that was the next question.

"That is expected. I'd like for you to not skip meals completely. If you aren't hungry have a snack. Napping will help with the fatigue." Gail suggested.

"i've been crying. A lot." Elizabeth said pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "I can't seem to stop sometimes. Jason has been sticking close."

"That doesn't surprise me, just get it out. Holding the pain in is harmful to your overall health. The support that everyone is giving you will help you get through this. Have the two of you talked about what happened?" Gail wanted to know.

"We've been talking. He's not pushing, which helps a lot. Jason is letting me get it out at my own pace." Yesterday they had gone for a drive to the bridge. She sat on his lap and talked about how helpless she felt for almost an hour. Some time she hadn't even made any sense but he never interrupted, he just let her say whatever she needed to. The entire time he kept her hand in his.

"I saw he was in the waiting room." Gail had not been surprised to see him. She suspected his need to keep her close rivaled Elizabeth's need to be close. Normally such dependence might worry her, but Gail felt if there was anyone who needed to see that there was someone solidly in their corner it was Elizabeth. Gail also knew that Jason was committed to helping Elizabeth get her life back not for him but for her.

"He asked to come." Elizabeth had been surprised that he asked. She knew he wanted to stay with her, it just never occurred to her that he would seek permission. She just figured his driving her to this appointment was a given.

"So things between you are good still?" Part of dealing with Elizabeth's past was seeing how it affected her present. Gail wanted her patient to see that knowing what had been done to her did not change Jason's love for her.

"Yes." Elizabeth hesitated briefly. "I asked him if we could stop making love."

"May I ask why?" This also wasn't surprising to the doctor.

"I want to make sure that I'm okay first." Elizabeth wasn't sure how to describe it. She wanted to be whole, not healed because that would take time, she wanted to be able to enjoy herself. Right now she was off balance.

"That is very mature and appropriate." Gail said smiling. That was fine but what made the doctor really happy was that Elizabeth felt comfortable enough to voice her need. "How is Jason with your request?"

"Good." Elizabeth frowned a bit. He hadn't even tried to change her mind. She had expected him to protest some, especially seeing how he liked sex so much.

Gail saw the frown and wanted to smile. There was a part of Elizabeth that was unhappy with Jason's agreement. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not. He's doing what I asked." Elizabeth pointed out.

"He is." Gail just waited.

"It's just that." Elizabeth paused to gather her thoughts. "I miss him." She said slowly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gail was very happy with this development. Elizabeth was making the distinction between what her stepfather, Kiefer, and Lucky had done to her and what she shared with Jason. Kiefer had raped her as well. He had put her in a position where sex was used to dominate her. It was just as harmful as what her stepfather had done. Lucky had damaged her sexual self-esteem by making her feel that her sexual urges were bad when nothing was further from the truth.

"I like being close to him." Elizabeth said sorting her feelings out as she went along. "It's nice." She finished lamely frowning again.

"Nice." Gail could sense her patient's frustration at not being able to find the right words. She didn't want to lead Elizabeth, she wanted her patient to find the proper way to express herself on her own.

Elizabeth looked out the window and huffed. "That's not what I mean. I don't have the words to say how wonderful it feels to share myself with Jason that way. For the first time I want to be with someone that way." Elizabeth looked back her doctor. "Am I making any sense? I asked him to wait and he agreed and now I'm not happy. Why is that?"

"I think it's because you want him to miss you too and you are worried he doesn't. Have you asked him why he agreed?" Gail wanted to know.

"No, I just figured he agreed because I said no." Elizabeth had never even considered that there would be another reason.

"Would you like for me to ask Jason to join us?" This was an important concept for Elizabeth to grasp. Gail had a pretty good idea of why Jason agreed. She also felt that the young man would not say what it was without some prodding. He didn't want this to be about him. But when it came to the sexual aspect of their relationship in a very real way it was. It needed to be about him and her.

"He's kind of private." Elizabeth didn't want to put him on the spot.

"Jason doesn't have to share if he'd rather not. I wouldn't ever demand he speak about something if he isn't comfortable." Gail assured her rising from her seat. She walked to the door and opened it. "Jason, would you join us?"

The younger man looked surprised but didn't hesitate. Walking in he went right over to Elizabeth. "Are you okay?" She wasn't crying and that was a relief. Her in tears killed him.

"Yeah." She said reaching out her hand for him.

"Sit down." Gail invited. Looking at the couple she was happy to see they were holding hands. They were united, of that there was no doubt. "Elizabeth and I were just talking about the fact that you and she are no longer having sex."

"Elizabeth asked if we could wait." Jason told the doctor.

"But you agreed." Gail pointed out.

"I don't want to hurt Elizabeth." Jason answered quickly.

"Is that that only reason?" Gail didn't mind pushing. The two of them needed to talk about this. Lack of communication could kill even the strongest relationship.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and saw her curiosity. After the first discussion with Gail about sex he swore he wouldn't do it again. Looking at his girl and feeling her uncertainty he knew he needed to. "I'm scared of what will happen." Jason admitted.

"What do mean?" Elizabeth asked in a shaky voice. "Do you think you won't be able to…?" Her voice trailed off as she looked down.

"No." Jason knew instantly what she suspected. "Elizabeth." He couldn't have her thinking she didn't excite him, because she did. "That isn't it at all. I'm terrified that if I touch you it will make you think of him. I was worried about that when you were dealing with Kiefer's attack and now when you add this in…I just don't ever want you to be afraid when we are together. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

She had no idea he worried about that. "I couldn't ever be afraid of you." How could he even think that? "I don't think of anyone but you when we are together that way. I promise you. I don't think I could even if I tried." She could feel her face heating up. It was private thing they were discussing but honestly Elizabeth had no idea Jason was carrying this around. She probably would not have clued into this if it wasn't for Dr. Baldwin. "I feel safe with you."

"I don't ever want that to change. I'd rather wait until you are sure." Jason cupped her cheek and gave her a small smile. "You are worth waiting for."

Gail was unable to stop her smile. Elizabeth looked stunned. Like it never crossed her mind that Jason would feel that way about her. "Well, you don't have to abstain completely. There are other things that the two of you could do that don't involve actual intercourse." Both her patient and her boyfriend blushed deeply. "Are you still kissing one another?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said trying not to hide her face against Jason's arm. They were all adults. Sex was a perfectly natural thing.

"You still enjoy that?" Gail inquired.

"Yes." Elizabeth said looking at Jason.

"Yeah." He said smiling back. "I love kissing Elizabeth."

"Then there is touching. Touching is a very good way to express affection." Gail wasn't deliberately trying to embarrass them she just wanted to let the young couple know it didn't need to be feast or famine. "Having Jason touch you intimately while he's behind you could also help you get over that fear." They were looking at her wide eyed now. "When you are ready of course. What I'm trying to get at is that the two of you have a deep trust of one another. Let that guide you. Elizabeth if you don't feel that you are ready for intercourse but still want to feel close with Jason it's still possible to achieve that. As long as you don't feel afraid or ashamed then there is nothing wrong with allowing yourself that intimacy. Just don't push."

Gail saw that they were both listening carefully. "Jason you have a role in this too. Don't hold yourself back if you want to touch Elizabeth then do so, but listen to her. If she needs you to slow down or stop then do as she asked. If she's enjoying herself and you are as well keep going. At the same time if you are not feeling comfortable you have to speak up."

"Me?" Jason didn't think it was possible for him to feel uncomfortable touching or kissing Elizabeth.

"Yes you, your feelings are just as important. Both of you are in this together." Gail wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. "Elizabeth just because you didn't feel like making love two days ago doesn't mean you can't change your mind. And if you decide to be intimate tonight that doesn't mean you will want to be tomorrow."

"It's not fair to jerk Jason around like that." Elizabeth told her doctor.

"Elizabeth that's not jerking me around, we don't have a schedule for sex. You are allowed to change your mind as many times as you need to." Jason squeezed the hand he was holding in hers.

Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip. "Do you want to make love?" She hadn't asked him that when she said she wanted to stop.

"I'm a guy, we always want sex." Jason said laughing. "If you are asking me do I want to make love with you? Yes. I like feeling so close." When her eyes widened Jason tilted his head to look at her. "What?"

"I didn't think you felt it too." Elizabeth said in an awed tone.

"What we share is so huge how could I not." Jason told her earnestly. "Even more than making love with you I want to make you feel loved. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

"Yeah, I do. I want you to feel the same thing. I want you to know you have my heart." Elizabeth told him.

How could Gail not smile at that? She looked up at the clock. "Good. I would encourage the two of you to continue to be open and honest with one another, even when it's uncomfortable. Neither one of you is a mind reader. I think we've done enough for today. I would suggest that the two of you do something fun this afternoon. You've both been dealing with some very intense emotions recently and just cutting loose will do you good." They needed to relax.

"Okay." Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

"Okay." Jason agreed as well. He knew just what he wanted to do. He needed to check with Robin first though.

Out in the waiting room Jason while Elizabeth went to the bathroom he made his call. Robin gave him the all clear as long as he stopped occasionally to make sure Liz was doing okay. When she came back he was smiling at her. "Ready?"

"Yup. Jason, can I drive?" Elizabeth felt it was time.

"Absolutely." He said smiling. "I have something I'd like for us to do. Are you game?" He wanted to wait to tell her.

"Yes." They hadn't even left and already she was feeling lighter. "Where do we need to go?"

"Back to the Towers. There is something we need to get." He told her being mysterious.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

"Hey." Robin used her key and let herself into her boyfriend's apartment. She never knew if he might be home and Johnny didn't want her waiting downstairs. He was home and sitting on the couch watching rugby.

"How was work?" Johnny smiled at her before he stood up and then bent over to give her a kiss. His girl was short, but he wouldn't change a thing about her. She was his only little pixie.

"Good." Robin pushed him back down and got comfortable on his lap. "I got a phone call from Siena this morning."

Johnny just looked at her but his heart rate kicked up. She was leaning against him and he knew she could feel it. He hadn't expected her to hear back so soon. "You did?"

"I got offered a position at the University of Siena. They are just set to begin a five year study of a new protocol for several diseases and they would love to have me join them. I studied with the lead professor in Paris and she was thrilled to know I was interested." Robin told her boyfriend who had a smile spreading across his gorgeous face. "She will need me to be there a few days after we leave here, and I have to give her my answer by the end of the week. Will that be okay?"

Johnny couldn't believe that this part of his life was almost over. He still needed to talk with both Sonny and Jason. He knew that a few guys had already asked to go and he was really hoping that he wasn't too late. "It should be. Sonny is home I could go up and speak with him right now."

"Is Jason back yet?" Robin knew he was out earlier with Elizabeth.

"I have no idea. I need to speak with Sonny first anyway." It was a sign of respect. Johnny leaned forward and kissed Robin deeply. "I love you. Thank you for taking this chance."

"The only thing I wasn't willing to do was lose you." Robin told him meaning every word. She couldn't imagine a life without Johnny. "You'll protect me from Brenda right?" Robin asked laughing. She foresaw a lot of yelling in the immediate future.

"I was hoping you were willing to protect me." Johnny said laughing. Brenda was not going to take losing both Robin and Elizabeth well. "Let me go talk to Sonny and then we can start making plans."

"I will wait here." Robin said getting comfortable. She had started her day early and a quick nap would be wonderful. She tilted her head up when Johnny leaned down for a brief kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Johnny promised. Walking out he locked the door and headed down the hall to the elevator. On the short ride up he tried to get what he wanted to say together. He was also trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he was planning on walking away from the mob. He'd been in this life since he was sixteen and it was really all he knew. What would Jason have for him to do? Would he even be able to go legit? He thought of Robin and knew that yeah he could. For her he could do anything.

* * *

On the penthouse level Johnny nodded to the guard and let himself in. Sonny would probably be in his office but the hopefully soon to be ex-enforcer called out anyway. "Sonny." Brenda was home a lot these days and he didn't want to walk on anything.

"In the kitchen." Sonny called back.

Johnny walked into the gleaming granite and stainless steel room. Sonny had a kitchen that most professional chefs would envy. The only time Johnny had ever seen this room messy was the one time Brenda decided to cook for her husband. Sonny had actually cried as he cradled his mangled skillet. From that point on the former model had been banned from doing anything but pouring liquid into a glass when in the kitchen. "Hey." Johnny said still trying to figure out what to say.

"What's up?" The mob boss was wearing an apron that had the words 'Brenda's Husband' stitched across the front.

"I wanted to talk to you." Johnny still wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

Sonny looked up from the pepper he was dicing. "Taste this." He handed the other man a piece of bread and lifted the lid on a simmering pot. "I'm trying something new with my marinara." He could see that Johnny was tense.

"Tarragon?" Johnny asked after sampling the sauce.

"Too much?" Sonny asked the younger man. "Elizabeth told Jason she thinks that the land I own would be a great place for a Bed and Breakfast. I was thinking maybe a restaurant too."

"That would make it more of an Inn." Johnny responded. It was a good idea. "And I think the sauce is good, but it needs more salt."

Sonny tasted it and he must have agreed because he added a dash of salt. "You coming to tell me you are leaving with Jason?" He figured that was the only thing that would make Johnny this uneasy.

"You aren't surprised?" Johnny asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"I was hoping you would go." Sonny said truthfully.

"Really?" Johnny never would have guessed that.

"Don't get me wrong, you will be missed. As much as Jason will be, and Brenda is going to try to hurt you." Sonny said grinning. "But I want Robin away from this life. She's like my sister. I was less than pleased when you two started dating."

"Sonny you threatened to kill me." Johnny reminded him. The older man had been serious.

"Johnny your reputation wasn't the best." Sonny defended his actions. "I had a close call when she seemed interested in Jason but you, you've always had her heart. Are you planning on taking her with you?" Sonny realized Johnny hadn't actually said that was the case.

"Yes. She already has a job offer." He said with some pride. "I just don't know if Jason needs me."

"I'm sure he can find something for you to do. If not I happen to know you have enough money in the bank to retire early." Johnny would need something to keep him busy. Too much idle time would ensure the younger man got into trouble. "Or you could start your own company. Jason will still make sure you and Robin stay safe."

"I'll speak to him later. He and Elizabeth are out." Johnny could call but he didn't want to disturb them. They needed the downtime. "Will this leave you in a lurch? Your enforcer and his back up are both leaving."

"I got it covered." Sonny assured him. He still needed to speak with Jason. Not because he owed him an explanation but because he knew Jason had the same concern that Johnny just voiced. "So consider this your last day. Take the next few weeks to get yourself and Robin ready for the move."

"Thank you Sonny." He knew that his now former boss didn't have to be so gracious. "I appreciate everything you've done for me." Johnny had worked hard and been well rewarded.

"We are family. We are always family." Sonny assured him. "So get an apron. We have a lot of people to feed later. I'm hoping that Elizabeth will have a better appetite tonight. When she doesn't eat neither does Jason." Sonny was trying not to hover, but he was worried.

"They both looked tired." Johnny pointed out. They were trying to give the couple space. "He drove her to see Gail today."

"Cody spent the other night sleeping in the spare room. He said Elizabeth woke up screaming several times." Sonny just shook his head. The guard had been on the brink of completely losing it when he came upstairs to return the key. "Leaving will be good for her. She needs to somewhere new and closer to the rest of her family."

They chopped vegetables for a while. "Do you know where her paintings are? I know Kiefer made her give up her studio." Johnny asked as he reached for more basil. He had expected Jason to order some art supplies, Liz always said her art helped her deal with what was going on in her life. The fact that none had been delivered yet wasn't lost on the guys.

"No clue. I'm not even sure that Jason's asked. I'll speak to him tonight when I get a chance." Sonny knew how much her art meant to her. Both he and Brenda had paintings in their offices. Not to mention the two in the penthouse. All had been gifts and all of them were very good. "I hope he didn't do anything to them."

"Yeah, she doesn't need anything else bad happening." Johnny said quietly.

* * *

Jason couldn't help the wide smile that was on his face as he listened to Elizabeth scream in his ear. They were on the Harley riding fast with no destination in mind. He missed this, and he was guessing she had too. As they were taking a turn it dawned on him that he hadn't been on the bike since she started dating Kiefer. Riding it without her seemed wrong. It hadn't even occurred to him to give Lisa a ride. The bike belonged to him and Ella. It had been too long since they'd just put on their helmets and rode.

Yes, helmets because he was wearing one too. Elizabeth had put her foot down one day and said if he didn't put one on she wouldn't go out with him anymore. He argued he didn't need one, that his brains had been scrambled enough that another fall wouldn't hurt him. She came back by asking him what would happen if the bike went down and he got injured. He said she could call one of the guys. She followed up with what if someone came along while they were waiting and hurt her. He wouldn't be in any shape to help. That thought left him cold. Just like that he went out and got them matching helmets with headphones so they could talk to one another. He should have realized then that he was in love with her.

He slowed them down and pulled over on to the shoulder. He held the bike steady while she dismounted. Then he stood next to her. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm good." Elizabeth replied taking off her helmet. In this moment she was happier than she had been in such a long time. On the back of his bike, feeling the wind and watching the world fly by there was no time to worry. She had missed this so much.

Reaching into his saddle bag he pulled out two bottles of water. He promised Robin he would check to make sure the vibrations of the bike weren't hurting Ella. So once an hour he pulled over. He also checked his messages.

"Everything okay?" She asked he had been looking at his phone all afternoon. "We can go back if you need to."

"No. I'm trying to train myself to check my messages more often. I don't want to miss any more calls from you." He was also hoping to hear from Shawn soon. Looking over at her he smiled. "I missed this."

"Me too." After she started dating Kiefer the rides stopped. "Can you get a bike in Italy?"

"I'm going to have this one shipped. I'll be sending it a few days from now so that by the time we arrive it will be there." Jason explained.

"I'm glad we got to take it out today." Elizabeth told him.

"When we get to Italy do you want a scooter?" He figured she would like that.

"Really?" Elizabeth just lit up. "That would amazing. Will you ride on the back?" She teased walking closer to him and putting her arms around his waist before smiling up at him.

Jason just smirked before leaning down and kissing her. She rose up a bit to kiss him harder. He put his water down and wrapped both arms around her and took the kiss deeper. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders as she pressed herself fully against him and moaned softly. His hand was creeping up to cup her breast when a car horn beeped and a teenager yelled a crude remark from a passing vehicle.

Jason's head popped up and glared at the car. When he looked back down Ella looked a bit dazed. While he was pissed at what had been said the interruption wasn't all bad. The side of the road was not a place to make out. He was breathing hard and so was she. Her lips were swollen and it took all his self-control not to kiss her again. "You okay?"

"I'm good." She was all tingly. Despite what she was going through he could still do that for her.

"We should head back, dinner will be ready soon. Do you want to eat upstairs?" They could stay in if she wanted.

"Yeah, I want to get as much time with our friends as we can." Elizabeth said putting her helmet back on.

Jason did the same and straddled the bike. After dinner he had something else he wanted them to do. He thought she would enjoy it, he knew that he would. When her arms came around him he didn't even try to stop the smile that spread across his face. His girl on the back of his bike made this pretty much perfect.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

"Jason can I talk with you?" Johnny walked over to his friend after he and Liz arrived.

"Sure, what's up?" Jason asked, he and Johnny hadn't spoken much since the big announcement. Jason wondered if Johnny was angry.

"Hey Liz, come sit with us." Brenda called and patted the space next to her on the couch.

Johnny just watched Jason watch his girl for a moment. When she was seated his friend turned to face him. "I'd like to come to Italy with you." Johnny announced.

"Seriously?" Jason figured Johnny was staying. "What about Robin?"

"She's coming with me. If you have space for us." Johnny told his friend.

"Hell yeah I have I space for you. You talked with Sonny right?" Jason asked to be certain.

"This afternoon, I have his blessing to go. Robin already has a job offer at the University. I haven't said anything before now because I couldn't go without her." Johnny might sound sappy but it was the truth.

"Elizabeth will be pleased. Just like I am." Jason said smiling.

"So what do you see me doing?" Johnny had a variety of skills.

"You don't have to work for me. If you want to do your own thing that's fine. Francis just bought a garage. We could go ninety-ten on it. You would be the majority owner with me never actually showing up or making any decisions. I was thinking of turning it into custom auto shop. I need something for John Zacchara to do and he likes cars." Jason would happily sell most of the stock in the shop to Johnny. As long as Jason was part owner no one would bother his friend.

"I like the sound of that." There wasn't anything Johnny couldn't do with a car. "John's a good kid and he likes cars but they aren't his passion."

"What is?" Jason wanted the younger man to be happy.

"Music. He likes to write music and he's a really good on the piano." Johnny knew John well and he really liked him. "I'll take him on at the garage though. What else are you looking into?" He knew almost nothing about Jason's company.

"Deception is moving over." Jason was still thinking about personally running that. "I also have a security company now. I was thinking Cody might be interested in that unless you'd rather." Johnny just shook his head no. "Then there is what Vento does most of the time which is international shipping." It was the heart of his company and they made almost two hundred million dollars in profit in that area alone last year. Jason was a very rich young man. "I also have some other small businesses."

"I like the sound of the garage the best." Johnny liked getting dirty. "You got a place yet?"

"First thing I did." Jason gave him the website and the name of his realtor. "You will want something a bit further south than us that will put you between the garage and where Robin will work. Your girl won't be too far from mine." Jason realized.

"What will Liz be doing?" Johnny asked getting excited about what was ahead.

"I bought her a gallery." Jason couldn't wait to show it to her. "When she see it she's going to be really shocked."

"Will she show her stuff?" Johnny thought about his conversation with Sonny.

"When she starts painting again she will." Jason's jaw ticked.

"He destroyed it." Johnny's tone was flat with anger.

"Yes. Elizabeth told me that she had fallen asleep one night at the studio and was out past curfew. He wanted to teach her a lesson about priorities. Her art wasn't one." Just another thing Jason regretted. He held her while she told him that she wasn't able to save any of her pieces and that Kiefer had destroyed The Wind when he found out why she painted it. His girl had sobbed over the loss and honestly it had hurt him too. What hurt more was listening to her apologize for not being able to protect it.

He could see that was painful for Jason, so he switched topics. "You gonna hit the ground running?" Johnny figured the first few weeks would be hectic.

"No need. I run Vento from here anyway. I also have a very capable President who handles the day to day stuff." Thanks to the internet Jason could make decisions from anywhere on the globe. "Plus Francis is leaving next week."

"When are you leaving exactly?" Johnny planned on leaving with him.

"The same night as the Nurse's Ball, we are going right from the gala to the plane. You and Robin are welcome to fly over with us. You can help me break in the new jet." Jason offered.

"Yeah, I'm guessing if we go together it will be easier on all of us." Johnny meant emotionally. Leaving was going to be hard.

"Elizabeth and I are stopping over in Paris, but don't tell her. I will have the pilot take you guys and Cody to Siena." Jason told the other man. He was looking forward to surprising his girl. By the time they arrived the baby should either be here or ready to be born.

"I'll check out the website tonight with Robin maybe we'll find something we like." Johnny could buy her whatever type of house she liked.

"I'm getting Elizabeth a scooter, it's already ordered and will be delivered the day before we arrive. I can give you the name of the dealership." Jason offered.

"That would be helpful. I'm guessing Robin will want one too." Johnny knew it was the easiest way to get around.

"Also Cody and I are sending our bikes next week. Do you want to ship yours as well?" Jason didn't know what Johnny was taking.

"One of your freighters?" Johnny asked grinning.

"Of course." Jason grinned back. "Your cars?"

"I guess I'll sell them, Max has been eyeing up a few and I know some collectors." Johnny was surprised that the thought of parting with the cars didn't bother him more. He really was growing up.

"You don't have to sell them all." Jason could ship them.

"I'll keep a couple and ship them. When does that need to be ready?" Johnny asked already trying to decide which ones he wanted.

"Monday. Can I buy the red Porsche convertible?" It was a two seater and Elizabeth loved it.

"For Liz?" Johnny hadn't planned on keeping that one anyway.

"Yeah." Jason confirmed.

"I'll let her have it. She's earned it. Robin is gonna want the black convertible. That will give them both something to drive when it rains." Johnny wouldn't charge his friend, not when he was giving him this wonderful opportunity. "We will also need trucks. I can look into that as well."

"I'll tell Francis to make some cash available to you. If you pick a house let him know he is overseeing securing my place, as well as helping Cody so he probably won't mind keeping an eye on yours." Jason wanted everyone to stay safe.

"Will anyone be near us?" Johnny meant mob guys.

"Tuscany is off limits per Maximus. So I will not be looking for any business opportunities outside of that region of Italy. I am thinking of making some purchases in France, since Elizabeth has family there." They would be spending time there so why not?

Johnny just shook his head. Jason would be just as successful at this as he was at being an enforcer. The man certainly had the Midas touch. He looked over at Robin and nodded to let her know that they were leaving. She would tell Brenda and hopefully there would be minimal blood loss.

* * *

"So." Robin started slowly. "I have some news."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Robin had seemed really happy and she had wondered what was up.

"You found the perfect shoes to go with that dress?" Brenda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, actually I was wondering if there were any BBC dresses left. I'd rather wear that." Robin figured it was the least she could do.

"Why?" Brenda asked suspicious. "What did you do?" Robin would look amazing in the pink party dress that had been in the portfolio Elizabeth looked through. Since Liz was not going to wear it.

Elizabeth just looked between her two friends and wondered if maybe she should run now.

"Johnny has decided to go with Jason." Robin threw her boyfriend under the bus without the least bit of guilt.

"What?" Brenda just stared at Robin. "I'm sorry what did you say."

'Yeah.' Elizabeth thought to herself. 'I should have run.'

"Johnny is going to Italy with Jason, and I'm going with him." Robin just waited for Brenda to blow.

"No!" The pregnant woman exclaimed. "You are not leaving!"

"I'm serving notice in the morning, so yes I am." Robin already had her letter typed up. She wrote it after their drive to the bridge.

"How can you do this to me? I'm pregnant and you're just going to abandon me?" Brenda was in full on snit mode. She got to her feet and by now Jason, Johnny, Shawn who had just arrived with Cody and Francis, Max, and Sonny who came out of the kitchen with Milo were watching warily.

"Diva much?" Robin asked standing as well. "This isn't about you Brenda. It's about the opportunity for Johnny to do something else with his life. I intend to support him. Even if you don't like it" She was small but Robin was feisty. She didn't back down especially not from Brenda.

"This is your fault." Brenda pointed to Sonny.

"Me? Johnny asked to go." Sonny pointed the blame back at his friend.

Johnny quickly pointed it back at Sonny. "You said yes."

Brenda glared at her husband.

"Jason is the one who wanted to retire." Sonny smugly pointed at the blonde and was happy when his wife turned to face Jason.

"You have been a pain in my ass for years, and now you want to take my two best friends away from me." Brenda growled as she stared at Jason.

What was he supposed to say? She was pregnant and if he made her cry everyone would be pissed at him. He knew that from experience. Jason just sighed and prepared to take all the abuse Brenda wanted to heap, so when Elizabeth spoke up he was surprised.

"Actually it isn't Jason's fault." Elizabeth said and everyone turned to face her.

"Don't defend him. Don't you dare, this is his fault. He made a decision and didn't care how it affected everyone else." Brenda was not going to be put off. She was going to make someone pay.

"I'm not defending him. What I said is true. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." Elizabeth continued.

"What?" Brenda hadn't expected her friend to say that.

"I'm the reason Jason is leaving, which means I'm the reason Johnny and Robin are leaving too." Brenda started to speak but Elizabeth held up her hand. "I was the one dating the guy who beat the crap out of me. Instead of asking for help, from Jason or anyone else in this room, I decided to confront him on my own and we all know how that turned out. Of course Jason wants to protect me its how he's wired. So now he is leaving his friends so that I can have a different life. Which means you shouldn't be angry with him. You should be angry with me. This whole situation is my fault." She finished looking at her friend.

"Oh, honey." Brenda walked over to Liz and hugged her hard. "This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this. Jason is just doing what anyone who loves you would. Honestly it's good that Robin is going. You need to have a good friend close. This is Kiefer's fault."

Elizabeth hadn't actually said that but she would go with it if it kept Brenda from yelling at Jason.

"Sonny, I want you to find him so I can kick him in the balls." Brenda said to her husband.

"I'll get right on that." Sonny promised his wife.

Jason was just standing there looking at Elizabeth. While everyone else may think she said that to make Brenda leave him alone he knew that deep down inside she believed what she was saying. He could see it in her eyes. They would talk about it later right now they had to get through dinner and what he had planned for them. He wanted her relaxed.

"Why don't we eat first, then I need to talk to Jason, and then I'll get started on Kiefer." Sonny said to everyone. The guys, and Elizabeth, knew that Sonny didn't need to do anything.

"Fine, you can sit next to me and we can ignore Robin." Brenda said grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

"What dress is she going to wear?" Elizabeth asked as they walked to the table. "I think the pink one, she would look awesome."

"You have such a good eye. Yeah she would." Brenda sniffed at her other friend. "I may not like her much right now but she will look amazing in my dress."

Robin rolled her eyes but she was smiling as she walked over to the table. "Elizabeth tell me more about the dress."

With the crisis averted the guys started bringing out the food.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

After dinner Jason followed Sonny into the kitchen. Brenda was still ignoring Robin and the guys were watching Elizabeth like she might explode. Apparently he wasn't the only one who believed she meant what she said.

"I'll keep this brief. I wanted to let you know that Shawn is coming on full time." Sonny was making to-go containers so that everyone could take some food home. The idea of a restaurant and Inn was seeming like a better idea all the time.

"That makes me feel better. He's very good at what he does. Is he going to be your enforcer?" Jason had been worried about who would protect Sonny's family and interests. Having Shawn here would make him worry a lot less. He would always worry somewhat about his friend.

"Yes. I'll have Max back him up. Milo is going to be Brenda's guard." Sonny was thinking that Shawn would eventually be his partner. At some point Sonny would want to scale back his responsibilities to have more time with his family. The territory would be in good hands with Shawn when Sonny was away. "I thought you would like to know."

"Thank you." Jason knew that Sonny told him out of respect. "I'm going to grab Elizabeth and go. You might want to have Johnny take Robin at the same time." Jason said smirking.

Sonny just shook his head. "Robin is more than a match for Brenda. Just make sure that you and Elizabeth don't drown." The mob boss laughed when Jason blushed.

"We aren't going to be doing that." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered it. The new house had a pool and no neighbors so they could wait until then. "I'm leaving now."

"Wait." Sonny grabbed some containers. "For lunch tomorrow. Brenda and I won't be around." Nope, he and his pregnant wife would be otherwise occupied.

"Thanks." Jason said practically running from the kitchen. He walked over to the table. "You ready to head out?"

"Sure thing." Elizabeth looked at her two friends. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Johnny and I are leaving too. We have to look at houses." Robin said before sticking her tongue out at Brenda.

"Real mature Scorpio." The designer huffed but everyone could see her struggling not to smile.

Robin took the containers that Sonny was holding and the two couples left.

* * *

"You want to watch some television?" Elizabeth asked as they walked into their apartment. She wondered what would happen to the space when they left.

"Milo is moving from his place into here." Jason said coming back from the kitchen.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Elizabeth asked him smiling.

"The same way you knew that the last place I wanted to be was at the mansion that one time. You kept me from killing Edward." Jason had dropped by to see his grandmother and sister. Elizabeth had been over visiting. After he'd been there for ten minutes the other members of the family arrived and started in on him. Jason's nerves had quickly frayed and Elizabeth suddenly remembered she offered to cover a shift and asked him for a ride. She just knew if he stayed one more second something bad was going to happen.

"You were trying really hard." She said smiling wider. "Lila understood. Will we go see her before we leave?"

"Yes. Its gonna be hard saying good bye to her." Jason would miss his grandmother.

"I'll miss her too." Elizabeth walked over and hugged him.

"There is something on the bed for you, go get changed." Jason said releasing her. What he needed was in the guest bathroom.

"What are you up to?" She asked him still feeling pretty light from their time out this afternoon.

"When you see what's on the bed you will know." Jason said giving her a tap on her bottom. When she blushed he had to tell himself to calm down. "Go."

With one final look she walked down the hall closing the door behind her. One the bed was a one piece navy blue swimsuit. They were going upstairs to use the pool. She hadn't been swimming in forever. She loved being in the water, but Kiefer couldn't swim. Quickly she got changed before slipping into the terrycloth robe and rubber shoes. Jason was waiting in the living room in black board trunks he was also wearing rubber shoes. "Ready?" He asked as if her smile didn't clue him in.

"Yup, is anyone coming with us?" Elizabeth asked as they got on the elevator.

"No. Sonny closed the pool so that we could be alone." Jason explained. He didn't want her feeling self-conscious. He was hoping that in the fall they might be able to go to the beach for a holiday. "The new house has a pool."

"I remember. It has an attached hot tub and a waterfall. The master suite overlooks it. We will be able to hear the waterfall as we go to sleep." She was looking forward to it.

Jason used his key and unlocked the door. "Do you mind that it's just us?"

"No, I'm happy. I haven't shown this much skin in public in a while." She was bumping up against the rules and she could feel it in her stomach.

"We can go back downstairs." Jason offered.

"I want to swim. I want to feel the water on my skin. I plan on using our pool at the new house and I'd like to use the pool here." Elizabeth pushed off her robe.

Jason took a moment to enjoy the way the suit hugged her ass. He loved her in blue and green and pink and brown; hell he loved her in anything she chose to wear. He was sap he thought smiling. "Are you just going to stand there?" Elizabeth had gone in the water while his mind wandered.

"Here I come." Instead of using the steps Jason threw off his towel and did a cannonball into the water splashing Ella. He heard her laugh before he went under. Once his feet hit the bottom he pushed back up and surfaced inches away from her.

If it was possible when Jason got wet he was even hotter than when he was dry. Elizabeth was treading water and when he popped up she started to swim. She was a strong swimmer but she couldn't keep up with Jason. So she didn't even try. She did three laps before turning on to her back and simply floating.

Making sure to splash some so she would hear his approach Jason came over to where she was and placed his hand on her hip. Elizabeth let him pull her close before grabbing his shoulders to sit up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Jason easily kept them both afloat as they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and she met him halfway for a kiss. It was slow and sweet as they both just sank into it.

He slanted his mouth over hers and slowly kissed her. Parting his lips slightly Jason was able to nibble on her lower lip before sucking on her top one. Elizabeth moaned softly and he almost snapped. He pulled back a little. "So sweet." He told her in a rough growl. And when she opened for him, he gently eased into her. Letting his tongue touch hers before retreating. Again and again he coaxed until she responded by letting her tongue mate with his. And that was just about all he could stand. Jason ended the kiss and held her too him. "You okay?" He asked rather shaky from the kiss.

"Yeah." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I really like kissing you."

"I really like kissing you too." Jason said smiling at her.

"Thank you for today, it was just what I needed." Elizabeth said softly.

"I needed it just as much as you." Jason told her as they floated. He wanted to give her more days were she didn't have to do anything but experience joy.

Elizabeth tightened her arms bringing her body flush to his, liking how the heat of his chest seeped into her through the thin material of her suit. She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes letting her other senses take over. She could feel his breath on her face, and hear that the rhythm of his breathing was accelerated. But it was taste she wanted to experience the most. She wanted the taste of him on her tongue. She tilted her head and touched her mouth to his.

"Mmm." Jason growled deep in his chest. He wanted to kiss her again. Now here they were in the middle of the pool and he was getting his wish. Slowly he let his hands move from her back where he had been holding her, to rest on her hips.

She pulled back and rested her forehead on his once more. "I think maybe I should move." But she didn't let go.

"You don't have too." Jason didn't want to let her go.

"If I don't move we won't be able to go downstairs." Jason had locked the door, but he wasn't the only one with a key. She was feeling a little exposed in her suit. Just putting it on was a victory.

"Before we leave I want to talk to you about what you said at Sonny's." Jason began, when she started to talk he put his lips to hers to hush her. "Let me say this." He waited for her to nod before continuing. "I'm not just leaving for you, I'm leaving for me too. I want to be more than I am. I want to be better than I am." He paused. "I'm sorry that I walked away and you had to stand up to Kiefer on your own. I'm sorry that I didn't notice he was hurting you. What happened wasn't your fault." Jason told her. He knew he couldn't change her thinking on the matter. Only she could do that, but he needed to tell her how he felt.

"Jason." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh. She wanted to believe what happened with Kiefer wasn't her fault. She really did, but she chose to stay after he hit her the first time. She didn't ask for help, and everything else spun out from that decision. She needed to think more on this, but not tonight. Tonight she wanted to just be a girl with her guy. "Can we go home please?" She asked him.

He looked into her eyes and understood they had done enough for tonight. "Let's go." Instead of letting her go, he used his legs to propel them the ladder where he assisted her up before getting out of the pool as well. They dried off some and left.

"I want to shower." She told him when they were back home.

"Me too." Jason grabbed some sleep pants and a shirt. "I'll meet you back here."

"Okay." Elizabeth grabbed a silk sleep shirt. Tonight she wanted to feel pretty. Before she pulled it off the hanger she hesitated. She still wasn't sure that she wanted to make love, so would she be teasing him if she wore something this nice and they didn't do anything? Finally she decided to wear it, not for Jason although she hoped he liked it, but for herself.

She showered and slipped on the burgundy garment. It was cool against her skin and caressed her curves. The color was amazing on her. Brenda had said that sometimes what you wore could change how you felt and Elizabeth hadn't believed her. Now she did, wearing this made her want to smile.

When she came out of the bathroom Jason was on the bed reading. He looked up and felt like he had too much to drink. He simply was unable to look anywhere else. She was beautiful and it wasn't the outfit. She was holding her head high and her shoulders were squared. She seemed more confident and that was sexy. "You look beautiful."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. I saw this in the closet and I wanted to wear it. I like it." She ran her hands lightly over the cool material. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." He really liked that it was so short. Elizabeth wasn't tall but her legs were long. They were on display for him to drool over. "Come to bed." He patted the space next to him.

"Yes." She said smiling. When she was next to him she looked at his book. "What are you reading?"

"A book on Tuscany. Seemed appropriate." He showed it to her. "You can read it when I'm done."

"Thanks." She was still feeling very good. Elizabeth decided that the time wasn't right to make love but she still wanted to be close to Jason tonight. "Are you done for the night?"

"I am." He didn't even look as he put the book on the night stand.

"Good." Elizabeth responded. "Will you lie down with me?"

"Baby, I would love to lie down with you." Jason reached up and cupped her cheek. "Will you let me hold you?"

"I'm going to insist on it." She told him smiling.

He ran his fingers through her hair and urged her forward. "I love your lips." He whispered before his mouth covered hers. This was like their kiss earlier slow and sweet. They stretched out and Elizabeth hooked her leg over his hip bringing their centers into contact. Jason let his hands drift until he was cupping her ass. When he rubbed her bottom she moaned softly.

But he didn't try to go any further. Yes she was in his arms and they were kissing. Still he could feel that she wasn't totally relaxed against him. Pulling his mouth free he smiled down at her swollen lips. "Ready to sleep?"

She saw acceptance and love in his eyes. He wasn't disappointed that they wouldn't be going any further than this. "Yes." Tonight she thought she might sleep peacefully. Elizabeth went to roll over and Jason's arms tightened.

"Not tonight." Jason requested. Gail had said his feelings were important too. That was why he spoke up while they were in the pool. Now he wanted them relaxed. Tomorrow she could spoon up.

Elizabeth put her head on Jason's shoulder giving him her silent acquiescence. As she slipped into sleep she heard him give a contented sigh and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 44

"Okay let's see." Brenda called out. Her head seamstress was doing the final fitting on Elizabeth's dress. The designer hadn't come to the other two appointments but now she wanted to see how her friend looked.

"Okay, already. Has anyone ever told you that you can be pushy?" Elizabeth said coming out of the dressing area.

"Surprisingly I've never heard that one." Brenda said sarcastically and her seamstress chuckled. "If you give me what I want then I'll leave you alone."

Elizabeth stepped into the mirrored staging area. "Well?" At the first fitting Elizabeth was convinced that this wasn't going to work. After Mauve did some tucking and rolling she could start to see it. The second fitting had Elizabeth more excited and now, well now she felt ready to let everyone see.

"My name is going to be on everyone's lips." Brenda said as she took in her friend in one of her couture dresses. "Damn woman you look amazing. Mauve you have done it again."

Elizabeth stepped in front of the three way mirror and turned. "I feel good."

"Just good. Well you don't have the heels and the hair and yada yada." Brenda knew the once Elizabeth was totally put together she would be turning heads. "I told you that color would look good on you."

"That is why you are the designer." Elizabeth conceded. The shimmery bronze warmed her normally pale skin. "I was worried about it being too short." The original design stopped at the knee, now it was one inch north.

"You could go shorter still." Brenda was known for wearing impossibly short skirts.

"No, I can't." Elizabeth stated firmly. "This is daring enough." Any shorter and she'd get goose bumps in places she didn't want them.

"I can't wait for everyone to see you." Brenda grinned and clapped her hands in delight. The door opened and Robin walked in.

"Holy smokes, look at you!" The doctor exclaimed. "I think we know who will be on the front page of the paper." Elizabeth looked hot.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said grinning. "I've seen you in your dress so my picture is not a given." Robin also looked amazing in her outfit.

"Of course you could stand together and I can get twice as much press." Brenda told them. Both women just rolled their eyes. "What since you are abandoning me it's the least you can do." It hadn't taken the designer long to accept that her friends were leaving. She did however now needle them every chance she got.

"Yes poor Brenda." Robin put on a thick southern accent and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "However will she go on? With only her handsome hubby, millions in the bank, and one limo."

Elizabeth giggled. "And her shoes, don't forget her shoes."

"Ha, ha." Brenda said but she was smiling. "Laugh at my misfortune. Go change so we can get Robin back to the hospital. I need ample time to criticize her in my dress."

"Bitch." Robin said as Elizabeth moved to the changing area.

"I'm married so that's Mrs. Bitch to you." Brenda shot back. When their friend was gone Brenda spoke up again. "She looks better this week."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Jason has been giving her plenty of TLC." Robin had been worried. Especially when Elizabeth's appetite diminished. The last couple of weeks had been rough and no one had any idea why. Not that they needed to know. Enough of Liz's business had been put out there already.

"Yeah TLC." Brenda snorted.

"You really are sex obsessed lately. That is not what I meant and you know it." Robin said placing her hands on her hips.

"I know but in perfect world he is making her toes curl as often as possible." When Liz came out Brenda gave Robin a push. "Go get dressed. Are you staying?" The designer asked Liz.

"Yup. Robin and I are going back to the hospital together. It's time for my last checkup." It was just a formality and Elizabeth was looking forward to being done with the poking and prodding. Hopefully she wouldn't need to see a doctor for a good long while.

"I'll tell Sonny to make something gooey and chocolate for dessert so we can celebrate." Brenda said reaching out and taking her friend's hand in hers.

"Yes because that is for me." Elizabeth smirked. Brenda loved sweets and Sonny had restricted her access.

Robin came out. "How fabulous am I?" She said twirling. "Johnny is going to love this."

"Of course he will. I design amazing clothes." Brenda beamed. "I have to admit you are killing it!"

"You look beautiful Robin." Elizabeth thought her friend would steal the show.

"I like that it's short enough to dance in." This dress had also had its hemline raised, but a bit higher than Elizabeth's dress. Robin was more daring. She stepped on the stand so Mauve could get started. The doctor had one more fitting, the day before the ball, since the process got started later. "We bought a house."

"Are you close to Liz?" Brenda asked.

"About thirty minutes by car." Robin explained. "Johnny put us between his garage and the University. I have a ten minute ride in the mornings. He picked the house and won't tell me a thing about it." Truthfully Robin loved that he wanted to surprise her.

"What are you going to be doing?" Brenda asked Liz.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth really didn't. Just lounging by the pool didn't appeal to her at all. She did plan on starting to paint again, but she wanted to do something else as well. "Jason asked me to not plan on doing anything right away."

"He probably wants you to rest." Robin said to her friend.

"I agree, you shouldn't rush. Just play tourist those first few months. Take the time to soak up the culture and learn the area. Plus you will need to start picking up the language that is stressful enough." Brenda remembered how exciting and terrifying her move to Paris had been.

"At least I already have a therapist. An American so no language barrier." Elizabeth was happy about that. "Dr. Baldwin said my new doctor is very good."

"What's his name?" Robin asked turning so Mauve could work on another section of her dress.

"The doctor is a woman. Her name is Lainey Winters." Elizabeth said taking a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the corner. She brought back bottles for everyone else as well.

"I hope she's nice." Brenda gave Liz a smile.

"Me too." Liz was nervous but still very excited.

"I'm going to go get changed and we will head out." Robin said carefully stepping down. She didn't want to get stuck by a pin.

* * *

"All set?" Jason was standing at the airstrip with Francis. He was taking a chartered flight to Tuscany. "Diane is meeting you at the airport there."

"I know." They had been over this already. "I got an email from her saying she bought the cosmetics company in France. I'll start merging them with Deception financially once all the paper work is done. Everything else is already integrated."

"Okay. You remember how I described Diane?" Jason asked for the third time.

Francis got that Jason was nervous because he wouldn't be there to handle the introductions personally. "We won't kill each other Jason."

"It's just that the two of you have never met. As CEO I should be there when the other members of my executive staff meet one another." He was afraid they were going to kill each other. They'd never met face to face but they had spoken on the phone and some of the conversations, okay most, had ended tersely. Business wise Francis was pretty conservative while Diane was the polar opposite. She called him staid and he said she was reckless.

"I promise we will behave." Francis grinned at the younger man. "Diane mentioned that she has other companies you might be interested in. She said you can check them out while you are in Paris. One is an international chain of boutiques."

"Could we carry BBC clothes?" Jason would like to support his friends.

"I don't see why not." Francis knew Jason would like that. "It's a profitable market." People paid outrages amounts for clothing, himself included.

"Look into it. I appreciate you going over early." Last night had been Francis's farewell dinner. There had been tears before dessert was served. Jason wanted Elizabeth to have the chance to enjoy the weeks they had left in Port Charles. Francis leaving now allowed Jason to make sure that happened.

"Saves me from having to go to that Ball. Standing around in a tux and fending off drunken nurses is not really my thing." Francis said smiling. "It's good that you are taking Liz."

"She's excited about her dress." Jason was excited too.

"I'll stop by your house and send you a progress report." Francis would be staying in a high rise complex that he owned. He'd bought the building three years ago and had the top floor made into one large penthouse for him. "Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci." Jason said shaking his friends had. "See you in a few weeks."

"Yup." Francis grabbed his carry on and head to the plane.

* * *

"Okay, that is everything." Robin said clicking her pen. "I officially declare you fit as a fiddle."

"Is that how they describe it in medical school?" Elizabeth was thrilled to have a clean bill of health.

"Actually in medical school they say healthy as a horse, but same difference." Robin made a few notes in the chart. "I am glad that you recovered so well."

"Thanks for taking care of me. Sonny is always saying we are family and I think I really feel it now. I kinda didn't before, and that was me not you guys. I'll miss them." Elizabeth told her friend.

"I'll miss them too." Robin sighed out. "Hopefully the five years will fly by."

"How did you handle it before when you moved away with your family?" Elizabeth knew Robin had been through a version of this already. Her stepfather Duke Lavery was at one point in the mob. He had left, only to return a few years later.

"I was so young that I didn't realize what was happening. I was upset because we moved away from my friends." Robin explained. "Honestly I'm glad Johnny made the decision he did." Robin knew that none of the guys would be returning like her stepfather did. The mob was all Duke knew, he only left to make Robin's mother happy. In the end the decision made everyone miserable. Johnny, and the rest of the guys, had other skills which would make this transition easier.

"I know. I'm glad that Jason is getting out. I wish we could come home when Brenda has her baby, but it's a consequence I am willing to accept. I want Jason to be safer." The two women were quiet for a bit. "When is your last day?"

"Two days before the ball." Robin was not looking forward to it. "I've already shifted most of my case load to other doctors and I'm finishing up with a few select patients. I'm gonna be a mess."

Elizabeth hopped down from the table. "We will both be a mess when we have to get on the plane."

"I don't even want to think about that just yet." Robin said shaking her head. "I'll walk you out. Any questions for me?"

"Normal activities?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Yup." Robin grinned. "Feel free to let your freak flag fly."

Both women were laughing as they walked into the empty reception area. Jason smiled at them. "He is so worth it." Elizabeth whispered.

"So is Johnny." Robin grinned. "See you at dinner."

Elizabeth nodded as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Robin said I may resume all normal activities."

"Great." Jason gave her a big hug lifting her clean off the ground. He was so grateful that she was fully healed. "So I was thinking we could take a long drive out into the country." The bike was gone.

"That sounds like fun. Too bad the convertibles are all gone. Did Johnny handle selling his cars okay?" Elizabeth had loved that red convertible, maybe she'd ask Jason if they could get one.

"He said Robin was worth it." Jason had been proud of his friend. "I think he cried himself to sleep." Neither one of the girls knew that they had cars waiting for them. They had just called the elevator when both Dr. Quartermaines walked up.

"Hello Jason." Monica generally did the talking whenever they were around their youngest son. Her relationship was slightly better with him than Alan's. "Hello Elizabeth, it's good to see you out."

"Thanks Dr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth would speak for her and Jason. "Robin just gave me the all clear."

"That is fantastic. How is Audrey?" Monica asked trying to prolong the conversation.

"Good, the baby is due within the next few weeks so she's spending a lot of time with Claire. I spoke with my Gram last night." Elizabeth said smiling. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well we should go. Alan and I are working on a patient together." Monica had so much she wanted to say to her son but she knew he didn't want to hear it. "You should come by for tea."

"I'll try." Elizabeth waved as they stepped onto the elevator. Inside she looked at Jason. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." His shoulders were tight. Alan had pretty much frowned at him the entire time.

"Since your parents are busy maybe we should go see Lila today. I know that we will go to see her again before we leave but we can visit today too." Elizabeth said leaning into him.

"That sounds like a great idea." Time with his girl and grandmother followed by a long drive. That was just what he needed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

The first double update this week will be tomorrow instead of Tuesday.

* * *

Chapter 45

They walked to the patio doors, but didn't see Lila, Alice was in the parlor alone so Jason entered.

"Mr. Jason, Ms. Elizabeth how are you?" The maid asked the young couple.

"Good, thanks." Jason told Alice. "Is my grandmother home?"

"She's in her office. You can go down, no one else is home right now." Alice knew that Jason avoided everyone else. After having worked here for as long as she did she completely understood why.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as they left the room.

They made the short walk and outside his grandmother's office Jason knocked. "Come in." Her musical voice floated out.

"Hello Grandmother." Jason said smiling from the doorway.

"Jason." Lila smiled. "Come in and sit." When she saw Elizabeth was with him she smiled wider. "I am fortunate."

"Hello Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth came over and kissed her cheek. "How lovely you look today."

"Thank you my dear. You are looking well. Have a seat." Lila told them.

Jason pushed Lila's wheelchair over before sitting. "We wanted to come see you."

"Is there news to share?" Her blue eyes twinkled.

"There is." Jason knew that his grandmother would be pleased. The only thing that would make her happier would be when he called to tell her that he and Elizabeth were getting married.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Lila could tell that whatever it was made the young couple in front of her happy.

"Elizabeth and I are moving to Italy." Jason told his grandmother. "I'm retiring from my work with Sonny."

Lila would never tell her grandson how to live his life. She respected him too much. His choice to work for Sonny was not something that made her happy. She worried for him greatly, so this news was most welcome. "I am so pleased to hear that. I will miss you both terribly."

"We will miss you too Grandmother. I own a company in Italy, it's legitimate." No one in the family knew about it and Jason knew his grandmother would not tell them. Jason never mentioned it because Vento was in direct competition with ELQ is some areas. A competition that Edward was not currently wining.

"So you will run that?" Lila had always thought if the family had given Jason the space he needed after his accident he would have returned home and he, not AJ would be running ELQ. Her youngest grandson had a gift for business.

"Yes." Jason said smiling, knowing he was making Lila happy.

"And what will you do dear?" Lila turned to Elizabeth.

"I have no idea." The younger woman smiled.

"There is no rush to do anything." Lila was so happy that they had finally figured out they belonged together. She knew they would face trials in the years to come but they would always weather them just like she and Edward had. The couple in front of her would have many laughs as well as arguments but their love would remain strong. "Italy is a wonderful country to explore."

"Still I will want to do something eventually. Just sitting around isn't me." Elizabeth needed a purpose.

"You will find it." Lila assured her. "When will you leave?"

"In a few weeks. We won't be able to come back for five years but we will call you often." Jason didn't want his grandmother to feel forgotten. "My retiring came with conditions."

"That is understandable." She didn't know much about the mafia but she assumed that the other families wouldn't want Sonny taking advantage of Jason's particular skills. "I will miss you both. Will you come see me again before you leave?"

"As often as you like." Elizabeth spoke for them both.

"I know you must be busy, this is a major change. So one promised visit will be enough. Audrey will be thrilled to have you so close." Lila pointed out.

"I haven't told her yet. We are not telling many people, just those closest to us here. I will tell her once we move." Elizabeth looked at Jason and smiled. "We couldn't leave without telling you."

Lila held out her hands to them both. "Thank you for that. Come see me next week and I'll have some things for you to take with you."

"That isn't necessary." Jason instantly protested, he didn't want her parting with things for them.

"Nonsense I insist." Lila told him. She wanted him to have some things from her in their home.

"May I bring a camera? I'd like a picture of the three of us." Elizabeth would find the perfect spot in the house for the photo.

"I'd like that. I will make sure Reginald is around. I will keep them here in my office so I don't have to share them." Lila loved having one on Edward. "I was going to have some tea, would you like to stay?"

Jason looked at Elizabeth who nodded. "We'd love to."

"Very good." Lila reached for the phone.

* * *

"I got you, and Cody each a car and the crew started making renovations to the garage." Johnny told Jason. They were sitting on his terrace having some beers. Elizabeth and Robin were inside packing. The two couples would head up to Sonny's in a little bit for dinner. They avoided talking about the move in front of their friends, there was no need to rub in the fact that they were leaving. "Francis said that he would pick out something for himself. They will be delivered to the appropriate addresses next week. I figured out fitting them would be the first thing I did at the garage."

Jason just nodded. "Has John moved yet?" He hadn't spoken to the younger man.

"Two days after the meeting. He's the one overseeing the renovations on the garage. He bought a condo from Francis." Johnny had been surprised when his friend mentioned owning the building.

"So did Cody." Jason said grinning.

"I didn't know Francis liked to buy real estate." Johnny said grinning. "You think you know a guy." Jason just smirked. "I told John we would be there in a few weeks. How close of an eye do you want me to keep on him?"

"He's an adult so I'm not asking you to babysit him. He's pretty level headed from what I've had a chance to see. He isn't going to blow this opportunity. He never liked the life so he does not want to go back and if he screws up we will send him home. Will he be working full time at the garage?" Jason asked sipping his beer.

Johnny nodded. "Are you ready?" He meant emotional.

Jason was quiet for a few minutes. "Not really. Honestly I don't think I'll ever be ready. I'm happy and I'm looking forward to starting my life with Elizabeth but I would be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss Port Charles."

"I know. I hated it when my family moved here. All I saw was a shit little town. But it grows on you, I figured I'd be here for the rest of my life." Johnny said looking out over the harbor that the building was named for. "Now I'm moving to Tuscany."

They sat in silence again until the door opened and Cody walked out. He had the day off since Elizabeth was with Jason. "Want a beer?" Johnny pointed to the small fridge by the grill.

"Thanks." Cody grabbed a bottle and joined his friends. "So with the exception of packing my clothes I'm all set." No one was taking furniture so it was just personal assets.

"What's your new place like?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Three bedroom condo overlooking a park." Cody had seen pictures. "I have to buy a kitchen." He had been surprised when Francis told him that.

"That's pretty typical." Jason said grinning. He and Ella spent a few hours putting the kitchen in their new house together. The contractor had sent them a list and a computer program. The virtual simulation had helped them to see the finished result. They were both looking forward to testing the spacious room out.

"All I need is a refrigerator to hold beer." Cody said laughing. "Francis put me in touch with someone. He said I can come pick out stuff the day after we arrive and he'll have it installed within a few weeks."

Both Jason and Johnny laughed at that.

"What?" Cody asked them.

"Translated it means be glad you don't cook. A few weeks in Italian labor usually means months." Johnny snorted. Although in their case things were moving quickly. Plus Johnny couldn't see Francis hiring someone who wouldn't do the work efficiently. The man hated to wait for anyone or anything.

"Do you think Ms. Webber would help me put the room together?" Cody asked Jason. "If I do it now, it might be finished when I get there." He didn't want to live in a construction zone.

"She'd be happy to, but if you keep calling her Ms. Webber she's going to hurt you." Jason pointed out.

"I'll work on that" Cody promised.

"How are things with the security firm coming along?" Jason asked.

"Good. We won't be changing much. It was already a good firm the owner just wants to retire." Cody had been pleasantly surprised with how little he had to do to the business. Pretty much all they did was upgrade the computers and hire a few more staff members. Like with the garage he was majority partner while Jason was the silent partner. "I've already put a few feelers out to some friends about working for me." The company had concentrated on providing security to properties and businesses, which was a good market. Cody was going to be spending the majority of his time developing the personal security division. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay on as Ms. – I mean Elizabeth's guard? That was why I originally offered to go. Not that it was the only reason." Cody liked the thought of getting out before getting in too deep.

"I'm sure." That was all Jason intended to say about that. He knew that having it look like Elizabeth was without a guard was risky, but she was looking forward to having some measure of freedom. His girl was going to be protected he was just going to be subtle about it.

Jason had hired a new guard. One who was the same age as Elizabeth but knew her stuff. Weapons, defensive driving, and up close combat. As far as anyone would know the young woman was just going to be Elizabeth's assistant. If anyone tried to hurt his girl they would find out differently. In the three years that the young lady had been working as a personal guard she had proven herself capable. Jason wasn't the least bit worried.

The patio door opened again this time it was Robin. "We need more boxes. Someone's shoes used up the last three." That's what she got for dating a clothes horse.

Johnny just grinned. "I'll run to the store."

"I'll come too I need to pick up some stuff." Robin told him.

Cody finished his beer and stood at the same time Jason did. They walked into the partially packed apartment and Elizabeth was waiting. Cody rode down with Johnny and Robin while Elizabeth and Jason went up to their apartment.

* * *

When they were inside Elizabeth turned to Jason and leaning up kissed him. "Thank you."

He grinned down at his girl. "You're welcome. What did I do?"

"Protected me." Elizabeth said looking up. Robin did need more boxes but it was the call that Liz got that made the doctor decided to break up the guy's patio party.

"As long as I'm breathing I will protect you." Jason told her.

"My stepfather was killed in a robbery last night. Steven called ten minutes ago. The cops think someone high on drugs wanted his equipment. He was beaten pretty badly." She kept her eyes on her boyfriend's the entire time she talked. She wanted him to see the love and acceptance she had for him.

Shawn had called Jason last night to say the job was done. Jason had planned on telling Ella after dinner. Steven's version was only partly accurate. Tom had been given the same treatment Kiefer got on the last day of his life, with one difference. The guy who did the job started breaking bones, when Tom passed out he was revived and more bones were broken. This was repeated until the asshole died from his injuries. "Are you going home for the funeral?" He would go as well if she needed to do this.

"That's not home. You are. The only place I'm going is to Italy in a few weeks." Elizabeth leaned up and gave him another kiss. "I made brownies for after dinner. Let me get them and we can go upstairs."

Jason just stood there wondering just how the hell he got so lucky to be loved by Elizabeth.

* * *

Francis rolled out of bed careful not to wake the woman sleeping next to him. He wanted to get some coffee going. He moved around his custom built kitchen and looked out the window onto the large park that adjoined the building. He'd been in Siena for a little while now and things were running smooth. Jason's place was almost done, so was Johnny's. The unit for Cody had been painted and work on his kitchen started. Things at work were great.

The coffee finished brewing and he poured two mugs. He fixed his companions to her liking and left his black. With a cup in each hand he headed back into the bedroom. "Hey sleepy head, it's time to get up."

"Hmm. Coffee." Diane sat up and gave Francis a smile. "Just what I needed."

"We did have a rather long night." He said grinning.

"I'm not complaining." The redhead told him leaning forward and kissing him. "Good morning."

"What's on the schedule for today?" Francis asked his boss.

"The paperwork for the newest division of Deception is here." The French cosmetics company was now theirs. "So you will be over seeing the integration of its financial systems."

"It was a good buy. Admit it." Francis said smirking. He and Diane rarely agreed on business matters but they were highly compatible in every other way.

Francis often traveled when he took vacation and three years ago he had come to Siena, curious about the place Jason's company was headquartered in. He'd met a very intriguing woman who turned out to be Jason's Chief Operating Officer and President. One thing led to another and they ended up lovers before his trip ended. He had come back to Siena as often as possible and Diane often met him in other countries for vacations. Since Francis never foresaw living in Italy full time neither he nor Diane felt the need to let Jason know they knew each other. Now that things had changed that would have to as well.

"Jason will be here in a couple of weeks." Francis said as he sipped his coffee. "He is gonna know something is up."

"Does that bother you?" Diane had been wondering if there arrangement of seeing one another could survive having them so close. She was not a woman who did well in traditional relationships. She was highly independent something most men couldn't handle.

"No. My personal life is separate from my professional one. But I also don't make it a habit of sneaking around and hiding." Francis told her.

"What are you saying?" Diane wanted him to be the one to say the words first. She was not going to admit to wanting more before he did. That way when it imploded, like they always did, she could say it was his idea to try.

"I'm saying we should end this." Francis knew what she doing. He wanted her, all of her and he was willing to do what was necessary to get her. Including walk away.

"You don't want to see me anymore?" Diane had not been expecting that. She found that she didn't like the idea of walking away.

"You made it clear that you weren't looking for a relationship." Francis said smiling. He could see her eyes sparking. She was pissed. "If we are still seeing one another when Jason arrives he's going to want answers, I don't intend to lie. So to avoid that we need to walk away from one another now."

"You've obviously given this some thought." Diane's stomach was in knots. She had not seen this happening. "Clearly it's the only course available to us."

"Unless you've changed your mind about relationships." Francis gave her the out knowing she'd be too proud to take it.

"No." Diane finished her coffee. "I'll get dressed and get going. I'll see you in the office." She got up from the bed and headed to the shower. Under the spray she gave what happened some thought. She had been the one to set the terms when they first got together. Francis was not doing anything but giving her what she wanted, so why the hell was she so upset?

He was the consummate gentleman as he walked her to the door and said goodbye. After she left Francis also got dressed and headed into the office. Today was his first day working out of Vento headquarters and he looking forward to meeting his staff. He was also looking forward to his eleven o'clock meeting with Diane. His full on pursuit of Diane Miller began in just under two hours. She wasn't going to know what hit her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth called from the bedroom. She had just finished putting on the finishing touches to her Nurse's Ball outfit. This afternoon she, Robin, and Brenda had gone to the Port Charles hotel and had a spa treatment. Her normally curly hair had been tamed into waves and her makeup professionally applied. When she arrived home Jason had surprised her with jewelry. He told her Brenda told him what was needed. Chandelier earrings and a quintet of silver bracelets to be worn on her right wrist, because the dress had shimmer they skipped the necklace. After she put everything on, Elizabeth barely recognized the glamorous woman looking back from the mirror. But she liked her. Now hopefully Jason loved it.

"Yes." Jason said smiling. When Ella came in from the spa it took all of his strength not to back her into the wall and kiss her senseless. She would kill him if he mussed her but she just glowed with happiness. He would have to see that she got to the spa regularly.

"Okay." She thought for sure she would be more nervous. Instead she felt sexy and that was a feeling she really liked. She opened the door and actually strutted down the hall in her four inch heels. "Hi." She smiled stopping in front of him.

Jason was at a loss for words. He wanted to say something but she rendered him mute. Still he recognized that she was waiting for his opinion. He smiled wide. "Stunning."

If anything she smiled wider. Elizabeth understood that he was struggling to find words. "Thank you." She did a turn so he could see the whole dress.

"That color on you is amazing." He was finding it easier to speak but still at a loss to find the proper words. Hell there may not be words to describe how she looked. "It's perfection. You are perfection." He had thought she would wear a gown so the short dress was a pleasant surprise. Her legs seemed to go on forever in those shoes. "I'm going to have to keep you close so no one tries to steal you away."

"Even if they tried I wouldn't go." She told him. "And I agree about staying close because you look so sexy in that tux I'm sure I'll have to fight the women off."

"I'm only interested in one woman." The dress was cool under his hands. It clung to her curves but by no means did she look cheap. With one shoulder bare he began to wonder if she was wearing a bra. Running his hands down her back he didn't feel any straps. Thinking of her bare under his hands had his body reacting. "You smell good."

"They rubbed me with some scented oil at the spa." She lifted her neck so he could get closer.

"A woman right?" Jason didn't want to think about some guy with their hands on his girl.

"Yes, I had a female masseuse." Elizabeth assured him. "I wouldn't feel comfortable being naked in a room with a strange man. But maybe later I can let you look for the all spots that smell good." She was blushing.

"Or maybe I can help you shower all that scented oil off?" They still were abstaining but she was touching him more. It was hard sometimes, pun fully intended, and cold showers no longer worked but they would continue to move at her pace.

"Maybe." She had decided that when they reached the hotel in Italy she was going to make love with Jason. She was ready. Yesterday she had her last session with Gail and she was feeling stronger. It was time.

"The limo is waiting so we should leave." Jason took her hand in his and walked to the door. He had to get them around other people before he started begging. They both stopped and gave the apartment one last look.

"I'll miss it." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh. It was their first home together.

"So will I." Jason admitted softly.

"I'm looking forward to what comes next." She looked up at him smiling.

Jason raised her hand and kissed it. "Me too, baby, me too." They stood silently for another minute, each saying their goodbyes, before walking out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth walked the red carpet trying to stay relaxed and making sure to remember to smile. Jason hung back a bit so that the photographers could get some good pictures of the BBC original. Still he stayed close enough to make sure his girl was comfortable. Despite the photographers calling his name Jason opted not to pose for any pictures. This was Ella's moment, at some point tonight he'd get one of their friends to take a picture of them together. Once they made it to the lobby of the hotel they both breathed easier.

Robin and Johnny, had already run the press gauntlet and were seated at one of the tables so Jason and Elizabeth joined them. Between them Sonny and Jason had purchased six tables. The guys knew there was no particular sitting order in their reserved section you just grabbed the nearest empty chair. Johnny made a fuss over Liz and Jason remembered to tell Robin she looked nice although he never really looked at her. He was too busy looking at Ella.

Brenda and Sonny were the last of their crew to arrive and the designer was giddy over the fact that already four people approached her about Liz's dress. She'd also gotten a call from a major retailer who wanted to carry the garment after seeing it on the live web feed. The dress was definitely the one everyone wanted to have in their closet. "I told you." Brenda crowed smiling wide. "You are fierce in that dress. Make sure you dance at least once so that everyone can see you. You too Robin."

"She's going to milk this for all it's worth." Robin muttered. She would make Brenda happy because she intended to spend most of the night dancing. Her guy loved to dance.

"This is her night. Or at least that's what she thinks." Elizabeth whispered laughing.

"This whole charity thing is so that she can get free press. I'll miss her." Robin had spent the morning, before the spa, crying against Johnny's shoulder. Still she didn't regret her decision.

"Me too." Elizabeth said quietly. She promised herself she wouldn't cry until they got to airport and then all bets were off.

"Happy thoughts you two. I don't want any pictures of you frowning in my dresses." Brenda's voice wobbled a bit, she too had been crying a lot of the last week. Both her friends smiled wide. "That's better." The designer said taking a deep breath. For the next few hours she was going to try to forget that they were leaving.

* * *

"Well that didn't take long." Brenda said as they came back from one of her many bathroom breaks. The guys had moved away from the tables and were standing near the bar talking. A dark haired woman whose dress was barely holding her in was talking to Jason. She was standing entirely too close and kept putting her hand on his arm.

"You owe me one hundred dollars." Robin said to Brenda.

"Why?" Elizabeth was frowning as she watched. The woman was moving even closer.

"I said Jason would pull the first skank of the night." Robin told Elizabeth.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Brenda asked her friend. "She's pawing your man."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as the woman stepped closer still. Not even thinking about it she walked quickly across the room while her friends followed. "Who is your friend Jason?" She asked her boyfriend in an icy tone.

"Elizabeth." Jason looked up and was amused to see his girl was jealous. He had no idea why. The silicone filled woman in front of him held no appeal. "I have no idea. What was your name again?"

"Sam McCall." She purred in her sexiest voice.

"Sam, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth." Jason reached over and put his arm around Ella pulling her to his side. Maybe now Sam would get the hint. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his friends laughing at him. They'd been laughing since the woman had shimmied over. Jason assumed she was walking the way she was because her dress was too tight.

Sam smirked as she looked the other woman over. A man like Jason Morgan needed someone prettier than this little girl. She wouldn't even be much competition. "Liz."

"Elizabeth." Jason corrected.

"I'm sure your date is missing you." Elizabeth said to the other woman.

"I came alone." Sam said looking at Jason, she didn't intend to leave by herself.

Robin and Brenda both rolled their eyes. Really? Did the trollop think that was actually going to work?

"Well then I'm sure you can find someone else to keep you company." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"I like where I am just fine." Sam wasn't going to be pushed off. Jason had definitely been enjoying the view. She pushed out her chest. "I didn't hear Jason complaining."

"Is that right?" Elizabeth just gave her boyfriend a look.

"Yeah that's right." Sam said smiling up at the blonde.

Jason turned and glared at Sonny when he snickered. His friends were not helping. "Actually I was ignoring her but she wouldn't go away."

"Yeah right. If you looked any harder down my dress your eyes would have fallen out." Sam ran a hand down her curves.

Elizabeth felt the tiniest shiver of unease. Lucky was always saying how he wished she had more up top. But Jason was always telling her how perfect her body was so she pushed the self-doubt aside. "He was probably trying to figure out if he should duck. If one of those things pops out someone is gonna lose an eye."

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. Everyone except Sam who narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying? I paid a lot of money for this dress. You're just jealous because I look better."

"Honey if I wanted some I could certainly get some. From a doctor who could at least be bothered to make sure they are the same size." Elizabeth shot back.

Jason didn't say a word but inside he was cheering his girl on. For the first time in a really long time his Ella was pushing back. This was the girl who had no problem putting him in his place when he over stepped his boundaries. This was the girl who once told him she would kick his ass if he called her sweet cheeks one more time before slowly spelling her name out for him. At the time he had no problem believing she was capable of backing that threat up.

"If I want him, I can have him. There is no way you can satisfy him in bed. I can have him begging in a matter of minutes." Sam bragged.

"While I'm sure your resume is impressive I seriously doubt you can satisfy anyone. Screwing you has to be like dropping a pencil down a well. I'm sure there are buses in this city that haven't been ridden as often as you." Elizabeth had enough of this trollop. "And if Jason wants to leave me for a dim witted blow up doll like you then you are welcome to him. That only means he was never worthy of me. So why don't you take your by the hour ass away from here and go look for your next boyfriend for the night somewhere else." By now Elizabeth was standing in front of Jason and with every word she spoke was backing Sam up.

"He's not worth it anyway." Sam said with derision. Clearly he had horrible taste.

"What?" That was the last straw no one insulted Jason. "Not worth it!?" Elizabeth threw her purse down and prepared to kick skank ass.

"Ella." Jason came up and put his arm around her waist. "Brenda will kill you if you get in a fight in her dress."

"I don't know it might be worth it. I can market it as active wear then." The designer piped up. She wanted to see the tramp get stomped on.

"Not helping." Jason glared at Brenda.

Sam just swiveled and flounced away.

Elizabeth turned around and noticed that everyone around them was looking at her. Sonny was grinning and Johnny gave her a thumbs up. That was when it occurred to her that she had just made a small scene at a public event. Looking up at Jason her eyes widened. She had made a public spectacle of herself. His Grandparents where here, what must he be thinking?

He saw the exact second she let Kiefer back in her head. "Come with me." He said softly and steered her across the room out into the hall. When they were somewhere relatively private he looked at her. "Ella, look at me." He requested keeping is voice soft. She was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She quickly said. She knew better.

Instead of speaking he pulled her close and watched as his condition registered. "That was hot. Seeing you tell her off was hot. If all of our friends weren't waiting I'd have you in the nearest empty room." He wanted her even more than before.

"You aren't angry?" Elizabeth asked him surprised.

"I'm proud. I've never had a woman publicly claim me by chasing someone off. I'm not ever going to one of these events without you again. Who would keep me safe?" He said smiling. "Don't let him or her ruin this night for you."

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath.

He watched as she squared her shoulders. "Ready to go back?"

"Ready." She agreed.

They went back to the table and it surprised no one that Johnny was the first to speak up. "Where on earth did you get the line about the bus, because that was classic?"

"I liked the dim witted blow up doll line." Brenda added on. "I am so using that one, especially considering the women who like to hit on Sonny."

"As a doctor I am appalled at the horrible work she had done. That may be one of the worse boob jobs I've ever seen. How the hell does she stay upright?" Robin wanted to know.

"I'm just glad your gun is packed." Cody told the table. Elizabeth was still not the best shot but she was getting better.

"Elizabeth I was going to ask you to dance but it's clear that you can't leave Jason alone. Who knows who he'll talk to next? Don't you know better than to talk to strangers?" Sonny joked.

Elizabeth just blushed as her friends' poked fun at her. "Okay everyone's had their say so let it go. As long as Sam stays away then everything will be fine."

Jason just smiled and winked at her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

You may wish to have a tissue handy for this update.

* * *

Chapter 47

The friends spent a good portion of the night on the dance floor. Brenda was right in that Sonny partnered with Elizabeth for several songs. Jason even danced a couple of times with Elizabeth which made her smile, however he spent most of the night at the table with Brenda. Only once more did they cross paths with Sam and she was wrapped around the lawyer for a rival family. He knew the man well and Jason thought they deserved one another. As they were headed back to the table Reginald walked over. "Lila is leaving for the evening. She would like to say good night."

Jason held tight to Elizabeth's hand as they followed the butler to one of the private rooms off of the main ballroom. Since the Quartermaine's owned the hotel getting access to the space had been no problem for the family matriarch. "Grandmother." Jason said as they walked into the room. He immediately went over and kissed her cheek.

"I know we said good bye yesterday at tea." The couple had come to the house and stayed for several hours visiting. Lila had threatened to never speak to any of her family members again if they interrupted. She wanted that last visit to be remembered well. "But I couldn't resist the urge to be selfish and see you tonight also."

"I'm glad we get to see you one more time." Elizabeth came forward and kissed the older woman's cheek. Yesterday Lila had given her several pieces of jewelry. She'd also gifted Elizabeth with a photo album filled with pictures of Jason when he was younger. Including a picture of Jason in a Santa hat, Emily had spoken of the snapshot often. Lila felt that Elizabeth would like it to show their children.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Lila asked already feeling their absence.

"In a couple of hours." Jason told her gently holding her hand in his. Yesterday when Elizabeth had excused herself briefly Lila had given him the ring that Edward had given her on their twenty fifth wedding anniversary. A three carat stunning emerald cut ruby surrounded by another two carats of diamonds. She asked Jason to use this ring when he proposed. He had barely managed to hold it together.

One of his greatest fears was that in five years Lila would no longer be here with them. "We will call you regularly." Jason had promised this yesterday but he felt the need to repeat it.

"I hope so. Elizabeth, dear." Lila turned to the young woman who held her grandson's heart. Looking at her she saw a woman worthy of the Morgan name. "Paint Italy and send it to me."

"I will." Elizabeth promised. "I love you Mrs. Quartermaine."

"I think I'd like it if you called me Grandmother." Lila said smiling.

"I'd love that. I love you Grandmother." Elizabeth leaned forward and gave her a gentle hug. Every time she smelled a rose she would think of Lila.

Jason was fighting back tears. Leaving his grandmother was hard. When she lifted her face he leaned forward and kissed her soft cheek. "If you ever need anything call me." Even from an ocean away he would see that she got it. Sonny would make sure that Lila stayed safe.

"I just need to know that you are safe and happy. I'm glad that you are going to Italy." Lila smiled at her grandson. "From you I'd like a box of peppermints every once in a while." It was their special treat.

"I can do that." Jason promised. "I love you Grandmother."

"I love you too Jason and you as well Elizabeth. Remember to support one another and even when you disagree remember the love you share. Be happy my darlings." Lila told them.

"We will." Jason swore to her. He pushed her wheelchair to the door and Reginald wished them both well as they left for the limo.

Inside the room Elizabeth was struggling not to cry. If she started now she wouldn't stop for a good long while. Jason walked over and pulled her to him holding her tight. He too was struggling with his emotions. "I will miss her." Elizabeth said feeling calmer.

"Yeah." He was going to put one of the pictures they took in his office. That way he could see his Grandmother every day. Looking down he realized that Elizabeth had a lot of the same qualities as his Grandmother. The same strength and heart.

"We should head back to everyone." Elizabeth could feel the time rushing by.

"Let's go." Jason was also aware of how fast the night was going.

* * *

Despite being interrupted several times by unwanted admirers they had a good night. Elizabeth smirked when both Brenda and Robin had to chase women off. As the clock neared eleven however the group started to grow a bit quiet. No one was looking forward to the night ending. When the MC officially closed the Ball they all knew it was time. The three couples piled into one limo not yet wanting to be separated and headed to the airstrip.

Sonny had guys keeping a watch on the plane but once it took off Jason would no longer be under the protection of the Corinthos Organization. No one was speaking as they got out beside the gleaming jet. "You will always have a place here, you know that right? If you ever need anything you can call me." Sonny told both couples.

"You make it sound so final. This isn't goodbye Sonny." Robin told him knowing in a way it was. For the next five years it would be phone calls and emails but no visits. They would miss so much while they were away. The biggest thing being the birth of Sonny and Brenda's child.

"No this isn't good bye. It's see you later." The mob boss agreed. It hurt so bad to let them go.

"Good luck." Max said shaking both Jason and Johnny's hands. His father would keep them safe.

"Thank you Max." Jason said speaking for everyone. "I know you'll keep Sonny safe." He was going to be Sonny's main guard when he wasn't backing up Shawn.

"Good luck." Milo echoed. He would miss his friends.

"Thanks." Johnny told his young friend. "Don't let her talk your ear off." He said referring to Brenda. Both men just laughed.

Cody also shook hands with the Giambetti brothers before they went to stand by the limo.

"Take care of him." Jason requested as he shook Shawn's hand.

"I will." The enforcer promised. At Jason's nod Shawn smiled. It was the only acknowledgement Jason would give for the job his friend had done for him.

Shawn shook hands with Johnny and Cody before wishing everyone well and walking to his car.

"I don't want you to go." Brenda said finally giving in and letting the tears come.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged her friend. "I will miss you. Call me the minute the baby comes." She was also in tears.

Robin joined her friends in the group hug and she was also crying. "Make sure you take your vitamins."

"You two take care of each other. And make sure you wear my clothes." Brenda added on a watery laugh. She walked over to Jason. "Make her smile every day."

"I promise." Jason told the upset pregnant woman.

Brenda walked over to Johnny. "Make sure Robin packs a lunch. She forgets to eat when she's working."

"I will." Johnny was having a hard time holding it together. "We should get on board." He said to Robin. If they didn't go inside soon he was gonna fall apart right here.

"Keep them safe." She told Cody who just nodded.

She walked back over to her friends. "I love you both."

"I love you too." Robin told her friend.

"I love you Brenda." Elizabeth hugged the older woman.

Brenda waved once more before ducking inside the limo. She simply couldn't watch the plane take off.

Johnny extended his hand to Sonny. "Be well my friend."

"Enjoy." Sonny told him.

Robin came forward and gave Sonny a long hug. "I love you. Take care of yourself."

"I will." Sonny promised in a voice gone hoarse. "I love you too." He turned to Johnny. "Be good to her."

"Always." The Irishman responded. "Come on baby let's get on board." Johnny led a crying Robin away.

"Take care of yourself." Sonny said shaking Cody's hand. The younger man hadn't worked for them long but he had been outstanding at his job.

"I will Sonny. Good luck with the baby. Thank you for everything." Cody nodded to Jason and headed to the plane.

"I will miss you." Elizabeth said coming over and hugging Sonny hard. "Thank you for everything. For giving me Jason."

"Take care of him." Sonny told her. "I gave him a recipe book yesterday so you can make the marina sauce you like so much. I'll let you know how things go with the Inn."

"I'll make him happy. I promise." She gave him another hug before stepping back.

Jason didn't know what to say. Earlier, and yesterday, with his grandmother had been hard and this promised to be also. At a time when he was lost Sonny had taken him in and gave him a job and home. He'd become family. Now he was encouraging him to spread his wings. He was more of a brother than AJ had ever been. "I…" Jason started and stopped shaking his head. "I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Jason. You will always be my brother." Sonny came forward and the two men embraced. "Make her happy."

"I plan too." Jason assured him. Both men were openly crying now. "Call me when the baby comes."

"You'll be the first one." Sonny promised. "You need to go."

"Five years." Jason said smiling.

"It will go by in a flash." Sonny smiled back showing his dimples.

Jason turned and found Elizabeth waiting for him. Taking her hand in his they walked to the steps and boarded the plane. At the top he turned and raised his hand, Sonny did the same. With a hand on her back both he and Elizabeth walked into the main cabin as the co-pilot closed the door behind them. It was time to say goodbye to Port Charles.

* * *

Sonny stood and watched as the plane taxied down the runway and disappeared into the night sky. When he couldn't tell its lights from the stars that surrounded them he walked back to the limo.

"They'll be okay." Max told his boss.

Sonny nodded as he got inside. Instantly Brenda was by his side and the married couple embraced. "I want to go home." Brenda said as she snuggled into him still crying. "Tomorrow can it be just us?"

"Yeah. You, me, and the baby." Sonny could use a day with his family.

* * *

Inside the private jet everyone was lost in thought. Thinking about those they had left behind. Thinking about what was waiting for them. Even though they were all drained no one was sleepy.

"Johnny?" Elizabeth called softly to her friend. She was on Jason's lap.

"Yeah?" He had Robin curled up next to him.

"Do you know the Irish saying that starts may the road rise up to meet you?" Elizabeth couldn't remember the rest.

Johnny just smiled. He though that this was a perfect saying to mark the moment. He cleared his throat before starting. "May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face; the rains fall soft upon your fields, and until we met again may God hold you in the palm of his hand."

"Amen." Robin murmured softly.

"Amen." Cody echoed.

"Amen." Both Elizabeth and Jason quietly stated.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 48

The ladies went into the back and got changed while the guys just stripped down in the main cabin. Once everyone was out of their party clothes and more comfortable they each claimed a spot to stretch out. Too many years of watching their backs made it so the guys each took a turn staying awake. These kinds of habits would take some time to break.

Jason was keeping a look out when the phone in the main cabin rang. They had been in the air just over seven hours. Since he was next to it he didn't have to move and wake Ella. "Yes."

"Mr. Morgan, we will be landing in twenty minutes." The pilot instructed.

"Thank you." He said hanging up. Johnny and Cody were both looking at him. "Buckle up."

They both did as Jason asked. Johnny had to shift Robin but she didn't wake up. Jason carefully moved Ella but he still managed to wake her. This didn't surprise him she tended to sleep light these days. "What's wrong?"

"We are landing." Jason told her speaking softly to not wake Robin.

"We're here?" Elizabeth asked excited.

"Not quite." Jason didn't want to ruin the surprise just yet.

"Then why are we landing?" She asked confused looking out the window and only seeing clouds.

"Trust me." He told her not answering her question.

"Okay." Elizabeth said slowly. She was still confused but stopped asking questions.

When they landed she and Jason were the only ones to unbuckle. "We will see you next week." Jason told their friends.

"Yup." Cody answered. "Have fun."

"We will. Ready?" Jason asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." She had no clue where they were or what they were doing but she was with Jason and that was all that mattered.

* * *

They got into a waiting limo and fifteen minutes later Elizabeth still had no clue where they were. They had been in the air for some time but that didn't give her any clue. "Jason where are we?" She turned to ask her boyfriend.

He just smiled and pointed out the window.

Elizabeth turned back and gasped. There in the distance was the Eiffel Tower. "Paris! We're in Paris!" She launched herself against her laughing boyfriend. "Thank you."

"I know you've been missing your grandmother and when I spoke to Audrey last night she told me Claire is having the baby by C-section tomorrow. I thought you'd like to be here." Jason was glad he could do this for her.

"Are we staying with Gram?" Elizabeth couldn't wait to see her and Steven.

"Since the rest of your family is based here in Paris I bought us the apartment across the hall from hers. I also had Brenda send us some clothes so we have everything we need." Jason told her. "This way we can come whenever we want. Or you can come without me if you like."

"Robin has told me lots of stories about Paris. Gram too. I can't believe we are really here." Elizabeth gave Jason a quick kiss before looking back out the window. They were in the city now and in no time they were pulling up outside their home.

The driver opened the door and when they stepped out of the vehicle Steven was waiting. "Hey squirt."

"Steven!" Elizabeth flew at her brother. They hadn't seen one another in a few years. The two siblings just held onto one another happy to be reunited.

"You are even more beautiful than I remembered and short." Steven had missed his sister. He watched as Liz blushed and then laughed.

"I want you to meet Jason." Elizabeth turned and held out her hand to the man she loved. "Steven this is Jason Morgan."

Steven shook the blonde's hand and took his measure. This was the man who had been his sister's rock in a way that no one had before. From what he had heard Elizabeth wouldn't be standing before him, on her way to being whole without his support. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed." Jason looked over to Ella. "I love her."

"Really, me too." Steven said smiling. "Gram and Claire are waiting upstairs."

* * *

Three hours after dropping off Jason and Elizabeth the remaining three passengers landed in Siena. When they walked into the terminal they were greeted by a smiling Francis. "It's about time you got here." Robin came forward and gave him a hard hug.

"Like you haven't been slacking off." Johnny gave his friend a hug. "You look relaxed."

"What can I say I'm in my element." Francis was very happy here. He'd be even happier once Diane admitted they belonged together but for now that project would be shifted, temporarily, to the back burner. "Here." He tossed keys to Johnny and Cody. "The cars are parked out front."

The friends walked through the airport. "John is at the garage right now. Most of the work is almost finished. Cody, your guys were out the first week setting up security, same thing with Elizabeth's space."

"Elizabeth's space?" Robin had not heard anything about a space for her friend.

"Jason has a surprise for Elizabeth." And that was all he was going to say about that. Robin could keep a secret but Johnny didn't want her to have to.

"Cody your apartment key is also on the ring." Francis told the younger man. "Here." He handed keys to Robin.

"To the house?" She asked.

"Yup. That's the only set right now." Francis knew that the first thing Johnny was going to do was change all the locks. "One of Cody's guys will meet you there in the morning to go over the system they installed. For tonight I booked you guys a room in a nice hotel." One that he had stayed in.

"You didn't book a room for Cody?" Johnny asked, he knew that Cody's place was empty.

"I asked him to pick up an air mattress for me." That was really all he needed until he forced himself to go furniture shopping. "I'll run out and pick up some towels and other essentials before I settle in for the night."

"Pick up swim trunks, the complex has a pool and lots of single female residents." Francis said with a smile. Diane had remarked on just how many single women lived in the building the first time she stayed over.

"Good to know. Where is John in relation to me?" He had not yet met the younger man only seen pictures.

"Two floors down. He is already moved in." Francis told both men. "Also the scooters got delivered and are at the houses along with the cars."

"You've been busy." Johnny remarked.

"That was why I came early. Tomorrow, if you want, come by the office and I'll introduce you to some folks, including my assistant." Francis said grinning.

Robin snorted tuning back into the conversation. She had been looking around and missed the first part. "You get some young blond thing who wears really tight skirts and giggles a lot?"

"Nope. I got a very smart young woman who runs my office like clockwork. Who also has legs that go on forever." Francis said grinning.

"Can't wait to meet her." Robin said with just a bit of snark.

"Actually I was thinking Cody might like her. Gia is very nice." Francis's assistant was highly capable and he had a lot of respect for her. Their relationship was strictly professional, but he did wonder if she and Cody might like each other.

"No harm in meeting her." The former Marine said. He was always up for meeting pretty and smart women with nice legs.

They reached the vehicles. Much to Robin's surprise they weren't the big black SUV's that she was expecting. They were sleek sports cars more in line with what most citizens drove. Johnny's was red, and one of his from Port Charles, and Cody's was dark blue. "It's beautiful." Robin said smiling at Cody's car.

"Your car is at the house. If you like his better we can get you one." He really would rather drive one of his cars, but his girl might like an Italian car.

"I set the coordinates on the GPS so you guys can go by the house and then the hotel." Francis told Johnny before turning to Cody. "You can just park and walk around. The high rise is central to pretty much everything. I told both your staffs they would see you next week." They needed time to settle.

"What are you up to tonight?" Robin was hoping to spend some time with her friend.

"I have a date." He made sure to keep busy and to make sure that Diane knew he was keeping busy. The redhead simply shrugged whenever he mentioned spending the evening with a lovely lady. Her nonchalance would be more convincing if her eyes weren't shooting daggers at him. She was jealous and he was eating it up. "So call me tomorrow and we can hang out."

* * *

Everyone got in their vehicles and pulled out. Since it was late afternoon and traffic was light Johnny told Robin to drive. The GPS took them right to the gate of the house they had purchased. Or that Johnny had purchased. They had gone on the website and picked their house, but before he could purchase it something else became available. Something he knew she would love. He told her about the switch but wouldn't say anything else. He wanted to surprise Robin.

And that he did.

It wasn't at all what she had pictured in her mind. She had figured he'd get them a small villa on a residential street since that was what they had primarily looked at. Something similar to a town house that you would find in America. Nope. What they had was a closer to a farmhouse like you'd find out in the country. It was large but not huge and just what she would have picked if given the chance. As they drove through the gate, yes the house had an electric gate, she had no doubt he bought this house for her.

"So what do you think?" Johnny said smiling.

"I love it. Thank you." Robin leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Tell me about it."

"How about I just show you." Johnny said holding out his hand. He took her around the property. The home had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The kitchen was large and spacious and finished which made her happy. They had a large backyard and knowing his girl he had gotten a property without a pool. She liked water but wouldn't want the fuss that came with having to do all that maintenance.

"I see lots of things I love, what about you?" Robin wanted him to be happy too.

"I have you here." Johnny said grinning.

"Aside from me Johnny." She would be lying if she didn't say hearing that was nice.

"Come on." Johnny took her hand in his. They walked to the adjoining building. He hit the button on the remote that also opened the front gate and the garage door rose. Inside was a row of six gleaming cars and plenty of room for more.

"Now I can see it." Robin said laughing.

"The last owner collected cars. So have I room for my babies." Johnny planned on filling the space.

"Is that the roadster?" She loved that car. "I thought you sold it?"

"Nope, I had it shipped. I figured you would want to drive it. When you aren't driving your scooter." Johnny knew she hadn't seen it because it was parked next to his Harley. They walked down so she could inspect the bright orange bike.

"I can't wait to show Elizabeth." Robin could see herself motoring around.

"She can show you hers at the same time." Johnny said grinning.

"Oh she will love it! What color is hers?" Robin was sitting on the bike grinning.

"Bright pink." Johnny and Jason had both gotten their girls colors that would stand out if they were driving at night. Italians could sometimes be a bit aggressive on the road, he didn't want either woman getting hit. "I gave her the red Porsche."

"Oh Johnny she is going to flip. Where are they anyway?" Robin had asked that when she woke up. He never answered.

"Paris. They will be here next week." Johnny said. "So do you want to go to the hotel or do some exploring?"

"To the hotel to get freshened up. Then I want to go exploring." Robin said without hesitation. "Along the way some food would be nice."

"Sounds like a solid plan. Let's get to it. What do you want to drive?" Johnny would give her the choice.

"The roadster." It was by far her favorite car to drive. Robin took the key from Johnny and walked over to the vehicle. "We live in Italy." She said suddenly.

"Yeah we do." He confirmed smiling. While they were out he would have her swing by the University so she could see how close it was to their house. If they had time he'd show her where Jason's place was located as well as Francis' building where the guys live. "Let's get to it." Johnny told her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, and the favorites!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 49

"So tell me what you've been up to since I left." Audrey was sitting on the terrace of her apartment at the small table she often had breakfast at. Elizabeth was across from her and Audrey had to admit that granddaughter looked well. And happy. Gail had said that Elizabeth was doing well nothing more. Audrey understood that her friend couldn't say more since she was also Elizabeth's doctor.

"I've been talking with Gail and getting ready for the move." Elizabeth told her Grandmother. She looked inside where Steven was getting to know Jason better. "I told her about Tom. I wanted to talk about it before the move. I didn't want to bring that with me. I know that I still need to talk about it, but if felt good to start with Dr. Baldwin."

"And Jason?" Audrey hadn't been surprised when Steven told her about Tom's death. She knew what would happen once Jason learned what had been done to Liz.

"Yes I told him." Elizabeth said leaning back in her chair. They'd been visiting for a few hours now and despite sleeping on the plane she was tired. "I was afraid he wouldn't want me anymore. It's a million times worse than what happened with Kiefer." Her voice trembled slightly.

"He proved you wrong." Audrey stated. She had very quickly become a Jason Morgan fan. The way he loved Elizabeth didn't really leave her much choice.

"He loves me. He said it wasn't my fault and that it didn't change how he saw me. That he still wanted to be with me. He said that my telling him would make him a better boyfriend because he would know how to care for me." Elizabeth said smiling and wiping her eyes.

"That's wonderful." Audrey reached out and took her granddaughter's hand in hers while she also wiped her eyes. "Jason invited me to come visit you once you get settled."

"I will have to decorate a room just for you. One for Steven and Claire as well." Her sister in law was currently sleeping. "Are the doctor's worried about tomorrow?" She was excited to be here for the birth of her niece.

"Some. Claire has been very sick and she is weaker than they would like. Her doctors are very good and they are prepared for every eventuality. Steven will also be there." Audrey assured her granddaughter. "Having you here is making Claire and Steven very happy. Me too." Audrey said smiling. "We saw your picture on the news. You looked stunning in that dress."

Elizabeth blushed bright. "It's one of Brenda's. Jason really liked the way I looked in it."

Audrey understood wanting to look good for the man in your life but she wanted Elizabeth to enjoy looking good for herself as well. "Did Jason pick it?"

"No, I did. He didn't even see it until the night of the ball. He told me to wear something that would make me smile. Brenda brought some sketches and I picked the dress I wanted. I was nervous about it because it was pretty daring. I've never worn a dress that short before." Elizabeth smiled wide.

"It was daring and sexy." Audrey added on a laugh.

Elizabeth nodded. "But I really liked it. Brenda said if she wasn't pregnant that's the dress she would have worn. At the ball several people asked about it, so I felt good."

"I like to think that if that dress had been available in my day I would have worn it. But not those shoes." Audrey said giving her granddaughter a look. "Those were some serious heels young lady."

"Jason's really tall." Elizabeth said laughing with her grandmother.

Audrey was seeing a lightness in her granddaughter that had been gone for so long and it brought tears to her eyes. Elizabeth had come so far and was doing very well. Audrey imagined that she still had rough moments but her granddaughter had chosen to fight. And she was winning. "So what are your plans while here in Paris?"

"I don't know if we have any. I didn't even know we were coming. Jason likes to surprise me." Elizabeth had no complaints.

"I think he likes spoiling you." Audrey fully approved of that plan. "I know that the baby will be the focus of the visit but I'm hoping that you will do some sightseeing. Maybe let Jason take you out to dinner." Despite going to the ball she knew that Elizabeth hadn't eaten out with Jason yet.

"I hope so too, I'd love to see the Eiffel tower up close or go to the Louvre. Jason said that I can come whenever I want so if we don't do it this time then we can do it another." Elizabeth liked the thought of having a home here. "And of course you can come to Italy."

"I'm looking forward to visiting Tuscany. I will wait a little bit so that you can learn all the very good spots to see and then you can show them to me." Audrey stood up. "Let's go in." Elizabeth was fading.

They walked into the living room to find Steven and Jason watching football, the European version. "Have you been watching sports the entire time?" Audrey asked them.

"No, we talked." Steven told his grandmother. He told Jason he would kill him if he hurt Liz. Jason responded by saying okay. That was all they needed to discuss. With that handled they turned on the television.

"Is Claire still sleeping?" Elizabeth wanted to visit with her as well.

"Yeah, it's pretty much all she does these days. The doctors want her relaxed and rested." Steven was trying not to worry.

Jason took a good look at Ella. She was flagging a bit. "Since Claire is sleeping why don't we go across the hall and check out the new apartment."

"Okay. I'm a bit tired myself. Maybe we can have a quick nap too." Elizabeth was feeling the effects of the time change and the jet lag.

"But only for about an hour. Taking a long nap will make things worse." Audrey advised.

"We'll be back in time to help with dinner." Elizabeth promised and let her boyfriend take her across the hall.

* * *

Having taken Francis's advice Cody made sure to grab a pair of trunks while he was out shopping for essentials. He had trunks in one of the many boxes in his new apartment but he didn't feel like looking for them right this second. He hefted the bags upstairs and dropped them just inside the door.

Locking himself in he did a quick tour of the space. He started in his new kitchen. Elizabeth had helped him put the space together. Cody wasn't much of a cook but he still wanted something that looked nice. It looked just like the picture he put together on line. On the counter was a coffee machine, still in the box, with a big red bow. He looked at the note and smiled. "Welcome to your new home. – Elizabeth." Jason's girl was a real sweetheart.

He stuck his head in the bedrooms, noting the air mattress was already inflated. The unit also had two bathrooms, one attached to the master suite. In that one Cody unpacked his latest purchases. He made the bed and headed back out to the main room. It was a space large enough to serve as a living room and dining room. Once he got furniture. Francis could tell him where to go.

He was going to get changed when there was a knock on the door. Cody quietly approached and looked out the peephole. Standing in the hall was a man, younger than him, with a head of messy black hair. He wasn't facing the door but instead was looking down the hall. Even in profile Cody recognized John Zacchara.

Cody opened the door and immediately looked down the hall to see what had the other man's attention. Waiting for the elevator were two very lovely ladies. Both blonde, both tall, and both in tiny swimsuits. Before they got on the elevator they waved and smiled. Cody and John waved and smiled as well.

"Francis said you had arrived so I figured I come up and say hi." John held up a bottle of wine.

"You come bearing gifts." Cody stepped back and let the other man in.

"Local beer is hit or miss. A good bottle of red is a sure thing." John smirked. "I thought I'd offer to show you around."

"Any good bars nearby?" He may as well find a place to hang out.

"A couple of blocks away." John had already made himself a regular. He wasn't much for cooking for himself. "I've been there a few times in the past two weeks. They make a good burger."

"Let's go." Cody put the bottle of wine on the counter and the two men headed out. "After we can see if our new neighbors are still at the pool."

"If they aren't there will be others." John said grinning. "The pool is my favorite part of the building."

Cody just shook his head. John sounded like someone he could get into a lot of trouble with. He'd have to make sure he had plenty of bail money available.

* * *

Jason took Elizabeth across the hall and handed her the key. When she opened the door he picked her up and carried her over the threshold. Unlike their new home, which was empty, the apartment was furnished. When he set this up he asked Audrey to shop for him. He opened an account and let her buy whatever she thought Elizabeth would like.

"It's lovely." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh. It wasn't overly crowded and had lots of vibrantly colored accents to catch the eye. The walls were white and bare. Elizabeth couldn't wait to cover them with art work. "You can put me down."

Jason kicked the door shut. "Maybe I don't want to." He liked having her in his arms.

"I'd like to look around." She said giggling.

"Fine." Jason pretended to be upset but gently set her on her feet. As he straightened he stole a kiss. "If you don't like anything we will replace it."

"I'm sure I'll love everything." She stretched up and kissed him. "Thank you for giving me this."

"I want you to be happy." Jason said earnestly.

"I have you." She answered smiling. "Let's look around." She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. The kitchen was the first stop where Elizabeth was happy to see that they had a partial view of the Eiffel tower. "We have a spare bedroom so we can have guests"

"I wanted room in case you invite Emily." His was hoping his sister might want to come out when school ended. "I figured you'd bring her to Paris. Maybe Robin will come with you."

"They can each have a room and I can stay at Grams." Elizabeth was already planning the trip.

"The sofa pulls out." Jason had requested that of Audrey.

"Even better." Elizabeth yawned wide. "I'd like to have a nap. Are you tired?"

"No, but I'd like to spend the next hour with you in my arms." He wanted to keep her close. They were in the midst of a lot of change. He wanted to make sure she wasn't being overwhelmed.

"I like that. You can tell me what you have planned for the rest of the week." Elizabeth led them to the larger of the two bedrooms.

"I actually don't have anything planned for us. I figured you'd want to spend most of your time with your family." Jason toed off his shoes and stretched out on the bed. Elizabeth curled into him. "If you have any free time I'd love to go see the city with you. Robin told me some of the must see spots."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth was already nodding off.

Jason placed his thumb at the base of her skull and gently pressed. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure and his whole body reacted to that sound. He made a small circle and she sighed. "Rest baby."

"You too." She snuggled closer. "You'll need your energy later." She smirked before slipping into sleep.

How the hell was he supposed to sleep after she said something like that? Elizabeth was such a temptress without even trying very hard. Taking her words to heart Jason closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 50

Diane Miller sat at her table, ignoring her very handsome dinner companion and tried not to fume. She was watching Francis on the dance floor with some blonde tart wrapped around him. The woman had to be a good fifteen years younger than him and had been hanging on his every word all night.

When the waiter showed them to their table not too far from hers Diane had almost chocked on her martini. Francis had not let any grass grow under his feet after their break up. He was often seen in the company of attractive women with large assets. With his status as CFO of an extremely success international conglomerate he was often in the paper. His good looks, and bank account, had quickly turned him into a staple in the gossip section. As did the different women he'd been linked to since his arrival. His playboy status was well on it's way to being assured.

Diane told herself that she didn't care what he did. She didn't do relationships, and him ending things when he did was a good thing. So why was she sitting here staring at him and his date having vertical sex on the dance floor? Why did the sight of his hands make her remember how they felt on her body? How come in meetings she found herself focusing on his lips and wanting them on her skin?

Her reputation preceded her. She was a strong and powerful woman who didn't need a man to validate her. But when she wanted one she had no trouble getting one. Her date tonight was proof of that. He was intelligent and cultured and hadn't looked at another woman all night. That should enough. She shouldn't be sitting here pissed that Francis was with someone else.

* * *

Francis should be focused on the very beautiful, and willing, young woman in his arms. She'd made it pretty clear from the moment he picked her up at her apartment that the night was going to end in her bedroom if she got her way. Which she wouldn't. Despite what the papers said Francis wasn't a heart breaker. While he had been linked with quite a few ladies, he hadn't slept with a single one of them. He hadn't even been tempted. He did enjoy the dates, and had been enjoying tonight until the moment the waiter showed him to the table near Diane and her date.

He did not like seeing her with another man. All night Francis had been struggling to focus on his date and her low cut dress. Instead all night he had been watching Diane flirt. At one point he had to resist the urge to walk over to her table and plant his fist in her date's face.

His great plan was crumbling around him. A plan that he had to admit was pretty fucking stupid, because right now he was miserable. He had spent the night watching another man romance HIS woman.

He wanted to show Diane what she was missing. He planned on making her see that he could be happy without her. Well she was looking pretty happy without him and now he was jealous. Did he really think she would sit at home and pine for him? She was a dynamic, smart, and sexy woman. Of course someone else would notice that. Based on what he saw tonight someone else had already noticed that.

His date was rubbing herself against him like a cat in heat and it was having no effect. Listening to Diane laugh had him sitting at his table hard enough to bust through his zipper. He was being bitten hard on the ass.

"Let's go back to my place." Gemma purred in his ear. From the time she opened the door and he saw her little black dress he knew that invitation was coming. But he didn't even bother to respond because he was watching Diane. It was far too easy for him to imagine Diane leaving with her date. Taking him home. Inviting him into her bed. "Fuck it." Francis muttered and walked off the dance floor surprising his date.

He stalked over to Diane's table and pulled her to her feet. "Francis, what-" That was all she had a chance to say before his mouth crashed down on hers. He kissed her hard and pulled her close letting her feel his engorged cock. She could all too easily recall how he felt sliding inside her. He had made her feel things no other man could.

He pulled his mouth from hers and without hesitation turned toward the door dragging her behind him. They were leaving. He was done with the games. They had been apart for a week and in that time he'd missed her more than he thought possible. She was his and it was time she knew it. He threw a handful of cash at the Maitre'd and ignored both their outraged dates as he waited for his car.

When the valet pulled up Francis opened the door and pushed Diane inside. When he turned the waiter was standing there with Diane's purse, Francis took it before getting in and pulling off. She hadn't said a single word. He'd pretty much kidnapped her and she hadn't uttered one protest.

Diane really should ask him what the hell he was doing. He was on a date just like her. Yet he walked over and kissed her like he owned her. Considering she damned near came right in the middle of the restaurant it was pretty clear that he did. She was achy and wet and so turned on she couldn't even form words. But she needed to because she had no idea where the hell he was taking her. They weren't driving in the direction of his apartment or hers. "Where are we going?" She managed to get out.

Francis growled, pulled over, and hauled her across the seat to kiss her again. This time she didn't passively take the assault. No, this time she kissed him back and he found his hand reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. He wanted to fuck her right here in the car. On the side of the road he wanted to take her and find out just how good the shocks on his car were.

He pushed her away and tried to think clearly. Facing forward he put the car back in drive and tried to ignore the ache in his cock. In fifteen minutes they would be at their destination. Another forty minutes after that they would be back in the penthouse and he planned on burying himself so deep inside her she would feel him even when he wasn't there.

They drove in silence. Diane was tempted to speak again just to see what would happen. Francis appeared to be ready to snap and to know that she was the reason made her feel powerful. To know that she could bring him to his knees made her smile. Of course he could do the same to her and that scared the hell out of her. She'd been miserable without him and now that she had him back she had no plans to let him walk away again. She owned Francis Corelli and now she just needed to let him know it.

He pulled up in front of their destination and when she looked at him in wide eyed shock he just grinned. "Mine." He growled before kissing her hard again. After tonight there would no doubt in anyone's mind just who they both belonged to.

* * *

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jason asked as they walked across the hall to their apartment. After her nap they had gone to Audrey's to find that Claire was awake. Elizabeth had immediately sat next to her sister in law and the two women started catching up. Claire worked as a copy editor at very famous magazine, a job Elizabeth found to be fascinating. So Claire told her what was going on at work. She'd been able to do her job from her bed. Claire for her part wanted to know all about Jason and that dress.

"I did. I really like Claire. I admit that I'm looking forward to getting to know her better." Elizabeth had only meet Claire a few times before she married Steven. They were based in Memphis while Liz was in Port Charles. After the move to Paris they had talked on the phone often as they deepened their relationship. Family was important to Claire.

"They are welcome to come to Italy too." He figured Ella would decorate a room for them complete with baby furniture.

"I already invited them. I'm glad you don't mind." Elizabeth said walking toward their bedroom.

"I want you to be able to spend time with your family." He heard the relief in her voice and knew she had been worried he would be angry. She was continuing to heal but it was moments like this that reminded him that she still had a ways to go.

At the door to their room she stopped and turned to face him. "Will you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure." The request surprised him. "I will wait in the living room."

"Can you come back in ten minutes?" She asked feeling nervous. It had been a while since they'd been together and she didn't want him to be disappointed.

"I can do that." Jason assured her as he reached up and freed her lower lip from her teeth. "Ten minutes." He promised.

Elizabeth closed the bedroom door behind her and quickly walked into the closet. Earlier she had looked through the clothing that Brenda sent and found a stash of lingerie. Some of it was pretty risqué and she'd need to work up to wearing that, if she ever found the courage at all, most however were lovely silk gowns.

Elizabeth chose one that was dark blue. It was short like the burgundy one she had worn the night they went swimming. Jason had really liked that one so he should like this one too. She got changed and hurried to the bed. She pulled back the covers and closed the curtains. Maybe at home she could make love to him with them open but not here. Here there were other apartment buildings nearby. She wished she had candles or flowers but that would have to wait until next time. Elizabeth gave herself a look in the mirror and liked what she saw, hopefully Jason would too.

* * *

Jason waited ten minutes exactly before knocking on the bedroom door. He could just open the door and walk in, it was his room too, but he knew she was nervous. He didn't know why but he could feel it coming off of her. "Ella?" He called out.

Elizabeth had to take a deep breath to steady herself. "Come in." Her voice shook a bit and she knew he heard it.

"Wow." Jason said smiling still standing in the doorway. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks. She was still nervous but calming with his praise.

He walked over and just stood before her. Now he was nervous. It was a big step for her to invite him back into her body. He placed a hand on her shoulder and let his fingers glide down her arm until his fingers tangled with hers. "Je t'aime Ella." He gave her the words in French since they were in a city synonymous with lovers.

"Je t'aime Jason." French was the only foreign language she spoke and she was looking forward to him teaching her Italian. "I want to make love with you." Instinctively she knew she would have to say the words.

Jason dipped his head and gently covered her mouth with his. When she opened for him he let his tongue dance with hers. Pulling back he placed his forehead on her. "No." He said softly.

"You don't want to." Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I don't want to make love with you." Jason knew he had to explain. "I want you to let me make love to you. I want you to give yourself to me. Let me give you pleasure." He wanted to worship her.

She wasn't really sure what difference one word would make but she was willing to let him show her. "Yes. Do you have a position in mind?"

Jason smiled down at her. "Tonight isn't about that. Tonight is about me showing you how much I love you." Still holding her hand in his he took them to the bed.

While she watched he undressed and together they got onto the bed. "Lie down baby."

She did as he instructed. He started at her mouth kissing her until their lungs burned with the need for air. Slowly he pulled down the straps of her nightgown and he kissed her shoulders. When her breasts were bared to him he took the time to worship them as well. Down the soft material went and his mouth followed blazing a trail of heat. He told her to lift her hips and when the material cleared her feet he let it drift to the floor. "You are so beautiful." He told her in an awed whisper letting his hand caress her.

He placed a kiss on her stomach as he moved between her legs. Keeping his eyes on hers he let his tongue very gently touch her intimately for the first time. He couldn't stop the groan that came up from the very core of him. "So sweet, my Ella." He told her before dipping his head again and tasting her more.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Jason was kissing her there, or that it felt so wonderful. She felt his tongue push inside her and let out a small scream. She felt his lips enclose her clitoris before his tongue joined in to tease her and finally his teeth to torture her. When his fingers pushed inside her body and curled around to find the rough patch of skin inside her core she stopped fighting and let the pleasure take her under.

When Jason came over her and looked down he saw her eyes were wide with shocked pleasure. "Feel good?" He'd wanted to do that for her for so long now.

"Yes." She said softly "Would you like for me to-"

He cut her off with his lips. They had time for that. Right now he wasn't sure he could handle her doing that for him. He knew that she'd been forced to perform that act and he needed time before they could go there. If they ever did.

Sitting up he rolled down a condom and covered her once more. Lifting her one leg he pulled it over his hip and she immediately did the same with the other one. He loved the feel of her legs wrapped around him. With all the positions available to them it seemed Missionary would be his favorite. "Are you ready?" He just wanted to be sure.

"Come inside me." She responded softly.

Slowly and gently he pushed his cock inside her snug heat. "I feel like I've come home." He told her as he continued to push inside her.

"I'm complete when you are with me." Elizabeth told him.

He let her take some of his weight and she moaned as he penetrated her deeper. He began to stroke long and slow. Pulling back until he left her completely only to surge forward and join them together once more. "I love you Ella now and always." He told her giving her his heart.

"I love you too." She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as her release moved through her. Filling her up and making her feel whole.

Jason brought his mouth to hers as he felt her muscles squeeze him signaling that she had found the apex of pleasure. He let her release trigger his and he knew that he was where he belonged. With Ella.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


End file.
